El caso Regulus
by Gyllenhaal
Summary: Sherlock comienza a preguntarse qué será de su vida y del título de El mejor detective de todos los tiempos una vez que él no esté y Watson se haya retirado. Mientras tanto un anuncio en el periódico proclama a un joven como "El nuevo Holmes". Slash y Holmes/Watson. Si no eres tolerante, por favor, no leas.
1. I Si tan solo decidiera no casarse

**.**

**El caso Regulus**

**1**

**Si tan solo decidiera no casarse**

**By Gyllenhaal**

* * *

><p><em>"Todos mis amigos cayendo ahora desde el cielo<em>  
><em>muchos más de los que jamás pensé que tenía<em>  
><em>Todos están agudizando sus ángulos<em>  
><em>cuando todo lo que reamente quiero es..."<em>

Greg Laswell - Sing, Theresa Says (Canta, dice Teresa)

* * *

><p>"<em>All of my friends fall from the sky now<em>  
><em>many more than I ever thought I had<em>  
><em>everyone is sharpening up their angles<em>  
><em>when all I really want is..."<em>

Greg Laswell - Sing, Theresa Says

* * *

><p><strong>Opening: "Sing, Theresa Says" de Greg Laswell<strong>

* * *

><p>Londres, noche de 1891<p>

Sherlock estaba recostado en su cama, leyendo El retrato de Dorian Gray, pensando en cuán narcisista era el protagonista que Wilde había construido para la obra cuando de pronto la inquietante idea de que él pudiera convertirse en una persona similar cruzó su mente. Se preguntó a sí mismo qué pasaría a continuación. Watson estaba por mudarse: iba a casarse con Mary, y eso, aunque para él representara un desperdicio de sus habilidades intelectuales y la inminente transformación de una vida de libertad a una monótona y llena de conformismos, para Watson era la esperanza de ser una persona normal.

Estaba totalmente consciente de que una persona con potencial —como lo era Watson— podría fácilmente echar a perder un prometedor futuro como uno de los mejores detectives que el mundo hubiera o fuera a conocer , y todo por pensar en realizarse como un hombre más en la sociedad inglesa, de prestigio, con apellido y una presumible familia. «Como si no valiera más presentarse como el compañero de Sherlock Holmes», pensó. Watson estaba despreciando un prometedor futuro, como sucesor de Sherlock Holmes. Y es que, de algún modo, Sherlock presentía que su vida no sería tan larga, ni tan prometedora como lo sería la de Watson; si tan solo decidiera no casarse.

Sin embargo, pensó, considerando la manera en que se desenvolvían las personas en la sociedad era, hasta cierto grado, natural de parte de un hombre (sobre todo uno como Watson) el deseo de concretar una relación. No obstante, aunque Watson lo preocupaba sobremanera, le inquietaba aún más ponerse a pensar en qué pasaría con él mismo una vez que Watson estuviera lejos. Indudablemente se dedicaría a resolver casos, o al menos a investigarlos, pero ¿seguiría arriesgándose tanto?

Había cometido demasiados riesgos en los últimos años, pero eso había sido porque aprendió a confiar en Watson, a considerarlo en cada una de las ecuaciones; ya no sólo era él quien se enfrentaba a villanos sin escrúpulos, a casos en los que su pellejo corría peligro, sino también Watson. Y siempre podía contar con su apoyo.

Cuando recordó que estaba leyendo un libro se dio cuenta de que sus ojos habían avanzado ya un par de páginas sin que sus pensamientos hubieran seguido el ritmo de la lectura. Estaba demasiado distraído.

«¡¿Distraído? ¿Sherlock Holmes… distraído?»

Puso el libro en el buró, contiguo a su cama, y a continuación se levantó. Llamó a la señora Hudson y le pidió que alistara la bañera.

—¿Necesita pensar, eh? —dijo ella, con malicia.

—Indudablemente, señora Hudson —respondió, buscando en el cajón del buró su pipa y el tabaco—. Hay un par de cuestiones que ya comienzan a darme dolor de cabeza.

La señora Hudson lo miró con indulgencia, y al ver que comenzaba a fumar su pipa dijo:

—Para orillarlo a fumar y a bañarse al mismo tiempo debe ser algo muy grave —Sherlock detectó la ironía en su voz, pero también en sus gestos halló un impulso de contracción que le hizo saber que la señora Hudson no quería discutir; solía no quererlo cuando era indulgente con Sherlock, cuando sabía que la pasaba verdaderamente mal.

No contestó, inhaló el humo y sólo pensó para sí que, en efecto, se trataba de una cuestión gravísima: no debía echar a perder los planes de Watson y su prometida, Mary Morstan, así que debía considerar seriamente remplazar a Watson como compañero, o luchar por él aunque fuera con Mary.

—¿Luchar por él? —se dijo, y sonrió.

—Debo confesar que a veces me asusta, señor Holmes —dijo la señora Hudson, sin comprender a qué se refería Sherlock—. Iré a prepararle la tina.

A continuación salió de la recamara.

Cuando se encontró en la bañera, con el agua caliente y las burbujas que tan amablemente había preparado la señora Hudson continuó pensando en su problema. Con cada exhalación le venía Watson a la mente, y con cada inhalación del humo, la posibilidad de remplazarlo.

—¡Pobre Watson! ¡Tentado por la mediocre vida común! —exclamó; lo había hecho en voz alta porque escuchó los amortiguados pasos de su amigo del otro lado de la puerta.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta, y la voz de Watson dijo:

—Deja mi fastidiosa vida común en paz.

—Dije "mediocre", Watson. Lo fastidioso al menos fastidia.

Se abrió la puerta y Watson entró con un periódico en la mano.

—Toma —dijo, y le extendió el periódico—. Hay un par de cosas que tal vez te interesen.

Sherlock lo tomó y lo arrojó a un lado, sin prestarle atención.

—Oh, mi querido Watson, por ahora sólo me interesa que no se termine el tabaco y que las burbujas duren lo suficiente.

Wantson lo miró inquisitivamente. Después de haber compartido la casa y a veces la cama o incluso el baño durante varios años era normal que comprendiera de inmediato que algo le pasaba a Sherlock. Al igual que la señora Hudson, dedujo que algún problema tenía imposibilitado al detective, y que tal problema debía ser sumamente grave como para no permitirle hacer algo más que fumar y bañarse.

—¿Qué ocurre, Holmes? —preguntó al fin.

—Estoy pensando si sería prudente remplazarte o retirarme.

La expresión de Watson no se inmutó. Era obvio que consideró ésa una broma sarcástica de las que Sherlock solía hacer en todo momento; solía confundir, según apreció Sherlock, su sarcasmo y su exceso de honestidad.

—Tú y yo sabemos que algo como eso no te tendría pensando a este grado —dijo, sonriendo y señalando con ambas manos la bañera.

Sherlock sonrió. Inhaló humo y exhaló.

—Al parecer tú lo sabes. Yo no.

»¿Quieres entrar a la tina conmigo? —añadió sonriendo.

Watson no hizo más que voltear la mirada y dirigirse a la salida, pero antes de irse sentenció:

—No necesitas decirme lo que te pasa si no quieres.

Y cerró la puerta.

Sherlock permaneció inmóvil por un rato más, inmerso en sus ideas. Entonces vio el periódico tirado, lo levantó y leyó. La primera plana era la noticia de que las prensas sacarían a la venta el libro de ensayos_ Intentions_, de Óscar Wilde; algunas columnas daban recomendaciones de obras de teatro que se exhibirían en aquella semana, y otras eran entrevistas con los parlamentarios; un artículo sobre Scotland Yard y abajo una nota que mencionaba a Sherlock y un vasto historial de casos resueltos. Debajo de esa nota había otra que anunciaba el compromiso de Watson y Mary. Seguramente era eso lo que Watson quería que leyera. En ese momento comenzó a preguntarse si algún día el nombre Sherlock Holmes aparecería en los diarios al lado de otro, anunciando un compromiso matrimonial. Sonrió, convencido de que la sola idea de imaginarlo iba en contra de sus principios. Pero una noticia más llamó su atención: ¿Regulus un nuevo Holmes?

La nota era acompañada por la fotografía de un joven, quizá de unos 25 años, con el pelo crespo y la mirada extraviada.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending: "Ra<strong>in" de Mika<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, aquí les traigo mi segundo trabajo y el segundo fic que escribo, está vez será un fic un poco más largo que el anterior, esta es la primera entrega de no sé cuántas.<strong>

**Espero que les agrade, tanto como yo disfruté escribiendo.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

**Aquí les traigo uno de mis primeros fics, en español, que gracias a HarleyJaneJackson puede llegar ahora a ustedes en inglés.**

**Le agradezco profundamente a ella por esta labor; sé que no es tan fácil como pareciera, y porque yo solo jamás me hubiera atrevido a hacer algo como esto.**

**Les agradezco también a ustedes, lectores por comenzar este viaje conmigo en compañía de Holmes y Watson.**

**Espero que les agrade, tanto como yo disfruté escribiendo. ¡Saludos!**


	2. II Mi nombre es Regulus

**.**

**El caso Regulus**

**2**

**Mi nombre es Regulus**

**By Gyllenhaal**

* * *

><p><em>"Entonces el ángel le preguntó cuál era su<em>  
><em>nombre y ella dijo "yo no tengo ninguno"<em>  
><em>Luego le preguntó "¿Cómo puede ser eso?"<em>  
><em>"Mi padre nunca me dio uno""<em>

Arcade Fire – "Abraham's Daughter (La hija de Abram)"

* * *

><p><em>"Then the angel asked her what her<em>  
><em>name was she said "I have none"<em>  
><em>Then he asked "How can this be?"<em>  
><em>"My father never gave me one""<em>

Arcade Fire – "Abraham's Daughter"

* * *

><p><strong>Opening: "OnOff" de Snow Patrol**

* * *

><p>Mañana de 1891.<p>

Cuando la luz del sol golpeó el rostro de Sherlock, éste permaneció con los ojos cerrados; estaba aturdido, y no comprendió lo que sucedía. Recordaba el día anterior hasta el momento en que leyó aquellas notas en el diario que Watson le dio. Después de eso no tenía en la memoria ningún recuerdo más. Quizá de nuevo se había desmayado como consecuencia de encerrarse e inhalar el humo del tabaco una y otra vez, sin siquiera abrir una ventana para dejar respirar el cuarto.

Estaba abrumado por una especie de cruda matutina que el sol sólo intensificaba. Tomó su reloj de bolsillo del buró y comprobó que ya pasaba del medio día. Seguramente Watson ya estaría en Scotland Yard, pues tenía una cita para dar fe de un prisionero sentenciado a la horca. Se puso de pie y a continuación se vistió y bajó al comedor para desayunar.

Descubrió que la señora Hudson había horneado un panqué, y había preparado un jugo de naranja con limón, anticipándose al dolor de cabeza que Sherlock tendría esa mañana.

—Gladstone y yo estamos un poco preocupados por usted, señor Holmes —admitió la señora Hudson, mientras se sentaba en la mesa; ella ya había comido, lo supo por las migajas que tenía aún en las comisuras de los labios. Pero entendió, por el tono de voz de la mujer, que estaba verdaderamente preocupada.

Sherlock miró a Gladstone, que roía un hueso en un rincón del cuarto.

—Hable por usted, mi querida señora Hudson —sentenció Sherlock, mordiendo el panqué.

—Lo que quiero decir —dijo ella—, es que verlo tan distraído me hace pensar que algo grave debe estar por ocurrir. Usted no es de esas personas que se distraigan con facilidad; sí, suele ser un desastre, incluso drogarse, y sólo Dios sabe qué barbaridades más. Pero siempre está activo. —Se puso de pie, y se dirigió a la cocina, pero no dejó de hablar—. Siempre está ocupado y va de aquí allá tratando de resolver algo, o al menos experimentando. ¡En estos días ni siquiera ha disparado una sola bala a la pared!

Sherlock continuó comiendo y bebiendo, mientras la señora Hudson lo observaba. Estaba siendo muy considerada, porque había ido por la charola, y ahora la miraba desde el umbral, lista para recoger los trastes sucios que quedaran.

—No es algo que deba preocuparla a usted, señora Hudson. Es... ¿cómo le dicen? Un problema personal.

—Bueno, eso resulta aún más inquietante. Usted no suele tener problemas que afecten a su persona. ¡Por Dios! A cada momento está arriesgando su vida sin pensar en las consecuencias. ¿Qué clase de problema podría afectarlo?

—He estado considerando la posibilidad de retirarme.

Ella retrocedió unos pasos. Se había sorprendido con la declaración del detective.

—¡Santo cielo! ¿Pero qué está usted diciendo, señor Holmes? ¡Deje de decir disparates y mejor póngase a pensar en su siguiente caso!

—Oh, señora Hudson. Los casos ya no son los mismos de antes. La gente está obsesionada con el dinero y la moda. Quedan pocos delincuentes que la policía no sea capaz de encontrar, o al menos que debería ser capaz de atrapar. A lo mucho piensan en robarse un vestido para impresionar a una mujer. —Suspiró y recargó la barbilla en su mano—. Desde que las celdas de Scotland Yard están llenas ya nadie comete grandes crímenes.

—¡Pero qué barbaridad, señor Holmes! —exclamó la señora Hudson, con un tono de indignación—. ¿Dice usted que ahora va a ponerse exigente con los casos que desee resolver?

Sherlock estuvo a punto de contestar sarcásticamente; aunque en realidad siempre había sido exigente con sus casos. Pero de nuevo la fugaz preocupación de la mujer lo hizo contenerse.

—No, señora Hudson —contestó Sherlock; soltó el panqué y miró directamente a la mujer—. Lo que quiero decir es que… Sin él… Sin Watson, no me atreveré de ningún modo a arriesgarme como lo he hecho hasta ahora. Además, ya hay nuevos detectives, y pronto dejaré de ser vigente. Ya verá cómo la policía deja de acudir a mí para resolver sus casos.

La señora Hudson lo miró con incredulidad. Evidentemente la expresión de Sherlock develaba un pesar más grande de lo que ella hubiera imaginado. Puso la charola sobre la mesa y se acercó aún más a Sherlock.

—Oh, señor Holmes, que el mundo tenga piedad de la policía si creen que podrán remplazarlo.

»Pasarán siglos para que aparezca alguien capaz de compararse con usted; sus hazañas son irrepetibles, y gracias al señor Watson permanecerán vigentes durante décadas. No hay nadie que haya resuelto tantos casos como usted; no hay nadie que tenga sus logros.

»Sin embargo —dijo ella, alejándose un poco—, aún tiene un caso pendiente. No creo que lo quiera dejar al aire. Y de verdad no creo que deba retirarse, señor. Perdone que diga esto pero, si el señor Watson desea hacer su vida, no debería ser un inconveniente para usted.

Sherlock sonrió. Cuán equivocada estaba la señora Hudson, pensó. Watson era el único que lo complementaba en muchos aspectos. Aún tras haber pasado toda la noche en la bañera, pensando en un sustituto o en la posibilidad de retirarse, definitivamente esta última había sido la más sensata. No valía la pena remplazar a Watson, y mucho menos preparar a alguien que no fuera él para suceder a Sherlock Holmes. Sin embargo, tuvo que admitir que la última noticia acerca de ese tal Regulus había herido su orgullo; siempre pensó que sería el nombre de Watson el que resplandecería al lado de esa frase: ¿Watson el nuevo Holmes?

—¿Señora Hudson? —dijo, al cabo de unos segundos.

—¿Sí?

—¿De verdad considera que debería remplazar a Watson?

La señora Hudson se quedó pensativa un momento.

—Sólo como compañero de trabajo, señor Holmes —contestó—. Y eso sólo si él desea dar por terminada su relación profesional.

No dijo más, y a continuación tomó el vaso que Sherlock había dejado ya vacío.

Ciertamente Sherlock siempre pensaba antes fríamente cualquier posibilidad, pero desde hacía un tiempo se había dado cuenta que tratándose de Watson era incapaz de mantener la cabeza fría, y descubrió que todas las ocurrencias que pudiera tener respecto a él eran subjetivas, matizadas por el intenso aprecio que tenía por él.

Entonces tuvo una ocurrencia. Se disculpó con la señora Hudson y se levantó de la mesa, se dirigió a su habitación, tomó su gabardina y su pipa y salió de la casa sin despedirse.

Abordó un carruaje para ir a Scotland Yard, y una vez que estuvo ahí empezó a preguntar por Watson.

—El señor Watson terminó con sus deberes hace media hora —le dijo uno de los guardias—. Al terminar se fue con su prometida, sólo hicieron el comentario de que tenían hambre.

Tuvo que retirarse de la prisión, preguntándose a dónde podría haber ido Watson. Repentinamente teníala loca idea de hacerle saber cuán perturbado estaba con la inminente boda. Quería pedirle que la pospusiera, que la reconsiderara, que no lo dejara solo. O en el peor de los casos, que lo llevara con él.

Miró hacia todos lados. Las calles estaban transitadas por varios caballeros que iban y venían blandiendo sus bastones, o por algunos cortesanos que se dirigían a Scotlan Yard para atender un juicio. Buscó en los edificios más cercanos algún indicio de la localización de Watson cuando escuchó una voz detrás de él.

—¿Es usted el señor Sherlock Holmes?

Al voltear se llevó una sorpresa al ver aquel rostro joven de cabello crespo y alta estatura que había visto en el diario la noche anterior.

El chico notó su sorpresa, y a continuación agregó:

—Mi nombre es Regulus —dijo el joven—. Soy admirador suyo, señor Holmes.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending: "Abraham's Daughter" de <strong>**Arcade Fire**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Bueno, aquí les traigo la segunda entrega de El Caso Regulus.<strong>

**Espero que les guste!**

**Saludos!**


	3. III ¿Posponemos la boda?

.

**El caso Regulus**

**3**

**¿Posponemos la boda?**

**By Gyllenhaal**

* * *

><p>"Así que este es el final de la historia<p>

Todo lo que teníamos, todo lo que hicimos

Está enterrado en el polvo

Y este polvo es todo lo que queda de nosotros"

Gotye – "Eyes Wide Open"

* * *

><p>"So this is the end of the story<p>

Everything we had, everything we did

Is buried in dust

And this dust is all that's left of us"

Gotye – "Eyes Wide Open"

* * *

><p><strong>Opening: One Night is not Enough, de Snow Patrol<strong>

* * *

><p>—Se rumora que Sherlock Holmes no es el mismo de antes. Últimamente demora más tiempo en resolver incluso los casos más simples —comentaba Mary a Watson.<p>

Ambos estaban tomando el desayuno en un restaurante cercano a Scotland Yard. Watson propuso la idea de desayunar en ese lugar porque, siendo de dos plantas, en la segunda se podía disfrutar de una gran vista de Londres si se sentaban en la terraza, donde ahora estaban. Mary sostenía el periódico de esa mañana y le señalaba a Watson una columna en la que un tal Adrien Fellow había vertido ciertas ideas.

—¡Déjame ver eso! —ordenó Watson, con el ceño fruncido, y le arrebató el periódico a Mary, cuya educada sonrisa no se inmutó.

Watson leyó el periódico.

«Remplacen a Holmes, por Adrien Fellow

La creciente ola de crímenes que azotan Londres no parece importar al que se ha condecorado con el título del mejor detective de todos los tiempos. Sherlock Holmes no ha demostrado el interés con que se hizo acreedor al agradecimiento de todo el cuerpo policiaco, y cuya dedicación sirvió para ganarse la confianza no sólo de Londres y su pueblo sino de toda Europa.

Dichos crímenes, aunque menores, han acabado por impacientar a lo comerciantes que día a día se han visto obligados a ceder ante las amenazas y robos de múltiples delincuentes. Una congregación de estos comerciantes ha hecho llegar una carta de reclamo a las autoridades de Londres quienes respondieron hace una semana con un comunicado firmado por el inspector Lestrade, el cual cito a continuación:

"Hemos leído la petitoria del pueblo y asimismo hemos informado al señor Holmes de la situación. La policía Londinense está haciendo todo lo que está en sus manos; hoy mismo se han capturado a dos presuntos ladrones, a quienes se les encontró huyendo de una de las escenas del crimen.

Sin embargo, debido a lo bien organizados que parecen estar los ladrones, la policía ha llegado a la conclusión de que no se trata de simples casos aislados, sino que todos confabulan o forman parte de algún movimiento ilícito.

Como se dijo anteriormente, el detective Holmes ya está al tanto del caso y sólo esperamos una respuesta.

Inspector Lestrade, jefe de policía de Londres".

Así, podemos darnos cuenta de que desde hace más de una semana el detective ha estado al tanto de la ola criminal; no obstante, parece haber hecho caso omiso de la palabra de la policía y, asimismo, de la de su pueblo.

Aunque para alegría de los comerciantes damnificados, es grato decir que el joven detective Regulus ha aceptado el caso y ahora mismo está investigando lo que sucede en nuestra ciudad. Todos sabemos bien, y no sólo por la nota publicada el día de ayer en nuestro diario, que Regulus es una promesa policiaca que nos brinda la esperanza de que, aunque el señor Holmes carezca de interés por su gente, siempre podremos contar con alguien.

Así pues, los invito ciudadanos de Londres a recibir a Regulus ya no sólo como una promesa, sino como un presente con el que Sherlock Holmes deberá compartir título».

Watson tenía en el rostro una expresión de indignación. Estaba completamente incrédulo tras haber finalizado de leer el artículo.

—¡Esto es ridículo! —gritó, azotando la mesa, y la gente alrededor se le quedó viendo.

—Tranquilo, John —le dijo Mary, mirándolo con atención—. No es necesario que te sobresaltes. Sabes que el señor Holmes es bastante hábil e inteligente. No me sorprendería que resolviera el caso antes que ese tal Regulus.

Watson se acomodó en su silla y empezó a respirar para tranquilizarse, mientras la gente en el restaurante intercambiaba miradas inquisitivas. En ese momento apareció uno de los meseros y empezó a recitarles el menú del día.

—Sólo café —dijo Watson.

—Yo quiero pastel de chocolate y un té verde, por favor, con crema por supuesto —le dijo Mary.

El mesero anotó el pedido y después se retiró.

—Tienes razón —expresó Watson a Mary—. Ayer mismo estuvo actuando extraño, fumando en la tina: Siempre se encierra cuando tiene un caso verdaderamente difícil. Quizá estaba pensando precisamente en esto.

Mary sonrió.

—Te lo dije. El señor Holmes no es alguien por quien nadie deba preocuparse.

Watson sacó un puro de su saco y lo encendió.

—¡Y pensar que me dijo que pensaba en retirarse o remplazarme! —exclamó Watson.

—Jamás podría, John. Y no lo digo por él, sino que —a continuación tomó con su mano una de Watson, y se inclinó hacia adelante—, como tu prometida, sé que eres alguien único.

Watson inhaló de su puro, tratado de relajarse. Se recargó en la mesa y, sin apartar su mano de la de Mary, se quedó observando el panorama londinense.

—A Holmes le repugna lo cotidiano, ver a la gente ir y venir con sus pulcros sombreros de copa y sus bastones, regodeándose de lo bien que van los negocios o hablando de política y comercio. Una vez bromeó afirmando que los hombres empezarían a usar sombreros cada vez más altos hasta que éstos fueran más grandes que quien los usa.

»Y aún peor cuando se trata de hablar con gente que presume de una familia, o de hijos, o de matrimonio. Es por eso que nuestro compromiso lo tiene vuelto un desastre. Es decir, admito que soy importante para él. No indispensable…

—Pero eres irremplazable, John —lo interrumpió Mary.

Watson sonrió, motivado por esa resolución. No importaba que no fuera tan hábil o agudo como el mismísimo Holmes porque, a lo largo de los años había llegado a entender que él lo complementaba en muchos otros modos.

—Lo sé —admitió.

—¿De verdad te preocupa tanto que te remplace? —preguntó ella.

Watson permaneció en silencio un momento, mirando como hipnotizado los buques sobre el Támesis. Parpadeó varias veces, como tratando de encontrar en el aire la respuesta.

—No es que no me preocupe —dijo—, pero me alarma más la idea descabellada de que se retire. Pero, para ser sincero, ese sería el mejor final de Holmes. No soportaría que se expusiera en más casos, arriesgando su vida, sin mí.

Mary apartó su mano de la de Watson, y le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva que el doctor no fue capaz de interpretar.

—¿Te preocupa que tenga aventuras sin ti, John? ¿O es él quien te preocupa?

Watson sonrió sin decir nada. Era obvio que lo que le preocupaba más era Holmes. De algún modo, pese a su sarcástica forma de ser y sus intrépidas y formidables hazañas, había desarrollado por él un fuerte sentimiento. Le preocupaba todo lo concerniente a Sherlock Holmes, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar su oportunidad de casarse con una bella dama, ingeniosa, atenta y buena candidata para ser madre de sus hijos.

—Si tú lo prefieres, John, podemos posponer la boda hasta que te sientas más tranquilo, o hasta que hayas resuelto todos tus asuntos pendientes con el señor Holmes —le dijo Mary, con voz tranquilizadora. Estaba siendo muy comprensiva.

Watson la miró, extrañado.

En ese momento llegó el camarero con el café, el pastel y el té que habían pedido. Colocó el café frente a Watson y el té y el pastel frente a Mary.

Watson bebió un sorbo antes de decirle al camarero que podía retirarse.

Mary cortó un pedazo del pastel con el tenedor y se lo dio a Watson en la boca, sonriendo.

—Entonces… —dijo ella— ¿posponemos la boda?

—De ningún modo, Mary —sentenció Watson—. Tendría que estar loco para no casarme contigo por estar pensando en Holmes.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending: Eyes Wide Open, de Gotye<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, aquí les dejo mi tercera entrega de este fic. Llegó la hora de escuchar a Watson y ver qué piensa respecto a esta inminente boda.<strong>

**Ojalá que les guste. ¡Dejen sus Reviews, comentarios y sugerencias! ¡Ciao!**


	4. IV Regulus

**.**

**El caso Regulus**

**4**

**Regulus**

**By Gyllenhaal**

* * *

><p>She is half your age,<br>But I'm guessing that's the reason that you strayed,  
>I heard you've been missing me,<br>You've been telling people things that you shouldn't be,  
>Like when we creep out and she ain't around,<br>Haven't you heard the rumours?

Adele "Rumor Has It"

* * *

><p>Ella tiene la mitad de tu edad,<br>Pero supongo que por eso te descarrilaste,  
>He oído que me has echado de menos,<br>Has estado diciendo a la gente cosas que no deberías,  
>Como cuando nos revolcamos y ella no está cerca,<br>¿No has oído los rumores?

Adele "Rumor Has It"

* * *

><p><strong>Opening: "What the Water Gave Me" de Florence + The Machine<strong>

* * *

><p>Para Sherlock fue difícil disimular su sorpresa al ver a Regulus plantado frente a él. Ciertamente Sherlock era un detective muy experimentado, pero los recientes acontecimientos lo tenían un poco distraído. No obstante, logró sobreponerse a la sorpresa y hablar con su voz más natural.<p>

Apretó la mano del joven para saludarlo, y a continuación dijo:

—Es gratificante escuchar de una joven promesa que es admirador mío —sonrío—. Aunque debo admitir que ya no me sorprende.

Regulus sonrío también.

—Sin duda alguna se encontrará con admiradores a cualquier lugar al que vaya —dijo el muchacho. Ponía en sus palabras y en su tono el toque preciso de adulación y simultáneamente el de seguridad para hacerle notar al otro lo inteligente que era.

—No últimamente —se apresuró a contestar Sherlock ; estaba acostumbrado a seguir el ritmo de una conversación y pensar en cosas distintas al tema—, y si lo he hecho no he caído en cuenta.

Ambos se soltaron. Durante todo el momento en que habían estado sacudiendo las manos Regulus buscaba la mirada de Sherlock, aunque éste desviaba la vista hacia cualquier lugar con el pretexto de no mirarlo. Al voltear lo sorprendió, notó que sus ojos eran del mismo tono azul que los de Watson, coincidencia que lo estremeció sobremanera.

—¿Es por lo que dicen los diarios? —preguntó Regulus.

—¿Que debo preocuparme porque si no me sustituirás? —sonrió Sherlock con ironía.

Regulus comenzó a reírse.

—No, señor Holmes. ¿Es que no ha leído los diarios hoy?

Sherlock no se inmutó, pero eso atrajo su atención.

—¿Ahora qué dicen, muchacho? —preguntó.

El chico se acercó un poco más para que Sherlock fuera capaz de escuchar lo que susurró.

—Se sugiere su remplazo, señor Holmes —explicó Regulus—. Esto no es sino algo premeditado, como usted ya debió haber anticipado. Algunas personas en altas posiciones piensan que es momento de que firme su renuncia

»Por supuesto esto atraerá la atención de casi todo Londres. Es por ello que decidí darme a conocer oficialmente como detective. Lo he seguido desde muy joven y desde ése entonces lo admiro demasiado, señor. No deberíamos permitir que la gente hable de usted de esa manera.

—La gente habla, Regulus —sentenció Sherlock, sacando su pipa y preparándola para encenderla—, es lo que saben hacer. Eso debes saberlo muy bien, ¿no es así?

El chico lo miró prepotentemente, parecía muy ingenioso, y muy amable cuando quería serlo, pero de repente demostraba ser un poco caprichoso o malcriado.

Ambos se miraron rápidamente, de pies a cabeza, estudiándose.

—Eres huérfano —dijo Sherlock.

—Y usted un solterón.

—Creí que me admirabas.

—No dije lo contrario.

Sherlock permaneció tranquilo. Encendió la pipa y continuó su búsqueda observando las calles y tratando de localizar algún lugar donde Watson y Mary pudieran estar desayunando.

—No puedo creer que sea cierto lo que todos dicen, señor Holmes.

—¿Qué?

—Está usted distraído. Se ha reducido al nivel del hombre promedio y aun así se atreve a venir a la prisión de Scotland Yard, en donde usted ha hecho encerrar a casi el noventa por ciento de sus prisioneros.

—Tus fuentes te han malinformado, muchacho —dijo Sherlock— será sólo un ochenta por ciento, no hay que quitarle el crédito al cuerpo de policía.

En ese momento Sherlock le dio la espalda al muchacho, regresó a mirarlo y, levantando su sombrero, se despidió de él, encaminándose al lado este, donde dedujo que se encontraría con Watson.

—Espere, señor Holmes —le gritó Regulus, y Sherlock dio media vuelta para dirigir su atención hacia el muchacho—. Me gustaría invitarlo a desayunar. Hay un lugar cercano al que me gusta ir, sobre todo por la vista…

Sherlock lo miró, estudiando en su expresión su verdadera intensión. Sin embargo, conociéndose a sí mismo como un experto en disimular y ocultar emociones, pudo darse cuenta de que el chico tenía cierta habilidad para hacer lo mismo. Descubrió en un fugaz momento por qué los oficiales lo habían pensado a la altura de él mismo, Holmes. Ciertamente no tenía la calidad que él mismo, pero su actuación era suficientemente buena como para engañar a los policías.

Sherlock aceptó la invitación, ansioso por descubrir lo que tramaba el joven. Éste lo condujo al lado contrario de la dirección que él tenía prevista, lo guio a través de dos cuadras y después lo hizo subir a la segunda planta de un restaurante adyacente al Támesis. Holmes recibió una gran sorpresa cuando descubrió a Watson desayunando con Mary en ese lugar, contrario a su deducción.

—Le dije que está un poco distraído, señor —se apresuró a comentar el muchacho—. ¿Quiere sentarse aquí? —le preguntó, señalándole una mesa en la entrada—. ¿O interrumpimos al apreciado doctor Watson?

Sherlock se quedó quieto un momento, aún impresionado por la falla en su deducción, pero cuando recuperó su estabilidad le hizo saber a Regulus que prefería sentarse ahí.

Un camarero se acercó para mover sus sillas mientras ellos se acomodaban en ellas, y les entregó el menú. Ambos ordenaron.

—Sé, señor Holmes —dijo el chico, cuando el camarero se hubo retirado—, que el doctor Watson está por casarse…

—No es ninguna novedad. Cualquiera lo leyó en el periódico de ayer.

El chico sonrió; se inclinó hacia adelante, juntando sus manos y cruzando sus dedos, dirigiendo a Sherlock una mirada maliciosa.

—Así que supuse que pronto estaría buscando un nuevo compañero —continuó diciendo—, por lo que decidí salir del orfanato en el que crecí, y luchar por esa vacante, señor.

—Es muy absurdo de tu parte pensar que Watson puede remplazarse. Además he estado considerando seriamente en retirarme…

—¡Por supuesto que no! —gritó Regulus, atrayendo la atención de los comensales, incluyendo a Watson y Mary, a quienes Sherlock no les dirigió más que una sonrisa. A continuación Regulus habló con tranquilidad—: Es precipitado de su parte tomar una decisión como esa. Dudo mucho que Watson sea tan valioso para usted como para tomar tal decisión.

—Una deducción plausible considerando que no conoces a Watson tanto como yo… —respondió Sherlock, pero Regulus lo interrumpió.

—¡Puedo ser mil veces mejor que Watson! ¡Yo puedo hacer por usted todo lo que Watson hacía y jamás hará!

Sherlock otorgó poca importancia a las palabras del muchacho; estaba más interesado por ver lo que hacía Watson, pues éste volteaba a verlo disimuladamente. Entonces una sosa idea cruzó por su mente, y se preguntó si el médico era una persona celosa, y si se atrevería a celar a su compañero.

—No dudo que puedas ser mejor que Watson, Regulus. Pero ciertamente no eres Watson. No estás siendo coherente —El joven lo miró con reticencia—. Dime, muchacho, ¿hay alguna razón además de tu admiración por la que te gustaría trabajar conmigo?

Regulus se quedó callado, seguramente pensando en una respuesta. En ese momento llegó el camarero con su orden y la dispuso frente a ellos.

—Creo que las habilidades las tengo, señor Holmes, eso es innegable, ¿o no? —Holmes asintió.

»Yo… quiero aprender de usted, por supuesto —dijo—. Y también creo que… estoy enamorado de usted, señor Holmes —continuó Regulus, poniendo una de sus manos sobre las de Holmes.

Esta vez Sherlock fue incapaz de disimular su sorpresa. Pero pudo dominarse a tiempo, ya que la presencia de Watson, aunque lejos de él, generaba cierta confianza en su persona.

—Quisiera admitir que me sorprende —dijo Sherlock, apartando sus manos de la de Regulus—. Pero esa mirada tuya, tan apabullante, no te deja fingir tan bien.

—Jamás quise ocultarlo, señor, todo lo contrario: esperaba algún día encontrarlo para poder decírselo. Pero eso no es lo único, hay algo más que siempre quise decirle; es una pregunta en realidad.

—Dispara.

—¿Está usted enamorado del señor Watson?

Ante esta pregunta Sherlock no fue capaz de disimular su reacción. Sus manos temblaron muy poco a la vez que su respiración pareció atorarse en su garganta, provocándole una leve tos. El detective intentó ocultarlo simulando que se arreglaba en la silla. Miró de reojo hacia el lugar donde estaba Watson: lo conocía bien, así que podía estar seguro de que notó la impresión de Sherlock, y sabía que, pese a estar con Mary, permanecía atento a cualquier movimiento de parte del muchacho y Sherlock.

—¿De dónde sacas esas teorías tan descabelladas muchacho? Debo admitir que los jóvenes de ahora son bastante creativos, aunque no ingeniosos. La mayoría suele buscar fuego en altamar.

Regulus sonrió.

—Pero eso no contesta mi pregunta, señor.

—Oh, claro, tu pregunta —exclamó Sherlock en tono jovial—. Por su puesto que estoy enamorado de Watson, muchacho. ¿Qué no ves que vamos a todos lados juntos y todo lo hacemos juntos? ¡Es por eso que jamás podrías hacer todo lo que Watson hace por mí!

Regulus lo estudió con la mirada, mientras daba un trago a su café.

—No tiene por qué ser sarcástico, señor Holmes. Fue una simple pregunta.

Mientras Regulus decía la última oración Sherlock se preguntó, por un brevísimo instante, si de verdad lo que había dicho fue sarcasmo.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending: "Rumor Has It" de Adele<strong>

* * *

><p>Bueno, aquí les traigo la cuarta entrega del segundo fanfic que estoy haciendo. En realidad no tengo ideade cuántos capítulos vaya a durar esto, pero megustaría mucho escuchar sus sugerencias respecto a la historia, y saber si les molestaría que fuera algo largo o corto.<p>

Espero que les haya agradado. Trato de ir despacio para armar una trama que no sea sólo romántica, sino que justifique el desarrollo romantico entre estos dos personajes que en realidad adoro :)

Dejen sus reviews please! :)


	5. V Protegerlo de la soledad

**.**

**El caso Regulus**

**5**

**Protegerlo de la soledad**

**By Gyllenhaal**

* * *

><p>Estoy confundido, tengo algunas palabras que me gustaría usar<p>

Pero todas ellas ya han sido dichas antes

Así que voy a usarlas todas

Jim Noir "I me you"

* * *

><p>I'm confused, I've got words I'd like to use<p>

But they've all been said before

So I'm gonna use them all

Jim Noir "I me you"

* * *

><p><strong>Opening: "I me you" de Jim Noir<strong>

* * *

><p>Debido al largo historial de crímenes y misterios que había ayudado a resolver a Sherlock, Watson había desarrollado sus habilidades deductivas y había agudizado también su capacidad perceptual; solía estar atento en todo momento y, aunque su sentido de alerta no tenía comparación con el de Sherlock, fue lo suficientemente agudo como para notar el momento en que Sherlock entró en el restaurante acompañado de un muchacho, al que creyó reconocer de algún lado.<p>

Su atención hacia ellos había llegado hasta el momento en que ambos se sentaron en una mesa, pero volvió a prestarles atención cuando el muchacho gritó "¡Por supuesto que no!" agresivamente. Desde el lugar en el que estaba no era capaz de escuchar lo que Sherlock y el chico se decían, pero no dejó de vigilarlos con disimulo.

—¿Te preocupan, John? —le preguntó Mary, procurando ser discreta.

—No sé quién sea ese chiquillo, pero no me preocuparía ni un poco por Holmes: él sabe cuidarse solo.

—Eso no lo dudo —expresó Mary, sonriendo maliciosamente—. No creo que se haya ganado el título que tiene por nada.

Watson apenas esbozó una sonrisa. Continuó observando a Sherlock pero no pasó nada más (al menos dentro de lo que hacían, porque era incapaz de saber qué se estaban diciendo). Al cabo de una hora Sherlock y el muchacho se retiraron. Watson se quedó en el restaurante, escuchando la charla de Mary en la que le proponía manteles bordados con rosas blancas para la boda. Pero por dentro, el médico estaba muerto de curiosidad por saber quién era aquel joven y qué es lo que había conversado con Sherlock. No obstante, tuvo que esperar hasta el anochecer para enterarse, porque aunque logró escaparse de Mary al mediodía, Sherlock no llegó a casa hasta muy tarde.

—¿Dónde has estado, Holmes? —le cuestionó Watson cuando lo vio entrar a la habitación del comedor. En aquel momento la señora Hudson estaba sirviéndole agua a Watson, mientras éste servía los platos.

Gladstone gruñó cuando Sherlock se acercó, celando el plato del que estaba comiendo.

—Dos palabras, Watson: Tengo hambre.

Después de cenar Sherlock se dirigió a su habitación, seguido por Watson, quien deseaba saber qué es lo que había ocurrido.

—¿Quién era ese muchacho, Sherlock?

El detective se quitó el sacó y lo colocó sobre el perchero, al igual que el bombín, y a continuación se arrojó sobre la cama.

—Sólo un muchacho, Watson. Un tal Regulus interesado en mi título como el mejor detective.

Watson arrugó el ceño, sin comprender del todo; Sherlock notó de inmediato que no había entendido.

—El día de ayer me trajiste un diario, Watson. Ya que no me has entendido, deduzco que sólo lo trajiste por el insignificante anuncio de tu boda —Watson estuvo a punto de protestar, pero Sherlock continuó antes de que pudiera hacerlo—: el día de ayer el periódico londinense publicó una nota periodística en la que menciona a ese joven; Regulus, para ser preciso. En la nota hacen alusión a sus capacidades como detective y la oportunidad que tiene para sucederme, o superarme, como el mejor detective de todos los tiempos.

Watson río. Ante lo interesante del caso acercó una silla a Sherlock para sentarse, pero éste lo invitó a sentarse en la cama, lo que a Watson le pareció más apropiado.

—Así que el grandioso Sherlock Holmes está a punto de ser sustituido —ironizó Watson—. Dime que no te preocupa eso, Holmes. Porque yo lo sé pero quiero escucharlo.

Watson miró fijamente a Sherlock, con una mirada enternecedora, de las que solía dirigirle cuando lo notaba devastado o completamente lastimado (situaciones que no eran tan numerosas).

—Oh, Watson, jamás podría importarme ni un poco.

Ambos sonrieron, uno complacido y el otro con tranquilidad.

—¿Entonces qué te tiene así?

Sherlock se tomó un tiempo para responder. Encendió su pipa, y miró al techo largamente, como hipnotizado por las caprichosas formas que la humedad había dejado plasmadas en la madera.

Por un momento Sherlock pensó en responderle con toda sinceridad, y confesarle que el inminente abandono lo tenía pensando sus reducidas posibilidades, pero recordó el día anterior, cuando fue honesto (aunque sarcástico) en la bañera. Sin embargo, dada la naturaleza íntima de la conversación en que se habían sumergido, podría hablar con sinceridad. Aunque se resistió a admitir que la idea del abandono lo atemorizaba.

—Ese muchacho se ofreció a remplazarte. Supo que te casarás pronto.

—¡Tonterías, Holmes! —exclamó Watson, ofendido—. Por supuesto le aclaraste que aunque me casaré no piensas remplazarme, ¿verdad?

Sherlock no entendió la reacción del doctor. Si pensaba el asunto fríamente, la respuesta de Watson era absurda: por un lado, el médico aseguraba que lo dejaría para comenzar una vida, común y corriente, al lado de su prometida; y por el otro, hasta hacía un segundo había estado pregonando que lo que Sherlock hiciera cuando él se fuera, era asunto exclusivo de Sherlock mismo, y que no tenía por qué influenciar su decisión. Pero la respuesta ante un posible remplazo fue un tanto agresiva, y cortante.

—Hay más por explicarte, Watson.

—¡No me digas que aceptaste! Es un... un... un escuincle. No me sorprendería que fuera un malcriado.

—Y lo es, Watson —confirmó Sherlock—. Un niño caprichoso. Huérfano, sin embargo.

—¿Huérfano?

—Sí. Cuando nos encontramos pude notar las cicatrices en sus manos; marcas de golpes que hacen en el orfanato Gudman —explicó Sherlock—, y las marcas de cabello quemado de los niños a los que mandan a trabajar en las calderas.

Watson lo miró, escéptico.

—Pero siendo tan frívolo como sueles ser, esos hallazgos no te ablandaron el corazón, y evidentemente no me sustituirás, ¿verdad? —quiso cerciorarse. Había un dejo de preocupación en la manera en que hizo la pregunta.

Sherlock lo miró, convencido esta vez de que el doctor no quería que lo remplazaran bajo ninguna circunstancia. Entonces pensó en decirle algunas palabras para tranquilizarlo.

—Quiero que sepas, Watson, que bajo ninguna circunstancia me tomaría en serio cambiarte por alguien más. Es por eso que pensé seriamente en retirarme.

—¡Tampoco puedes hacer eso!

—¿Y qué quieres que haga, Watson? Tú te irás a vivir tu rutinaria y perfecta vida al lado de Mary, y yo me quedaré solo, sólo con Gladstone. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuán loco terminaré si mi compañero detective es Gladstone? ¿O si lo dejo a él cubrirme la espalda mientras resolvemos un caso?

—Exageras, Holmes. Y te olvidas de la señora Hudson.

—Ella te seguirá en el momento que des un pie fuera de esta casa —sentenció Sherlock—. Admítelo, Watson. Sin ti no me quedan muchas opciones —lo dijo en un tono lastimero, mientras pasaba su mano por la mejilla del doctor.

Watson se quedó callado. Desvió la mirada de la de Sherlock, porque había encontrado en ésta un grado de sinceridad al que no estaba acostumbrado. En cierto modo, le costó trabajo resistirse a un Sherlock incapaz de encontrar una respuesta. Pensó en la propuesta de Mary, acerca de aplazar su boda, y descubrió la razón por la que lo había sugerido: La boda de Watson no era algo fácil de digerir para el detective.

Sería injusto para el mundo que Sherlock decidiera retirarse, y egoísta de parte de Watson el no permitir que buscara un remplazo que pudiera ayudarle a resolver los casos. Pero no quería que nadie le quitara, en ninguna forma, el afecto y la confianza que el detective sentía por él.

En aquel momento el doctor se percató de que su amigo se había quedado dormido. Se acercó a él, y comprobó, por sus ronquidos, que había estado tomando mucho.

Decidió hacer algo por él, y le quitó las botas y los calcetines, y después lo arropó como se arropa a un niño enfermo. Apagó las velas y desde la puerta se quedó observándolo por un largo rato en el que caviló la posibilidad de irse a su propio cuarto y la necesidad de recostarse con él y protegerlo de la soledad.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending: "The Infidel" de The Republic Tigers<strong>

* * *

><p>Bueno, aquí la quinta entrega de esta historia. Un tanto conmovedora y emocional porque así me ha sorprendido todo el día. Espero que les agrade. =D<p>

¡Saludos a todas! Gracias por leerme y por sus reviews! ¡Me ayudan mucho!


	6. VI ¿Usted lo ama, señor?

**.**

**.**

**El caso Regulus**

**6**

**¿Usted lo ama, señor?**

**By Gyllenhaal**

* * *

><p>Estoy aprendiendo a caminar de nuevo<p>

Creo que he esperado el tiempo suficiente

¿Por dónde empiezo?

Estoy aprendiendo a hablar de nuevo

¿No puedes ver que he esperado lo suficiente?

¿Por dónde empiezo?

Foo Fighters "Walk"

* * *

><p>I'm learning to walk again<p>

I believe I've waited long enough

Where do I begin?

I'm learning to talk again

Can't you see I've waited long enough

Where do I begin?

Foo Fighters "Walk"

* * *

><p><strong>Opening: "Little Faith" de The National<strong>

* * *

><p>Cuando la luna resplandecía, plateada y rodeada de su habitual aura azulina, en lo más alto del cielo, y su luz entraba por la ventana, Sherlock despertó. Se quejó por el sueño y el cansancio. Se acomodó, sin despertar completamente, entonces sintió la presencia de alguien más en su cama y tuvo escalofríos en la espalda.<p>

No estaba seguro de dónde estaba. Había bebido demasiado y, aunado a su cansancio, no era capaz de enfocar con la mirada algún lugar de la habitación que le permitiera identificarla. Por un breve instante pasó por su cabeza la aterradora idea de haber terminado en una casa desconocida con una mujer desconocida, o peor aún, con el tal Regulus que lo convenció de seguir bebiendo hasta altas horas. No se movió, incapaz de ordenar sus ideas, y buscó en el olor de las sábanas y en las sensaciones en su espalda algún indicio que le ayudara a saber dónde estaba. Se sintió aliviado cuando reconoció el aroma de sus propias sábanas, pero al mismo tiempo lo sacudió una idea descabellada: ¿Y si llevó a una mujer, o a ese tal Regulus, a su casa?

Se giró sobre sí mismo, lentamente, procurando no mover demasiado el colchón, y se sintió aliviado cuando descubrió el rostro de Watson frente al suyo.

«Mi pobre Watson —pensó—. Te viste forzado a acompañarme por lo mal que debí haber llegado»

Recorrió con la mirada el rostro de su amigo, lentamente, tratando de enfocar cada poro. Aún estaba mareado, y era prisionero de la somnolencia.

Entonces Watson envolvió a Sherlock en un abrazo, aún dormido, y Sherlock se rindió al sueño, acurrucado como un niño.

—

Cuando Sherlock despertó por la mañana, Watson se había ido. Las cortinas estaban cerradas y sólo se escuchaba el murmullo lejano de los carruajes y la gente transitando por la calle.

Se levantó a regañadientes, con un tremendo dolor de cabeza. Bajó a desayunar sin ducharse.

—Señor Holmes, debo advertirle que está siendo inapropiado al bajar apestando a alcohol —lo reprendió la señora Hudson.

—Señora, sea tan amable de no agraviar la migraña que decidió acompañarme esta mañana —respondió él, con un gesto de dolor—. No sé en qué estaba pensando.

—Es lo que me gustaría saber. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó ayer, señor? El pobre señor Watson tuvo que acompañarlo a su cuarto, y después de un rato bajó apresuradamente por unas compresas; al parecer más tarde empezó a tener fiebre, señor Holmes.

—Fui a ver a unas amigas, si eso desea saber —contestó sarcásticamente, mientras pronunciaba una amplia sonrisa.

—No sea tonto, señor —exclamó ella, golpeando la frente de Sherlock; éste profirió un alarido que Gladstone acompañó con ladridos.

—¡Gladstone! —lo regañó Sherlock, pues sus ladridos intensificaron el dolor de cabeza.

—Disculpe que se lo diga, pero es lo menos que se merece. El señor Watson estuvo aquí desde el mediodía esperando por usted, y usted se atrevió a llegar ebrio. ¿Acaso olvidó sus compromisos?

Sherlock la miró con suspicacia. Dio un trago al jugo de naranja que había servido en la mesa y a continuación preguntó:

—¿De qué me habla?

—Hoy tenía una cita a las 9 de la mañana en Scotland Yard, señor. Afortunadamente para usted el señor Watson salió temprano para cumplir con su compromiso —explicó, señalando a Sherlock—. ¡Que Dios bendiga a ese hombre!

—Sí, ojalá que disuelva su compromiso.

—¡Señor Holmes! ¿Cómo se atreve…? —exclamó ella.

—Todos saben que su vida rendirá más frutos si se queda a mi lado que si se casa y forma una familia.

—¡Es usted un petulante! ¡Pensar así del generoso señor Watson! —dijo ella, ofendida, pero a continuación respiró hondamente para tranquilizarse—. Bueno, aún queda su segunda cita, recuerde que cenará con el señor Watson y los padres de la señorita Mary. Por supuesto quieren conocer a los amigos más allegados de su futuro yerno, aunque… ¡no saben lo que les espera! ¡Más le vale comportarse! —reprendió a Sherlock, quien no prestó demasiada atención.

»Y a propósito —continuó ella—. Vino un joven a buscarlo. Muy educado, por cierto. Le dejó de recado que lo esperaría a las tres de la tarde en el restaurante de ayer, para comer.

Holmes continuó sin hacer caso, inmerso en sus pensamientos. Después de terminarse el jugo se fue a la ducha.

Salió a las dos y media, con dirección al restaurante, pero antes pasó por Scotland Yard en busca de Watson, a quien invitó a comer.

Cuando Watson se dio cuenta de que Regulus los esperaba, no pudo ocultar su expresión de indignación, pero controló sus modales y tomó asiento frente a éste, y Sherlock entre ellos en una mesa cuadrada.

—No esperaba que trajera a Watson, señor Holmes —dijo Regulus, y a continuación le extendió la mano a Watson, diciéndole su nombre, y asegurando ser un admirador suyo.

—Parece que admiras a todo mundo —sentenció Sherlock.

—Sólo a algunos. Ciertamente hay bastante gente en Londres que no es digna siquiera de mencionar.

El camarero se acercó y tomó la orden de los tres.

—¿Y a qué se debe esta apresurada comida, Holmes? —preguntó Watson.

—Bueno ayer estabas preguntándome acerca de este muchacho y creo que es mejor que él te diga cuáles son sus intenciones.

Regulus los miró a ambos, tratando de serenar su expresión, aunque se notó fácilmente que miraba a Watson con cierta rabia.

—Bueno —dijo Regulus, cruzando las manos y recargándose en la silla—. Dado que usted —miró a Watson— está por casarse, he pensado que tal vez el señor Holmes necesitará un nuevo compañero, y me he ofrecido para sustituirlo, señor Watson.

En la mirada de Regulus había un destello malicioso. Disfrutaba lo que estaba diciendo, y podía verse que cada vez se sentía más cerca de Sherlock. Sus intenciones no eran difíciles de deducir, sin embargo, Watson no se preocupó tanto por ello.

—El que me case no significa que vaya a dejar de trabajar para Holmes —respondió Watson.

—Oh, claro que sí —contestó Regulus—. Usted necesitará el resto de su vida para poder disfrutar de su matrimonio. El señor Holmes y yo podemos resolver los más grandes casos del mundo mientras usted cambia pañales —sonrió. Y ante estas palabras Watson no pudo contenerse, y se inclinó hacia adelante en forma amenazadora—. Y no lo digo para que lo considere una afrenta, sino porque esta ha sido su decisión, señor Watson. Además, yo puedo darle fácilmente al señor Sherlock todo lo que usted le da, y hasta más.

Al escuchar esas palabras Watson se echó hacia atrás, aturdido por la severidad de las palabras y por el orgullo con que Regulus las había pronunciado. Miró a Sherlock, en busca de respuesta, pero éste sólo cerró sus ojos y levantó las cejas como diciendo "eso dice él".

—¡De qué demonios hablas! —espetó Watson.

—Verá, señor Watson. Estoy seguro de que a estas alturas ya debe estar enterado de que el pueblo londinense sólo ve a una persona para suceder al gran Sherlock Holmes: Yo. Y claro, ahora confían en mí ciegamente. Soy el único que puede sacar al señor Holmes del bache en que usted lo metió, de eso no hay duda. Y más que eso, quiero que sepa que estoy enamorado del señor Holmes y estoy dispuesto a ir incluso en contra suya —le dijo a Watson— para poder estar con él.

El doctor lo miró sin comprender. Aunque el chico se había expresado de la forma más directa, para Watson no fue fácil procesar todas esas declaraciones tan fácil.

—Bueno —dijo, sobreponiéndose—, aunque tú así lo quisieras creo que no estás considerando a Holmes. Él jamás pensaría en cambiarme.

—Oh, claro que lo haría —contestó abruptamente Regulus—. Y lo hará. En la medida que usted se aleje de él, y se ausente para atender sus compromisos, yo me acercaré poco a poco y me ganaré el cariño que usted nunca se atrevió a recibir. Yo le daré todo lo que usted no se ha atrevido a darle.

La conversación se había vuelto suya, dejando a Sherlock expectante de lo que sucediera. Ciertamente no estaba dispuesto a cambiar a Watson, pero estaba fascinado viendo cómo éste defendía su lugar.

Tanto Regulus como Watson lanzaban llamas por los ojos, irritado uno por el otro. En ese momento Sherlock entendió que Watson no era tan paciente como creía, al menos no tratándose de su lugar con él.

—Holmes, hay un caso importante, deberíamos irnos para comenzar a investigar —dijo Watson, sin quitar su mirada de la de Regulus—. Y tenemos que arreglarnos para cenar —continuó, con cierta malicia, como tratando de provocar al muchacho. Watson se puso de pie—. ¿Vienes, Holmes?

Miró fijamente a Sherlock.

—En un momento, hay algo que debo aclararle a Regulus —explicó, bebiendo de su taza.

—Te espero en la salida, no tardes.

Watson se retiró.

—¿Qué sucede, señor Holmes? ¿Ha pensado en mi propuesta?

—Para ser honesto no recuerdo mucho de lo de ayer.

—Me confesó que sin Watson se sentía solo, y durante un gran rato contempló la posibilidad de usarme para llenar su vacío.

—Ebrio siempre digo locuras. Regulus, no estoy buscando ningún remplazo para Watson. Él es mi compañero, y lo más fiel que puedo hacer por él es retirarme en cuanto se case.

—Podría seguirlo a su retiro, si usted me deja.

—Muchacho, no quiero ser grosero, pero no me interesa en lo absoluto.

Sherlock se puso de pie, pero antes de retirarse Regulus lo tomó por una mano. Sherlock volteó a mirarlo, y se sorprendió al ver su tez fina y sus pómulos pronunciados, tenía un rostro hermoso, de eso no había duda, era parecido al de la venus de Botticelli. Tenía unos labios delgados y una mirada inmaculada que contagiaba dolor al verlos a través de las lágrimas que emanaba.

—No me haga esto, señor Holmes, por favor. Deme una oportunidad.

Sherlock estaba sin habla, perdido en su mirada y en el dolor que le transmitía su voz.

—Puedes venir a verme cuando quieras, muchacho —dijo finalmente, compadeciéndose del muchacho—. Pero no te hagas demasiadas esperanzas —agregó, con la voz cortada.

—¿Usted lo ama, señor? ¿Ama a Watson?

Sherlock lo miró de nuevo. No respondió, bajó su sombrero para cubrir sus ojos, y sonrió.

—Nos vemos.

Se despidió sacudiendo la mano, y se alejó caminando por la calle al lado de Watson.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending: "Walk" de Foo Fighters<strong>

* * *

><p>Bueno, aquí la continuación de mi fic. La verdad me la estoy pasando súper escribiendo y tramando esta historia. Ojalá les agrade!<p>

Saludos!

Shao!


	7. VII Curiosa deducción

**.**

**El caso Regulus**

**7**

**Curiosa deducción**

**By Gyllenhaal**

* * *

><p>Apaga la luz, di buenas noches.<p>

Sin pensar, en un pequeño instante.

No intentemos entenderlo todo de una sola vez.

Es difícil seguirte la pista,

Cuando estás cayendo en picada desde el cielo.

The National "Fake Empire"

* * *

><p>Turn the light out say goodnight<p>

no thinking for a little while

lets not try to figure out everything at once

It's hard to keep track of you

falling through the sky

The National "Fake Empire"

* * *

><p><strong>Opening: Clocks de Coldplay<strong>

* * *

><p>Mientras Sherlock y Watson caminaban de regreso a casa el sol comenzó a descender. Avanzaban lentamente, sin decirse una palabra. Watson iba delante del detective, a quien sólo le mostraba la vista de su ancha espalda y su recta postura, mientras posaba el bastón con cada paso que daba. Sherlock tenía la mirada extraviada; por momentos dirigía la mirada hacia Watson, preguntándose qué es lo que estaba pensando, y por otros se perdía observando cada detalle de las calles londinenses.<p>

Varias mujeres caminaban presurosas, cuchicheando las últimas novedades, protegiéndose de la luz con sus parasoles. Los hombres también transitaban las calles con portentosos sombreros o bastones, caminando con orgullo, y desde los carruajes algunos de los pasajeros saludaban a sus conocidos en las calles. Todo estaba realmente tranquilo, bajo la quietud propia de Londres, hasta que Watson interrumpió los pensamientos de Sherlock:

—¿Qué se cree ese mocoso? —exclamó, y por la forma que lo hizo Sherlock comprendió que ya tenía un rato reprimiendo esa pregunta.

—Es sólo un muchacho confundido, Watson —le contestó Sherlock con voz tranquilizadora—. Y Bueno, no puedo culpar al pobre chico por estar enamorado de mí… —comentó con sarcasmo.

—¡No digas locuras! ¿Qué crees que harían los miembros del parlamento si se enteran que sus más grandes detectives cometen grave indecencia(1)? Y no es porque lo piense de ti, Holmes —se apresuró a añadir—. Sino que la indiscreción de ese mocoso puede traerte problemas. ¡Vaya descaro estar gritando en público que está enamorado de ti!

—No estés celoso, Watson. Sabes que siempre seré sólo tuyo —respondió Sherlock sonriendo.

—¡No estoy celoso! —bramó Watson, azotando su bastón contra el suelo—. ¡Y deja de bromear con esto, es en serio!

Sherlock lo miró aprensivamente. No es que no hubiera pensado en ello, pero la verdad era que por dentro tenía conflictos más intensos que pensar en la vergüenza pública, la cual en esos días equivalía a que nadie volviera a dirigirle la palabra ni a tenderle la mano.

Pensó, por un brevísimo instante en las palabras de Regulus, en su rostro sollozante, y sintió una punzada de compasión, tanto por él como por sí mismo. Ciertamente el muchacho arriesgaba más de lo que podía imaginar sólo por Sherlock, pero así mismo Sherlock se preguntó cuánto estaría dispuesto a dar si estuviera en la situación de Regulus y tuviera que dejarlo todo por Watson (suponiendo que lo amara). ¿Lo dejaría todo por su doctor, aunque éste no le correspondiera? Y entonces pensó que Regulus estaba siendo demasiado valiente.

—Watson, de algún modo no son bromas —dijo, sin pensar en lo que decía—. Sabes que te aprecio con todo mi ser.

El doctor retrocedió un poco, confundido por las palabras que Sherlock acababa de soltar. También él lo estimaba demasiado, pero entre hombres, como es normal, no es necesario decirlo; y a veces hacerlo era sobrepasar los límites personales. Sin embargo, al recordar que hablaba con Sherlock y no con cualquier persona, pensó que, dado los últimos acontecimientos, dados los artículos del periódico escritos por Adrien Fellow, y su reciente historial de rechazo de casos hacia Scotland Yard, Sherlock podría estar más necesitado que él mismo, que estaba demasiado nervioso con la boda.

Watson se acercó a él, y lo envolvió con una mano en un medio abrazo. Sherlock levantó su cara y miró con nostalgia los ojos azules de su compañero, quien le dirigió una sonrisa mientras lo miraba hacia abajo.

—No te sientas mal, amigo. Aunque me case y tuviera cientos de hijos siempre serás mi compañero.

Sherlock sonrió, sin estar totalmente convencido de que esas palabras lo tranquilizaran, pues en ellas Watson reafirmaba su compromiso hacia el matrimonio y un cariño de compañero hacia él. Aunque, pensó, quizá fuera inapropiado pensar en un cariño más íntimo, de amigos, de hermanos, y de todo lo demás que pudiera ser. Sin etiquetas. Sólo como siempre habían estado hasta el momento en que Mary apareció.

Continuaron el camino de regreso a casa, muy juntos. Watson llevó un brazo sobre los hombros de Sherlock en todo momento.

Cuando llegaron a la casa la señora Hudson los recibió con amabilidad. De alguna forma, verlos juntos era reconfortante, sobre todo después de haber pasado por días tan problemáticos.

Watson fue el primero en entrar a la ducha, pues debían prepararse para la cena con los padres de Mary. Al salir le indicó a Sherlock que entrara, y se dispuso a cambiarse. Cuando Sherlock hubo salido, Watson ya estaba vestido, así que acompañó a Sherlock a su cuarto para cerciorarse de que vistiera algo apropiado para la ocasión. Envuelto en una toalla Sherlock le mostró el conjunto que tenía preparado, al que Watson no puso objeción.

Sherlock empezó a vestirse en frente de Watson, como tantas veces lo había hecho durante los vastos años que llevaban viviendo juntos y, al ser incapaz de insertar cada botón en su respectivo ojal, Watson los abrochó sobre él.

—Oh, Holmes —exclamó—, ¿qué será de ti cuando yo me haya ido?

Le dio una palmada en el hombro cuando terminó de abrocharlo. Pero Sherlock siguió inmerso en la pregunta de Watson, tratando de encontrar la respuesta.

Watson se acercó a la cama y de un rollo de papel sacó una bufanda con rayas azules y grises intercaladas, y se la extendió a Sherlock.

—Toma —le dijo—. Hace unos días, mientras caminaba con Mary, la vi en una tienda y pensé en ti. Además hace frío, así que me honraría que la usaras. Tómalo como un agradecimiento por aceptar cenar conmigo y mis futuros suegros.

Sherlock miró la bufanda en la mano de Watson; era de un azul eléctrico, que le recordó la profundidad de los ojos del doctor, y de un gris sombrío, que le recordó su propia mirada.

Al ver que Sherlock no la tomaba, Watson la arremolinó sobre el cuello de éste, y la anudó de la misma forma que él se colocaba la suya, acción ante la que Sherlock no hizo más que quedarse helado y sin palabras. A continuación tomó su sombrero de gala del perchero.

—Muchas gracias, Watson —le dijo.

Se dirigieron hacia la salida. Al salir a la calle los golpeó un viento helado, y Sherlock agradeció para sí llevar la bufanda. En la puerta los esperaba un carruaje. El conductor bajó y les abrió la puerta. Ambos subieron y el conductor arreó los caballos.

—Aprovechando el camino, querido Watson —comenzó a hablar Sherlock—, cuéntame de ese caso que mencionaste durante la comida.

—Bueno, la cita que tenías hoy en Scotland Yard era precisamente para eso —comentó el doctor—. Ha habido una serie masiva de robos efectuándose por todo Londres, y quieren que los ayudes a resolver el caso.

—Oh —exclamó Sherlock, con ironía—. Esos pobre hombres, mira que ser incapaces de resolver una tarea tan sencilla.

La verdad es que Sherlock se sentía un poco más seguro y cómodo desde que Watson le mostró su solidaridad durante la tarde y, para ser sincero consigo mismo, se sintió mucho mejor desde que éste demostró tal resistencia a que lo sustituyeran.

—No es sólo eso —explicó Watson—. Los robos son lo menos importante, han matado a dos miembros del parlamento. Y Lestrade piensa que hay una conexión…

—¡Para él todo tiene conexión con todo!

—Bueno, también ha habido movilización en los pueblos del norte, y en Glasgow se han reportado más de doce asesinatos —al no ver interés en el rostro de Sherlock, Watson añadió:

»También me pidió que te dijera que si no cooperas con esto, lo tomarán como tu renuncia absoluta del cuerpo de investigadores londinenses.

—¡Como si eso me importara! Ni siquiera recuerdo haber pedido unirme, ellos mismos me nombraron sin siquiera consultármelo —sonrió Sherlock—. Además, yo no trabajo para el estado, también me desempeño como detective privado.

»Watson —dijo, poniendo su mano sobre las de Watson, que estaban apoyadas en su bastón— nunca he pedido tu opinión acerca de si deberíamos o no resolver los casos que se me presentan. Quiero hacerlo ahora. ¿Quieres resolver esto?

Watson lo miró dubitativamente, considerando las opciones.

—Si hay algo que no deseo, Holmes, es que te destituyan, no del puesto público, sino de tu renombre internacional. Ya ves la clase de cosas que se han estado publicando. Pareciera que todo está en tu contra.

—Curiosa deducción, Watson —resolvió Sherlock, retirando su mano de las de Watson—, curiosa deducción.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending: Fake Empire de The National<strong>

* * *

><p>(1)"Grave indecencia", un eufemismo de la época para referirse a la homosexualidad pública o privada en aquella época.<p>

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Es curioso y genial lo que me ha pasado con este fic. A cada momento estoy ingeniando algo nuevo para que les suceda a estos dos.

Debo agradecer a mis musos (Sherlock y Watson) por mantenerme en este grado de inspiración :D

También a ustedes, fieles lectoras :D Créanme que sus reviews me entusiasman y me inspiran sobremanera.


	8. VIII Empezar a preguntarnos qué pasa

**.**

**El caso Regulus**

**8**

**Quizá debamos empezar a preguntarnos qué pasa**

**By Gyllenhaal**

* * *

><p>Esta es una historia de amor para la nueva era,<p>

Para la página seis,

¿Quieres un alboroto enfermo rápido?

**Lana del Rey "National Anthem"**

* * *

><p>It's a love story for the new age,<p>

For the six page

Want a quick sick rampage?

**Lana del Rey "National Anthem"**

* * *

><p><strong>Opening: Multiply de Jamie Lidell<strong>

* * *

><p>Cuando Sherlock y Watson abordaron el carruaje rumbo al restaurante donde sería la cena con los padres de Mary faltaba poco más de media hora para la cita; ninguno de los dos reconoció el nombre del lugar, aunque Sherlock tenía la impresión de haberlo escuchado en alguna parte. Cuando llegaron, y se encontraron ante una imponente edificación de mármol, Sherlock recordó que era el lugar que solían frecuentar los hombres más poderosos y acaudalados de todo el mundo.<p>

El edificio estaba rodeado de un meticulosamente cuidado jardín, embellecido con magnolias y fuentes que emanaban torrentes de agua. Poca gente transitaba cerca, y quienes lo hacían caminaban con un porte prepotente y hasta altanero.

—No sabía que sería este lugar —confesó Watson—. No tenía idea de que los padres de Mary eran tan acaudalados. Me siento ridículo vistiendo esto, Holmes —le dijo, señalando sus botas. Watson estaba nervioso.

—Te ves maravilloso, Watson —le dijo Sherlock, dándole una palmada en la espalda para reconfortarlo y darle ánimo.

Al entrar al restaurante un camarero los condujo cortésmente a través de las mesas, y los llevó directamente a aquella en la que los esperaban los padres de Mary. El señor, un hombre de aspecto bonachón y bigote pronunciado, se puso de pie para invitarlos a sentarse, mientras que su esposa, una señora delgada y de cuello largo los saludó amablemente.

—Déjeme decirle que es todo un honor cenar con usted, señor Holmes —dijo el señor—. Es usted toda una leyenda. Mi nombre es Hans. Y ella es mi esposa Zimmer.

Los señores resultaron ser muy amables; aunque Sherlock no solía soportar mantener conversaciones acerca de política y comercio, resistió lo más que pudo, pero no fue capaz de seguir la conversación cuando Watson comenzó a hablar de sus planes para la boda y después de ésta.

Entonces la señora Zimmer notó el desinterés de parte del detective, y le preguntó si no le entusiasmaba la idea de saber a su amigo casarse, a lo que Sherlock contestó con una mueca.

—Pienso que es desperdiciar un futuro prometedor —contestó, con un gesto irónico—. Míreme a mí, soy educado, muy inteligente, el mejor detective del mundo, y todo eso gracias a que no me he casado.

—Bueno —sonrió ella—, eso del mejor detective está por verse…

—¡Querida! —bramó su esposo de pronto—. No deberías estar diciendo esas cosas…

Pero Sherlock lo detuvo con un movimiento de su mano, indicándole que no era necesario que hiciera eso.

—No puedo disuadir a nadie de lo que la prensa amarillista ha comenzado a divulgar, señora Zimmer —empezó a decir Sherlock, manteniendo un tono afable pero con cierto tinte sorno—. Pero tenga por seguro que mi lugar como el mejor detective jamás podrá serme arrebatado mientras yo quiera.

—¿Insinúa que ahora lo está permitiendo? —cuestionó el señor Hans sin poder contener la curiosidad.

—Nunca me ha sido importante, señor Hans. ¿cierto, Watson?

Watson lo miró, perplejo. Acababa de reponerse de la interrupción de su futura suegra cuando él hablaba de las tres capillas que creía propicias para celebrar el matrimonio, y ahora el tema giraba en torno a Sherlock. Lo más que pudo hacer el médico fue asentir quedamente.

—Y dígame, señor —continuó Sherlock, dirigiéndose al señor Hans—, ¿qué lo trae a Inglaterra, a demás del compromiso de su hija?

El hombre lo miró como si no entendiera, mientras daba sorbos a su copa de vino.

—Negocios —contestó—. Y un ofrecimiento para incursionar en el parlamento. Supongo que está enterado de los recientes decesos que han dejado lugares disponibles.

—Justo Watson me venía hablando de eso en el camino —respondió Sherlock—. Pero créame, señor, que no es algo que me intrigue en lo absoluto. Mis trabajos más recientes se han reducido a disfrutar unas merecidas vacaciones.

—¡¿Quiere decir que no investigará los casos?! —exclamó el hombre, sorprendido.

—Quizá si empeora. Debo admitir que estos días no tengo algo más en qué pensar que en la futura boda de mi querido Watson —le puso una mano en el hombro al doctor—, y en ser el mejor padrino que podría haber deseado.

—Un pensamiento loable, señor Holmes —sonrió la señora Zimmer, y a continuación elevó su copa para hacer un brindis por los futuros esposos.

La conversación no se extendió demasiado. Salieron del restaurante pasada la media noche, pero sólo hablando de vicisitudes sin importancia por las que pasaba Inglaterra. Se despidieron cortésmente; los futuros suegros de Watson agradecieron a Sherlock su compañía, y que se hubiera tomado la molestia de acompañarlos. Después Watson y Sherlock se dirigieron hacia el carruaje que los regresaría a casa.

Cuando Sherlock abrió la portezuela para invitar a su amigo a subir, éste se negó con un gesto tranquilizador, y le pidió a Sherlock que regresaran caminando. Sherlock aceptó; despidió al chofer y ambos se encaminaron hacia la casa.

—Muy agradable tu suegro, Watson —comentó Sherlock. Atravesaban el amplio patio del restaurante, en dirección a la calle; iban caminando lento, disfrutando de la compañía mutua y del azulino cielo.

—En verdad no creí que fueran a ser así —respondió el doctor—. Lamento mucho si te recordaron el riesgo de destitución.

—Watson, deberías saber que eso me importa un comino —contestó Sherlock, un tanto fastidiado del tema—. Hay cosas más importantes que querrás decirme, supongo. Por algo nos traes caminando durante la madrugada.

Watson admitió que existían dos temas que quería debatir: uno era acerca de los padres de Mary y el otro acerca de Sherlock. Este último sugirió que comenzara hablando de sus futuros suegros, y el doctor aceptó.

—No quiero dar rodeos, así que seré directo: ¿crees que los padres de Mary tengan algo que ver con los asesinatos de los miembros del parlamento?

—Oh, Watson, me sorprendería si no supieran al menos un poco. Por eso pregunté qué los traía aquí. Continúa.

—Bueno, él es comerciante, no un político, y sin embargo le han extendido una invitación para formar parte del parlamento.

—¿Casualidad?

—Algo podrían querer de él.

—¿Como qué?

—Para ser honesto no se me ocurre nada —admitió Watson.

En aquel momento llegaron a la calle. Estaba solitaria, pero muy tranquila. En el suelo había vapor por el frío que últimamente se sentía en Londres, y arriba centelleaban las estrellas, difuminadas por las grisáceas nubes que amenazaban con una nevada.

—No me sorprende.

—¿A ti se te ocurre algo?

—Una curiosa deducción solamente.

—¿Te refieres a lo que dije? ¿Qué todo está en tu contra?

Sherlock se detuvo, y Watson lo hizo también cuando lo notó. Miró fijamente a su amigo, y después regresó los pasos que había avanzado antes de detenerse.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó.

—¿Qué es lo que querías decirme acerca de mí? —lo interrogó Sherlock. Sus facciones se habían endurecido, y su cuerpo estaba rígido, como alerta.

—Bueno yo… —Watson no se había percatado del estado de su amigo. Titubeó al momento de elegir las palabras adecuadas, para tratar de no causar una mala impresión, y a continuación dijo—: ese chico Regulus… ¿hubieras considerado una relación con él si yo no estuviera de por medio?

El gesto de Sherlock se relajó, pues la pregunta le causó una gran sorpresa.

—Bueno, no creo que el chico esté lo suficientemente calificado para una relación laboral…

—No —lo interrumpió Watson—. Me refiero exclusivamente a una relación sentimental. Sin rodeos, no me interesa juzgar con quién podrías o no acostarte, mucho menos si es un hombre o una mujer; no tengo por qué hacerlo, eres bastante mayor y mucho más inteligente que yo como para saber elegir. Entonces lo que quiero saber es…

—¿Si siento algo por ti? —preguntó Sherlock, bruscamente, y Watson se puso nervioso por su rápida deducción; se quedó estático y sus pupilas se dilataron un poco ante las palabras dichas en voz alta—. Porque infiero, por tu pregunta, que si no te interesa el lado laboral, y te interesa el sentimental, quieres saber si algún sentimiento por ti es impedimento para que yo consienta una relación con él.

Watson asintió, ligeramente perturbado por la precisión de su amigo.

Sherlock paseó su vista por el rostro de Watson, cuya mirada exhibía algún grado de inseguridad. No tuvo duda de que el encuentro con Regulus lo había sacudido tanto o más que a él mismo. Sintió pena al verlo tan confundido, pero lo invadió una sensación extraña en el pecho que le sugirió tomarlo de la mano. Siguió su intuición, y lo tomó por la mano izquierda con ambas suyas.

—Quizá debamos empezar a preguntarnos qué pasa —dijo.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, ambas llenas de miedo. Si sabían hacer algo muy bien los dos era a no lidiar con los problemas internos ni a dejarse mangonear por ese tipo de temas. Pero habían llegado a un punto en el que el plantearse las dudas era absolutamente necesario. Sherlock se había estado cuestionando, de forma pasiva y casi inconsciente, qué sentía por Watson, y el porqué de su desprecio terminante ante el compromiso de su amigo; pero había llegado a la conclusión —también interna— de que los cambios recientes lo tenían preocupado, y de que sobrepensaba las cosas. Sin embargo, ahora, de pie frente a Watson, quien acababa de soltar aquellas mismas inquietudes, pensó que entonces no estaba ocurriendo todo en su cabeza, y realmente era una situación que tenía que plantearse con seriedad.

Esos pensamientos, aunque breves, fueron de una profundidad pesada para él, pero decidió que lo mejor sería pensarlo en otro lugar, y compartir con Watson en ese las dos cosas más importantes en ese momento.

—Pero antes —dijo Sherlock—. Quiero que sepas dos cosas: la primera es que siempre tendré un gran afecto por ti, y la segunda es que dejé de caminar porque hay seis hombres apuntándonos desde las terrazas de los edificios.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending:<strong> **National Anthem de Lana del Rey**

* * *

><p>Bueno, aquí les traigo la octava entrega de mi fic.<p>

He estado pensando en cómo proseguirá la historia, aunque ya tengo la trama principal. Aquí es donde comenzará el verdadero caso (hasta ahora se ha trado sólo de Sherlock y Watson, y créanme que tengo planes grandes para ellos).

Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews! Les agradezco mucho cada uno, créanme que al leerlos me motivan a seguir escribiendo. Justo ahora ya llevo la mitad del capítulo 9 jajajaja espero subirlo pronto :D

No olviden dejar sus reviews! Hay gente que lee y sólo deja uno en TODO el fic de 36 capítulos! No hagan eso y dejen más T_T xD

Saludos!

Shao!


	9. IX La persona adecuada

**.**

**El caso Regulus**

**9**

**La persona adecuada**

****By Gyllenhaal****

* * *

><p>Where there is desire<br>There is gonna be a flame  
>Where there is a flame<br>Someone's bound to get burned  
>But just because it burns<br>Doesn't mean you're gonna die  
>You've gotta get up and try...<p>

P!nk "Try"

* * *

><p>Donde hay deseo<br>Habrá una llama  
>Donde hay una llama<br>Alguien está destinado a salir quemado  
>Pero sólo porque arda<br>No significa que vaya a morir  
>Tienes que levantarte e intentar...<p>

P!nk "Try"

* * *

><p><strong>Opening: "Misery" de Maroon 5<strong>

* * *

><p>Cuando Watson logró comprender lo que estaba sucediendo el tiroteo ya había comenzado. Los disparos resonaron por toda la calle, pero Sherlock fue tan rápido que empujó al doctor detrás de un callejón y comenzó a disparar con un arma que sacó de una funda en su pie izquierdo. Levantó el pie derecho y sacó otra arma que le arrojó a Watson.<p>

—¿Por qué traías armas a la cena con mis suegros? —interrogó Watson.

—Oh, uno nunca sabe —sentenció Sherlock mientras asestaba un tiro a uno de los sujetos, y lo derribaba.

Watson no tuvo tiempo para reclamar debido a los disparos.

—¿Quiénes son? —preguntó.

—Gente preocupada de lo que sabemos.

—¡Pero no sabemos nada!

Sherlock volteó a mirarlo, arrugando el ceño.

—Pensé que estaba claro.

—Nunca me aclaras tus deducciones.

—Aún tengo esperanza de que hagas las tuyas, Watson.

En ese momento un disparo pasó cerca, derribándole a Sherlock su sombrero. El detective se hizo hacia atrás, y le dijo a Watson que apuntara al de la derecha, mientras él lo hacía al de la izquierda; ambos disparos acertaron, y derribaron a los dos últimos francotiradores.

Sherlock estaba agitado. Impresionado por lo poco disimulados que habían sido los hombres al intentar matarlos, así que no se percató que la callejuela en la que estaba era demasiado estrecha y que Watson estaba justo enfrente de él, presionado por su cuerpo y por la pared misma. Era ligeramente más alto, así que cuando Sherlock volteó para buscarlo se encontró casi de frente con su rostro.

—Deberíamos irnos —opinó Watson.

—No creo que sea adecuado, hay que esperar un poco más.

Se quedaron ahí un momento, en silencio. La agitación de Sherlock comenzaba a disminuir a medida que su reloj marcaba los segundos; olía a Watson, porque estaba demasiado cerca: tenía un olor suave, a aventura (un militar debía oler así), a hedonismo sin exclamaciones, a paisajes que se miran de reojo mientras se conduce un descapotable. Pero era también un aroma sutil, familiar; cálido.

Sólo entonces Sherlock reparó en la agitación de su amigo; aún no se calmaba, ¿por qué?

—Watson, ¿estás nervioso? —preguntó al notar la respiración de su amigo.

—¡¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

—Oh, no lo sé; tenerme cerca siempre puede poner nervioso a cualquiera: soy irresistible.

En ese momento Watson se sonrojó ligeramente, pero de inmediato se apartó del lugar en el que estaba, con esfuerzo.

Pasado un minuto Sherlock dio su aprobación para que volvieran a casa. Llegaron cuando el sol estaba por asomarse. Watson se dirigió a su habitación y Sherlock lo siguió, admitiendo que le daba demasiada pereza subir hasta su propio cuarto. Watson lo miró con recelo.

—Además es mejor si estamos juntos, por si vuelven a intentar matarnos, claro.

Así que Watson aceptó. Se quitó el saco y los zapatos. Se desabrochó la camisa y se arrojó sobre la cama. Sherlock hizo lo mismo.

Durante un minuto que pareció una eternidad, ambos se quedaron callados, mirando hacia la inmensidad del techo en la oscuridad.

—Holmes —dijo Watson, al cabo de un momento—. Me voy a casar. Aunque he estado pensando mucho en esto… No me puedo sacar de la cabeza las palabras que dijiste, acerca de ponernos a pensar qué pasa. ¿Qué pasa entre tú y yo?

Cuando Watson volteó la cara para mirar a su amigo, éste lo abrazó con brazo y pierna, emitiendo un sonoro ronquido. Se había quedado dormido hacía un momento, por lo que Watson se sintió aliviado de no tener que charlar; al menos no por ahora.

- 0 -

A la mañana siguiente Watson despertó primero. Se sorprendió al descubrirse a sí mismo envolviendo a Sherlock en un abrazo, y a éste acurrucado sobre su pecho, no porque fuera algo extraño, sino porque cada vez que dormía con Sherlock, desde que recordaba, siempre amanecían así.

De algún modo había llegado a encontrarlo natural, y estudiando acerca de esa demostración de afecto había hallado en libros de psicología que su propia naturaleza protectora se encontraba en sueños ayudando a Sherlock con su manera de ser emocionalmente: necesitado de cariño y seguridad.

Cuando se sentó en la cama, antes de levantarse, Sherlock emitió un quejido preguntando por él en sueños. Watson lo miró un rato, inmerso en la vulnerabilidad que exhibía el gran Sherlock Holmes, y por un momento se preguntó qué diría la gente si supieran que dormido era hasta cierto punto tierno, y que sin duda provocaba abrazarlo. Esta idea lo hizo sonreír y levantarse de buen humor; fue a la ducha y se vistió para la comida que la señora Hudson ya tenía preparada, y que Gladstone ya devoraba sin piedad en su plato.

—Llegaron un poco tarde, señor Watson —comentó la señora Hudson, mientras el doctor partía el pan.

—¿Se sentará a comer conmigo? —preguntó Watson.

La señora Hudson aceptó la invitación y tomó asiento en un extremo de la mesa. Se sirvió jugo y carne, y después aceptó el pan que Watson le ofreció.

—De hecho llegamos temprano, ya estaba amaneciendo —comentó Watson, sonriendo con ironía.

—Debo suponer que el señor Holmes tomó demasiado —respondió la señora Hudson—. Ese hombre no tiene cuidado consigo mismo. ¡Qué será de él cuando usted se haya ido!

Ante esa exclamación Watson soltó el cuchillo involuntariamente.

La señora Hudson notó el desfase que tuvo Watson, y con una de sus manos tomó una de las de Watson.

—Sé que piensa que yo podré hacerme cargo de él —le dijo la señora Hudson—. Pero debo confesarle que si usted se va, yo me vería en la penosa necesidad de irme también.

»El señor Holmes no ha sabido llevar muy bien que digamos el inminente matrimonio de usted, señor Watson. Temo que se volverá autodestructivo en cuanto deje de tenerlo a usted para protegerlo.

Watson frunció los labios. Dejó de comer y recargó sus codos en la mesa, juntando sus manos a la altura de la quijada.

—¿Por qué me dice esto, señora Hudson?

—No es que no crea que deba casarse. Debo admitir que en cierto modo me llena de orgullo saber que tiene la posibilidad de incorporarse a la sociedad al lado de una esposa y quizá una familia. Es lo más… normal, creo —se apresuró a explicar la señora Hudson—. Sin embargo, algo dentro de mí me exige que le haga saber cuánto daño le hará al señor Holmes. Él es alguien muy frágil. Sin usted no podrá volverse a poner en pie de nuevo, así como usted no volverá a ser el mismo hombre si decide irse.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Sé muy bien que se siente un tanto presionado para casarse. Pero, a pesar de que no tengo nada en contra de la señorita Mary, quiero decirle que no pienso que sea la persona adecuada para usted.

Ante esa declaración Watson se echó hacia atrás, totalmente sorprendido. Por un momento la tensión se extendió en el cuarto, en el cual sólo se escuchó el roer que Gladstone hacía al hueso.

—¿Y quién piensa que sería la persona adecuada, señora Hudson? —preguntó Watson, con un dejo de molestia.

La señora Hudson permaneció callada, removiendo el puré en su plato con ayuda de la cuchara.

—¡No me diga que piensa que Holmes…!

La señora Hudson soltó sonoramente la cuchara.

—Señor Watson, jamás podría ocurrírseme otra vida para ustedes dos… Ambos son tan… herméticos, tan precisos… Creo que usted le haría un mal terrible a tres personas si deja seguir en pie la boda: al señor Holmes, a la señorita Mary, por supuesto y, claro, a usted.

Watson exhaló, como si no aprobara la resolución de la señora Hudson.

—Estas paranoias acerca de las relaciones entre hombres son tan absurdas. Yo mismo necesito alejarme cuanto antes de Sherlock porque si no terminaré muy confundido. Sherlock sólo me hace daño, señora Hudson.

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta. La señora Hudson se levantó de la silla para ir a abrir, dejando a Watson en la mesa.

La señora Hudson abrió la puerta, y se sorprendió al ver a un muchacho delgado y de cabello crespo.

—Buenas tardes —saludó ella.

—Buenas tardes. Estoy buscando al señor Watson.

—Un momento —dijo ella.

Al volver la vista hacia el umbral la señora Hudson se quedó estática. Miró al lado y descubrió a Sherlock, sentado sobre el suelo y recargado a la pared: Había escuchado la conversación entre ella y Watson.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending: "Try" de P!nk<strong>

* * *

><p>Saludos!<p> 


	10. X Protegerlo y hacerlo feliz

**.**

**El caso Regulus**

**10**

**Protegerlo y hacerlo feliz**

**By Gyllenhaal**

* * *

><p>I wanna give you back the open sky<br>Give you back the open sea  
>Open up the ages, darling, for you to see<p>

Florence and the Machine"Landscape"

* * *

><p>Quiero darte de regreso el cielo abierto<br>Darte de regreso el mar abierto  
>Abrir los siglos, cariño, para que veas<p>

Florence and the Machine"Landscape"

* * *

><p><strong>Opening: "Landscape" de Florence and the Machine<strong>

* * *

><p>"Estas paranoias acerca de las relaciones entre hombres son tan absurdas. Yo mismo necesito alejarme cuanto antes de Sherlock porque si no terminaré muy confundido. Sherlock sólo me hace daño…<p>

Sherlock sólo me hace daño…

Sólo me hace daño…

Me hace daño…

Hace daño…

Daño…"

Las palabras que Watson había expresado en conversación con la señora Hudson tenían a Sherlock aturdido. Rebotaban como pequeñas pelotitas, sacudiendo el interior de su cabeza y desplazándose sin control ni misericordia de la cabeza al pecho y de vuelta.

Se sintió desdichado.

Cuando despertó buscó en la almohada contigua el aroma de su amigo; no entendió por qué, no tenía por qué entenderlo porque no lo pensó, sólo lo hizo. Buscó en la cama el calor de Watson, su seguridad, el confort que le transmitía, pero al mismo tiempo quería darle su solidaridad, su cariño, su calor. Por eso prefería dormir con Watson que dormir solo; porque aun cuando lo hiciera, siempre lo despertaba la pronunciación del nombre del doctor, dormido, y siempre buscaba en sueños el calor de su doctor. Sin embargo, cuando al extender una mano en su busca no lo encontró recostado con él, reaccionó y despertó.

Despertó con sed, así que se levantó. Sin ir al baño o procurar el abotonado de su camisa salió de la habitación, pero al escuchar que Watson y la señora Hudson conversaban, decidió no hacer acto de presencia, aunque, en el momento en que estaba, sentado y recargado sobre la pared, sintió un arrepentimiento profundo.

La señora Hudson le dirigió una lastimera mirada, pero después la cambió a una de conmiseración.

Sherlock le hizo un ademán para indicarle que no dijera nada al respecto; se levantó sigiloso y regresó al cuarto para tomar una ducha.

La señora Hudson no dijo nada sobre lo acontecido, y se limitó a informarle a Watson que alguien lo buscaba; el doctor salió de inmediato y se llevó una inmensa sorpresa al encontrarse con Regulus al pie de su puerta.

Ambos se miraron por un instante, con una ira tremenda irradiando de sus ojos.

—Sherlock no está —soltó Watson de pronto, en una demostración de ímpetu—. ¿Qué se te ofrece?

—Buenas tardes, señor Watson —saludó Regulus, fingiendo amabilidad—. Creí que usted llamaba al señor Holmes como "señor Holmes".

—Eso es en la calle, aquí somos Sherlock y John —Watson le dirigió una mirada sagaz y terminante.

—Creí por sus palabras en la comida de ayer que no tenían ese tipo de relación —sentenció Regulus con un dejo de sarcasmo.

Watson lo miró con recelo, tratando de encontrar las palabras apropiadas para poder dejarle en claro a Regulus que su presencia era mal recibida en esa casa.

—Lo que nosotros hagamos o no en la intimidad no te concierne ni a ti ni a nadie.

Regulus dio unos pasos atrás, pero en compensación dirigió a Watson una mirada embravecida.

—El rencor que siento por usted es sólo equiparable a la envidia que le tengo, señor Watson —dijo Regulus—. Créame que si yo estuviera en su lugar haría del señor Holmes el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Esta vez fue Watson quien retrocedió ante la severidad de las declaraciones que hacía el muchacho. Estuvo convencido de que veía realmente con buenos ojos a Sherlock, y que estaba dispuesto a luchar por él, por estar a su lado, por tomar el lugar de Watson y poder disfrutar de Sherlock como él mismo jamás se habría imaginado.

—¿Qué quieres muchacho? —preguntó Watson con un dejo de recelo.

—Hablar con usted —contestó—. Sé que esta madrugada usted y el señor Holmes estuvieron en un tiroteo. Se me asignó el caso a mí. Pero antes de ello debo entregarle una de estas dos notas —al decirlo le mostró dos trozos de papel que sacó de su bolsillo—. Ambas son de parte del inspector Lestrade. La primera en caso de que el señor Holmes haya aceptado el caso en Glasgow, y la segunda en caso de que no. También le traigo una copia del diario matutino. Si el señor Holmes no está, le agradecería que me invitara a pasar porque hay algo concerniente a él que es necesario que usted y yo tratemos: El señor Holmes corre grave peligro.

Watson lo miró sorprendido. Las últimas palabras lo estremecieron. Estaba demasiado preocupado por su amigo, en exceso quizá. Y escucharlo en peligro lo alteró un poco.

Arrebató a Regulus ambas notas y el periódico y leyó el titular de este último:

—

Caos en el parlamento, por Adrien Fellow

El parlamento londinense es mundialmente famoso por su indiscutible rectitud y por la genialidad de sus integrantes. Es bien sabido, incluso por las lejanas regiones de oriente, que nuestro sistema es uno de los que mejor ha funcionado en esta última década.

Tras haber llegado al año 1891 múltiples países han demostrado ser incapaces de solventarse a sí mismos a la altura que lo han logrado nuestros parlamentarios. Sin embargo, esto fue antes de que la más reciente crisis, que incluye el asesinato de tres de éstos, sucediera.

Continuando lo anterior, la noche del día de ayer se reportó desde Glasgow el asesinato de uno más de los miembros del parlamento, al mismo tiempo que Scotland Yard hacía pública la lista de sospechosos, entre los cuales figuran los hombres a los que se les ha ofrecido un lugar en el parlamento.

—

Watson cerró el periódico, pensando en su futuro suegro y en las posibilidades que éste tendría para ser sospechoso. A continuación se acercó a Regulus y le pidió que lo acompañara. Bajaron del pórtico y se encaminaron hacia una cafetería que estaba cerca. Tomaron asiento en una esquina frente a la ventana. Regulus apenas tuvo oportunidad para preguntar por qué estaban yéndose.

Watson tomó las dos hojas escritas por Lestrade y leyó primero la que debían darle en caso de que Sherlock hubiera aceptado el caso:

—

Estimado doctor:

Antes que nada debo decirle que es grato para mí que pese a lo petulante que puede ser Holmes, haya tenido el decoro para admitir lo mucho que la policía londinense le ha dado. Asimismo, le pido que acuda el día de mañana con su amigo a una reunión privada que se llevará a cabo en la taberna Cuerno de toro, de la que sin duda ha escuchado hablar.

Muy atentamente,

Inspector Lestrade.

—

La siguiente nota la leyó con esfuerzo, porque Regulus quiso impedirle la lectura. Pero dada la destreza de Watson, éste torció el brazo del muchacho para impedir que le arrebatara el trozo de papel. Y leyó:

—

Doctor Watson:

Me apena mucho saber que la decisión de su compañero haya sido negativa. Me veo forzado a anunciar el día de mañana la destitución del señor Holmes como parte del cuerpo policiaco, y asimismo a hacer público, mediante una serie de reportes, lo incompetentes que pueden ser los juicios del señor Holmes. También le informo que ambos estarán siendo citados para una audiencia pública en Scotland Yard el día de mañana, y le hago saber también de su destitución del título de doctor y héroe de guerra y la inmediata denuncia a su señor suegro como principal sospechoso de la muerte de cuatro miembros del parlamento.

Atte. Lestrade.

—

Watson releyó la nota sin comprender del todo. La resolución de Lestrade ante una respuesta negativa era excesivamente ridícula. Pensó que algo estaba ocurriendo, pero no entendió qué. La policía londinense estaba siendo demasiado desconsiderada con Sherlock, al igual que la prensa y el público en general, que no hacía más que cuchichear al respecto. Watson empuñó la nota y antes de romperla pensó en guardarla para que Sherlock la viera y le expusiera su teoría.

Entonces miró a Regulus con recelo.

—¿A qué te refieres con que Sherlock corre peligro? —preguntó.

—Varios enemigos suyos se han aliado y han puesto la mira en su cabeza. ¿No es obvio? Empiezan difamándolo y terminarán degollándolo. En la madrugada misma usted y el señor Holmes estuvieron en ése tiroteo, ¿no es cierto?

»No sé de quién se trate, pero sabe de su compromiso, señor Watson, y que de alguna forma le trae problemas a Sherlock y lo dejan desprotegido y vulnerable.

»Señor Watson, odio tener que sugerirle esto pero, tendremos que trabajar juntos si queremos salvar al señor Holmes. Y usted debe aclarar sus sentimientos por él, o por lo menos posponer la boda. Aunque esto último sería más doloroso para él.

Watson lo miró boquiabierto. ¿Aclarar los sentimientos por Holmes? ¿Trabajar con Regulus? ¿Salvar a Holmes? De algún modo cada una de las palabras de Regulus parecieron no tener mucho sentido para él.

—No puedo posponer la boda. ¡Quiero casarme!

—¿De verdad, señor? —le interrogó Regulus, mirándolo con ojos severos—. Dígame que no siente algo por el señor Holmes. ¡Dígamelo!

Watson se quedó callado, inmerso en el fuego que irradiaban los ojos de Regulus. Tragó saliva, incapaz de articular una sola palabra, incapaz de pensarla, incapaz incluso de definir sus sentimientos por Sherlock. ¿De verdad sentía algo?

—Si no siente nada por él, señor Watson, le sugiero que lo deje en paz de una vez y me deje a mí protegerlo y hacerlo feliz.

En la dureza de las facciones de Regulus había una tremenda seguridad y determinación. Determinación que hizo flaquear a Watson y que lo hizo temblar. Él dudaba, incluso de su boda, y Regulus estaba tan seguro de cuánto amor sentía por Sherlock.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending: Rolling in the Deep de Adele<strong>

* * *

><p>Uff! Con la inspiración al máximo!<p>

Sentí mucha alegría que casi un minuto después de subir el capítulo 9 ya tenía mi primer Review!

Debo agradecerle a Hana- kitzu por impulsarme a terminar el capítulo 10 tan rápido. Y creo que algunas de ustedes también le agradecerán. Por supuesto gracias a todas por sus reviews, a Marpesa, a Lacky, a 012, friiwonka, Naoky y Comodin, ojalá puedan recomendar mi fic :D Si les está gustando, claro.

Lamento haberlo dejado ahí (de nuevo) porque no tuve oportunidad de resolver el conflicto de Sherlock. TT_TT

Muchas gracias por sus Reviews! Ojalá que les guste!


	11. XI ¿Amo a Watson?

.

**El caso Regulus**

**11**

**¿Amo a Watson?**

**By Gyllenhaal**

* * *

><p><strong>AVISO*: Ve hasta abajo del capítulo por favor. <strong>

* * *

><p>Apenas puedo mirarte<p>

Pero cada vez que lo hago

Sé que lo lograríamos en todos lados

Lejos de aquí.

Enciéndete, enciéndete

Cómo si tuvieras opción

Incluso si no puedes oír mi voz

Estaré a tu lado, cariño.

"Run" de Snow Patrol

* * *

><p>And I can barely look at you<p>

But every single time I do

I know we'll make it anywhere

A way from here

Light up, light up

As if you have a choice

Even if you cannot hear my voice

I'll be right beside you dear

Snow Patrol - "Run"

* * *

><p><strong>Opening: "Set Fire to the Rain" de Adele<strong>

* * *

><p>El plan inicial había sido entrar a la bañera, pero Sherlock no pudo soportar entrar en el cuarto de baño de Watson: ahí se bañaba Watson, ahí donde hasta hacía un momento había pensado en hacerlo él. Y sentía rencor, furia, mucha ira acumulada hacia todo aquello que era ese hombre, al que tan jactanciosamente había catalogado como amigo. Porque eso es lo que hacían las personas normales, jamás él; no antes de haber conocido a Watson. Siempre había sido un muchacho retraído, desde pequeño los niños lo miraban con recelo, y algunos con miedo. Los maestros en la escuela no lo tomaban en consideración, y llegaron a detestarlo por corregirlos en todo momento, por argumentar con bases sólidas sobre los disparates que ellos solían inferir acerca de los asuntos menos importantes.<p>

Raro, rechazado, incomprendido, solitario, halló el lejano recuerdo que apareció como una ilusión, cerca de la cama de Watson. Se imaginó a sí mismo, pequeño e inseguro, de rodillas ante la cama del doctor, orando por él mismo y por ese gran hombre que le había extendido la mano, que había logrado entenderlo y que, pese a su extraño comportamiento, había hallado la manera de soportarlo. Sí, de soportarlo, porque los crueles años de la infancia lo volvieron cínico, sarcástico, sin esperanzas; un joven crudo que creció por mera casualidad, sin fe en los mayores o en que la vida le trajera algo mejor, hasta que le trajo a Watson, y con él una probadita de gloria, de la ambrosía que tan recelosamente cuidaban los dioses griegos. Así veía a Watson.

Se detestó a sí mismo por descubrir al niño que fue, inseguro, llorando por las palabras que el doctor había articulado, quizá sin pensar, pero articulado al fin. Él, Sherlock, hería a Watson, le hacía daño. A esa persona que había traído esperanza a su mundo, la dañaba.

Pateó la cama con toda la furia que fue capaz de sentir, y salió corriendo de esa habitación; esa con el aroma de Watson impregnada en cada partícula que volaba por él; un aroma impreso en las sábanas, en la ropa, en cada uno de los muebles que le gritaban "Watson, Watson, Watson…"

Escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse, y de inmediato salió, tan aprisa que no supo si ignoró los gritos de la señora Hudson que le rogaba se detuviera; no fue capaz de contenerse y detenerse para abrazarla, arrodillarse y llorar y llorar...

Subió a su cuarto, y cerró de un portazo antes de que la señora Hudson pudiera llegar si quiera. Sin duda ella decidió quedarse afuera porque a pesar de que Sherlock dio vueltas a la habitación por un par de minutos, y pataleó y gritó, ella no interrumpió sus arranques. Entonces Sherlock se arrojó a su cama y descubrió en él los libros que había estado leyendo. Uno de ellos, era una recopilación de cuentos de Oscar Wilde.

Al tomarlo en su mano no pudo evitar que las lágrimas amenazaran con brotarle; pero se contuvo. Se esforzó cuanto pudo para evitar que las lágrimas salieran. Sabía que sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, sabía que el nudo en el pecho era demasiado doloroso, pero aun así, logró contenerse.

El libro contenía un cuento llamado El ruiseñor y la rosa, y en ese momento lo recordó: el ruiseñor se había apretado contra una espina, acabando con su vida, con tal de crear una rosa roja para un que un joven fuera capaz de enamorar a la mujer que le arrancaba el alma, a quien amaba con sinceridad.

Que amaba.

Entonces, mientras el libro temblaba en sus manos, se preguntó por qué. Por qué había sentido un dolor tan desgarrador, por qué ahora lloraba, por qué sentía un nudo en el pecho que lo asfixiaba lenta pero dolorosamente; por qué sentía que le faltaba la respiración…

Pensó en el ruiseñor. ¿Quién era el enamorado? ¿El ave, que fue capaz de sacrificar su vida por el amor mismo?, ¿o el joven? Que no hacía más que anhelar una rosa roja con la que pudiera conquistar a su amada. Sin duda ella no era la enamorada.

Y se imaginó a sí mismo volando a través de Londres, en busca de cualquier cosa que pudiera devolverle a Watson y el tiempo en el que eran sólo ellos dos. Pero no encontró qué podía ser eso. No podía pensar con claridad, estaba aturdido, enfurecido, frustrado, adolorido por un montón de palabras cuyo daño había sido peor que mil azotes.

Sintió que la respiración se le iba, y entonces la señora Hudson creyó propicio entrar.

—¡¿Por qué? —preguntó Sherlock, sin saber del todo qué era lo que estaba preguntando—. ¡¿Por qué?

La señora Hudson, enternecida y al mismo tiempo preocupada por ver a Sherlock devastado, se acercó lentamente a él y lo abrazó, a lo que Sherlock respondió con un abrazo desgarrador, ahogando un grito y un lamento que no fue capaz de articular. Como un niño pequeño que se ha caído y llora en el regazo de su madre, hasta el punto de írsele la respiración y casi ahogarse por su propio dolor.

Ella no lo soltó, ni siquiera cuando Sherlock no fue capaz de mantenerse en pie y sus rodillas cedieron y cayeron al suelo.

—¡¿Por qué?! —se lamentó apretando los ojos para no poder ver nada. Como en un intento, aunque vano, de no volver a ver jamás el horrendo mundo en el que acababa de darse cuenta que estaba.

En los ojos de la señora Hudson había piedad, y mucho miedo. Sin embargo, también existía la necedad y firmeza propias de una madre, y sostuvo a Sherlock hasta el último momento.

Sherlock se quedó sollozando cuando el nudo en su pecho se disolvió lo suficiente como para permitirle respirar. La señora Hudson lo condujo a su cama e intentó recostarlo, arropándolo, pero Sherlock no fue capaz de ceder y, con la respiración agitada, se puso de pie. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y llorosos.

—¿Por qué, señora Hudson? —preguntó, con una voz más tranquila pero aún entrecortada.

—A veces el amor ocurre en los lugares menos esperados, señor Holmes —respondió ella. Indudablemente ella entendía que era un tema escabroso para la sociedad, y sabía que el tema tenía que ser tratado con delicadeza. Tanto por Holmes, como por el tema mismo. Sin embargo, estas precauciones no mermaron su madurez.

—No aquí… no a mí, no así —intentó convencerse Sherlock.

Se quedaron en silencio un breve momento.

—Pasa, señor, aunque nosotros no queramos. Aunque nosotros lo neguemos, estas cosas son más fuertes que uno mismo; son incomprensibles pues son divinas, y son un regalo, señor Holmes, nunca una maldición…

—Eso dígaselo a los troyanos —argumentó Sherlock, un tanto embravecido.

—Al menos no ha perdido su sentido del sarcasmo —ironizó la señora Hudson.

En aquel momento entró Gladstone, corriendo a toda velocidad, y se levantó ante Sherlock, como pidiendo que lo acariciara.

El detective se limitó a poner una mano sobre él.

La señora Hudson permaneció de pie frente a Sherlock, tratando de ser firme y al mismo tiempo queriendo resolver el problema.

—Creo que ahora deberá preguntarse en serio: ¿usted lo ama? —dijo la señora Hudson—. ¿Ama al señor Watson? Y deberá preguntárselo de tal modo que no le quede una sola duda a usted, y de tal forma que no pueda continuar hasta no conocer la respuesta.

Sherlock la miró, con un dejo de perplejidad en el rostro.

—¿Lo amo, señora Hudson? ¿Amo a Watson? —le preguntó, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos cristalinos. Y ante estas preguntas la señora Hudson abrió demasiado los ojos y se echó para atrás.

—¡No me pregunte a mí, porque yo no le daré la facilidad de una respuesta que no sea la suya propia! Es algo que debe hacer usted, señor Holmes. No es posible que siendo el mejor detective de todos los tiempos no pueda usted resolver los misterios de su corazón.

Sherlock la miró atónito: ella tenía razón. Siempre había sido así. Nunca se había atrevido a enfrentarse a sí mismo. No comprendía el arranque de ira, ¿o no quería comprenderlo? No comprendía el dolor que acababa de sentir, y que aún le pesaba con cada latido en el corazón. Tal vez era eso: que no quería entenderlos. Era mejor así. Era mejor no complicarse la vida pensando en su amigo, en cuánto lo amaba, en cuánto le hacía falta, en cuánto quería estar con él, y con nadie más.

Y entonces las palabras de Watson volvieron a resonar en su cabeza, y la idea de que su existencia era dañina para el doctor lo zarandeó de tal forma que sus pies flaquearon y estuvo a punto de caer.

—¿Debería irme, señora Hudson? —preguntó—. Desaparecer de la vida de Watson y permitirle ser feliz… casarse, realizarse, tener una familia… Y sobre todo, no herirlo más.

La señora Hudson se acercó. Se puso en cuclillas frente a él, y buscó su mirada, aun cuando Sherlock se resistió a dirigírsela.

—Lo que usted vaya a hacer no puedo dictárselo yo. A lo sumo, lo que puedo hacer es darle el más estúpido de los consejos: siga lo que su corazón dicta. Y si éste le dicta luchar por él, hágalo. Pero hágalo con todo su empeño, con todas sus fuerzas, para que no le queden remordimientos. Y si usted decide irse y salir de la vida del señor Watson, no podré detenerlo; no deberé, más bien. Pero piénselo bien, porque podría perderlo para siempre, señor Holmes. Y si hay algo en este mundo que usted merezca más que cualquier otra persona sobre él, eso es ser feliz.

Sherlock buscó en los ojos de la señora Hudson un indicio. Una señal que le permitiera dejar de pensar en la maleta que estaba debajo de su cama y en la selección de ropa que debería llevarse a cualquier lugar para errar hasta encontrar un camino. Después de todo, pensó, ya gran parte de Londres estaba tras su cuello, como había resuelto de la curiosa deducción de Watson.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Ending: "Run" de Snow Patrol<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>*AVISO*<strong>

Antes de leer el capítulo lee esto, por favor:

Para este capítulo hay una petición especial que quisiera hacerles. Ojalá todas pudieran seguirla. Este capítulo está inspirado en un cuento que leí hace mucho, y que me recordó mucho a lo que quería decir aquí.

El cuento se llama El ruiseñor y la rosa de Oscar Wilde.

Es un maravilloso cuento que todas deberían leer, y de alguna forma es una especie de regalo hacia ustedes por todo su apoyo.

Desconozco si Fanfiction tiene como norma no proporcionar links de internet, por eso no lo pongo. Lo pueden encontrar facilmente en Google "El ruiseñor y la rosa Oscar Wilde Pdf"

Por su puesto, es preferible que lo lean antes de leer este capítulo. Ojalá puedan todas. No es necesario, pero sería lo mejor. En este capítulo viene una breve interpretación de lo que Sherlock siente al descubrir el cuento y relacionarlo con lo que él siente en este momento.

De nuevo muchísimas gracias por sus Reviews! Escribo para ustedes, y para mí :) y para Sherlock y Watson, que quieren estar juntos Jaja.

Cuidense, aquí las dejo:


	12. XII Yo no te soltaré

**.**

**El caso Regulus**

**12**

**Yo no te soltaré**

**By Gyllenhaal**

* * *

><p>Veo gente en el suelo,<p>

está deslizandose hacia el mar.

No puedo quedarme aquí más,

nos estamos convirtiendo en ladrones.

The National "Sea of Love"

* * *

><p>I see people on the floor<p>

They're slidin' to the sea

Can't stay here anymore

We're turning into thieves

**The National "Sea Of Love"**

* * *

><p><strong>Opening: Brown Eyes de Lady Gaga<strong>

* * *

><p>Nunca antes Sherlock Holmes había sido consciente de su propia vulnerabilidad. Estaba convencido de que su capacidad deductiva, así como su inteligencia, eran suficientes para contener las emociones y los sentimientos. Se había creído a sí mismo tan capaz de dominar su lado emocional, y siempre se había jactado de ello al compararse con el resto de las personas, quienes, según pensaba, suelen ceder fácilmente a éste, que en ese momento se sintió profundamente arrepentido.<p>

Él nunca se había dejado vencer por sus emociones. Sin embargo, en el momento que la inseguridad comenzó a abatirlo, tuvo miedo. No supo de dónde, no supo en qué momento, ni entendió por qué. Tuvo pánico cuando los pies comenzaron a temblarle, cuando el nudo en su pecho amenazó con asfixiarlo, cuando su vista se volvió borrosa a causa de las lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos.

De pie, frente a la señora Hudson, Sherlock llegó a la conclusión de que debía marcharse. Debía aclarar su mente, puesto que se estaba volviendo inútil al estar tan influenciado por las desconocidas emociones que lo embargaban. No obstante, darse cuenta de esto último lo ayudó a contemplar la posibilidad de que estuviera tomando una pésima elección. La señora Hudson se puso de pie frente a él, y tomó sus dos manos entre las de ella.

—No importa lo que decida, señor Holmes —dijo—, no podrá huir de lo que es usted, y de lo que el señor Watson representa para usted. Y asimismo, no importa lo que decida, yo lo apoyaré cien por ciento.

Ambos se miraron. Él con los ojos llorosos, como los de un niño que sufre por la pérdida de una mascota, y por primera vez conoce la muerte. Y ella, con los ojos maternales, llenos de compasión.

Pero en el intercambio de miradas no hubo más que el débil consuelo que el mismo que proporciona una madre a un hijo que se enfrenta al mundo entero y a la vida; solo.

La señora Hudson se dio la vuelta y abandonó la habitación para dejar pensar a Sherlock. Entonces él se asomó por la ventana, escudriñando en la vista de la calle Baker alguna señal que le ayudara a decidir. Pero no la encontró. Sacó entonces de debajo de la cama la maleta en la que había estado pensando, y la abrió. Estaba vacía, como él mismo la había dejado después del último viaje que hizo con Watson a resolver un crimen.

¡Watson, Watson, Watson!, pensó. Quería dejar de verlo en cada cosa, dejar de olerlo en cada respiración y dejar de quererlo tanto.

Entonces se dio cuenta: si no se alejaba lo más pronto posible terminaría por comenzar a amarlo. Y no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Por un instante pensó también en Regulus, y en cuán mal debía sentirse por no poder estar al lado de Sherlock.

Abrió el armario y los cajones, y buscó sus pantalones preferidos, las camisas que mejor le parecieron, un par de botas más, la ropa interior, tres sacos, cuatro pañuelos y dos bombines. Y dispuso todo en la maleta con tal meticulosidad que le quedó espacio para un par de libros, su tabaco y la pipa. Sacó de la caja que tenía debajo de la cama algo de dinero, y después se metió a bañar.

Mientras el agua acariciaba su cuerpo desahogó lo que le quedaban de lágrimas, y mientras se cambiaba, prolongaba cada paso, cada botón… deseando por dentro con todas sus fuerzas que Watson apareciera para detenerlo.

Entonces tomó un pedazo de pergamino y su pluma, y escribió:

_Querido Watson:_

Y repentinamente sintió náuseas. No fue capaz de comprender por qué. Quizá el pesar que sentía en el pecho continuaba consumiéndolo. La mano le temblaba, y con ella la pluma. No pudo continuar escribiendo.

Dejó el papel ahí, con un trazo sin concluir, y soltó la pluma en el suelo. La tinta se derramó, pero Sherlock ya no quiso molestarse en levantar la pluma o en limpiar la tinta. Tomó un bombín y se lo puso, y agarró la maleta (que no era muy grande), entonces vio sobre el perchero la bufanda que Watson le había regalado. La tomó con una mano y buscó en ella la fragancia de su amigo. La miró fijamente, pensando qué sería lo correcto hacer con ella. Entonces la dobló y la puso sobre la cama, y salió del cuarto, sin cerrar si quiera.

La señora Hudson lo esperaba al pie de las escaleras. Su rostro develó una real sorpresa cuando vio a Sherlock bajando con la maleta.

—Pero señor Holmes, ¿qué va usted a…?

—Por favor no me detenga, señora Hudson. Necesito irme.

—¡¿Pero a dónde?! ¡¿Por cuánto tiempo?!

Sherlock la miró, ligeramente cabizbajo. Sacó su reloj de bolsillo y leyó la hora.

—Cuando lo sepa me comprometo a hacérselo saber, señora Hudson. Por ahora tomaré el primer tren que salga de la estación. Y quizá ya se me esté haciendo tarde.

—Pero…

La señora Hudson fue incapaz de terminar lo que iba a decir, porque Sherlock salió de inmediato de la casa. Entonces un gritó que lo llamaba lo estremeció, pero no flaqueó y se apresuró a abordar un carruaje.

Watson había regresado del café, junto a Regulus, y al ver a Sherlock salir de la casa con una maleta no pudo evitar preguntarse qué sucedía. Gritó a su amigo para detenerlo y pedirle una explicación, pero éste no se detuvo y abordó apresuradamente un carruaje.

Entonces Watson corrió lo más rápido que pudo a la casa, acompañado de Regulus y en la entrada se encontró con la señora Hudson, con sus ojos llorosos.

—¿Qué pasó, señora Hudson? —le preguntó—. ¿A dónde ha ido Holmes?

—Él se fue, señor Watson. Va a tomar un tren y alejarse de Londres cuanto pueda… él… él…

No era capaz de poner en palabras lo que sentía.

En ese instante Watson reparó en que Regulus ya no estaba. Pensó que seguramente habría ido tras Sherlock, y por un momento tuvo la intención de salir corriendo también, pero ante lo precipitado del acontecimiento quiso seguir interrogando a la señora Hudson.

—¿Por qué se va? ¿Qué pasó?

—Escuchó lo que usted me dijo en la comida, que él sólo le hace daño. ¡Señor Watson si no hace algo para detenerlo es probable que nunca lo vuelva a ver en su vida!

Watson quedó perplejo ante la sentencia de la señora Watson. Repasó el rostro de la mujer rápidamente, tratando de encontrar una mentira, pero no la halló. Hizo a un lado a la señora Hudson y subió a toda prisa las escaleras. Encontró arriba el trozo de pergamino y la bufanda bien doblada. Tomó ambas. Buscó en los cajones, pero lo que encontró en ellos lo dejó aún peor: Sherlock se había llevado su ropa preferida.

Salió corriendo del cuarto, con la bufanda en la mano y el pergamino en un bolsillo y comenzó una carrera hacia la estación.

Al llegar tuvo muchas dificultades para adentrarse. Muchísima gente pululaba por todos lados, y había mucho ruido por los griteríos y el sonido de los trenes. El humo dificultaba su visión, y el tumulto de gente hacía casi imposible que transitara por la estación. Entonces lo vio, sentado en una de las salas de espera, con la cabeza hacia abajo y con la maleta a un lado. Watson se acercó sigilosamente.

Antes de que llegara hasta donde estaba Sherlock, Regulus lo interceptó.

—Lo esperaba, señor Watson —dijo—. Hay algo que quiero decirle.

Watson no prestó mucha atención, preocupado por Sherlock y la impertinencia que pudiera cometer.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó, sin dejar de avanzar.

—Acerca de lo que hablamos. Creo que será mejor si él se va, estará a salvo.

—¡No seas ridículo! No dejaré que se vaya.

—¡¿Y por qué no?!

—Porque él tiene que estar aquí, con los que lo quieren y lo necesitan.

—¿Usted?

Aun estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para que Sherlock no fuera capaz de escucharlos. Ante este último cuestionamiento Watson no fue capaz de contenerse y empujó a Regulus hacia uno de los pilares de mármol que sostenían la estación.

—¡Deja de decir esas cosas de una vez por todas!

—¡No hasta que admita que lo ama! ¡O hasta que me deja a mí amarlo en paz!

Watson lo miró con rabia desenfrenada. Resistió el impulso de golpearlo y gritó:

—¡Sherlock no es tuyo!

Soltó a Regulus y se dirigió hacia el lugar en el que estaba Sherlock. Éste lo vio llegar. Watson se sentó a su lado.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, amigo? —preguntó Watson, con voz tranquila.

Sherlock se sorprendió mucho. Buscó con la mirada alguna forma para poder escaparse, pero Watson tomó su quijada y volteó su rostro hacia sí.

—Mírame —le dijo.

Incluso cuando Watson tenía puesto el rostro de Sherlock frente al suyo, éste se resistió a mirarlo fijamente. Desviaba la mirada descontroladamente, tratando de que él no notara lo enrojecidos que estaban sus ojos.

—Sherlock, ¿qué estuviste fumando? —preguntó Watson.

—Nada —respondió Sherlock.

—¿Entonces por qué…? —se detuvo antes de preguntar por qué tenía los ojos rojos. Entendió la razón.

Watson apartó su mano del rostro de Sherlock.

—¿Estuviste llorando? —preguntó.

Sherlock se resistió a responder.

Entonces comenzaron a anunciar la partida del tren, y Sherlock se puso de pie.

—Es el mío —explicó—. Debo tomarlo.

Watson, aún sentado, no supo cómo detenerlo, y sólo lo siguió con la mirada, incrédulo, mientras Sherlock hacía la fila para entrar al vagón. ¿Si lo detenía, sería admitir el sentimiento que Regulus afirmaba que él sentía por Sherlock? ¿Si lo detenía confundiría aún más a Sherlock?

Entonces apareció Regulus de alguna parte con un boleto para el tren.

—Señor Watson, es momento de que decida: ¿se va con él, o me voy yo con él?

Le extendió el boleto para que Watson resolviera tomarlo o no.

Watson respiraba con nerviosismo, miró el boleto. Por un instante sintió el dolor de perder a Sherlock, y entonces observó al detective perderse en el interior del vagón, y tomó el boleto y corrió hacia el interior del tren.

Buscó entre los vagones el compartimiento de Sherlock, y lo encontró al cabo de un momento. Lo miró desde el pasillo. Estaba sentado, con la misma mirada extraviada que tenía mientras esperaba el tren. Watson sintió un retorcijón en el pecho por lo que sus impulsos le proponían hacer, pero cedió a ellos.

Entró al compartimiento, y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Sherlock lo miró, completamente atónito.

Watson tomó asiento al lado de Sherlock, lo tomó por una mano, y con la seguridad que lo caracterizaba lo envolvió en un abrazo y lo jaló hacia él, para que se acostara sobre sus piernas.

Sherlock se recostó sobre las piernas de su amigo, sin que éste dejara de acariciarle el cabello.

—No sé qué me pasa, Sherlock —admitió Watson, con una voz tranquilizadora—. Pero tendré todo este viaje contigo para comprenderlo…

Sherlock apretó la mano de Watson que lo abrazaba, y cerró los ojos.

—¿Watson?

—¿Sí?

—Te amo.

Watson se sorprendió ligeramente, pero no lo suficiente como para quedarse sin palabras. Sin saber por qué, sonrió.

—Lo sé, amigo —dijo—. Ahora descansa. Yo no te soltaré.

En aquel momento el tren comenzó su marcha hacia el norte.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending: "Sea of Love" de The National<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les guste. Este capítulo es muy importante porque aquí comienza la travesía de Sherlock y John.<strong>


	13. XIII ¡Porque duele, John!

**.**

**El caso Regulus**

**13**

**¡Porque duele, John!**

**By Gyllenhaal**

* * *

><p>But I want love, just a different kind<p>

I want love, won't break me down

Won't brick me up, won't fence me in

I want a love, that don't mean a thing

That's the love I want, I want love

Elton John "I Want Love"

* * *

><p>Pero quiero amor, sólo que de un tipo diferente.<p>

Quiero amor, que no me doblegue,

Que no me enladrille, que no se me encierre,

Quiero amor, que no signifique nada.

Ese es el amor que quiero, quiero amor.

Elton John "I Want Love"

* * *

><p><strong>Opening:<strong> I want Love por Elton John

(Si pueden buscar el video oficial en Youtube, háganlo, protagoniza Robert Downey Jr. (Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!))

* * *

><p>El tren continuaba su recorrido entre el traqueteo, los murmullos de los pasajeros y el cruel viento que corría afuera.<p>

En Londres el clima había estado amenazando con nevada, sin cumplir su amenaza; pero después de media hora de recorrido en el tren, en dirección al norte, el frío se volvió más intenso, y pequeños copos de nieve comenzaron a caer, cubriendo toda la superficie.

Para aquel momento Sherlock se había quedado dormido. John lo abrazaba, recargado en su asiento con la cabeza hacia atrás. Cuando comenzó a sentir el frío decidió hacer algo para proteger a su amigo. Procurando no moverse mucho acercó una maleta y sacó de ahí un saco, con el que cubrió a Sherlock, y además tomó la bufanda que llevaba aún en la mano y se la enredó a Sherlock en el cuello; cuando lo hizo comprobó que éste estaba completamente dormido, pero también comprobó, con mucho dolor, que se había quedado dormido llorando, porque la humedad de sus lágrimas aún se notaba en su rostro. Secó con la bufanda las mejillas y nariz de Sherlock, y después lo apretó con más fuerza entre sus brazos, lamentando el tremendo dolor que le causaba.

John tomó el boleto con el que había subido y miró el destino al que se dirigían: Glasgow.

Por un instante pensó en los crímenes que se estaban llevando a cabo en esa ciudad, pero después se volvió incapaz de seguir pensando en eso.

Había dicho "Te amo", directamente. Sherlock había roto el común acuerdo que tenían y que jamás habían hablado, o cerrado siquiera, en el que ambos se comprometían a no involucrarse emocionalmente. Y ahora John se sentía terrible porque, de alguna forma, sabía que debía responder a Sherlock, y en el peor de los casos, corresponderle.

Entonces un retorcijón asaltó su pecho, y sintió pánico de ceder ante Sherlock. Cerró los ojos firmemente y, sin dejar de apretar hacia sí al detective se prometió a sí mismo casarse y ayudar a Sherlock en la medida de lo posible.

Después se quedó mirando por la ventana el camino por el que pasaba el tren, y se sintió más tranquilo cuando llegó el anochecer y el cielo se salpicó de estrellas. Dejó de nevar.

Llegaron al día siguiente. Sherlock no se había levantado aún y el tren anunció la llegada. John tuvo que despertarlo; lo hizo con sumo cuidado, tratando de ser amable.

—Llegamos campeón —sonrió, en parte por lo gracioso que se sintió al decirlo y en parte por la expresión soñolienta de Sherlock—. Levántate.

Indicó a Sherlock que saliera primero, pero que se cubriera con un abrigo porque afuera estaba nevando. John lo siguió cargando las maletas; cuando Sherlock se acercó, ofreciéndose para ayudarlo, John le indicó con la mirada que continuara, y que él iba a cargarlo. Después de que Sherlock insistió dos veces más lo único que consiguió fue ayudarlo con su bastón.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Sherlock, una vez que estuvieron en la estación y comenzaron a tiritar de frío.

—Glasgow —contestó John—. No me digas que tomaste un tren sin saber a dónde venías.

Sherlock esbozó una amplia sonrisa, pero no dijo más.

Salieron de la estación de inmediato, y tomaron un coche al que le dieron indicaciones de llevarlos al hotel más cercano. Cuando llegaron fue Sherlock quien pagó el traslado, en tanto John se dedicó a observar la construcción; tenía la apariencia de un edificio de departamentos o una prisión, pero el letrero en la entrada y los guardias recibían a todos los huéspedes con pronunciadas reverencias.

—Bienvenidos al Menzies, caballeros —los recibió uno de los guardias.

Sherlock y John entraron, aliviados de que adentro cuatro chimeneas calentaran la estancia. No había mucho ruido, y era un lugar agradable.

Sherlock le extendió a John dinero.

—Pide una habitación con vista a la calle, por favor —le indicó.

—Serán dos habitaciones.

Ante esa declaración Sherlock frunció el ceño, sin comprender.

—¿De qué hablas? Siempre nos quedamos en una.

John hizo una mueca.

—Pero eso era antes de todo esto…

Sherlock pestañeó varias veces, sin comprender totalmente lo que decía John. Al final John fue flexible y pidió sólo una habitación. Pensó que estaba siendo demasiado considerado con Sherlock, pero también pensó que era una tontería creer que podría terminar enamorándose sólo por compartir una habitación con Sherlock, cuestión que, como el detective mismo había explicado, era de lo más normal entre ellos.

Subieron hasta el tercer piso, con un botones que llevaba el equipaje. Cuando el botones se fue y se quedaron solos, un silencio incómodo los abordó por más de diez minutos. Al final Sherlock fue el que habló:

—¿Te gustaría que vayamos a desayunar, John?

El silencio había sido tan extenuante que John estaba un tanto desesperado. Por un momento sintió el arranque de gritarle a Sherlock que dejara de llamarlo "John" y volviera a llamarlo "Watson", como hacía antes de su declaración. Pero respiró profundamente para contenerse.

Al final John aceptó y ambos bajaron al restaurante.

Mientras comían, cada uno se preguntaba distintas cuestiones. Sherlock trataba de imaginar lo que John estaba pensando, y cómo habría tomado su declaración. Mientras que John estaba preguntándose qué estaría haciendo Mary, y qué podría hacer él para que Sherlock dejara de mirarlo con tanta inquietud.

Una vez más fue Sherlock quien habló primero.

—Creo que venir a Glasgow fue lo mejor —dijo—. Es un lugar retirado, aunque ya no es la ciudad tranquila y silenciosa que era antes. Después de los asesinatos se respira la tensión.

Decidió utilizar el tema del caso en Glasgow para distraer a John de cualquier mal pensamiento que pudiera estar teniendo, o de pensar demasiado debido a las palabras que le había dirigido.

John miró a su alrededor. La gente comía, en su mayoría, con mucha tranquilidad, pero había varias personas en la barra volteando de un lado hacia otro y también algunos comensales a los que les temblaba el vaso o el cubierto en la mano.

—Por eso había tantos guardias en la entrada —comentó John.

—Me extraña que no lo notaras antes, John —dijo Sherlock, y ante esto se vio en la necesidad de tomar una de las manos de su amigo, sobre la mesa—. Por favor, que mis problemas personales no interfieran contigo —le dijo—. Me preocupa mucho más tu seguridad que cualquier otra cosa.

John lo miró fijamente, pero retiró su mano al recordar que estaba en un lugar público. Se puso de pie.

—Tengo que ir al baño, con permiso.

Se fue caminando tranquilamente.

Sherlock se recargó sobre el respaldo de la silla, mordiendo un trozo de pan. Cuando John regresó, le extendió a Sherlock las dos notas que le había arrebatado a Regulus, y que había olvidado que llevaba aún en el pantalón. Sherlock las miró detenidamente, las leyó y luego sonrió.

—Ese Lestrade tiene un pésimo sentido del humor.

—Es serio, Holmes…

—Sherlock —lo corrigió éste.

—Holmes…

—Sherlock.

—Está bien: Sherlock. Esto es serio —dijo John—. Creo que deberíamos un poco por las advertencias que hace Lestrade…

—Obviamente no es Lestrade, hay algo mucho más grande que él en todo esto —al decirlo tiró los trozos de papel sobre la mesa—. Supongo que sabes algo.

—Regulus me dijo que muchos de tus enemigos se han aliado y todos piden tu cabeza.

Sherlock se carcajeó con sarcasmo.

—Esos pobre hombres.

»Bueno, al menos podrás mandar un telegrama a Scotland Yard y hacerles saber que estamos aquí investigando los homicidios.

Watson lo miró sin entender bien. Indudablemente eso quitaría a Sherlock de la mira de la prensa y la policía, pero no resolvía ni un poco el caso. Además lo consternaba la idea de que Sherlock no estuviera siendo tan distraído como lo había parecido. Quizá su llegada a Glasgow había sido idea de Sherlock desde un principio. Odiaba cuando hacía eso, y se veía arrastrado por él a resolver un caso más.

—Enviaré el telegrama más tarde —comentó John—. También le avisaré a Mary que estaré aquí por unos días.

—¡Esa mujer! —exclamó Sherlock—. ¿Podríamos hacerla a un lado por un tiempo?

—¡Sherlock! —gritó John—. ¡Es mi prometida!

—No te pido que no te cases o que la dejes, sólo que dejes de mencionarla…

—¿Por qué habría de dejar de mencionarla?

—¡Porque duele, John! —admitió Sherlock. Ante esa declaración John se sorprendió demasiado—. Apenas estoy comprendiendo todo esto que me pasa, y al menos quisiera algunas consideraciones…

John se echó hacia atrás, y suspiró. Entendió lo que Sherlock le decía, sobre todo porque desde el principio de su relación con Mary éste se mostró totalmente en contra. Observó con detenimiento los cristales empañados, y trató de ver a través de ellos las calles; solitarias, oscuras.

—De acuerdo —aceptó, suspirando.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending:<strong> No Time de Rogue Wave

De Watson para Sherlock, mientras lo ve dormir en el tren.

* * *

><p>Saludos a todas y muchas gracias por sus reviews, que sin duda alguna son el mejor combustible para poner en marcha la carcacha que tengo por mente :)<p>

Un agradecimiento especial a AdrissacK, friiwonka, LackyChan, Rosa Phelps Weasley, Hana kitzu, Marpesa Fane-li, Avi Black y Naoky!


	14. XIV No me olvides

**.**

**El caso Regulus**

**14**

**No me olvides…**

**By Gyllenhaal**

* * *

><p>They got one eye on what you knew<p>

And one eye on what you do

So be careful who it is you're talking to

**Coldplay "Major Minus"**

* * *

><p>Ellos tienen un ojo en lo que sabes<p>

y un ojo en lo que haces,

así que ten cuidado a quién le hablas

**Coldplay "Major Minus"**

* * *

><p><strong>Opening: Somebody That I Use To Know<strong>

* * *

><p>Aquella misma tarde John salió a buscar una oficina de telegráfos, y envió tres de ellos. El primero dirigido a Scotland Yard, enterando a Lestrade de que él y Sherlock ya estaban en Glasgow y comenzarían la investigación de inmediato. El segundo lo dirigió a la señora Hudson, explicándole que estaba en Glasgow con Sherlock, resolviendo los problemas que había entre ellos. Y el tercero, que fue el más difícil de plantear, y el que más titubeó en enviar, fue dirigido a Mary, explicándole que por circunstancias ajenas a él se vio forzado a viajar, pero que trataría de regresar pronto.<p>

Mientras lo escribía, cada palabra evocaba la expresión que Sherlock había puesto cuando la mencionó durante la comida. Recordó la mano de su amigo sobre la suya, y por un breve instante se sorprendió acariciando su propia mano, que Sherlock había tocado.

Antes de regresar al hotel, John pasó a una tienda de ropa; compró un abrigo para él y un cambio de ropa; ya que había viajado de improviso no llevaba consigo más prenda que la que tenía puesta. Pagó su compra, pero antes de salir notó un abrigo en la entrada, y pensó en Sherlock. Cuando lo tomó, decidido a comprarlo, se dio cuenta de lo impertinente que podía estar siendo, porque sus acciones podrían confundir a Sherlock aún más, y decidió dejarlo en su lugar. Salió del establecimiento refunfuñando.

Cuando llegó a la habitación descubrió que Sherlock no estaba esperándolo, como había asegurado. Pensó que quizá podría estar recabando información con los otros huéspedes del hotel, o con los empleados mismos, así que decidió meterse a la tina y tomar un baño caliente. Estaba cansado, pues no durmió en el trayecto hacia Glasgow, vigilando a Sherlock dormir, así que casi se queda dormido en la tina. Sin embargo, pese al sueño que sentía, su experiencia en la guerra afgana le permitía sostener la vigilia.

Al salir de la tina puso la ropa que se había quitado antes de entrar en un cesto que más tarde llevaría a la lavandería del hotel, y después se cambió y se lanzó a la cama, dispuesto a dormir un par de horas. Se quedó dormido.

Cuando John abrió los ojos, ya era de noche. Por la ventana se filtraba un poco de la luz de las calles, y en el cuarto la oscuridad era casi total. Frente a él estaba Sherlock, recostado, quien lo había arropado y acomodado en la cama.

John suspiró.

El ritmo de la respiración de Sherlock le aseguraba que estaba dormido, y se sintió aliviado porque se descubrió a sí mismo abrazándolo, nuevamente, como cada noche que dormían juntos.

Se justificó con el frío. Afuera era demasiado, arreciaba una nevada y las calles estaban cubiertas por una densa capa de nieve. Los vidrios de la ventana estaban sumamente empañados, y adentro sólo los refugiaba el calor que ambos producían debajo del cobertor. Sin embargo, no se sintió cómodo estando ahí, así que se puso de pie.

—¿A dónde vas, John? —preguntó Sherlock, medio dormido.

—¡¿No estabas dormido? —exclamó John, sorprendido.

—¿A dónde vas? —repitió Sherlock, restregando sus ojos con las manos.

Para preguntarlo Sherlock se sentó en la cama.

—De pronto no me sentí bien —explicó John.

Sherlock hizo una mueca. Pensó que John no estaba siendo del todo honesto, pero se sintió impotente al intentar formular alguna manera de no presionarlo.

—Si necesitas que te traiga algo, sólo dímelo —aseguró Sherlock, ligeramente preocupado.

John se quedó pensativo. Por un momento sintiendo la preocupación de su amigo, y luego interpretándolo como una oportunidad suya para quedar bien.

—No es necesario —dijo—. Mejor dime dónde estuviste. Supongo que investigando algo.

—Salí a investigar, sí. Lo bueno de no ser parte de la policía y de no pertenecer a esta ciudad es que nadie te conoce —sonrió—. Estuve buscando las escenas de los asesinatos, y también entrevistando a los empleados del hotel.

—Pensé que irías primero con los huéspedes.

—Pensé en hacerlo. Pero después me di cuenta que hay un grupo tramando algo. Se hablan disimuladamente y pretenden no conocerse. Así que no sé en sí quiénes sean parte de ese movimiento o quiénes no. Si comienzo a preguntar sobre el caso, llamaré la atención.

—¿Y no lo harás si preguntas a los empleados?

—Me aseguré de que no —dijo Sherlock, señalando una peluca y un bigote y barbas falsas en una silla.

—¿Y averiguaste algo? —preguntó John.

—Bueno, como dije, hay un grupo de personas hospedadas aquí, que algo traman. También noté que la policía no ha estado investigando tanto como parece: la mayoría deja sin revisar los puntos cercanos al lugar donde encontraron los cuerpos; me atreví a decir que están haciéndose de la vista gorda, pero después escuché a uno murmurando algo del nuevo detective, que estaba por llegar. ¿Alguna idea?

John lo pensó un momento.

—¿No creerás que…?

—Oh, sí. Nuestro pequeño amigo ha de venir para acá, sin duda alguna.

—¡Ese Regulus! A veces pienso que ese mocoso no hace nada sin planearlo.

—Y no deberías descartar esa deducción, John. Me parece un muchacho demasiado intrépido… No he podido evaluar sus capacidades deductivas, pero pienso que… si son tan buenas como lo anuncian los diarios, hay más cosas en él de las que imaginamos.

»Ahora, ¿ya te sientes mejor? ¿Puedes volver a la cama? En realidad hace demasiado frío.

John miró dubitativamente su lugar en la cama. Había descansado un poco, pero el frío lo tenía adormilado y con la necesidad de arroparse para resguardarse del frío.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Hay cosas en las que quiero pensar —al decirlo se dio la vuelta. Movió un sillón del cuarto hacia la ventana y se sentó a mirar los copos de nieve que caían lánguidamente desde las nubes. Sintió frío, pero decidió soportarlo apreciando el panorama y pensando.

Sherlock lo vio mover el sillón de un lado hacia la ventana. Se sintió abatido por dentro. Pensó que quizá su presencia y la presión que introducía en el doctor podría ser demasiado para él. Se puso de pie, arrastrando la colcha, y al llegar a donde estaba John, lo envolvió con ésta.

Puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo, pero pensó que eso podría traerle problemas, y lo que hizo a continuación no lo pensó. Se adelantó un poco y se sentó al lado del sillón, recargando un brazo y su cabeza sobre la pierna de John.

—Lamento causarte tantas molestias —dijo—. Pero quiero que sepas que te agradezco infinitamente todo lo que haces por mí. Pocos suelen tenerme paciencia.

John lo miró fijamente, aunque Sherlock no tenía la vista hacia él, sino a la pared, y sintió el profundo temor de estar lastimándolo con su actitud. Tomó la colcha y envolvió también al detective en ella, y después acarició su cabello.

—No te preocupes —dijo—. Todo está bien.

Siguió acariciando a su amigo, pero dejó de verlo porque lanzó su mirada al infinito distante que el cielo proyectaba, preguntándose qué había hecho para merecer a alguien tan bueno como Sherlock en su vida, pero al mismo tiempo sintiendo el miedo de tenerlo tan cerca de sí. Pensaba en Mary, en el compromiso, en la imposibilidad de poder estar con Sherlock como éste lo quería.

No había duda: quería demasiado a Sherlock. Pero así como lo quería era víctima de un avasallador sentimiento de pánico por todo lo que implicaba ahora que le había declarado sus sentimientos, ahora que estaba comprometido y más decidido que nunca a casarse y realizar una familia.

—Si algún día llego a morir —dijo Sherlock, interrumpiendo el silencio y recordando el temor que sintió en la tina, aquel primer día que pensó seriamente en remplazar a Watson o en retirarse—, no me olvides…

Sintió cómo Sherlock se aferraba con más fuerza a su pierna, y cómo su respiración se hacía más relajada.

Sherlock sintió la tremenda necesidad de decirle a John que lo amaba, de nuevo, pero hizo todo lo posible para no decirlo. «No hay que procesar a nivel emocional», pensó. Entonces un impulso más grande fue el que tuvo que sostener: besarlo. No veía directamente al rostro de John, inmerso por las caricias que éste le hacía en el pelo, pero podía ver debajo de su bigote su labio rosado, cuya humedad reflejaba el brillo de la luna en el cielo. Se sintió mal por un momento, por no ser capaz de animarse a hacerlo, pero después se sintió orgulloso por lograr contenerse. Si algún día se besarían, pensó, sería mejor que fuera en un momento propicio, justo y, sobretodo, memorable.

Fascinado con la idea de algún día estar cerca de él, de acariciarlo, abrazarlo, dormir sobre su pecho y, quizá, besarlo, se quedó dormido, arrullado por las caricias que su amigo hacía sobre su pelo.

John lo notó.

Sintió de nuevo una santa paz y, sin quitar su mano de la cabeza de Sherlock, se quedó observando hacia el cielo. Se preguntó la razón de que Sherlock se hubiera preocupado por una muerte temprana, y entonces lo abordó el miedo de perderlo, y entonces se dio cuenta: ¿Qué sería de él si Sherlock no estuviera?

John no lo supo, pero el miedo se agazapó en lo profundo de su corazón. Por su puesto que no lo olvidaría, pensó. Suspiró, y tomó entre ambas manos la de Sherlock, aferrándose fuertemente a ella. No lo dejaría morir, eso pasaría.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending: Major Minus de Coldplay<strong>

Me gustó la canción y creo que tiene algo acorde con el momento en que estoy con Sherlock y Watson.

* * *

><p>Muchísimas gracias a todas por sus Reviews!<p>

Me sentí muy bien al saber que tuve mi review 50!

Waaaaa! lo celebraré a ver cómo XD

Qué emoción!

Ojalá que estén todas bien y que disfruten de este capítulo!

Saludos!

Shao!


	15. XV ¿Cómo están las cosas con él?

**.**

**El caso Regulus**

**15**

**¿Cómo están las cosas con él?**

**By Gyllenhaal**

* * *

><p>Wait till you don't doubt no more<br>Wait till you know for sure  
>And you will wait too long he will be gone<strong><br>**

**Get Set Go "Wait"**

* * *

><p>Espera hasta que no dudes más<br>Espera hasta que estés seguro  
>Y esperarás tanto que él se habrá ido<p>

****Get Set Go "Wait"****

* * *

><p><strong>Opening: "Such Great Heights" de The postal service<strong>

* * *

><p>Sherlock soñaba con el calor de un abrazo. Pensaba, en sueños, la posibilidad de permanecer dormido y así perpetuar ese instante. No obstante el brillo del sol al amanecer se filtró por las cortinas y lo despertó. Se dio cuenta de que estaba aún recostado sobre las piernas de John, y se sintió un poco mal al respecto, porque lo había obligado a dormir en esa posición y porque, de nuevo, sentía que había ejercido presión sobre su amigo. Pero, por otro lado, se sintió dichoso de poder despertar junto a él nuevamente, envueltos en la misma colcha, con la vista de la ventana, la calle, los transeúntes que desde temprano deambulaban por las calles, la visión de las montañas cubiertas de nieve y la vasta concentración de pinos que se extendían a lo lejos. Y sin embargo, toda esa belleza panorámica, con el cielo azulino tapizado de nubes rechonchas, eran nada comparado con la felicidad que Sherlock sentía en ese momento.<p>

Quiso cerciorarse de que John estuviera aún dormido, pero no lo estaba. Miraba a Sherlock mientras lo acariciaba. Lo había despertado el movimiento de Sherlock, pues John tenía un sueño más ligero.

—Buenos días, campeón —saludó John—. Espero que no te hayas lastimado por dormir sentado.

John sonrío, y apartó la colcha de ellos.

—Para nada —contestó Sherlock. Pensó en decirle cuán cómoda era la pierna de John, pero pensó que podría ser demasiado. Así que se limitó a sonreír.

John se levantó y se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha.

—¿Crees que podamos cenar juntos? —preguntó Sherlock a John, desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Por un momento hubo silencio.

—Supongo que estaría bien. Pero no olvides que antes debemos investigar y resolver este caso…

—Mañana iré al forense, a entrevistar a los empleados —dijo Sherlock—. Me gustaría que tú fueras a otras escenas del crimen para ver qué encuentras. Te anotaré las direcciones.

—De acuerdo —contestó John, sin preguntar por qué esperaría hasta el día siguiente.

Entonces Sherlock vio una nota justo al pie de la puerta. Seguramente alguien la introdujo por la hendidura entre el suelo y la puerta. Leyó.

—

Regulus llegó a Glasgow desde muy temprano. Llevaba consigo una valija y un par de cuadernos. Iba vestido con un abrigo gris, y viajaba solo. Llegó al hotel en el que el departamento de policía londinense le había reservado una habitación, y después de desayunar salió a recabar información.

Tuvo que asistir, por órdenes oficiales, a cada una de las escenas del crimen, y tratar de encontrar en ellas alguna pista que le ayudara a resolver el caso. Sin embargo, la policía del lugar había hecho un buen trabajo eliminando cualquier evidencia; transitaban las escenas sin procurarlas y no respetaban las vayas de seguridad, entraban y salían de los lugares sin ser revisados y ni siquiera habían revisado los alrededores. Así que cualquier intento de descubrir algo había sido casi inútil. Sólo fue capaz de encontrar un ligero goteo de vino y alguna otra sustancia donde uno de los miembros del parlamento fue asesinado.

Sin embargo, no se preocupó demasiado por ello. Tenía poco interés por resolver esos crímenes, y estaba aún más preocupado por encontrar a Sherlock.

Antes de ir a Glasgow sufrió un ataque de arrepentimiento, en el que se culpó por haberle dado a John el boleto de tren y haberlo impulsado a viajar con Sherlock. Más tarde, cuando en Scotland Yard se recibió el telegrama y se le notificó que John y Sherlock se quedarían en Glasgow para investigar el crimen, lo asaltó una tremenda preocupación por lo que pudiera estar sucediendo entre ellos. No estaba seguro de querer que ambos aclararan sus sentimientos, por muy fuertes que éstos fueran; porque estaba completamente convencido de que si hacía algo al respecto podría obtener ventaja sobre John, y así conquistar a Sherlock.

No supo, sin embargo, por dónde comenzar a buscarlos. Tenía que cumplir enviando un reporte diario a Scotland Yard acerca de sus avances, y así mismo quería encontrar a Sherlock antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, así que comenzó a preguntar en los hoteles. Cuando por la tarde llegó al edificio donde Sherlock y John estaban hospedándose sintió emoción, pero decidió reservarla y escribirle una nota a Sherlock, que lanzó por debajo de la puerta, en la que lo invitaba a comer en el restaurante de ese mismo hotel.

Esa tarde Regulus acudió puntualmente a la cita; tuvo que esperar cinco minutos para que Sherlock apareciera en el restaurante, solo.

—¡Pero qué sorpresa verte de nuevo! —dijo Sherlock, sonriendo irónicamente.

—Supongo que debe serlo —respondió Regulus, con sorna—. Tome asiento, por favor.

Le señaló la silla enfrente de él.

Sherlock se sentó. Ordenó al camarero un café y pan.

—Supongo que te trae por acá el caso de los parlamentarios…

—Sí, claro… pero me trae algo más importante: usted.

Sherlock no inmutó su expresión.

—Deberías dejar de decir esas cosas, muchacho.

—¿Por qué?

—Sólo digo.

—Señor Holmes —dijo Regulus, cortando un pedazo de pastel—. No crea que estoy jugando con estas cosas. La verdad es que usted me importa, y mucho. Crecí leyendo sus proezas en los diarios, asistiendo cuando podía a los juicios donde usted pudiera estar presente. Me enamoré, señor Holmes.

»Dígame, ¿cree usted en el destino?

Sherlock sorbió su café.

—No. Creo que yo hago lo que quiero hacer. No me es motivadora la idea de que todo lo que yo decida está previsto.

—Yo tampoco creía, señor, hasta ese día en que nos encontramos en Scotland Yard. Pensé que jamás tendría el placer de conocerlo. Ni siquiera lo pensé cuando decidí hacerme detective y seguir sus pasos; sólo pensé en eso: en idolatrarlo. Pero el destino lo trajo a mí ese día, y nos reunió, y nos permitió hablar... y ahora me trajo aquí, con usted.

—Aquí te envió Lestrade, no el destino. Y si nos hemos conocido no es más que por una serie de circunstancias…

—¡Por supuesto que no! —gritó Regulus, y ante su arrebato Sherlock no reaccionó.

»Esto es algo más grande que usted y que yo, señor Holmes, quizá por eso se niega a darle una posibilidad.

»Pero eso saldrá a la luz a su tiempo. Por ahora —dijo, sacando un sobre de su bolsillo—, es necesario que vea esto.

Le extendió el sobre, que contenía una nota. Sherlock la leyó. En ella se le hacía conocer que Regulus había sido asignado a la misma misión y que por órdenes de la policía londinense debía de trabajar con él, compartiendo la información que sabían, todo con tal de resolver el caso lo más pronto posible.

—Yo sólo trabajo con John —dijo Sherlock, devolviéndole el sobre a Regulus.

—No son órdenes mías. No es más que una prueba más de cuánto nos quiere juntos el destino.

»Fui yo el que le dio el boleto al señor Watson, ¿sabe? No es porque no haya querido venir yo en su lugar, sino porque pensé en usted y que, dado lo mucho que se conocen, podría serle de más ayuda que yo mismo.

Sherlock lo miró, escrutando en la expresión de Regulus algún indicio que le hiciera comprender sus intenciones, o cerciorarse de que eran las que decía.

—Te agradezco la ayuda —dijo Sherlock.

Regulus no dijo nada. Permaneció callado por un minuto, quizá pensando en lo arriesgado que pudo haber sido, o tal vez ideando una manera para plantear su siguiente pregunta.

—¿Y dónde está el señor Watson? —preguntó.

—Tuvo que salir a comprar algunas cosas. Ropa, sobre todo, porque no traía mucha… Bueno, a decir verdad yo sólo traigo tres cambios.

En ese momento Sherlock terminó su café. Llamó a un camarero y pidió una copa de vino.

—Y, dígame, señor Holmes —dijo Regulus, sosteniendo un tono suspicaz—, ¿cómo están las cosas con él?

Ante esa pregunta Sherlock no pudo evitar sorprenderse. No tanto por la osadía del muchacho para preguntarlo, sino porque él mismo no se había preguntado eso. Recordó la noche anterior, el viaje en tren y todos esos momentos que había tenido con John, pero no fue capaz de darse a sí mismo una respuesta. No estaba seguro de si John estaba admitiendo sentimientos por él, y si por eso era que tenía arranques en los que lo complacía tanto. ¿John pensaba en él? En realidad no sabía lo que pasaba en la mente de John. Y no estaba seguro de lo que pasaba en la suya propia.

Admitió amarlo, o eso creyó, porque las palabras brotaron solas de su boca, pero ahora, frente a la seguridad de Regulus y ante esa pregunta que lo dejaba ver sin esperanzas, sin algo tangible a lo que aferrarse, no fue capaz de sentir esa seguridad que sacó de sí las palabras de amor. ¿De verdad lo amaba? ¿O había sido un momento de flaqueo en el que sus dudas y confusiones hicieron sucumbir a su intelecto?

—No entiendo tu pregunta —contestó al final, fingiendo seguridad.

—Ante todo, ¿ahora cree que lo ama? ¿O se dio cuenta de que no es así?

Entonces lo sintió. El muchacho se estaba metiendo en su mente, y lo perturbaba. Sus defensas no eran las de antes, pero fue capaz de advertirlo.

—Te contesté una vez, sarcásticamente, sí, pero fue una respuesta —aseguró Sherlock, disimulando ante Regulus.

—¿Eso quiere decir que su ofrecimiento sigue en pie? Que me dejará acercarme a usted, sin restricciones, y dejar que intente enamorarlo.

—No veo por qué no debería permitirlo. Digo, no planeo enamorarme de nadie en este momento —dijo, y sintió un retorcijón en el pecho al pensar en John y en los sentimientos que apenas comenzaba a entender. Tuvo miedo, por un momento, de estar confundiendo el miedo de perderlo con el amor de pareja—. Así que no le veo el inconveniente a dejar que te acerques, mientras no me estorbes, claro. Ni seas una carga.

—¿Me permitirá entonces invitarlo salir por la noche?

—Estoy ocupado por la noche.

—¿Y mañana?

—Estaré investigando.

—Mañana por la noche, entonces.

—Supongo.

—¿Restaurante o bar?

—Lo que sea está bien

—¿Lo que sea?

—No tengo problemas.

—Está bien. Lo llevaré con unos amigos. Son muy persuasivos y quizá le ayuden a resolver algunas cosas.

—Me intrigas, muchacho.

—Lo sé. Suele decírmelo la gente.

Sherlock no pudo evitar perderse en los ojos azules de Regulus. Había más en él de lo que pensó inicialmente que le daba cierto parecido a John. Pero era un poco más seguro, más inteligente quizá, pero algo era más seguro, y eso era que estaba más enamorado de él que John. Al menos así lo demostraba.

Su mano tembló. Había algo en él, algo que había reprimido desde muy pequeño, algo que surgía, y que ese muchacho despertaba en él. Una ansiedad tremenda por cometer locuras, por ser irresponsable, por ser salvaje.

Se miraron fijamente, incluso cuando Sherlock dio un sorbo a la copa de vino que recién le habían hecho llegar, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos azules de Regulus, que lo miraban con perversión.

Sherlock sacó su pipa, pero antes de prender el fósforo Regulus se acercó a él para encender la pipa, acercándose mucho a Sherlock.

—Va a disfrutar en serio la noche conmigo, señor Holmes —sonrió Regulus maliciosamente, y ante esto Sherlock se sintió un poco intimidado—. Ya verá que encenderé en usted algo más que su pipa.

Después de decir eso Regulus le dio una palmada a Sherlock en el hombro, y salió del restaurante caminando con orgullo.

Sherlock se quedó con los ojos abiertos, sin inhalar el humo de su pipa, preguntándose cómo afectaría todo eso a sus ideas. Al menos lo consoló recordar que esa noche tenía una cena con John. Se sintió un poco más seguro, pensando en lo bella que podría ser la velada con John.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending: "Wait" de Get set go<strong>

* * *

><p>Hola! Aquí les traigo el capítulo 15 :)<p>

Espero que sea de su agrado! muchísimas gracias a todas por sus reviews! me inspiran demasiado y me motivan muchísimo a continuar escribiendo!

Es también para mí un honor compartirles las canciones que pongo como "Opening y Ending" porque en cierta forma han marcado etapas en mi vida, y por supuesto que marcan algo en este fic.

De nuevo les agradezco a todas, y me disculpo de antemano porque a partir de mañana vuelvo a la escuela, y desconozco totalmente cuán frecuentemente podré subir los siguientes capítulos, aunque, eso sí, no dejo de escribir, ¿eh?

Trataré de ser tan constante como lo he sido, sobre todo porque creo que será una historia un poco larga.

Una disculpa a Cola-kao por no contestar antes :) no sé cuántos capítulos serán. (Te envié un Reply :))

Muchas gracias de nuevo! :D Este fic está dedicado a todas ustedes :D


	16. XVI Tengo que hacerlo

**.**

**El caso Regulus**

**16**

**Tengo que hacerlo…**

**By Gyllenhaal**

* * *

><p>Don't want to let you down<br>But I am hell bound  
>Though this is all for you<br>Don't want to hide the truth  
>No matter what we breed<br>We still are made of greed  
>This is my kingdom come<p>

**Imagine Dragons "Demons"**

* * *

><p>No quiero decepcionarte<br>Pero estoy atado al infierno  
>Aunque todo esto es para ti<br>No quiero ocultar la verdad  
>No importa lo que criamos<br>Todavía estamos hechos de codicia  
>Este es mi reino<p>

**"Imagine Dragons "Demons""**

* * *

><p><strong>Opening Earthquake de Lady Gaga<strong>

* * *

><p>Glasgow, noche de 1891.<p>

El frío penetraba hasta los huesos. Una tormenta de nieve se había cernido sobre la ciudad, y la gente había decidido resguardarse en sus casas, la mayoría se había acurrucado frente a la chimenea. La tormenta imposibilitaba la vista hacia el exterior, y dificultaba la comunicación, porque el ruido de las ventiscas era sumamente potente.

Sherlock, que no estaba acostumbrado a tanto frío, temblaba debajo de su cobija, mientras Watson lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—No me digas que te estás congelando —dijo el doctor.

—No, John —contestó el detective, con la dificultad que le proveía el constante choque de sus dientes—, suelo temblar bajo las cobijas cuando no tengo algo que hacer.

John sonrío.

—¿Quieres cancelar la cena?

—¡Claro que no!

—Podemos cenar aquí en el cuarto, quedarnos juntos y refugiarnos del frío —al decirlo pensó en las tantas veces que se habían bañado juntos o que habían dormido juntos, o en que intercambiaban ropa, es decir, sin el pudor que dos hombres suelen tenerse entre sí. Sin embargo al instante cayó en la cuenta de que lo que decía podía ser fácilmente malinterpretado, y se apresuró a añadir—: si tú quieres, claro. No creas que te voy a forzar a quedarte conmigo aquí.

Sherlock, que desde la comida con Regulus se encontraba sufriendo de un extenuante dolor de cabeza, se quedó impresionado con la propuesta de John. Se preguntó si acaso su carencia de ansiedad era una prueba de que lo que sentía por John eran sólo malinterpretaciones suyas. Hasta donde sabía, psicológicamente era bastante probable que sucedieran confusiones entre dos personas que suelen pasar mucho tiempo juntos; amigos de la infancia, por ejemplo.

Por su puesto que consideraba a la homosexualidad como algo natural, y normal: Los griegos, los romanos, eran demostración de ello. Shakespeare, por ejemplo, o incluso Wilde en ésa misma época, cuyas obras no eran capaces de disimular su exquisito gusto. No era nada malo, pensó Sherlock, pero tampoco era algo común, ni mucho menos recomendable dado lo crueles que podían llegar a ser las sentencias de los jueces en esos casos. Lamentablemente, pensó para sí, no toda la gente tenía la misma mente abierta que él; y no lo decía sólo por sí mismo y por el momento en el que estaba pasando, sino porque ya muchas veces antes había tenido algunos casos en los que esos temas se veían involucrados.

Miró a John, perplejo. Y después su atención fue un poco más distraída, porque sus ideas estaban en algo más. ¿Lo amo?, se preguntó. ¿De verdad lo amo? ¿O fueron divagaciones mías las de admitir un amor del que no estoy seguro? Asimismo, ¿es correcto decir que uno está enamorado cuando no está seguro de lo que siente? Ciertamente carecía de experiencias en esa rama de conocimiento; éstas se limitaban a sus estudios sociológicos y psicológicos.

El amor implicaba más cosas que sólo la presencia de una persona: compromiso, cariño, fidelidad, sexualidad, unión… Y no se sintió preparado para admitir ninguna de ellas al lado de John. En cierto modo, no sabía siquiera si eso es lo que quería: él mismo lo dudaba. Una vida cotidiana al lado de una persona no era más que un desperdicio de tiempo, de talento, de intelecto… aunque, claro, tratándose de Sherlock Holmes y de John Watson todo era intelecto, diversión; cosas fuertes, más que la cotidianeidad o que la esperanza vaga de conformar una familia, tener hijos, forjar un apellido respetable ante la sociedad inglesa.

¿Qué era John para él?

¡¿Qué era él mismo?!

Pensó en Irene… Esa tendencia que tenía por las mujeres, y más aún, por ella específicamente, ¿qué era? ¿Sólo una lucha de intelectos? ¿Una mutua admiración entre una ladrona y su perseguidor?

Tembló. Pero no por frío, sino por la aterradora idea que pasaba por su mente: Sherlock Holmes no sabía lo que quería, lo que le gustaba, lo que anhelaba, y ciertamente no tenía idea de qué era lo que lo motivaba o lo que deseaba.

—John —dijo al cabo de unos minutos—. No sé lo que quiero, John…

El doctor lo miró sin comprender.

—Pues yo lo que quiero es cenar.

—No me refiero a eso —aclaró Sherlock—. No sé qué me pasa, John…

Lo dijo con una voz lastimera, que temblaba a cada palabra pronunciada, y con un miedo tal que se reflejaba en sus ojos.

—¿Qué te pasa, Sherlock? —preguntó John, frunciendo el ceño, extrañado, y se acercó a él.

Sherlock no dijo nada. Se acercó a John y lo abrazó. De nuevo no pensó en lo que dijo a continuación. Inmerso en el dolor, en el miedo, en lo frustrante que estaba siendo todo:

—Te quiero, John. De verdad te quiero…

Aunque pareció más tratando de convencerse a sí mismo que una declaración, John lo tomó por lo brazos y lo haló hacia sí.

—Yo lo sé, amigo —le dijo—. Yo también te quiero mucho, por eso estoy aquí contigo.

John lo estrechó con fuerza. Se acercó más a él y respiró en el pelo de Sherlock, convencido de que éste necesitaba de él.

No quería que se sintiera mal. Entendía por todo lo que estaba pasando y quiso ser solidario con él. No quería, sin embargo, confundir a Sherlock aún más. Se separó de él, pero al ver sus ojos lloros, impotentes, no pudo soportarlo y lo abrazó nuevamente, aún más fuertemente. Quería protegerlo de todo lo malo, quería defenderlo, hacerlo feliz; porque Sherlock se merecía toda la felicidad que él fuera capaz de darle.

Reparó entonces en lo que estaba haciendo. No sólo trataba de hacer sentir seguro a Sherlock, sino a él mismo también. Proteger a Sherlock lo llenaba por dentro, verlo sonreír lo motivaba a abrazarlo, y mirar sus ojos y oler su cabello lo hacían olvidar a Mary y todos sus compromisos.

Recordó el boleto de tren que Regulus le tendió para ir ahí con Sherlock. ¿Por qué había tomado ese boleto en primer lugar? No lo amaba. No amaba a Sherlock. ¡No podía amarlo!

Ser casaría con Mary, en una espléndida boda que atraería la atención de todos los diarios en Londres; tendría audaces hijos que se convertirían en espléndidos escritores, actores o grandes pintores. Envejecería al lado de Mary, soñaba con él y ella sentados en sendas mecedoras, mirando al atardecer, tomados de la mano, reviviendo los bellos recuerdos, evocando el pasado y enorgulleciéndose de sus hijos; contarían a sus nietos las historias de su juventud… pero, ¿qué historia al lado de Mary podría ser más genial que una de las tantas aventuras de él al lado de Sherlock Holmes?

"Sherlock Holmes era mi amigo, Sherlock Holmes era una gran persona, Sherlock Holmes fue tan noble, Sherlock Holmes es el hombre más honesto que jamás conocí, Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes…"

"¿Y por qué te separaste de él, abuelito?", preguntarían sus nietos. Y John se quedaría sin palabras, tratando de entender por qué. Reprochándose el haberlo dejado y causado su muerte, porque Sherlock seguramente moriría pronto sin él, víctima de uno de sus casos; sin que John estuviera para protegerlo. Y lloraría… lloraría a escondidas en las tardes, en las noches… Y moriría con un par de lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, recordando a Sherlock Holmes y culpándose por su muerte, imaginando que la mano que tomaba en la mecedora era la de Sherlock Holmes y no la de Mary, su esposa, la que en una rabieta eligió para casarse, por no admitir los sentimientos que tenía por Sherlock, por no valorarlo, por no amarlo.

El aroma del cabello de Sherlock lo trajo de nuevo a la habitación en que estaba con él. Pero ya no era John el más alto en la escena. Abrazando a Sherlock, en algún punto había dejado de sostenerse y sus rodillas habían flaqueado. Lloraba, sin embargo, aferrado al saco de Sherlock, que se le había bajado por la fuerza de contener a John en su caída.

John tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas, y las mejillas le recorrían los pómulos y habían mojado ya el pantalón de su amigo, quien lo miraba incrédulo.

Había flaqueado. John compartía el mismo miedo que Sherlock, por no poder comprender lo que sentía, por no admitirlo, por no saber qué sucedería a continuación, o quizá por saber que lo que debía hacer era precisamente lo que no quería hacer: irse. Dejarlo; separarse antes de que eso creciera a tal grado que ambos se volvieran incapaces de dominarlo.

John lloraba aferrándose al saco de Sherlock, cuyas manos sostenían los brazos del otro.

—Sherlock, no… —musitó John. La epifanía de su vida lo había contrariado sobremanera. Estaba devastado. Tenía miedo.

Sherlock lo miró. Se arrodilló ante John y su corazón dio un vuelco al mirarlo temblando por el miedo. El miedo que sin duda alguna Sherlock le había transmitido.

—John, no… —murmuró Sherlock, comprendiendo lo que John estaba pensando. No lo dejaría irse. No lo dejaría abandonarlo. ¡No lo dejaría!—. ¡John, no!

—Tengo que hacerlo… —dijo, con la voz entrecortada—. Si no, se escapará de nuestro control…

Entonces Sherlock no fue capaz de contener las lágrimas y la desesperación. Lo aterrorizó la idea de perder a John. Sin él no sabría qué hacer, a dónde ir, qué pensar o decir… Sin él no volvería a ser Sherlock.

Entonces John miró los ojos de Sherlock y éste los de él. Se encontraron vulnerables uno en el otro, y John tomó el rostro de Sherlock y se acercó.

Ante la nieve que arreciaba afuera y la luna que resplandecía en toda su inmensidad, Sherlock no encontró la manera de explicarse lo que sucedió. John besó a Sherlock en medio de un vórtice de emociones que ninguno pudo contener, o explicarse siquiera. Tenían miedo, y sentían una atroz impotencia y un dolor inconmensurable que sin embargo no se comparaban con el tremendo amor que sentía el uno por el otro, pero que no estaban dispuestos a admitir.

Con las mejillas juntas las lágrimas de ambos se mezclaron y cayeron al suelo en una sola gota que se diluyó en la alfombra.

Esa misma noche, sin cenar siquiera, ni preparar las maletas, y sólo tomando un poco de dinero y dejando a Sherlock arrodillado en medio de la habitación, John dejó el cuarto para tomar un tren que lo regresara a Londres.

Sherlock fue incapaz de moverse y rogarle que se detuviera, pero tuvo la fuerza para ponerse de pie y verlo alejarse por la calle, en medio de la tormenta de nieve.

John nunca volvió la cabeza hacia la ventana.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending: "Demons" de Imagine Dragons<strong>

* * *

><p>¡Buahhhhh! Me odíé por escribir esto :'(<p>

Pero de verdad, como dice el título del capítulo "Tengo que hacerlo".

No me gusta hacer sufrir a Sherlock o a John... :( Pero es parte de la trama que estoy planteando...

Quise hacer una historia propia, en la que John y Sherlock pudieran conocerse y enamorarse, con todos los problemas en los que se verían envueltos dos hombres como ellos en una época como aquella. Y sí, era difícil.

¡No me odien! Les prometo que la historia no termina así. :D

No me gustan las historias que son pura miel, o son puro caso detectivezco, por eso quise combinar ambos y plantear una trama, como episodios de una serie.

¡Les agradezco mucho sus reviews! Me esforzaré por no tardar en subir el próximo capítulo.

Gracias por su apoyo :)

(No es que me guste verlos sufrir, pero saberlos humanos me hace sentir más cerca de ellos, y me hace sentirlos más vivos)


	17. XVII  El amor que sentía por Holmes

**.**

**El caso Regulus**

**17**

**El amor que sentía por Holmes**

**By Gyllenhaal**

* * *

><p>What makes you think<br>I'm enjoying being led to the flood?  
>We've got another thing coming undone<br>And it's taking us over

**The National "Runaway"**

* * *

><p>¿Qué te hace pensar<br>que disfruto ser llevado a la inundación?  
>Tenemos otra cosa que viene deshecha.<br>Y nos va a llevar

**The National "Runaway"**

* * *

><p><strong>Opening: Runaway de The National<strong>

* * *

><p>John estaba agotado, tan deshecho, tan abatido por el frío, que el abrirse paso entre la nieve, en la penumbra que silbaba le pareció el trabajo más penoso de todos los que había hecho hasta entonces. Y numerosas veces le pareció que el ruido atronador del viento y la nieve lo ensordecía, que unas nubes anónimas, tan diferentes a las de Londres, lo vigilaban y que jamás llegaría hasta la estación del tren; pero no levantó la cabeza, y siguió arrastrando los pies, abriéndose paso entre la nieve, y al cabo de un rato oyó el jadeo de su propia respiración y sintió en la cara los inclementes golpes del viento, y más tarde los azotes de la nieve.<p>

Continuaba su camino, sin embargo, a pesar de que las lágrimas se le congelaran en las mejillas y a pesar de que la nieve le cubriera el rostro, dificultándole la vista aún más que la oscuridad y la tormenta que caía.

"Lo dejé —se repetía en pensamientos—. Dejé a Sherlock"

Era lo mejor…. ¡Era lo mejor! No podía continuar a su lado. Y no debía, porque de hacerlo terminaría por confundirse aún más.

"¿Qué fue eso? —se preguntó, no obstante—. ¿Lo besé? ¿Besé a Sherlock?"

No había podido asimilarlo.

Era indudablemente un arranque de emociones desbordadas que se escaparon de su control, sólo eso, como en una borrachera en la que terminas por decirle a los amigos cuánto los quieres y cuán importantes son para ti, se repetía el doctor. Un ataque de adrenalina que desembocó de esa forma. Debía ser eso.

¡Entonces por qué se estremecía al recordarlo!

El viento arreciaba a medida que John continuaba su camino. Sus pasos se hundían cada vez más en la nieve, y llegado un punto en que no pudo más, se dejó caer de rodillas, sollozando.

"¡¿Qué hice?! —se repetía".

Pero no estaba seguro de qué era lo que se reprochaba, si el haberlo dejado o el haberlo besado. Lo recordó, frente a él, en la vulnerabilidad que solía demostrarle Sherlock, y sintió crujir su corazón cuando comprendió cuánto dolor le había provocado.

Así, mientras se cuestionaba sus acciones, y se lamentaba las probables consecuencias de su huida, una mujer apareció y le extendió la mano.

—¡No hace el clima para que esté aquí, señor! —gritó para hacerse escuchar ante el sonoro viento.

John no volteó a mirarla, sumergido en sí mismo.

La mujer, sin embargo, tuvo la osadía de ayudarlo a ponerse de pie y conducirlo a uno de los pórticos más cercanos.

—¿A dónde se dirige, señor? —le preguntó ella. Llevaba una sombrilla para amortiguar la nieve, y un vestido demasiado húmedo y voluptuoso.

John no contestó de inmediato. ¿A dónde iba?, ni siquiera eso recordaba.

—Tomaré un tren —dijo al cabo de un minuto. Se sentía aturdido, como si no estuviera ahí; más allá del entumecimiento de la nieve, tenía un gran pesar en el pecho.

—Buen señor, no son tiempos para estar vagando por las calles. Acompáñeme, yo lo llevaré a la estación.

La mujer fue muy amable, caminó al lado de John durante al menos veinte minutos, hasta que, resguardándose con los salientes de los techos llegaron a la estación del tren. No le hizo preguntas, ni siquiera intentó formar una conversación, y acompañó a John hasta la sala de espera. Ella se ofreció amablemente a comprar los boletos, y volvió con ellos después de unos minutos y se sentó con él en la sala de espera. Sólo había cuatro personas más ahí.

—¿Pero qué le ha sucedido, señor? —preguntó ella, sin dejar de mirar las facciones de John, quien no contestó.

»Ha de ser un mal amor. ¿Lo han dejado? ¿Por eso necesita irse?

La inocencia de la dama hizo a John cuestionarse sus propias intenciones; estaba huyendo. Estaba evitando caer en algo que no pudiera ser capaz de controlar.

Suspiró.

—Mi señor —dijo ella, tomando las manos de John entre las suyas—. Déjeme decirle una cosa: no hay mujer en el mundo que valga las lágrimas de un hombre. Y quien las valiera, jamás lo haría llorar.

John no dijo nada nuevamente. Pero al cabo de un minuto contestó:

—He sido yo quien ha causado tanto mal —su voz, aunque apagada, contenía el remanente de una amargura personal, un reproche que lo abatía con cada palabra—. Fui yo el que hizo llorar a alguien… Soy yo el que debe irse lejos para no volver a lastimar a nadie.

Miró sus manos, buscando en ellas las manchas que un asesino arrepentido busca. Temblaba, pero no de frío, sino de impotencia, de una inconmensurable rabia que le retorcía el pecho y lo volvía incapaz de pensar con claridad.

—Mi buen señor —dijo ella—, a ojos de buena dama he de decirle que su mirada y su llanto no son los de un hiriente, sino de un herido. No creo que cause mal, mas pienso que quizá la tragedia lo ha alcanzado a usted y a su enamorada. Pero dígame, ¿acaso el amor no es lo más portentoso y maravilloso que existe?

Él abrió mucho los ojos: ella tenía razón. El amor era una demostración máxima de inocencia, y no se contaminaba con nada más que los prejuicios que las sociedades erigían a su alrededor. ¿Amaba a Sherlock? ¿Amaba a Mary? ¿Amaba acaso?

—Temo ofenderla con esta pregunta, pero debo aplicarla para hacerme entender: ¿alguna vez ha creído estar enamorada de la persona equivocada? —preguntó él.

—Oh, la equivocada es a menudo la correcta —contestó ella—. Es sólo que no nos damos cuenta a tiempo y la pensamos todo lo contrario de lo que anhelamos. Pesamos que sufrimos con ella, o que sólo causamos dolor, pero a menudo esa persona es la que complementa… Somos ingenuos, o inocentes, y solemos hacernos daño mutuamente y como un extra insistimos en dañarnos a nosotros mismos, producto de esa inocencia. Pero así aprendemos, así amamos, mi buen señor.

Los ojos de John ya no emanaban lágrimas, miraban fijamente a la mujer. Era joven, de tez pálida y fina, con ojos miel y caireles rubios que recogía bajo un moño.

—Si no es mucho mi atrevimiento, señor, ¿puedo yo también hacerle otra pregunta? —John asintió—. Si ha descubierto que ama tanto como daña, ¿a dónde se dirigirá?

—Tengo un compromiso previo. Debo casarme, debo ser feliz y debo tener hijos, incursionar en la sociedad londinense, debo portar un apellido respetable y contribuir a mi sociedad formando parte de ella.

La joven sonrió, inocente, tierna.

—¿Debe, señor? —preguntó sin malicia.

John no entendió. Comprendió hasta poco después que en la mirada de ella se escondía la perspicacia de la experiencia. Era una joven muy inteligente, pero también parecía ser muy bondadosa, e infinitamente inocente. Era cierto, el matrimonio, así como toda relación de índole fraternal no era un deber, sino un gusto, una experiencia emotiva, cariño en su máxima expresión. Amor, al comprometerse con alguien, al desear una vida junto a alguien. Entonces entendió que estaba enamorado de Sherlock, pero que debía hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para remediarlo; por eso había huido. Debía reafirmar su camino, de ser posible, y si no, regresar por él...

—¿Puedo recomendarle algo? —preguntó ella.

—De sus manos no he recibido más que bendiciones —contestó John, siendo educado—. Y en sus labios no he hallado nada menos que eso. Una más, con riesgo de parecer avaricioso, no estaría mal en estos tiempos de necesidad…

—Tome ese tren. Si es amor verdadero el que siente por esta dama, aunque prohibida, o clandestina, usted volverá. Si no es amor, y si nunca lo fue, poco tiempo durará volviendo la cabeza hacia atrás.

»Siga con su compromiso, hasta donde se lo permita el amor. Envejezca, si hace falta. Las historias de amor en las que un hombre y una mujer se rencuentran a pesar de los años son las más dulces y sinceras que usted pueda escuchar jamás.

John sonrió a la nada escuchando esas palabras. Recordó la epifanía, y aunque algo en su interior le reiteró que si abandonaba para siempre a Sherlock de cualquier forma algún día moriría tomado de su mano; aunque fuera en ese último momento numinoso en que la mano de su envejecida esposa se transmutara en la de Sherlock, y pudieran morir juntos, ambos amigos, doctor y detective, como siempre debieron haber vivido. El amor que sentía por Holmes, era la cosa más maravillosa y honesta que le había sucedido.

—¿Por qué me bendice tanto? —preguntó John.

—El amor, señor, no es algo que se tome muy en serio en estos tiempos. La gente habla de negocios, de planes, de política, de compromisos y sociedad… de deberes, pues. Poco se habla del arte y del amor verdadero como en sus épocas más esplendorosas. Los griegos, por ejemplo, no tenían prejuicios, y solían amarse en su totalidad. Apuesto a que debe saber un poco de ellos; usted luce como una persona muy inteligente, señor.

¿Serían prejuicios entonces, los que le impedían estar con Sherlock? ¿Pero de cuál de los dos? ¿De él? ¿De Sherlock? Estaba más que demostrado que ambos se hacían daño. Que no podían convivir como en las novelas románticas en las que los protagonistas eran heroicos príncipes y bellísimas princesas que carecían imperfecciones. Imperfecciones de las que ellos tenían bastantes; solían discutir por cualquier cosa, solían ser desordenados, descincronizados...

El silbato anunció la partida del tren, y todos en la sala se pusieron de pie, incluyendo a John y a la joven.

John abordó el tren, sin equipaje alguno, y la joven lo despidió cuando éste se asomó por la ventana.

—Hasta luego, señor Watson —le dijo ella, ondeando su mano en señal de despedida.

John sonrío, y el tren emprendió la marcha. El doctor iba solo en el compartimiento. Bajó un poco su sombrero sobre su rostro, para crear sombra sobre sus ojos, y a continuación lamió sumamente lento su labio inferior, tratando de recordar el sabor de Sherlock y el aroma de su piel. Tocó sus labios con los dedos, húmedos por la nieve, y sonrió.

—Bastardo —dijo, sin desdibujar la sonrísa.

Entonces reaccionó. No recordaba el nombre de la joven, y al tratar de hacerlo se dio cuenta de que nunca se habían dicho los nombres, pero ella lo había llamado "señor Watson". Trató de recordar cualquier cosa que pudiera haberle dado su nombre, algún bordado en el abrigo, o en el pantalón, pero todo el conjunto que vestía era nuevo.

Miró entonces el boleto que ella le dio, y notó que estaba impregnado con un lápiz labial escarlata. Miró al reverso, pero sólo vio el número de compartimiento subrayado.

Buscó a su alrededor, y frente a él notó un diario, cuyo titular rezaba:

—

«El fraude de Shelock Holmes»

—

* * *

><p><strong>Ending: "Wake Up Saints" de The National<strong>

* * *

><p>Bueno, aquí les traigo la siguiente entrega de mi fic. En ella hablo un poco de John y de los líos en que está convertida su cabeza.<p>

Ojalá les guste.

Saludos a todas!

Gracias por seguir leyendo!

:)

¡Saben que sus reviews son importantísimos!


	18. XVIII El fraude de Sherlock Holmes

**.**

**El caso Regulus**

**18**

**El fraude de Sherlock Holmes**

**By Gyllenhaal**

* * *

><p>The way that you love dear,<p>

the fate of the world you leave behind

A way to the future,

making a moment built to last

You want to love, well, now's your chance

**"Way to the Future" —Katie Herzig**

* * *

><p>La forma en que amas, querido,<p>

el destino del mundo que dejas atrás.

Un camino hacia el futuro,

creando un momento construido hasta el final

¿Quieres amar?, bueno, ahora tienes la oportunidad

**"Way to the Future" —Katie Herzig**

* * *

><p><strong>Opening: Highway Unicorn (Road To Love) de Lady Gaga<strong>

* * *

><p>El fraude de Shelock Holmes,<p>

por Adrien Fellow.

Sherlock Holmes se ha erguido con el título del mejor detective de todos los tiempos, título que no sólo lo ha consagrado como uno de los personajes más distintivos de Londres, del mundo entero, o del mundo contemporáneo, sino que también le ha beneficiado con la preferencia de los parlamentarios, como de la reina misma, y de todo el gremio que conforman los líderes de toda Europa.

No obstante, gracias a la determinación de grupos delictivitos que han inundado a Londres en una ola de crímenes, varios investigadores, políticos y ricos empresarios comenzaron a preguntarse en dónde está Sherlock Holmes, y por qué no ha hecho nada para resolver los casos.

Varios de estos hombres (personas de distinguido prestigio) llevaron a cabo una reunión hace dos días, y contrataron los servicios de un investigador privado para saber en dónde está Sherlock Holmes y por qué no ha hecho nada por resolver esta ola criminal. Incluido el asesinato de varios de los miembros del parlamento, caso del que el aclamado y prestigioso detective Regulus ya se encarga.

A propósito de lo señalado anteriormente, es prudente decir que ni el doctor John H. Watson ha podido ser localizado, y su ausencia se atribuye a las razones que pudiera tener el detective para hacer caso omiso de las peticiones de su pueblo y sus gobernantes.

Señor Sherlock Holmes, el que usted tenga una gran habilidad deductiva y un alto coeficiente intelectual no lo deslinda de las responsabilidades que todos tenemos como ciudadanos y parte de un pueblo, de ver por los intereses de nuestra nación antes que por los propios.

Por todo lo anterior, dicha junta hizo público el resultado que el investigador encontró acerca de Sherlock Holmes, y estos fueron los resultados:

Sherlock Holmes no es más que un hombre egoísta y vanidoso, a quien no le importa en lo más mínimo algo más que sus intereses propios.

Tal es el caso que el buen investigador ha presentado pruebas de que el Gran detective no es más que un fraude. Dichas pruebas demuestran que los casos que Holmes fue capaz de resolver no han sido más que tretas planeadas por él mismo, para ganarse la fama que tiene, y el prestigio. Y un poco de dinero de sus clientes. No sólo es eso, sino que el desprestigio le ha llegado a tal grado que es ahora acusado por más de la mitad de los crímenes que "resolvió" y que ahora se sabe él mismo propició, o diseñó.

Dichos resultados han escandalizado a toda Inglaterra, pues el resto del mundo no se ha enterado aún, y varios de sus clientes han demandado ya al detective, quien ahora será buscado. A bien del pueblo, su lacayo Watson (de quien se tienen serias sospechas, o a quien se le compadece por haber sido el más ciego y haberse creído las historias de su compañero) envío hace poco un telegrama que daba la ubicación del fraudulento detective. Así que esperamos sea pronto apresado y juzgado, y que claro, pague por los crímenes cometidos hasta ahora, eso obvio, no sin antes pasar por un diagnóstico mental que nos demuestre cuán loco está este sujeto al haber diseñado tal telaraña y haber envuelto en ella al mundo entero, y casi al tiempo (pues sus historias tenían una epicidad digna de ser repetida a las generaciones venideras).

Es ahora pues, un escándalo a voz viva.

Sin embargo, ante las acusaciones previamente señaladas, algunos de los oficiales policías se han demostrado totalmente en contra de las acusaciones, y han mostrado su solidaridad hacia el detective.

Las evidencias con las que respalda este gremio y el investigador mismo, serán dadas a conocer durante el juicio de Sherlock Holmes, en los próximos días.

John no pudo continuar leyendo, se sentía asqueado por la lectura. De pie en el vagón, sus manos temblaban.

Sherlock no era de ningún modo un defraudador. Nadie que tuviera cerebro sería capaz de creer eso. Y sin embargo estaban por ir y apresarlo en Glasgow. Le dio un vuelco en el corazón cuando se dio cuenta de que había dejado a Sherlock más solo de lo que había creído, en una situación sumamente crucial para el detective.

Volteó el periódico y se encontró con varias notas, una de ellas decía que la señora Hudson había sido detenida por ocultar el paradero de Sherlock Holmes, el segundo decía que el padre de Mary había sido apresado como presunto culpable de los asesinatos que se habían llevado a cabo.

Escarbó entonces entre los papeles, abrumado, preocupado y aterrorizado por todo lo que se estaba sucediendo afuera. ¡Es que Londres se había vuelto loco!

Pensó entonces rápidamente qué hacer: ¿detenía el tren y regresaba corriendo a resguardar a Sherlock y acompañarlo en esos momentos? ¿O debía continuar su camino y acompañar a Mary en esa situación tan difícil?

Se mordió el pulgar, intentando pensar rápidamente.

Respiró hondo, y se sentó: Mary lo necesitaba, y había muchas horas por delante para llegar a ella.

Ahuyentó a Sherlock de sus pensamientos.

* * *

><p>La oscuridad del cuarto era el único abrigo para Sherlock. Estaba de rodillas, con el pecho, los brazos y la cara llorando contra el suelo. No había nada que pudiera consolarlo. Salvo el sueño, que llegó al cabo de unas horas, y lo derribó ahí mismo.<p>

El amanecer llegó. La tormenta se había ido, y a través de los vidrios de la ventana podía observarse un blanco panorama. La nieve se había amontonado en los techos y en las calles, y no transitaban los carruajes; sólo la gente que se abría paso entre la nieve, blanca como la leche.

El sol iluminó con sus tenues rayos, y para Sherlock representó la esperanza de que todo hubiera sido un mal sueño, y más tarde, cuando se descubrió tirado sobre el suelo, la esperanza de que John hubiera dado vuelta y hubiera regresado, pero al volver la mirada hacia el cuarto descubrió con una profunda decepción que él no estaba. Lo buscó lo más cercano a él, pues supuso que de haber vuelto estaría cerca, durmiendo como cada vez que se quedaban juntos.

Pero no estaba. John se había ido.

Sherlock tenía los ojos hinchados, enrojecidos por el llanto contenido con el que se durmió, y las facciones demacradas, como si hubiera pasado por un millar de desgracias.

Se levantó, pero no pensó en ningún momento en desayunar o bañarse. Se arrojó sobre la cama.

No se movió durante horas, se quedó tirado, divagando entre las ideas que trataba de evitar: John, el amor, el beso, la pérdida, la culpa…

John.

Se había marchado, lo había abandonado. O simplemente había tomado su decisión, y prefirió a Mary. O era un cobarde. Sí, eso debía ser. Un cobarde. Un vil, y estúpido cobarde que no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, que no se atrevió a enfrentarse a sí mismo y a admitir el amor que sentía por Sherlock. Pero claro, eso había sido lo mejor. Todo era culpa de Sherlock; había equivocado las pistas en sí mismo y había pensado que lo que sentía por John era algo más grande que el miedo del abandono; lo bautizó con el nombre de Amor, a pesar de que sus conocimientos ínfimos sobre esa emoción.

Por un momento se sintió ridículo al darse cuenta de que ya no era el mismo que hasta hacía poco. Se había convertido en una víctima para sus propias emociones.

No lloró, pero permaneció con la mirada clavada en el techo, extraviada, y su pensamiento divagó y divagó en un montón de porqués sin lograr encontrar la respuesta a ninguno de ellos.

Afuera había mucho ruido, la gente transitaba y paleaba para retirar la nieve de la calle. En el pasillo del hotel se escuchaban los pasos del ir y venir de la gente, y en el cielo el trinar de algunas aves que, mientras revoloteaban, canturreaban plácidas melodías que le recordaban a su violín, y le hicieron sentir la necesidad de él. De tocarlo, de crear de nuevo melodías e interpretar las que ya sabía.

Se llevó el brazo a la cara, y se talló fuertemente los ojos para desperezarse.

Ya no debía lamentarse, se dijo. John había tomado su decisión y era momento de que él lo asimilara y dejara de albergar los sentimientos que tenía revueltos.

Continuó con la determinación de soportar las lágrimas, y pronto dejó de sentir la necesidad de llorar, ni cuando se bañó, ni cuando se vistió, listo para la salida que tendría con Regulus, porque en su divagar de ideas pasaron las horas y pasó el día, y tomó la decisión de cumplir con su cita; cualquier cosa que distrajera su mente y lo ayudara a olvidarse de lo que sentía y de lo que no sabía.

Por un momento se preguntó si no estaría siendo impropio de su parte el seguir con el plan, el acompañar al muchacho, pero luego la idea de que éste pudiera si bien no reparar la herida que John le había dejado, al menos ayudarlo a sobrellevarla como un sedante, lo incitó.

John ha tomado su decisión, se repitió, debo seguir, debo seguir, debo seguir…

El rostro joven de Regulus y sus profundos ojos azules le vinieron a la memoria y sintió un poco de relajación al pensar que, quizá, por algo sucedían las cosas y, tal como había dicho el muchacho, el destino había elegido.

No debía hacer con él lo mismo que John hizo. Si estaba en sus manos proporcionar la felicidad que él no podía recibir, ¿cuán malo podría ser?

Cada vez que insertaba uno de los botones de la camisa en el ojal pensaba en John, pero cada vez que se daba cuenta de que lo hacía, cambiaba su pensamiento por cualquier otro.

El muchacho, se decía, pensando en Regulus. El muchacho me espera…

Sintió pena por sí mismo, pero hizo todo lo posible por pensar en que no estaba utilizando a Regulus para remplazar a John, sino para, tal vez, olvidarlo.

Se sentía solo, pero el pensamiento de que alguien en ese mismo mundo lo necesitaba, lo hizo sentir con esperanzas.

Terminó de arreglarse.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending: "Way To The Future", de Katie Herzig<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Recomendación: "Highway Unicorn (Road To Love) version instrumental" de Lady Gaga. El instrumental me parece sublime, lo mismo que la canción completa (voz e instrumental), sobre todo por la letra. Aunque claro, es amm.. un género poco apreciado, y se debe tener un oído sensible y no discriminatorio para poder escuchar la canción en todo su esplendor... (La pongo como recomendación porque la escuché varias veces mientras escribía este capítulo, y no como Opening por lo "difícil" que es apreciar la canción).<strong>

**¡Waaa! ¡Tantas ideas revueltas en mi mente que ya empiezan a tomar forma!**

**¡Muchísimas gracias a todas por sus reviews!**

**A Marpesa, a Lacky-chan, a Friiwonka, Hanazaki, Cola-kao, Rosa Phelps, Naoky, Hanna Kitzu, Patrick, Gisela, Aviblack y 012**

**¡De verdad muchísimas gracias! Son motivación para que mis dedos escriban xD**

**Gracias por acompañar a Sherlock, Watson y a mí en este viaje :)**

**Sé que quedan cosas por resolver _**

**Ah, por cierto, al final del review que vayan a dejar, háganme el favor de responderme una pregunta:**

**¿Hay problema si en el fic se incorpora un poco de Lemon y/o violencia...? no es que vaya a hacerlo, pero puede que se me ocurra. Aunque claro, cambiaré la categoría del fic si decido hacerlo, o lo avisaré al principio del texto :)**

**¡Muchas gracias de nuevo y saludos a todas! ¡Ojalá estén súper!**


	19. XIX Enséñame

**.**

**El caso Regulus**

**19**

**Enséñame**

**By Gyllenhaal**

* * *

><p>I only know that I was there because I saw the film<br>I often wonder why you always believed I could swim  
>'Cause I did my very best to drown in this<br>You only wanted me rising, wanted me rising

Here's a firm goodbye to yesterday  
>And the time I wasted in the words<br>Trying to find my way to you, love  
>"In Front Of Me" -Greg Laswell<p>

* * *

><p>Sólo sé que yo estaba allí porque vi la película<br>A menudo me pregunto por qué siempre creiste que yo sabía nadar  
>Porque yo hice mi mejor esfuerzo para ahogarme<br>Sólo me querías ascendiendo,

He aquí un adiós firme al ayer  
>Y al tiempo que perdí en las palabras<br>Tratando de encontrar mi camino hacia ti, amor

"In Front Of Me" -Greg Laswell

* * *

><p><strong>Opening "Dirty Ice Cream" de Lady Gaga<strong>

* * *

><p>Las lágrimas derramadas las dejó en el olvido al salir del hotel. Uno de los guardias lo despidió con cortesía en la entrada, y Sherlock salió a esperar a Regulus en la calle.<p>

La gente transitaba, algunos apresurados, mientras otros compartían plácidas caminatas bajo el purpúreo cielo que ya anunciaba el anochecer.

No derramaría una sola lágrima, aunque ésta amenazara con salir lentamente, producto de los recuerdos o sus temores. Se contendría.

Regulus no tardó mucho en aparecer. Llegó desde alguna esquina mientras Sherlock miraba su reloj, preguntándose aún si era una buena idea estar ahí, y después tratando de imaginar a dónde lo llevaría el muchacho.

—Es usted exageradamente puntual, señor Holmes —le brindó un cumplido Regulus, con una mirada perversa y una sonrisa pronunciada—. Debo admitir que me sorprende verlo, creí que se arrepentiría…

—Nunca dudes de mi palabra, muchacho, primera lección.

—¿Oh, así que aceptará ser mi tutor? ¿O seremos compañeros?

—Eso depende de las pruebas —sonrió Sherlock, disimulando olímpicamente todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Cerró el reloj de bolsillo y lo guardó en su saco—. Aún no tengo la menor idea de cómo te desenvuelvas desarrollando casos…

—Para ser honesto, señor —lo interrumpió Regulus—, quisiera no hablar de trabajo, al menos esta noche. ¿Podríamos hacer de esta una noche sólo para usted?

Sherlock frunció el ceño.

—¿Y qué hay de ti?

—Bueno, para mí no existirá mayor placer que darle a usted todo el placer que necesite.

Sherlock sonrió, esta vez fascinado por la manera en que Regulus dilucidaba sus intenciones.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Promete no juzgar, dejar atrás sus prejuicios, y liberarse por completo?

—Prometo hacer lo mejor que pueda.

»Y, ¿a dónde vamos, muchacho?

—Llámeme Regulus, señor Holmes.

Por un momento Sherlock pensó en tomar su petición, pero después decidió no hacerlo porque no quería marcar ningún acercamiento a él, y menos corresponderle brindándole la oportunidad de llamarlo por su nombre, situación que incluso con John había requerido de una serie de sucesos.

—"Muchacho" está bien —contestó—. ¿A dónde vamos?

Miró con arrogancia a Regulus.

—Bueno, preví una cena en un restaurante, nada lujoso, algo cómodo para poder charlar a gusto. Pensé que sería propicio entablar conversaciones profundas y valorar nuestros prejuicios y el resto de nuestras opiniones acerca de diversos temas. Y después, si todo marcha bien, me gustaría invitarlo a conocer a algunos de mis amigos; encontrará que pueden ser un poco… liberadores.

Sherlock repasó las palabras de Regulus en su mente.

—De acuerdo. Suena… prometedor —rio con sorna.

Caminando se dirigieron a uno de los barrios más cercanos, pero que no era tan lujoso como el lugar donde estaba hotel. Había mucha gente transitando las calles, sobre todo empleados y trabajadores. Regulus y Sherlock se mezclaron entre ellos, y entraron a un pequeño restaurante.

El ambiente era animado por una banda que tocaba en el fondo del establecimiento, mientras que el interior, en su mayoría con una tenue luz, parecía ser un lugar apropiado para poder hablar a gusto de los temas que aburren a los que no se dedican a la política.

Tomaron asiento en un rincón. Sherlock encendió su pipa y pidió ron, mientras Regulus pidió jugo.

—Dígame, señor Holmes, ¿cómo hizo para conseguir el permiso de su amigo y escaparse hoy?

Sherlock lo miró, casi consternado porque hubiera hecho esa pregunta en primer lugar.

—Quizá debamos no hablar de John. Quiero suponer que te será agradable no tener que estar preocupándote de que lo mencione durante la noche.

—O a usted… —dijo Regulus, aunque no pudo disimular el brillo de sus ojos—. En cualquier caso, tiene razón. John Watson es lo que menos debe preocuparnos ahora.

Ambos se miraron.

—¿Alguna música que le agrade en especial?

—Oh, el violín es mi perdición.

—Vaya, eso es alentador. Escuché de buena fuente que quien toca violín puede ser un gran amante.

Sherlock se carcajeó.

—Te tacharía de mentiroso de no ser por la última parte.

—Dígame, ¿es usted buen amante?

—No dudaría de mis talentos —contestó Sherlock—. Aunque debo admitir que nunca he tenido a alguien para probar esos talentos.

—Supongo que siempre ha sido alguien reservado. Muy pocas mujeres habrán de haberse acercado a usted…

—Creo que el amor y yo nacimos peleados —ironizó Sherlock—. No creo que él sea capaz de entenderme y yo, para ser honesto, admito que jamás lograré comprender al amor. Es extraño, pero a veces pasa, ¿sabes?

—¿Debo suponer por sus palabras que usted jamás ha tenido una relación?

—Ninguna en realidad.

—Pero… No me dirá que usted es virg…

—Dejemos esos temas a un lado, Regulus. Esas cuestiones no nos competen, ¿o sí? Digamos que he sabido gozar de la vida tanto como reservar algunas cosas.

Ante esa confesión Regulus no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó—. Eso sí que no me lo esperaba. Aunque claro, es algo normal viniendo de una persona como usted.

»Yo en cambio —dijo—. Debo admitir que siempre había llevado una vida bastante liberal. Hasta que lo conocí, claro.

—¿Me dices que eres un promiscuo?

—Oh, vaya que lo soy. Siempre he sabido disfrutar de mi persona, señor Sherlock. Y, si me permite decirlo, tengo que admitir que muero de ganas por darle todo ese placer a usted.

No obstante de que Sherlock carecía de experiencia personal en esa rama, había hallado en la psicología y estudios bastante información acerca del tema; información que le fue más fácil de entender que la que encontró del amor.

—Dudo que alguien pueda llegar a hacerme sentir esa mar de emociones —sonrió, creyendo de verdad en sus palabras.

—Eso depende, señor Holmes. ¿Cuánto está dispuesto a apostar por conocerse de verdad? —miró fijamente a Sherlock—. Si yo le ofrezco la posibilidad de volver a su cuarto, conmigo, y le ofrezco mi cuerpo para hacerlo sentir bien, ¿usted lo rechazaría? ¿Por qué? ¿O lo aceptaría?

Sherlock se quedó sin habla. Entonces comenzó a preguntarse varias cosas. Si amaba a John o no, era lo de menos en ese momento. El problema era cómo. Ciertamente lo más natural en el ser humano (o en cualquier ser vivo) es el deseo de reproducirse. Sin embargo, eso era algo de lo que él carecía. Asimismo, pensar en John, o en la posibilidad de estar con Regulus le provocó escalofríos en la espalda y el cuello. ¿Alguna vez se atrevería a hacerlo?

Miró directamente a Regulus, y se enfrentó a la determinación del muchacho; no había duda de que estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Si Sherlock otorgaba su autorización, se iría con él y le proporcionaría algo así como la primera relación sexual que hubiera tenido en toda su vida; libre, carente de prejuicios.

Tembló, cuando reconoció que no poseía la respuesta.

—Aún hay muchas cosas que no comprendo. Cuestiones personales, supongo —aseguró Sherlock—. Es por ello que no podría darte una respuesta sincera, tal como tu pregunta la requiere.

—No es más que un hablador —aseveró Regulus, inexpresivamente—. Sólo habla de los conocimientos que tiene, de lo mal que está la gente al ceñirse a las vidas cotidianas, o los comerciantes y políticos que viven inmersos en su pequeño mundo. ¿Es acaso que usted no reconoce lo pequeña que es su burbuja?

Sherlock se estremeció contemplando la idea que Regulus planteaba. Bebió un poco de su ron, para disimular el impacto que la pregunta del muchacho le había causado.

Sí, era verdad. Siempre lo había sabido, y lo comprendió mejor gracias al episodio previo con John. Sus expectativas eran tan altas que no alcanzaba a distinguirlas, y al mismo tiempo se había resignado él mismo a una vida como detective privado; vida en la que no aspiraba a nada más que un montón de satisfacciones intelectuales. Pero nunca pensó en el amor, hasta que John amenazó con irse. Nunca creyó que tendría que contemplar las numerosas posibilidades que el mundo ofrecía.

Entonces una palabra brotó de su boca, y sintió miedo cuando reconoció su voz pronunciándola:

—Enséñame.

En la expresión de Regulus se dibujó una sonrisa triunfal. Tomó a Sherlock por una mano y lo sacó del restaurante.

—Como huérfano, tuve la oportunidad de viajar de un orfanato a otro. Una de esos lugares fue Glasgow, donde me hice de una fama un tanto gratificante —comentaba el muchacho, mientras lo conducía a través de calles y callejones. Se detuvieron cuando llegaron a un lugar poco iluminado. Regulus tomó a Sherlock por la cintura y lo empujó hacia la pared. Le dio un beso tan apasionado que Sherlock no pudo sino responderle. Regulus lo apretaba contra la pared, y al mismo tiempo que lo hacía lo acariciaba con más fuerza y recorría el pecho del detective, metiendo sus manos en el saco y los dedos por debajo de la camisa.

Sherlock estaba conmocionado, pero el despecho y la resolución anterior lo hicieron sentir necesitado. Necesitado de ese calor que antes tenía pero que John se había llevado. Lo imaginó intermitentemente a través de los ojos de Regulus, mientras su imagen cambiaba a John y luego a la del muchacho y después volvía a ser la de John.

Regulus tenía un sabor extraño, parecido al de una hoja de ciruela al ser masticada.

Cuando el chico separó su boca, sin apartar mucho su rostro del de Sherlock, ambos aspiraron las respiraciones agitadas del otro. Se miraron.

—Lo amo, señor Holmes —dijo Regulus.

Sherlock no respondió. De alguna forma omitió la declaración, y se lanzó por otro beso del muchacho, que lo recibió sin chistar.

De nuevo se separaron, pero esta vez menos agitados que la vez anterior.

—Enséñame —repitió Sherlock.

Regulus lo volvió a mirar, y de nuevo lo jaló, ahora a una puerta cercana. Abrió y entraron.

El interior era casi tan sombrío como el exterior. Era un cuarto amplio, donde varios jóvenes estaban conversando tranquilamente, algunos sentados sobre las piernas de otros. Ninguno se sorprendió al ver entrar a Regulus, pero todos voltearon la mirada para ver entrar a Sherlock.

En el ambiente se respiraba un olor extraño, como el de muchas flores mezcladas con un poco de sudor. No era, sin embargo, desagradable.

—Oh, Regulus, bienvenido —dijo entonces un hombre, ligeramente mayor que Sherlock—. Pasa, hijo. Preséntame a tu amigo.

Regulus avanzó. Cuando llegó ante el hombre, de finas canas y expresión adusta, le proporcionó un beso en la mejilla.

—Es un buen amigo, amo Alfred —contestó Regulus, e hizo una señal a Sherlock para que se acercara. Sherlock comprendió que no había dado su nombre por respeto.

—¿Tiene un nombre señor Buen amigo? —le preguntó el hombre cuyo nombre era Alfred.

—Holmes —contestó éste—. Sherlock Holmes.

—Oh, vaya —exclamó el hombre, completamente sorprendido: conocía el nombre del detective—. Tenemos al grandioso Sherlock Holmes con nosotros, muchachos —gritó el hombre, y el resto de los chicos vociferaron un par de alabanzas—. Mi nombre es Alfred Douglas, señor Holmes. Soy el señor de estos jóvenes, como ya Regulus le habrá platicado.

—Temo que Regulus no me ha explicado.

En ese momento Regulus se acercó a otro hombre, uno de su misma edad, y se sentó sobre sus piernas, mientras éste comenzó a acariciarle la cintura. Sherlock sólo observó.

—Bueno. Soy el señor, o amo, de estos jóvenes porque los he provisto de los placeres que ellos ansían y anhelan. Los he amaestrado en el arte del amor, señor Holmes. Como podrá usted ver —señaló a los siete jóvenes (incluyendo a Regulus) sobre el sofá enfrente de él—. Y los proveo de un ambiente en el que pueden hacer lo que gusten sin juzgar. ¿Usted juzga, señor Holmes?

Sherlock no pudo responder. Se quedó observando a un par de jóvenes que se besaban apasionadamente y ya se habían quitado la camisa. Luego observó que Regulus lamía el cuello del hombre sobre el que se había sentado, y Sherlock experimentó una sensación que nunca antes había sentido.

—Es erotismo puro, señor Holmes —comentó Alfred—. Estos jóvenes se aman, y nos aman a través de su expresión. Venga, siéntese.

Sherlock se sentó a un lado de él, sobre una silla.

Regulus continuaba recorriendo el cuello del hombre, lentamente, con la lengua, mientras éste introducía su mano debajo de la camisa de Regulus.

—Disfrútelo, señor Holmes —le dijo el hombre—. Es usted una persona joven aún. No debe presumir de los mismos dolores que yo, ni ha de padecer los males que todo político sufre. La vida es para vivirla, señor Holmes. Y si no lo hacemos ahora, cuando lo intente será demasiado tarde para usted.

El hombre puso su mano sobre la pierna de Sherlock, y éste pudo sentir cómo lo acariciaba con el pulgar. Pero Sherlock no hizo nada por detenerlo. El descubrimiento de ese lugar lo tenía totalmente hipnotizado. Dado que no tenía tanta experiencia con las relaciones sexuales y con las excitaciones, no pudo discernir si lo que experimentaba era sólo la misma fascinación que un pequeño cuando descubre el sexo, con la misma inocencia, o si era el mismo erotismo que Wilde llegaba a exhibir en algunos de sus libros.

Ciertamente la belleza de los muchachos era única, y verlos compartiendo besos y caricias provocaba en él sensaciones nuevas. Pero no pudo dejar de sentir miedo, aunque el recuerdo de John se difuminó cuando Regulus lo invitó a acercarse.

* * *

><p>John se había quedado dormido gran parte del trayecto de regreso a Londres. Lo despertó un mal sueño, en el que Sherlock lo abandonaba y lo veía alejarse sin que volteara a verlo. Sintió culpa.<p>

Pero durante su trayecto en el tren tomó una decisión: aclararía sus sentimientos por Sherlock o por Mary, enfrentándose directamente a ella.

Y también, arreglaría de una vez por todas lo que sea que Scotland Yard tuviera en contra de Sherlock, y lo salvaría del peligro que Regulus le había vaticinado (y advertido). Además, haría una primera parada para partirle la boca y los dedos a Adrien Fellow, porque, aunque la confusión de sus sentimientos por Sherlock había pasado a una etapa de enfrentamiento (en probarse a sí mismo que lo amaba a través de la confrontación con Mary) y no una de admisión, sentía una profunda rabia por el sujeto, y le dejaría claro que nadie que hable mal de Sherlock Holmes enfrente de él lo vuelve a hacer.

Por otro lado, si confrontaría sus sentimientos a costa de Mary, lo menos que le debía era liberar a su padre de todos los cargos y después quedar en paz con ella, para poder volver con Sherlock. O si las cosas llegaran a seguir como estaban, casarse con ella.

Pero el pensamiento de volver a abrazar a Sherlock lo había atormentado todo su sueño, y ciertamente predominaba sobre el compromiso que tenía con Mary.

Al cabo de una hora, el tren se detuvo, y anunció su llegada a Londres.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending: "In Front of Me", de Greg Laswell<strong>

* * *

><p>Muchísimas gracias a todas por sus reviews! no puedo creer que ya vaya por el 100 este fic. Ojalá haya muchos más, y muchas más lectoras que lo lean.<p>

Este capítulo es un poco más extenso y aborda más temas. El tema con Regulus es un poco complejo.

Ya que muchas han aterrizado sus teorias acerca de dónde aparece el personaje, creo que debo decírselos. Regulus es un personaje que nació a partir de un personaje interpretado por Jude Law en la película "Wilde": Sir Alfred Douglas. Y tiene mucho que ver con él. De hecho, es la inspiración de Regulus, y de hecho, cuando lo escribo, me imagino al Jude Law joven (creo que es de sus primeras películas). Por eso Sherlock haya tanto de John (Jude) en Regulus (inspirado en Jude) xD. Si tienen oportunidad de ver la película, no se la pierdan.

El nombre de Regulus llegó mientras buscaba nombres ingleses, y lo recordé de Harry Potter, y de Lost Canvas, así que por eso se lo dejé.

Youweon: gracias por tu crítica. Ya la había contemplado, pero era necesario que todo lo que pasó, pasara. Parece mucho llanto dado que cada personaje ha vivido su drama por separado. Pero claro, que el llanto desaparece de aquí hasta que se me ocurra volver a ponerlo :P xD

Muchos saludos a todas, ojalá estén de lo mejor!

Hay algunas de ustedes a las que extraño TT_TT


	20. XX Una velada… entretenida

**.**

**El caso Regulus**

**20  
><strong>

**Una velada... entretenida  
><strong>

**By Gyllenhaal**

* * *

><p><strong>Come and take a walk on the wild side<strong>

**Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain**

**You like your girls insane**

**Choose your last words**

**This is the last time**

**Cause you and I, we were born to die**

**"Born To Die" Lana del Rey**

* * *

><p><strong>Vamos, caminemos en el lado salvaje <strong>

**Déjame besarte fuerte en la tormenta **

**Te gustan tus chicas dementes **

**Escoge tus últimas palabras, **

**esta es la última vez,**

**Porque tú y yo nacimos para morir**

**"Born To Die" Lana del Rey**

* * *

><p><strong>Opening "Born To Die" de Lana del Rey<strong>

* * *

><p>Fascinado con la escena que aquellos jóvenes le estaban presentando, Sherlock se dejó llevar por el instinto, y así se encaminó hacia Regulus. Al llegar ahí se preguntó una sola vez si haría lo mismo que esos jóvenes, y si sería capaz de hacer a un lado sus tabúes y dejarse observar como ellos, en la posición en que ellos estaban. No se trataba ni remotamente de un prostíbulo o algo parecido, sino que era uno de esos lugares ilícitos donde se practicaba el sexo homosexual libremente, de esos que de vez en cuando aparecían en los periódicos. No obstante, este no era un lugar donde sólo se tuviera sexo, ni mucho menos donde se tuviera que pagar por él. No. Este "amo" les ofrecía a los muchachos una especie de fraternidad y refugio en el que podían disfrutar de su sexualidad con libertad. El ambiente hizo a Sherlock pensar en los romanos y la manera en que solían tener orgías o encuentros de índole homosexual; en su mayoría reservados para los emperadores.<p>

Cuando Regulus le hizo la señal para que se acercara, a Sherlock le dio un vuelco al corazón. Había entendido por fin a qué se refería el muchacho cuando decía que debía dejar sus prejuicios a un lado y "conocerse a sí mismo". Pero se había acercado, y ahora podía ver cómo el otro sujeto lamía el cuello de Regulus mientras éste exclamaba con emoción.

Sherlock se quedó estático; la expresión de goce de Regulus era capaz de incitar sus impulsos. Hizo todo lo que estuvo en sus manos para contenerse, pero los gemidos que el chico profería lo estremecieron.

—Adelante, señor Holmes —dijo Alfred, el amo de los muchachos—. Con confianza. Apuesto a que jamás se ha dejado arrastras por sus instintos.

Shelock deglutió saliva. Alfred tenía razón; el intelecto de Sherlock siempre había relegado sus instintos, y jamás se había dejado llevar por ellos. Por dentro estaba ardiendo. Sí lo motivaba tocar a Regulus, pero al mismo tiempo un insaciable deseo de no tocarlo y dejarlo ahí, donde estaba, dejarlo continuar con lo que hacía, lo carcomía por dentro, porque quería ver lo que hacía. Quería ver cómo lo hacía y cómo gemía. Quería verlo todo.

El joven desabrochó la camisa de Regulus y comenzó a besar su pecho con avidez.

Sherlock pudo sentir su masculinidad excitada, pero al mismo tiempo temblaba de miedo y de la impotencia de entregarse a sus instintos, por más fuertes que éstos fueran. Su mente deductiva no le permitió acercar su mano, y sus necesidades físicas no lo dejaban retirarse. Estaba atrapado en medio de ambos, sólo admirando el suceso que sabía que se desataría.

Entonces el recuerdo fugaz de su compañero lo devolvió a la realidad. Regulus, ligeramente sudoroso continuaba meciéndose plácidamente sobre su compañero; pero esta vez Sherlock no se sintió hipnotizado. Pudiera ser que la excitación lo hubiera vencido de no ser por la imagen de John, que se le atravesó en la cabeza. Entonces, sin decir nada, salió del lugar.

Al salir resbaló con la nieve, y cayó de bruces sobre ella.

No podía hacer eso de ser público de tales espectáculos. Y no sólo por John, sino por su propia integridad.

Se quedó ahí, tirado, por un momento, tratando de comprender lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Entonces los pasos de alguien más lo hicieron levantarse; Regulus lo siguió, y ahora estaba ahí, con su camisa desabrochada y su mirada extraviada (totalmente diferente a la de perversión que le ofreció en brazos del otro muchacho).

Esos ojos azules, con la misma profundidad que los de John, lo miraban con desgana.

—No se preocupe —dijo Regulus, extendiéndole una mano para levantarlo—. Todo lo que le está pasando es normal.

»No importa si no quiere entrar, en tanto no juzgue, como le pedí, ni a mis amigos ni a mí.

Sherlock lo miró inexpresivamente. No había descaro en el tono que Regulus había utilizado. Todo lo contrario, había una tremenda carga de honestidad que lo hizo confiar en él, y decirle que, como pedía, no juzgaría. Se excusó diciendo que no había estado preparado para algo así.

Antes estuvo en burdeles, acompañado de amigos mirando a las bailarinas o a las desnudistas, pero eso que había experimentado ahí adentro era algo distinto. Abarcaba cierta intimidad que no podía describir, y de la que no estaba seguro que podría participar porque, efectivamente, era algo tan íntimo que no se atrevía a involucrarse con ellos.

Sin embargo, al ver a Regulus ahí, a la luz de la luna y con la cabeza desabrochada, no pudo contenerse y lo empujó a la pared, y se le quedó mirando a los ojos. Lo cargó hacia una saliente de una pared, y lo sentó sobre ella, a la altura de su cintura. Regulus abrió sus piernas y dejó a Sherlock acomodarse entre ellas.

Entonces el detective besó su cuello con violencia, y después le arrancó la camisa. Mordisqueó su pecho, y cuando Regulus emitió el primer gemido, sus manos temblaron.

Su boca se quedó estática sobre el cuello del muchacho.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ese no era John. ¿No se suponía que lo amaba? Y el amor, ¿no implicaba respeto? Pero John lo había abandonado. Se había ido, sin dar la vuelta. Se perdió en la tormenta de nieve.

¿Debía perder su recuerdo también entre la ola de emociones que sentía en ese momento? No. Se estaba confundiendo. No eran emociones; era el instinto animal, el mismo que siente un perro en celo de pegarse en cualquier pierna y culminar una necesidad. No era amor, ni siquiera libertad lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Tal vez lo sería si tuviera el tiempo suficiente para meditarlo con calma, y decidir, contraponiendo las consecuencias con los beneficios que le traería. Pero no así, no ahí, en medio de la calle, bajo la nieve. No con un muchacho que apenas y conocía, y cuyas manías apenas comenzaba a descubrir.

—¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó Regulus, extrañado; se había sorprendido de que Sherlock cesara porque lo había visto muy determinado.

Sherlock se apartó un poco. Limpió con el dorso de su mano la saliva que tenía en los labios. No sintió asco, ni repugnancia. Fue más bien un sentimiento de culpa desagradable que lo devolvió a la realidad.

—No puedo, muchacho —dijo, y Regulus no fue capaz de disimular su expresión de decepción—. No aquí, no ahora, no contigo…

Ante esas dos últimas palabras el chico no pudo evitar mirarlo desdeñosamente.

—¡¿Qué es lo que le parece tan poco de mí?! —gritó.

El amanecer se aproximaba, y arriba resplandecía un cielo azulino.

—¡Es que no eres tú el problema!

Regulus tomó a Sherlock por una mano, y a continuación la llevó hacia su erección en la entrepierna.

—Puede tocarme, señor —dijo con firmeza—. Puede tenerme en el momento que lo desee. Puede hacer conmigo lo que usted guste, sin pudor, sin arrepentimientos. ¡Sólo hágalo!

Sherlock lo miró fijamente, con incredulidad. No apartó su mano del lugar en el que Regulus la había colocado, y a pesar de que tocaba al chico no sentía la misma excitación que unos momentos atrás.

—O si quiere yo puedo —murmuró Regulus, apenas audiblemente, y se acercó a Sherlock después de soltar su mano—… hacer todo por usted.

Se acercó lentamente, pero de forma amenazadora. Recorrió con las manos los hombros de Sherlock hasta llegar a sus manos, y después lo tocó en la entrepierna. Esta vez fue Regulus el que se acercó al cuello de Sherlock. Sopló levemente en él un aire cálido, y los bellos de la nuca del detective se erizaron, a continuación besó a Sherlock, sin que este correspondiera o lo rechazara.

Al no recibir respuesta Regulus tomó una mano del detective con ambas suyas, la elevó hasta su boca y lamió lentamente su dedo índice. Lo jugó entre los labios, y lo introdujo a su cálida boca con tal avidez que Sherlock no pudo sino estremecerse.

—Soy bastante bueno, señor —comentó con voz perversa.

Entonces soltó la mano de Sherlock y comenzó a descender enfrente de él. Bajó hasta la cintura de Sherlock, y a continuación lo empujó a la pared. Tocó con ambas manos las piernas de Sherlock, y se dirigió lentamente hasta la entrepierna de Sherlock. Entonces bajó el cierre de su pantalón.

—No —dijo Sherlock, y lo detuvo en el momento.

Regulus se quedó perplejo; evidentemente pensando que el detective le permitiría ir más lejos.

Levantó a Regulus.

—Ha sido una velada… entretenida —repuso Sherlock—. No la arruinemos así, ni aquí…

—¿Quiere que vayamos a su hotel? —preguntó Regulus, con el rostro iluminado y con entusiasmo.

—No. Por hoy es todo. En algún otro momento podremos volver a salir —Sherlock sonrió. Pero a pesar de ello conservaba dura su expresión.

Sherlock sacó su pipa, ya previamente preparada, pero antes de que buscara su encendedor Regulus sacó el suyo, y la encendió.

—Le agradezco la flexibilidad, señor —dijo—. Quiero que sepa que soy alguien que sabe agradecer.

—En otro momento, quizá, puedas demostrarme tu gratitud en el modo que lo necesite —respondió Sherlock—. Nos vemos muchacho. Y al decirlo se dispuso a regresar, pero Regulus lo impidió.

—¿Podría…? ¿Podría darme un abrazo, señor Holmes? —Regulus lo miró con ojos encantadores, pero doloridos. Trataba de permanecer firme, aunque sus pies temblaban. Sherlock no pudo evitar sonreír. Se acercó y lo abrazó tiernamente.

»¿Cree que alguna vez podría enamorarse de mí? —preguntó, con el rostro sobre su pecho.

Sherlock no contestó. No porque no lo creyera, sino porque en ese momento lo veía tan poco probable como lo había visto sobre enamorarse de John un año atrás.

Se separaron después de un momento, cuando uno de los primeros transeúntes pasó por la calle y los miró con desprecio.

—Debo irme —dijo Sherlock.

Se dio la vuelta, con la mirada abajo. Avanzó un poco mientras una pequeña cantidad de nieve caía del cielo. Tenía la perspectiva de llegar a su habitación del hotel y dormir.

—¡Señor Holmes! —gritó Regulus, y Sherlock volteó. Para cuando lo vio se llevó una tremenda sorpresa: Regulus le apuntaba con un arma.

* * *

><p>Después de que John llegó a Londres, lo primero que hizo fue tomar un carruaje que lo llevara a Scotland Yard. El diario que había leído en el tren era un previo de cómo luciría la impresión de ese día; así que el caos estaría por desatarse en cualquier momento (como aún era muy temprano quizá poquísimos habrían leído el diario, o quizá aún no se había repartido).<p>

Llegó a Scotland Yard al cabo de unos minutos, y de inmediato entró al edificio, donde algunos guardias hicieron intento de detenerlo.

—¡Quiero hablar con Lestrade ahora mismo! —gritó con inclemencia, y ante su determinación los guardias obedecieron.

Lestrade apareció tan sólo un minuto después, con un pésimo humor y regañando a los guardias.

—¿Qué sucede, Watson? —preguntó—. ¿No quedó claro que debe usted de someterse a un interrogatorio?

—Lo que la policía de Londres quiera en este momento me importa muy poco —sentenció John—. Debemos aclarar ciertas cosas sobre el supuesto fraude de Holmes…

—¿No has venido a confesar entonces? —lo preguntó con un poco de entusiasmo. Pese a todo, Lestrade tenía cierta admiración y respeto por Sherlock, sólo que en su mirada se notaba que esa admiración comenzaba a titubear.

—¡Por supuesto que no! No hay nada por confesar…

—Entonces deberé pedirle que me acompañe al interrogatorio, de lo contrario me veré forzado a encerrarlo temporalmente por su falta de cooperación a las actividades legales… Obstrucción a la ley, se llama, estoy seguro de que ha escuchado de ella.

—¡Ni siquiera sabe lo que habla, Lestrade!

»Asistiré al interrogatorio con tal que retire los cargos en contra de Holmes.

Los guardias pusieron a John unas esposas.

—¿Acaso no le preocupa su prometida? —preguntó Lestrade. John no contestó, apenas admitiendo para sí que había olvidado por completo a Mary. En el momento de bajar del tren lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue ir en busca del apoyo de Lestrade, pero no creyó, bajo ninguna circunstancia, que éste estaría tan confundido respecto a la reputación de Sherlock, y creyó que contaría con él—. De cualquier modo, Watson… La orden ya está hecha. En estos mismos momentos deben estar por capturar a Holmes, y ya deberá rendir cuentas a su país. Y al mundo entero.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending: "The Garden Rules" de Snow Patrol<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>No tengo mucho que decir, es un poco tarde y tengo sueñito, jeje<strong>

**Ojalá estén super todas!**

**Muchas gracias por continuar conmigo**

**Y waaa! ya más de 100 reviews!**

**Gracias a Toooldforfics por su comentario :) claro también a Marpesa, a 012, a friiwonka, youweon y a RosaPhelps :)**

**Ojalá sea de su agrado! Gracias a todas por su apoyo, es muy importante para mí, de verdad.!**

**Cuidense! que tengan un agradable fin de semana :)**

**(Gracias 012, ya corregí el problemilla. Es que suelo no revisar los textos antes de subirlos :P)**


	21. XXI Adrien Fellow

**.**

**El caso Regulus**

**21**

**Adrien Fellow**

**By Gyllenhaal**

* * *

><p>Oh now the roots are reminiscing<p>

Recurring dreams of minor chords

Metered time

Muted chimes find the beat

"Song Beneath the Song" —Marya Taylor

* * *

><p>Oh, ahora las raíces están recordando<p>

Sueños recurrentes de acordes menores

Tiempo medido

Campanas apagadas encuentran el latido

"Song Beneath the Song" —Marya Taylor

* * *

><p><strong>Opening "Hands Open" de Snow Patrol<strong>

* * *

><p>John fue conducido a un pequeño cuarto, previo examen en el que le retiraron el bastón. Le pidieron que esperara un momento, y poco después llegó un hombre huraño de expresión adusta, y malhumorado.<p>

Al entrar saludó y puso su arma un sobre en la mesa. Miró a John con severidad, y a continuación tomó asiento frente a él.

—Sabe por qué fue traído aquí, ¿verdad? —quiso confirmar el hombre. Pero John no respondió—. ¿Se lo hicieron saber?

—No precisamente. Supongo que creyeron todo estaba implícito en el artículo del diario. Pero no me queda claro qué buscan de mí.

—Todo lo que nos pueda ser útil para condenar a Sherlock Holmes.

Watson se echó hacia adelante agresivamente.

—¡Cómo que condenarlo! ¿No harán una averiguación? —gritó—. ¡Es ridículo que ya piensen en una condena!

—Las pruebas están dadas, señor Watson —prorrumpió el hombre—. Lo que nos queda es que usted lo confirme todo o que lo encubra, y en ese caso será también acusado de alta traición y de varios fraudes.

»Pero no se preocupe. No lo juzgaremos terminantemente. Estamos conscientes de las habilidades de ese hombre para mentir y crear farsas, y por supuesto que consideraremos que usted ha sido utilizado por él… Eso es lo que podemos ofrecerle, claro.

John lo miró con rabia.

—Sherlock Holmes es el hombre más honorable y respetable que haya conocido en toda mi vida —dijo.

El hombre levantó una ceja, sin inmutar su expresión severa. Sacó del sobre varias hojas, y a continuación dijo:

—¿Lo es un hombre que secuestra a la hija de una respetable familia? —Estaba mirando una hoja—. El caso de la bella Adeline, ¿lo recuerda? En ese documento podrá ver una copia de una carta enviada por Holmes al secuestrador. En ella Holmes le hace saber al hombre que debe soltarla antes de que la policía llegue, cuando le dé la señal, para que no le ganen el crédito, y así él pudiera llevarse el mérito… Y los honorarios, por supuesto.

John miró la carta. En efecto decía eso, pero la letra no era la de Sherlock.

—Esto es ridículo. Esta ni siquiera es su letra.

—Un hombre tan diestro como Holmes tomaría esas precauciones —argumentó el hombre—. Si lee la parte de abajo, él mismo lo menciona, y también le pide a su destinatario la queme para deshacerse de ella.

—Sigue siendo ridículo. Si estas son todas las pruebas que dicen tener, entonces no le veo el caso a abrir siquiera una investigación. No son pruebas determinantes para inculparlo...

—Hay testigos, señor Watson.

—Donde hay dinero, hay testigos.

—¿Insinúa que son comprados? ¿Por quién? ¿Quién querría incriminar a Sherlock Holmes?

—¡Tiene que ser una broma! Más del ochenta por ciento de los presos en Scotland Yard han sido descubiertos por él… Es obvio que tenga enemigos.

—O quizá, por incriminar a tanta gente se ha hecho de resentidos a los que ha traicionado… y ahora le devuelven la jugada.

—¡Eso no tiene sentido! ¡Tergiversa todos los hechos para que coincidan con la acusación!

—¿A qué se refiere?

John suspiró, tratando de no perder la paciencia.

—Holmes me enseñó algo: "Es un gran error teorizar antes de tener datos. Sin duda comenzaríamos a acomodar los hechos para refutar teorías, en vez de que las teorías refuten los hechos".

»Y creo que ustedes están refutando sus hechos con la teoría tan disparatada que ha surgido.

El hombre no inmutó su expresión; nuevamente demostró lo rígido que podía ser.

—Pienso, señor Watson, que ha sido vilmente engañado por su compañero.

»Le mostraré ahora otra prueba. No es una carta esta vez. Es una fotografía donde se lo ve al señor Holmes hablando con un criminal —le extendió la foto—. Ahí se puede ver al presunto asesino del comerciante Arnold.

John arrojó la fotografía al otro lado de la mesa.

—Los métodos de Holmes son más que llegar y capturar al delincuente. Lo evalúa, lo estudia, lo confronta…

—Dígame, señor Watson, ¿cuán seguro está de la honestidad de Sherlock Holmes?

—Cien por ciento —respondió John instantáneamente; no había nada que pudiera cambiar su perspectiva de él.

El hombre cerró los ojos, como pensando en algo.

—De acuerdo —dijo, volteando a ver a John—. Puede retirarse.

John se puso de pie, pero antes de salir del cuarto volvió la cara.

—¿Cuál es su nombre y su cargo?

—Acabo de ser nombrado jefe de la policía en toda Gran Bretaña. Mi nombre es Adrien Fellow.

Al escuchar el nombre John no pudo contenerse y retrocedió y le arrojó un golpe certero en la cara. Fellow fue a dar al suelo por el impacto, golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared.

Sherlock abrió en demasía los ojos cuando se descubrió frente al arma. Regulus se agachó velozmente y derribó a Sherlock con una patada.

Disparó.

Sherlock se quedó estupefacto, sin comprender lo que había sucedido. Entonces viró la cabeza y descubrió el objetivo al que había disparado Regulus: un policía que con otra pistola había apuntado hacia Sherlock.

El guardia cayó al suelo, y el arma se le resbaló; Regulus tenía buena puntería, porque había acertado el tiro justo en el hombro. El muchacho corrió hacia el policía y levantó la pistola, verificó que estuviera cargada y después apuntó a la sien del sujeto.

—¿Quién te envió? —interrogó, oprimiendo la pistola contra la cabeza del tipo.

El policía no habló. Sherlock se puso de pie y caminó hacia ellos, aún sorprendido por la velocidad de reacción de Regulus.

—¿Quién? —repitió Regulus.

—Regulus… —dijo Sherlock; estaba por pedirle que se calmara.

—¡Le estaba apuntando! —gritó el chico, con la mirada furiosa.

Sherlock no dijo nada.

—Más vale que contestes porque si no…

—La policía —dijo él—. Debemos llevar a Sherlock Holmes a la estación de Glasgow…

—¿Por qué?

El policía se mordió el labio, parecía no querer responder, pero Regulus empujó aún más el arma.

—Quieren trasladarlo a Londres. Hay una orden en contra de él. Será juzgado.

—Ya muchacho —dijo Sherlock, y trató de apartar al chico del policía, pero éste se resistió—. Regulus, ya.

Tomó ambos brazos entre sus manos y lo levantó. Lo hizo soltar el arma y le puso las manos sobre los hombros.

—Tranquilízate —dijo, pero al ver el rostro de Regulus se dio cuenta de que éste estaba llorando por la ira que sentía. Entonces lo envolvió en un abrazo—. Todo está bien…

Sherlock se apartó ligeramente y le asestó una patada al policía, que lo dejó inconsciente. Después limpió de las lágrimas el rostro de Regulus.

—Toma —le dijo, y le puso su saco—. Hace demasiado frío como para que estés así.

—Es usted amable, señor —musitó Regulus.

Sherlock lo tomó por la espalda y se encaminó con él hacia su hotel: debía regresar a Londres. En cuanto el policía despertara anunciaría a sus compañeros que había sido obligado a confesar, y que ahora Sherlock sabía que andaban detrás de él y probablemente ya habría huido de Glasgow.

Llegaron al hotel al cabo de unos minutos. El sol ya estaba saliendo y la gente los observaba con desaprobación: dos hombres abrazados no era precisamente lo que la gente gustaba ver.

Subieron hasta el cuarto de Sherlock, donde éste comenzó a arreglar una pequeña maleta; Regulus le pidió permiso para tomar una ducha, y así lo hizo. Mientras lo hacía, Sherlock se dispuso a seleccionar lo que se llevaría de regreso. Se cambió la camisa, y tomó su pipa favorita.

De pronto se abrió la puerta del baño, y Regulus apareció desnudo.

Sherlock se quedó impresionado. El pelo mojado de Regulus resplandecía como rayos de sol, y sus ojos centelleaban como dos lunas en medio de la noche. Tenía la piel blanca y tersa, sin ninguna impureza. Era delgado, y tenía piernas largas. No tenía mucho vello, y su cadera se acentuaba con la postura que había adoptado, haciendo sobresalir sus glúteos redondos y firmes.

—Señor Holmes —dijo. Y Sherlock no pudo evitar mirar sus rosados labios, húmedos por el agua, y su cuello en el que corría agua a través de su pecho y más abajo.

—Muchacho, vístete, por favor —exclamó Sherlock, preguntándose cuán poco pudor podría tener alguien como él, capaz de querer incitarlo cuando hacía un momento le había disparado a un hombre.

Regulus se acercó, acechante.

Sherlock desvió la mirada.

Cuando Regulus estuvo cerca de él, abrió un poco la camisa de Sherlock y besó la parte superior de su pecho, al mismo momento que con ambas manos conducía las de Sherlock hacia su trasero.

—Yo lo amo, señor —susurró.

Sherlock no hizo nada. Sintió la presión de los dedos de Regulus, oprimiendo los de Sherlock contra sus glúteos, y después él mismo los apretó. Cuando lo hizo, el muchacho se sintió más confiado, y se lanzó a besar a Sherlock en los labios. Éste correspondió, ligeramente dudoso, arrastrado por la excitación. Regulus lo empujó, y lo derribó en la cama. Después él se subió, y se sentó con las piernas separadas sobre Sherlock; comenzó a mecerse sobre él, mientras desabrochaba botón por botón en la camisa de Sherlock.

Sherlock presionó aún más las nalgas de Regulus, y entonces se creyó a sí mismo incapaz de detenerse.

Regulus se meció fuertemente, y Sherlock echó su cabeza hacia atrás, pero lo que se encontró no se lo esperaba: estaba recostado sobre la bufanda que John le había regalado.

Se quedó gélido al verla, como si John lo hubiera visto ahí, con Regulus sobre él, y comprendió entonces que eso no era lo que deseaba. No era a Regulus al que quería, ni remotamente. Lo había utilizado como sustituto de John, que se había ido, que lo había dejado. Y en lugar de enfrentar el abandono y a John mismo, se refugió en la esperanza que Regulus representaba: la de estar lo más cerca de algo parecido a John.

Él seguía moviéndose, y su excitación había crecido hasta hacer crecer su miembro. Pero Sherlock se había detenido; sus manos aunque tocaban (pues había quedado estático al descubrir la bufanda) ya no acariciaban, y no obtenían ni un poco de las sensaciones que hasta hacía un minuto.

Cuando Regulus intentó besarlo nuevamente, Sherlock volteó la cara.

—No puedo, muchacho —dijo, y se levantó hasta quedar sentado frente a Regulus. Éste se quedó inexpresivo, pero no dijo nada. Miró a Sherlock detenidamente, pero el detective no lo vio a él.

—Entiendo —dijo—, cuando usted se sienta listo, estaré aquí.

Se puso de pie, y después comenzó a vestirse frente a un confundido Sherlock.

Cuando terminó de hacerlo, le preguntó al detective si ya tenía todo listo, y éste negó con la cabeza.

Sherlock comenzó a meter todo en una bolsa pequeña, y entonces se encontró nuevamente frente a la bufanda. Pensó inevitablemente en John. Tomó la prenda entre sus manos y se la enredó en el cuello, con torpeza, como solía hacerlo.

—Es usted un tonto —dijo Regulus, con ironía y dulzura—. No sabe ponerse la bufanda. Déjeme a mí…

Se acercó para acomodársela, pero Sherlock desvió sus manos con un manotazo.

—No… —Recordó que el acomodarla era lo que John solía hacer—. Así está bien —dijo. Pero en ese momento comprendió que no había sido confusión suya, sino que en verdad, e irremediablemente, estaba enamorado de John Watson; que era lo más importante para él, que lo era todo.

Regulus lo miró, frunciendo el ceño.

—No sea grosero, señor.

—No lo soy… La grosería estaría en permitirte tocar esta bufanda —dijo, y a continuación sonrió, convencido de que sólo él entendía la naturaleza de su argumento.

»Ahora, será mejor que nos vayamos. Yo iré a tomar un tren hacia Londres. Supongo que tú tendrás que quedarte a continuar investigando los homicidios…

—¡De ninguna manera! —gritó Regulus—. Dimitiré de mi cargo si es necesario, con tal de salvaguardarlo, señor.

Sherlock lo miró, y se limitó a sonreír por la determinación que le demostraba.

—Gracias —dijo. Y ambos salieron cuidadosamente en dirección a la estación, donde tomaron el primer tren que salía directo a Londres.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending: "Song Beneath The Song" de Maria Taylor<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PLUS:<strong>

** "Americano (Gregori Klosman Remix)" de Lady Gaga**

* * *

><p><strong>Hoy las dejo con algo movido porque es mi cumple y espero celebrarlo en grande - <strong>

**Qué mejor regalo que ustedes, lectoras! **

**Ojalá les agrade el capítulo!**

**Muchísimas gracias a todas por su apoyo, y por leer mi fic xD**

**Gracias a 012 por su observación xD Es que suelo no revisar el fic y lo subo tal cual lo escribo :P :) **

**xD**

**Cuidense, les deseo lo mejor! :D Un gran domingo!**


	22. XXII Buenos amigos no deberían pelear

**.**

**El caso Regulus**

**22**

**Los buenos amigos no deberían pelear**

**By Gyllenhaal**

* * *

><p>Tell me all of your doubts,<p>

everybody bleeds this way, just the same.

Breathe in, breathe out

move on and break down

If everyone goes away, I will stay.

'Cause there is a light in your eyes,

in your eyes

"Breathe in, Breathe out" —Matt Kearney

* * *

><p>Dime todas tus dudas,<p>

todos sangran de esta forma, igual.

Inhala, exhala,

sigue adelante y rompe,

Si todo mundo se va, yo me quedaré

Porque hay una luz en tus ojos,

en tus ojos.

"Breathe in, Breathe out" —Matt Kearney

* * *

><p><strong>Opening: "Again again" de Lady Gaga<br>**

* * *

><p>John siempre había sido una persona serena; aún en los más disparatadas circunstancias solía contener la calma, y de ninguna forma dejarse llevar por sus arranques emocionales. Sin embargo, cuando escuchó que el nombre de quien lo había estado interrogando tan pendencieramente, no pudo contenerse y le soltó un feroz golpe directo en la cara, que lo arrojó por el aire hasta impactar contra la pared y después caer al suelo.<p>

Sentía la rabia hervir desde adentro, y al verlo ahí tirado, no sintió lástima por él. Sin embargo, sí hubo remordimientos cuando, agitado, se dio cuenta que había sido víctima de un arranque de cólera.

No obstante, aunque a Fellow se le formó rápidamente un moretón en la cara, y escupió grandes cantidades de sangre de una bocanada, no inmutó su severo rostro, y John sintió la necesidad de arrojarle otro golpe, pero esta vez fue capaz de contenerse.

Adrien sonrió.

—¿Complacido, señor Watson? —preguntó, y señaló con la mirada la sangre que había en el suelo—. Sus reacciones sólo me hacen pensar lo peor de usted —dijo—. ¿Debo entender que esto es una consecuencia a los artículos que he publicado en el periódico?

John lo miró inquisitivamente. La dureza en la voz del hombre lo hizo flaquear, pero sostuvo la mirada y el puño altos; John miraba a ese hombre hacia abajo.

—Usted sólo ha publicado calumnias —contestó.

—Señor Watson, me hace dudar de su honorabilidad —dijo Adrien, atentando contra la masculinidad de John—. No es normal este tipo de reacciones cuando se habla de dos compañeros. Debo advertirle que ya de por sí existe cierta sospecha sobre sus relaciones con su… _amigo_.

Y puso un énfasis extraño en la última palabra.

—¿De qué habla? —preguntó John, ligeramente nervioso.

Fellow se limpió los labios con el dorso de la mano y se acomodó en el suelo, como si no le importara estar ahí derribado; como si tuviera a John justo en donde lo quería.

—Desde que se desató todo este escándalo acerca de la vida de Sherlock Holmes, evidentemente su perro fiel ha estado también siendo investigado: múltiples novias, ninguna esposa, sin consistencia. Una o dos llegaron a mencionar su carencia de hombría y la manera en que solía responder mejor a Holmes que a ellas mismas…

»Usted y él viven juntos, duermen juntos, viajan juntos… ¿No haya lo extraño? Por supuesto que no se ha iniciado una averiguación porque la prioridad en este momento no es otra sino desenmascarar al falso Holmes. Sus problemas personales han sido relegados a un caso de menor importancia, aunque claro, planeamos usarlo contra usted en caso de que decidiera no cooperar.

»Así que, dígame señor Watson, ¿son ciertos los rumores? Y, peor aún, ¿sabe la señorita Mary acerca de sus gustos poco salubres?

John abrió demasiado los ojos; no estaba preparado para algo así. Las palabras de Fellow evocaron el recuerdo de Mary, su compromiso, la boda, los problemas de ella… Pero también le trajeron a la mente su relación con Sherlock: no lo había notado. Dormir con él, vivir con él, incluso bañarse con él y abrazarse era algo natural para ellos dos, pero no ahí afuera, un mundo que poco sabía o entendía cuán estrecha era su relación.

Supo que lo amaba; ligeramente confundido acerca del tipo de amor que sentía por él: fraternidad, amistad, algún tipo de romance o de pasión… Algún tipo de amor humano.

Pero no se sintió listo para admitirlo. Ni siquiera lo había hablado con Sherlock, como para encontrarse en esa situación, y recordó el beso. No había escapatoria. La relación entre ellos dos se le había escapado de las manos.

John le dirigió una mirada de profundo odio, aunque titubeante.

No contestó.

—¿Puedo retirarme? —preguntó.

—¿No exigirá una satisfacción?

—Sé lo que soy y lo que no: No necesito que usted ni nadie me diga lo que piensan de mí.

—Entonces váyase —dijo Adrien, sonriendo—. Pero tiene prohibido salir de Londres. Si llegara a intentarlo será sometido a detención y juicio por traición. En cuanto a su amigo, si llega a buscarlo, es necesario que nos lo haga saber, de lo contrario será juzgado con él por alta traición y grave indecencia (sentencia que se le sumará a su amigo).

Ante la amenaza, John se echó hacia adelante agresivamente, pero no hizo más. Abrió la puerta y se retiró.

Salió de Scotland Yard después de recoger su bastón, pero se sintió inseguro al caminar de regreso a casa. La policía lo miraba, y cuando no lo hacían continuaba sintiéndose observado por el resto de la gente, que parecía haberse enterado de lo que Fellow le había dicho. ¿Y si todos pensaban que él y Sherlock sostenían un amorío?

Sudaba frío, y aceleró el paso, aún caminando bajo el día soleado que se había cernido sobre Londres.

Sentía que lo seguían.

Al llegar a la casa e intentar abrir, se le cayó la llave, y cuando por fin estuvo adentro se arrojó detrás de la puerta para tranquilizarse: nadie lo seguía, nadie lo veía más de lo normal. Era sólo su paranoia. Era sólo su miedo.

No había nadie en la casa, ni siquiera Gladstone, y John recordó el artículo que Fellow escribió y las palabras de detención hacia la casera. Así que decidió regresar a Scotland Yard para sacar a la señora Hudson de cualquier embrollo.

Tuvo que hablar con Lestrade y un par de jueces, pero todo se resolvió pagando una multa de varias libras. La señora Hudson agradeció inmensamente a Watson, pero le advirtió que prefería irse a casa de una amiga, en donde había dejado a Gladstone, porque no quería formar parte de cualquier embrollo: estar encerrada la había traumatizado en cierto modo.

En la tarde, cuando John se encontró en la casa, miró a su alrededor. La casa estaba igual que antes de irse a Glasgow. Pero él estaba sucio, cansado aún por el viaje, e incluso atemorizado.

Se puso de pie después de un minuto, que usó para tranquilizarse, y posteriormente fue a su cuarto, y se metió en la ducha.

¿Qué estaría haciendo Sherlock?, se preguntó, mientras sentía el agua recorrer su espalda.

Suspiró. No podía regresar a Glasgow a buscarlo, y definitivamente pasaría mucho tiempo para que lo viera, porque Sherlock no era la clase de persona que dejaba un caso de homicidios por alguien como él. Volvería, quizá, en una semana, cuando resolviera el caso.

Se arrepintió de haber huido. Quizá allá hubiera podido acompañarlo, estar con él, apoyarlo en ese momento y, tal vez, continuar ese beso.

Sacudió entonces la cabeza, antes de que las fantasías se apoderaran de él, y decidió que primero debía aclarar sus propios asuntos. Así, decidió que ese mismo día debería ir a casa de Mary para hablar con ella, ofrecerle su apoyo, pero cancelar el compromiso. ¿O no debía hacerlo? Y si Mary era su única alternativa para aferrarse a una vida respetable como hombre de sociedad, para no ser juzgado, recriminado ni señalado.

La verdad era, reconoció, que Mary sólo era un pretexto para cumplir con los lineamentos morales de Londres. Y una excusa para no admitirse enamorado de Sherlock. Y aunque sentía algo especial por esa mujer (una fascinación natural), no se sentía impulsado a amarla; no había pasión en él para ella.

Después del baño salió y se cambió, fue a la cocina en busca de algo para comer, y se sirvió habas en un plato. Comió, y se sintió solo y desdichado. Después de ello subió al segundo piso, y entró al cuarto de Sherlock, donde se quedó dormido.

El frío en Glasgow era demoledor. Una nueva tormenta había comenzado, y la gente a la que sorprendió cerca de la estación se había refugiado en ella, así que había mucha gente a en la sala de espera. El tren que saldría hacia Londres se había retrasado, y después se anunció que saldría hasta que la tormenta pasara.

Pasaba ya la tarde, y la gente se había amontonado por ahí. Sherlock tenía los pies sobre su maleta, al tiempo que se recargaba sobre el respaldo de la banca, y Regulus reposaba sobre su hombro, dormido. Al parecer, aunque tuviera cierta inteligencia y ciertas cualidades físicas, la noche lo había dejado exhausto, y Sherlock, recordando lo que había hecho por él al defenderlo de aquel policía, no pudo sino extenderle su hombro y permitirle descansar plácidamente sobre él.

Pensaba, mientras el muchacho descansaba, en lo afortunados que estaban siendo al haber sido alcanzados por la tormenta, en el sentido de que ningún policía estaba revisando la estación, por el tremendo frío que causaba la nieve, y la imposibilidad de merodear por la ciudad en busca de alguien. Pero también comprendió las dificultades que tendría para regresar, y que, aunque no lo quisiera, el tiempo para que pudiera enfrentar a John y decirle cuánto lo amaba (esta vez totalmente seguro) se atrasaba cada vez más.

Pese a lo ansioso que estaba, no lo demostraba. Gracias a haber aceptado su sentimiento, y a haber enfrentado a sus propias debilidades frente a Regulus se sentía más seguro, y mucho más confiado de sí mismo. Las inseguridades se habían ido. O eso parecía.

La gente estaba bien abrigada. Los empleados de la estación habían hecho llegar a varios de los pasajeros mantas para que se protegieran del frío. Sherlock llevaba puesta la bufanda que John le regaló, y le puso a Regulus su abrigo, como un detalle. Él mismo no lo necesitaba, era perfectamente capaz de soportar las bajas temperaturas, sobre todo cuando se quedaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, cavilando posibilidades; en aquel momento, además del inminente encuentro con John, lo motivaba la resolución de los crímenes cometidos en Glasgow. Revisó las escenas del crimen, vio a mucha gente transitando sospechosamente, intercambiando palabras con quienes se hacían desconocidas en público… No encontraba, sin embargo, alguna solución más factible que la de un pueblo implicado en algo. Mucha gente, quizá muchos criminales. Pero entonces ¿quién los comandaba?

Tenía uno de sus índices sobre su frente cuando una hermosa mujer se le acercó. Tenía el cabello rubio, recogido en un adormentado peinado que iba a tono con su vestimenta, un vestido victoriano muy voluptuoso y guantes largos y blancos.

—Mi señor —dijo, con voz dulce—. No he podido evitar mirarlo y me ha llamado la atención una cuestión. Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero ¿acaso es usted Sherlock Holmes?

El detective la miró con fingido interés. Besó la mano de la dama y a continuación, sonriendo, dijo:

—Lo soy, madame. Pero dígame usted su nombre.

—Soy Evelyne, señor —se presentó ella, haciendo una reverencia y sonriendo—. Encantada de conocerlo. Debe saber que soy fanática de su trabajo, y de usted mismo.

Ambos esbozaron sonrisas.

—Me halaga, señorita —dijo él—. Es un honor saber que hay gente que conoce mi nombre en tan lejano lugar.

—Glasgow no es para nada tan solitario como podría pensarse; por aquí pasan todo tipo de mercantes. Es una tierra bellísima. Blanca como la leche, blanca como la pureza misma. Hay leyendas aquí, de reinos, de tesoros, de magníficos pueblos erguidos sobre esta misma tierra, señor Holmes, que muy pocas personas conocen.

—Entiendo —sonrió él.

Por un momento permanecieron en silencio, hasta que ella lo rompió:

—Y dígame, ¿a dónde se dirige?

—Oh, de vuelta a Londres —comentó Sherlock, con tranquilidad. No le pareció que la mujer fuera digna de desconfianza, aunque siempre se reservaba ciertas cosas para sí mismo—. He concluido mis labores aquí, y debo regresar.

La mujer no dijo nada. Miraba de vez en vez a Regulus, y un momento después, preguntó en voz baja:

—¿Es él el famoso doctor Watson?

—Oh, no —se apresuró a contestar Sherlock—. Es un buen amigo solamente. Watson me espera en casa.

—Oh —exclamó la joven con sorpresa—. ¡Entonces es verdad que viven juntos!

Lo gritó como si encontrara linda la situación, divertida, y hasta motivante. Parecía encantada con la posibilidad.

—No comprendo…

—Bueno, es que hay algunos rumores corriendo al respecto de ustedes dos —explicó la joven—, en los que usted y su compañero son relacionados… amorosamente. ¡No tengo nada en contra! —se apresuró a añadir, al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Sherlock—. ¡Al contrario, me parece sumamente hermoso! ¡Por Dios! Cualquiera que haya leído a Shakespeare o a Wilde puede entenderlo… No lo juzgo, señor Holmes. Apuesto a que su compañero debe ser un gran partido.

Sherlock sonrió.

—Aunque no está equivocada en este último aspecto, debo admitir que no existe tal relación entre él y yo…

—Oh, espero que no hayan discutido, o peleado —exclamó, preocupada. Hablaba haciendo ademanes, y exagerando sus gesticulaciones, una manera muy común de hablar para las señoritas de la alta clase—. Para ser honesta, desconfío de este muchacho por el sólo hecho de verlo a él ahí, recostado en su hombro en lugar de a su compañero el doctor.

—Esto es una deuda que debía pagar —explicó él, con paciencia.

—Me alegro. Los buenos amigos no deberían pelear nunca; mucho menos si se aman…

Sherlock sonrió nuevamente, ante la insistencia de la chica por acentuar ese punto.

En ese momento llegó el tren y se estacionó en el andén, y en medio de la conmoción de la gente, y de la distracción de Sherlock mientras despertaba a Regulus, la joven introdujo una carta en el saco de Sherlock, sin que lo notara.

Ella se despidió con la misma cortesía con que llegó, mientras Sherlock y Regulus se formaban para entrar al tren.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending: "Breathe In Breathe Out" de Mat Kearney<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno! <strong>

**Por fín el capítulo 22**

**Lamento mucho la tardanza, mi cumpleaños, el de mi madre (al día siguiente del mío) y la escuela, me han acaparado completamente. Hoy me di el tiempo para terminar el capítulo.**

**Ojalá lo disfruten.**

**Muchos saludos a todas!**

**Y gracias por sus reviews! **

**Ya voy por el 120! :3**

**Gracias! ustedes hacen esta historia posible. Yo sólo soy el medio :)**


	23. XXIII Qué alegría tenerlo de vuelta

**.**

**El caso Regulus**

**23**

**Tenerlo de vuelta  
><strong>

**By Gyllenhaal**

* * *

><p>And my fear and my pride, the shadow inside<p>

With a note on the door and a card on the floor

About a hundred times before

"Details" —Robert Downey Jr.

* * *

><p>Y mi miedo y mi orgullo, a la sombra en el interior<br>Con una nota en la puerta y una tarjeta en el suelo,  
>cerca de un centenar de veces antes.<p>

"Details" —Robert Downey Jr.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Opening: "Details" de Robert Downey Jr.<strong>**

* * *

><p>El tren de vuelta a Londres partió después de múltiples inconvenientes; de principio, la caldera no podía encender los leños, porque éstos habían sido humedecidos por la nieve y el viento. Después, cuando por fin los leños ardieron, la tormenta de nieve se intensificó, y la nieve cubrió rápidamente gran parte de las vías y ruedas del tren. Sherlock, sin embargo, demostró una absoluta tranquilidad cuando un soñoliento Regulus afirmó que el destino no quería que volviera con John.<p>

Pese a todo, no pudo más que sentirse ofendido por la insistencia de cualquier deidad que le estuviera impidiendo el viaje.

Poco después la tormenta decreció. Pero pasaron alrededor de dos horas para que los empleados de la estación retiraran la nieve que impedía el paso del tren, y éste comenzó su trayecto antes de que la tormenta arreciara.

Regulus se quedó dormido nuevamente, en el asiento frente a Sherlock, arropado con el abrigo. Y Sherlock se quedó mirando frente a la ventana el sombrío panorama que se extendía a lo lejos, con varios pinos cubiertos de aguanieve, las altas montañas teñidas de blanco, y el profundo cielo grisáceo que plañía copos por doquier.

Para John fue muy grata la llegada de la señora Hudson a la casa. La recibió con un abrazo fuerte, y a Gladstone lo acarició hasta que el perro terminó echado en el suelo, complacido.

—Qué alegría tenerlo de vuelta, señor Watson —exclamó con euforia la señora Hudson—. Y muchas gracias de verdad por haberme sacado de detención.

—Gracias, señora Hudson. También me alegra estar de vuelta. Ante todo porque veo que las cosas han estado tensas aquí en Londres.

La señora Hudson lo miró, impresionada.

—Y que lo diga —exclamó con ironía—. Hay muchas acusaciones corriendo en torno suyo y del señor Holmes. Y son ridículas. Pero no sólo eso, señor Watson, hay otras que corren entre las más recatadas familias, y quizá son la que me preocupan más (porque las otras son falsas), y son aquellas en la que se habla de ustedes dos como compañeros... íntimos.

John valoró la intención de la señora Hudson por tratar el asunto con la delicadeza que merecía. Recordó entonces la última conversación decente que tuvo con ella, en la que tan amablemente la señora Hudson le hizo saber que en la vida de John no veía a alguien mejor que a Sherlock.

—¿Ya comió, señor? —preguntó ella, al ver que John no respondía.

Éste respondió que ya, y la señora Hudson lo invitó a tomar asiento en la mesa, para conversar todo lo que había ocurrido.

Se sentaron uno en frente del otro, en una esquina de la mesa. La señora Hudson adoptó una expresión inquisitiva, y sus ojos reflejaron el brillo de la esperanza; John comprendió que ella estaba deseando saber acerca del viaje a Glasgow.

—¿Resolvieron el caso? —preguntó, sin poder contenerse—. ¡Pero qué estoy diciendo! Por supuesto que lo resolvieron. Y es lo mejor, para así callarle las bocas a esos policías y periodistas que han estado difamando al señor Holmes —farfulló, con indignación.

»Debo admitir que me llevé una gran sorpresa al recibir su telegrama. Me preocupé un poco cuando no llegó al anochecer, o al siguiente día. Tuve miedo de que el señor Holmes hubiera hecho una tontería.

John la miró reconfortado. Escuchar a la señora Hudson lo tranquilizaba, haciéndolo sentir el calor del hogar. Sintió pesar al escuchar el nombre de Sherlock, pero fue más la rabia que sintió al haber escuchado mencionar las difamaciones que estaban haciendo hacia el detective.

—No pudimos resolver el caso —admitió al cabo de unos segundos—. La verdad es —Se quitó el sombrero y comenzó a jugarlo entre las manos— que no tuvimos mucho tiempo para ello. Sherlock investigó un poco, a su manera, ya lo sabe… Pero… un par de cuestiones personales se nos atravesaron.

La señora Hudson abrió los ojos, como si comprendiera en qué consistían tales cuestiones. Puso una de sus manos sobre una de John, y suspiró hondamente.

—Cuando se fue estaba muy confundido —comentó—. Supongo que decidió externar sus sentimientos… confusiones —corrigió, procurando no sofocar a John; la última vez que habían conversado, éste se había mostrado muy susceptible a la idea que ella había propuesto: Sherlock era la persona idónea para John.

John sujetó con fuerza la mano de la señora Hudson en un impulso por sentirse acompañado. Aún lo abatía el arrepentimiento por haber abandonado a Sherlock en el frío de Glasgow, completamente confundido y solo.

Sus cejas caídas hicieron sentir algo de preocupación a la señora Hudson.

—¿Qué pasó allá? —preguntó con voz compasiva.

—Tomé el tren con él, porque estaba dispuesto a irse… ¿Él estuvo llorando, señora Hudson? —preguntó, con un dejo de clemencia en la voz cuando recordó la mirada de Sherlock en la estación. Ella asintió—. El tren anunció su partida antes de que pudiéramos hablar, y yo adquirí un boleto y lo abordé con él. No sabía que iríamos a Glasgow, ni siquiera estoy convencido de que Sherlock lo supiera, pero… en el trayecto él me dijo que… Me dijo que…

No podía decirlo. Tenía un nudo en la garganta que imposibilitaba la salida de aquella frase que lo cambio todo.

—Entiendo, señor Watson —dijo la señora Hudson, en un tono dulzón. Apretó la mano de John, para demostrarle su solidaridad—. No tiene que cuidarse de mí.

John se estremeció, avergonzado más que reconfortado. Pero continuó contándole a la señora Hudson todo lo que había ocurrido en Glasgow, y la manera en que sucedió todo; no fue detallado, pero confesó haber besado a Sherlock por la confusión.

—¿Y qué ha decidido usted? —preguntó ella, cuando él hubo terminado de contarle toda su travesía hasta regresar a casa.

—Debo apoyar a Mary —dijo, suspirando—. Es lo menos que le debo. Pero tampoco dejaré a Sherlock. Lo quiero mucho, señora Hudson. Pero no sé si esté dispuesto a dar el paso. Creo que es algo que él y yo deberíamos hacer juntos: darnos la oportunidad para conocer nuestros sentimientos.

—Lo comprendo, señor Watson, pero creo dada la situación no es momento para dudas. Deberá estar seguro de ir contra todo. Si acepta que lo ama, se encontrarán en muchos problemas ante la ley, más de las que el señor Holmes ya tiene. Y por supuesto, deberá aclararlo con la señorita Mary. Por otro lado, si no está dispuesto a dar el paso, es necesario que corte, de una vez por todas, su relación con el señor Holmes, porque sólo lo dañaría si intenta permanecer como su compañero o amigo, y le impedirá recuperarse.

»Y considérelo demasiado en serio, porque una vida de matrimonio que comienza con dudas, se convertirá pronto en un infierno para usted mismo, y con ello hará sufrir a mucha gente.

John la miró tratando de encontrar en ella más que sus advertencias, pero las alternativas, aunque claras, las encontraba difíciles de tomar. Una cosa era aceptar a Sherlock, quizás amarse de manera mutua, pero otra muy diferente era hacerlo público, y enfrentar a la ley.

Permaneció pensando por varios minutos, con la mirada extraviada. Por momentos movía la pierna intermitentemente, en un impulso de nervios.

Comenzaba la tarde, y el cielo resplandecía rojizo, exento de nubes en él. La gente transitaba sin parar, y el sonido de los fuetazos a los caballos predominaba en las calles.

—Suspenderé el compromiso hasta que haya arreglado esto con Sherlock —dijo John, finalmente—. Y pondré todo de mí para ser honesto conmigo mismo y con él.

—Me parece perfecto —observó la señora Hudson.

La señora Hudson sonrió.

—Iré a ver a Mary. Su padre ha sido detenido como presunto sospechoso de los asesinatos en Glasgow —comentó John—. Creo que lo más adecuado es que vaya.

—Hágalo —le autorizó la señora Hudson—. Yo lo mantendré informado si surge algo.

John no esperó más, y se encaminó a casa de Mary.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending: "I Hate Everyone" de Get Set Go<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Un capítulo corto, de transición. :) <strong>


	24. XXIV Su castigo será determinado

**.**

**El caso Regulus**

**24**

**Su castigo será determinado  
><strong>

**By Gyllenhaal**

* * *

><p>Frozen inside without your touch<p>

Without your love, darling

Only you are the life among the dead

"Bring Me To Life" de Evanescence

* * *

><p>Congelada por dentro sin tu roce<p>

Sin tu amor, querido

Sólo tú eres la vida entre la muerte

"Bring Me To Life" de Evanescence

* * *

><p><strong>Opening: "Bring Me To Life" de Evanescence<strong>

* * *

><p>John pasó con Mary toda la noche, conversando acerca de todo lo que estaba sucediendo; las disputas políticas que se habían desatado con el escándalo del que era víctima Sherlock, la acusación misma (en todo momento John defendió a Sherlock), y los problemas que dichas acusaciones habían traído a Mary. John admitió no haber resuelto el caso de los homicidios en Glagow, y asimismo le expresó a ella su solidaridad en la defensa de su padre.<p>

—Ha estado encerrado desde hace dos días. No en prisión, pero sí detenido como sospechoso. ¡Al menos tienen la decencia de considerar su estatus! —comentó Mary acerca de su padre—. Pero eso no quita que sea ridículo… Mi padre es un comerciante de mucho prestigio y no me parece justo que le hagan esto.

—Tranquila —dijo John, al ver qué tan indignada estaba Mary.

—Debes resolver el caso, John, y debes ayudar a mi padre… ¡Soy tu prometida! —exclamó ella desesperadamente.

John sintió en ese momento un retorcijón en el estómago. Como había acordado con la señora Hudson, no tomaría una decisión sino hasta que pudiera resolver todo con Sherlock. Había, sin embargo, pensado en proponer cierta distancia entre Mary y él, pero ella lucía muy contrariada por todo lo que ocurría, a lo que John mostró la disposición de apoyarla lo más que pudiera.

La abrazó, y después salió de la casa prometiéndole que ayudaría a su padre y que todo se resolvería. Se despidieron con un beso cordial en la mejilla.

Pese a estar cansado, John decidió ir a un bar a tomar un trago, en lugar de volver a casa como había previsto.

El tren en el que iba Sherlock arribó al amanecer. El detective se sintió nervioso cuando empezó a reconocer las montañas por las que atravesaban las vías, y el cielo taciturno cernido sobre la gran ciudad. Después, cuando el tren dejó visible el Támesis sintió un retorcijón en el estómago: estaba por llegar.

Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo John. Estaba totalmente convencido de que había regresado a Londres, al que siempre había sido su hogar; de él mismo y de John.

Regulus, sentado frente a él, mordisqueaba unos chocolates que Sherlock amablemente le había comprado cuando pasó el carro de las golosinas y comida por el pasillo. Él no había comido desde la noche anterior, y aunque su estómago reclamaba ser alimentado, no se sentía bien para probar bocado; incluso, en el momento en que Regulus abrió los chocolates, le ofreció algunos, pero provocaron en Sherlock náuseas y malestar de cabeza. El detective se había conformado con mirar por la ventana, con la cabeza recargada sobre ella, traqueteando al ritmo del tren.

Se escuchó agitación en el pasillo, y Sherlock supo que la gente estaba preparándose para la llegada; él, como no había salido más que con una maleta pequeña, no tenía mucho por acomodar.

Notó que Regulus lo miraba de vez en cuando, a veces fascinado y a veces intrigado con él, quizá por la severidad que mostraba su rostro, la determinación, o tal vez el miedo.

—Tiene miedo —dijo él, como intuyendo sus pensamientos.

Sherlock no respondió, lo miró dubitativamente, tratando de entender lo que el muchacho había dicho. Vio que su boca moverse, y sus oídos percibieron el sonido, pero no pudo procesarlo ni entenderlo.

Salió de su ensimismamiento agitando la cabeza.

—¿Qué decías? —preguntó, haciéndose el desentendido.

—Que está asustado. Soporta bien el frío —dijo el muchacho, inclinándose hacia adelante—, pero tratándose del señor Watson se vuelve un desastre —comentó, sonriendo—. Debo admitir que lo envidio; al señor Watson, por supuesto —continuó, y frunciendo la boca se recargó contra su mano sobre la ventana.

Sherlock lo miró compasivamente; si bien los sentimientos y emociones no eran los suyo, comprendió lo mal que debía sentirse el muchacho al saberlo próximo a llegar con John, y más aún, consciente de sus sentimientos por él.

—Algún día encontrarás a alguien —le dijo, para tranquilizarlo—. Es sólo que para mí ya había alguien…

Regulus lo miró frunciendo el ceño, como un niño que hace berrinche.

—Lo sabía. Siempre lo supe… Crecer leyendo sus hazañas en los diarios me preparó para esto. En las pocas fotografías en que aparece siempre está mirando al señor Watson, o tocándolo… Sus sentimientos por él traspasan la tinta y el papel… —suspiró, pero no de alivio, sino de pesar.

»Es por ello que cuando lo conocí fue lo primero que le pregunté. No quería hacerme muchas ilusiones cuando decidí conocerlo, pero después, al leer el anuncio del compromiso entre el señor Watson y la señorita Morstan fue… Bueno, fue vivificante. Todo lo que había soñado ya no sonaba tan loco. Y aun así le hice la pregunta, para cerciorarme…

Sherlock no pudo evitar sentir pena por él, y vergüenza de él mismo; sintió culpa por haber dado algún tipo de esperanza al chico.

Torció la boca, contrariado por no encontrar las palabras propicias para decir.

El tren comenzó a reducir su velocidad.

—Siento que te he lastimado, muchacho —dijo Sherlock—. ¿Ha sido así?

Regulus lo miró.

—No… He sido yo mismo. Usted sólo me ha dado alegría, señor Holmes —Sonrió. Pero Sherlock comprendió por su experiencia que no era una sonrisa natural, era forzada, de esas que uno suele dar cuando pretende estar bien, cuando el mundo se le cae a pedazos y la vida lo hiere a uno sin misericordia.

El tren se detuvo.

—Señor Holmes —dijo el chico, sosteniendo el brazo de Sherlock con su mano. El detective volteó hacia él, pero tenía la cabeza hacia abajo e imposibilitaba la vista de su rostro y sus ojos—. Le deseo de todo corazón que todo salga bien con el señor Watson.

Sherlock levantó el rostro de Regulus con una mano, y después besó su frente.

—Gracias muchacho —dijo, con la voz más dulce que fue capaz de pronunciar—. Si las cosas llegaran a salir mal, te prometo que en ti será en la primera persona que piense.

Sonrió. No sabía qué tan en serio lo decía, pero estaba completamente seguro de que lucharía por John a como diera lugar, y estaba seguro de que todo le favorecería.

Salieron del vagón y se encontraron con un tumulto de gente en el pasillo, atiborrada hacia la salida para acceder a la estación.

Apretujados, consiguieron hacerse espacio para salir, y una vez a fuera Sherlock bajó su equipaje y miró a Regulus, listo para despedirse. Estaba muy ansioso por volver a su casa, contarle todo a la señora Hudson, y encontrarse con John. Pensaba en eso cuando un potente silbido se escuchó en toda la estación, y el ruido que la gente hacía al hablar se apagó.

Todos buscaron el origen del sonido, y lo encontraron en una horda de policías que habían rodeado la estación y a Sherlock.

Ambos detectives miraron en rededor completamente estupefactos por el acontecimiento. Los policías tenían el ceño fruncido y la expresión adusta, lucían muy molestos.

—Sherlock Holmes, queda usted detenido por presunto fraude y una amplia lista de crímenes que no me molestaré en pronunciar delante de tanta gente —anunció Lestrade, abriéndose paso entre sus compañeros.

La gente cuchicheaba varias cosas, algunos miraban curiosos y otros comenzaron a salir de la estación.

—Puedo ayudarlo a pelear —le hizo saber Regulus, acercándose a él.

—No hace falta —dijo Sherlock. Pensó en John, y en la posibilidad de encontrarlo en prisión, de apoyarlo allá; porque si había sido arrestado también Sherlock debía defenderlo, y en el peor de los casos exonerarlo de toda culpa; al menos eso es lo que planeó en Glasgow por si llegaba a darse esa situación—. Por ahora lo más sensato es que deje que me lleven. Toma mi equipaje, y llévalo a casa. Quizá John esté ahí (si no está en Scotland Yard). Y quédate. Por favor, llévate el mérito de haberme capturado.

Regulus lo miró sin comprender, pero después de una mirada cómplice de Sherlock supo qué hacer.

Se colocó detrás de él, y pateó la maleta hacia uno de los policías, diciéndole que era de él mismo y que la cuidara mientras entregaba a Sherlock; a él lo empujó hasta donde estaba Lestrade.

—Las órdenes decían «traer a Holmes» —dijo Regulus.

Por un momento Lestrade se observó desconcertado, pero al ver a Sherlock vulnerable hizo una señal a otro policía para que lo esposara.

—Bien hecho detective Regulus —lo felicitó—. Se le esperará en la corte para su declaración en contra de este engreído.

Dicho eso se dio media vuelta y se encaminó escoltado por varios policías. Uno de los carruajes anunciaba la captura de Sherlock Holmes.

—¡Sherlock Holmes ha sido arrestado! ¡La vergüenza de Londres ha sido capturada!

Por ello, varias personas, curiosas o chismosas, siguieron a los carruajes hasta la explanada de Scotland Yard. Varios gritaron de indignación cuando vieron bajar a Sherlock esposado y escoltado por varios miembros de la policía, y otros tantos expresaron su emoción ante la captura.

—¡Dios salve a la reina! ¡Castigo a Holmes! —gritaban—. ¡Ha traído vergüenza a Londres!

Al escuchar eso, gran parte de la multitud (los que abogaban por Sherlock) comenzó a discutir con el resto, y pronto se desataron los golpes y el caos.

Lestrade condujo a Sherlock hacia adentro, pero ordenó al resto de los policías calmar todo afuera.

La gente gritaba, se defendía o atacaba con palos, con piedras, con lo que encontraban, mientras la policía se abría paso con macanas. Todo mundo vociferaba insultos, arrojaban golpes a diestra y siniestra, tiraban patadas y por último la policía disparó para dispersar a la multitud.

—Oh, Holmes —exclamó Lestrade, mientras lo conducía por los amplios pasillos de Scotland Yard y el ruido de afuera se amortizaba. Adentro, pocos eran los policías que gritaban indignados, y muchos los que aplaudían la osadía que Lestrade estaba cometiendo; probablemente la mayoría de los simpatizantes hacia Sherlock había sido suspendida o despedida—. Vaya lío en el que te has metido.

Sherlock no respondió a las provocaciones, aunque de parte de Lestrade era más su actuación habitual para parecer un miembro de la policía duro y firme; él probablemente se encontraba dudando de todas las acusaciones, y a la vez, de Holmes mismo. Sherlock eeperaba que lo llevara a una celda, encontrar a John y poder hablar con él acerca de eso que ocurría, pero Lestrade torció hacia la derecha en un pasillo cuya izquierda conducía a las celdas, y luego a la izquierda, hacia salones en los que Sherlock nunca había estado.

Entró en uno con puertas de olmo, ornamentadas con grabados de espirales y de pomo de plata. Las puertas eran pesadas, y cuando los guardias que la custodiaban la abrieron se notó el esfuerzo que tuvieron que hacer. Adentro estaba iluminado por un tragaluz, que con el sol de la mañana y un afortunado juego de espejos en la parte superior, hacían brillar todo el salón de un blanco radiante. Aunado al mármol de las paredes, que reflejaba también la luz.

Había una tribuna de madera al fondo, pero sólo estaban sentadas cinco personas sobre ella, una mujer regordeta, de expresión adusta y mirada despectiva, que abanicaba su rostro sin cesar; un anciano, que apenas parecía ver con claridad; un hombre de edad madura, con conservado bigote y barba y que lucía una herida en la nariz; otro hombre, gordo y de apariencia bonachona; y una señorita, de ojos verdes y risos castaños.

Todos miraron con expectación a los dos hombres que entraron, mientras que Sherlock, temporalmente enceguecido por la iluminación del lugar un pudo sino cerrar los ojos y esperar a que se adaptaran a la luz.

—Bienvenido, Lestrade —sonrió uno de los hombres aplaudiendo—. Ya era hora.

Hasta ese momento Sherlock no se preguntó cómo es que la policía había sabido que llegaría a Londres; había supuesto que lo estuvieron esperando, pero al recordar la tremenda cantidad de ellos, y ahora al ver el recibimiento que tenían se puso a pensar en ello, y se preguntó seriamente si Regulus los habría advertido.

Después, al notar la imponencia que irradiaban esas cinco personas frente a él, comenzó a recorrer su base de datos mental, en busca de sus nombres, sus rostros o algún título que lo hiciera saber quiénes eran, y por qué estaban ahí.

—Bienvenido, señor Holmes —dijo la mujer regordeta, riendo afanosamente—. Es para nosotros un placer tenerlo por fin frente a nosotros.

—Oh, madame, no creo que «placer» sea la palabra apropiada —interrumpió el hombre viejo—. Es repugnante tener aquí a alguien que ha avergonzado tanto a la corona —agregó con desdén.

—Ironizaba, George, ironizaba —sonrió la mujer.

—Por supuesto; madame Windermere tiene un exquisito sentido del humor —sonrió el hombre de apariencia bonachona.

Lestrade carraspeó para interrumpir su palabrería, y ellos, ligeramente ofendidos dirigieron miradas severas a Sherlock y él.

—Está bien, Lestrade, no tiene por qué ser ansioso —respondió madame Windermere, cerrando su abanico con brusquedad—. Un poco de conversación entre amigos nunca es malo cuando se trata de una situación tan delicada.

—Señor Holmes —interrumpió el hombre de la barba y bigotes, acentuando sus severas facciones—. Ha sido traído directamente aquí porque la reina ha solicitado hablar en persona con usted —El hombre viejo bufó con indignación; Sherlock frunció el ceño, aún no reconocía a ninguno—. Lo que por supuesto no permitiremos. Alguien que tan afanosamente se ha jactado de su inteligencia y falsos méritos no merece tocar la misma tierra que ella.

»Ya todo mundo sabe de sus fraudes, y que ha hecho sufrir a mucha gente inocente sólo por ganarse el título que tiene.

Sherlock levantó la ceja.

—Tenía —corrigió la joven.

El tono despectivo que usó ella hizo preguntarse a Sherlock de qué se trataba todo. Esperaba un juicio, humillación pública, encierro, pero no entendía quiénes eran esos hombres ni por qué habían decidido verlo antes que la reina hallara la forma.

Entonces reparó en sus ropajes de brocado, una tela muy particular que no era nada convencional en Londres, ni siquiera en Gran Bretaña; exquisito lino de colores pálidos pero señoriales, y comprendió por su brocado y botones que era gente muy importante, más que los consejeros Reales y con demasiada influencia en el sistema gubernamental londinense.

—Su castigo será determinado aquí mismo —sentenció el hombre de mirada severa, el de la herida en la nariz—. Encierro permanente, tortura, golpes, trabajos forzados, pero nunca el beneplácito de la muerte.

—O al menos prolongaremos su llegada lo más posible, Adrien —sonrió madame Windermere. Algunos más rieron con ella.

—Por supuesto las versiones oficiales hablarán de encierro quizá, deshonra, humillación pública; y sólo los que estamos aquí sabremos la sentencia. Así que más vale que guarde silencio, señor Lestrade —lo advirtió el hombre.

—Supongo —interrumpió Sherlock de pronto—, que su sentencia será acorde al agravio que pudiera haber cometido. Por ende, no creo que deban sentenciarme antes de mostrar las pruebas, hacer un juicio, consultar con testigos…

El hombre bonachón rio a carcajadas.

—Basta, lord Cyril —lo calló Adrien, y el hombre guardó silencio.

»No estamos aquí para escucharlo a usted, señor Holmes, sino para que usted escuche lo que le vamos a decir. Con pruebas o sin ellas, usted será sentenciado, porque la deshonra que ha traído a este pueblo poniendo en duda sus méritos. Pero no me malentienda. Todo está comprobado, hay un testigo por cada caso, una carta por cada maleante…

Para sorpresa de todos, Sherlock sonrió.

—No hay pruebas, porque no hay fraudes.

—Eso ya no está a discusión —sentenció la mujer joven que hasta hacía un segundo había estado callada—. Se ha tenido mucho tiempo para discutirlo después de su ausencia y sus reducidas habilidades para resolver el caso en Glasgow.

»Usted mismo es ya alguien que Londres no quiere…

—Eso dígaselo a quienes gritaban con indignación —interrumpió Sherlock con sorna.

—Oh, y gritarán aún más cuando se someta a usted al peor de los castigos jamás impuestos en Londres; lo arrastraremos por toda la ciudad, desnudo si es preciso, y lo azotaremos mil veces en cada plaza; lo hundiremos en el agua hasta que agonice, y después quizá ordenemos a cada persona en Londres que venga a patear su cara —dijo madame Windermere, y por su expresión y tono Sherlock entendió que la mujer hablaba en serio.

—El mundo lo recordará sólo como el peor ser humano que haya habitado la Tierra. Pugnaremos por ello, por todos los crímenes que ha cometido y con los que se ha alzado con el título de "el mejor detective de todos los tiempos" a costa de vidas, libertades, y robos.

Adrien hizo una señal para que todos se tranquilizaran.

—Lestrade —dijo, pero como pareció una oración inconclusa, Sherlock no entendió inmediatamente. Cerró los ojos fuertemente al comprender lo que pasaría, aunque demasiado tarde, y Lestrade soltó un fuerte golpe en su cabeza, que lo hizo perder el conocimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending: "Government hooker" de Lady Gaga<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews y sus comentarios. No hay nada que sea más satisfactorio para mí que leerlas a ustedes. <strong>

**Gracias a **

**Countess Ozaki D**

**(Sí, los nombres de los padres de Mary son en realidad otros (aunque en el universo de las películas no aparecen), pero quise hacer un guiño a Hans Zimmer al ponerle esos nombres; personalmente, mucho del éxito y encanto de estas películas se debe a Zimmer, igual que a Jude, Robert y Ritchie ****J)**

**youweon **

**(Gracias por tus observaciones, de verdad. Sucede que el capítulo anterior lo escribí completamente en el celular, y decidí subirlo así. Vaya que tenía tremendas faltas ortográficas, pero es que mis dedos a veces presionan dos teclas del celular, y a veces reconoce la equivocada, otras ninguna (por eso las letras comidas)… Gracias, ya lo revisé.)**

**LackyChan **

**Comodin **

**0Rei-Zero0 (gracias por el detalle, se me van algunas cosas Jajaaja el precio de no tener tiempo para revisar el fic ^^°)**

**Naoky **

**Rosa Phelps Weasley **

**friiwonka **

**HarleyJaneJacksonWinchester **

**Marpesa Fane-Li **

**LackyChan **

**012 **

**Patrix**

**Por cierto, lamento no haber publicado el capítulo ayer, pero fanfiction ya no me dejó acceder! Lo escribí desde ayer, lo pude subir, pero ya no publicar.**

**Bueno, ojalá que les guste.**

**Gracias de nuevo**

**y que tengan un gran fin de semana! **

* * *

><p><strong>Síganme en TwitterComGyllenhaal1**


	25. XXV Fui de él

**.**

**El caso Regulus**

**25**

**Fui de él**

**By Gyllenhaal**

* * *

><p>It could have been love<p>

It could have been anybody

Anybody,

She waited for love

But there wasn't anybody

Around so she left

Town with the rock show

"Rock Show" —Lady Gaga

* * *

><p>Podría haber sido el amor<p>

Podría haber sido cualquiera

Cualquiera,

Esperó al amor

Pero no había nadie

cerca, así que se fue de la

ciudad con el espectáculo de rock

"Rock Show" —Lady Gaga

* * *

><p><strong>Opening: Princess of China de Coldplay<strong>

* * *

><p>Lord Cyril y Madam Windermere rieron a carcajadas cuando vieron caer a Sherlock al suelo.<p>

—El gran Sherlock Holmes a los pies de Lestrade —ironizaba Adrien. Y todos rieron.

Entonces se llevó una sorpresa cuando Sherlock comenzó a moverse y a tratar de ponerse de pie, sin recuperarse del golpe.

Lestrade estuvo a punto de asestarle otro golpe, pero Adrien le dio indicaciones para que se detuviera.

—No podrá hacer mucho como está —explicó, al ver las dificultades que estaba teniendo Sherlock para ponerse de pie—. Arrástralo hasta las celdas; y revísalo.

Lestrade obedeció, y jaló a Sherlock por el saco; lo llevó arrastrando por gran parte del edificio hasta donde estaban las celdas, donde lo arrojó sin más.

Sherlock, aún con el dolor imposibilitándole defenderse, no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo; ni siquiera cuando Lestrade ordenó a dos de los guardias que lo despojaran del seco y buscaran en sus bolsos y en todo lugar cualquier objeto.

Cuando los hombres metieron la mano debajo de su camisa o en el pantalón, se dieron cuenta de que no llevaba ningún artículo de peligro o utilidad; pero cuando revisaron el saco encontraron una carta sin sello, que rezaba "Podemos ser felices".

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Lestrade, arrebatándole la carta a los guardias.

Sherlock no contestó; no reconoció la carta.

Lestrade al ver su rostro confundido, abrió el sobre y leyó. Su rostro se tornó sorprendido, y luego hizo el mismo gesto que ante algo repugnante.

—¡Por Dios, Holmes! ¡Me das asco!

Los guardias miraron a Lestrade, curiosos por saber qué decía la carta, pero el detective la guardó en uno de sus bolsillos, y sentenció:

—No te basta con traer humillación a Londres, sino también a tus amigos y a ti mismo… Eres repugnante, Holmes. Esta carta te asegura por lo menos dos años más de prisión y trabajos forzados.

Después de decir eso, salió de la celda, con los guardias detrás de él.

—Espera, Lestrade, ¿qué es eso? —preguntó, pero el detective hizo caso omiso de su pregunta.

Los guardas cerraron, y Sherlock se quedó tirado en el piso, con la camisa abierta, desprovista de los botones que los guardias arrancaron al revisarlo.

Estaba confundido, no sabía qué había sido todo ese alboroto por qué Lestrade había reaccionado de esa manera.

Y poco a poco, se quedó dormido.

John no volvió hasta después del mediodía, cuando el cantinero lo despertó y le pidió amablemente que se retirara porque ese día no abrirían; había bebido de más, y por eso se quedó dormido, y no escuchó al tumulto de gente que al amanecer pasó anunciando la captura de Sherlock.

Se fue caminando a trompicones, con los ojos entrecerrados para protegerse de la iluminación del día. Iba tan ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos, que no reparó en la gente que cuchicheaba por toda la calle, ni en los niños que gritaban algo acerca de Sherlock, o en los hombres que discutían a voz viva sobre el acontecimiento en Scotland Yard.

Llegó a casa al cabo de media hora. Abrió la puerta.

Adentro todo estaba sombrío y lúgubre, como si una ola de desgracias hubiera pasado por toda la casa. John preguntó por la señora Hudson, pero no obtuvo respuesta inmediata; mientras se daba media vuelta para colocar su abrigo en el perchero, Gladstone apareció ladrando.

John lo miró haciendo un esfuerzo considerable para enfocarlo con la mirada.

—Buen perro —dijo, acariciándolo.

—Lo estaba esperando, señor John —Una voz varonil se escuchó desde las escaleras. John se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrarse de frente con Regulus, quien había estado sentado en el último escalón, y ahora bajaba hacia él.

—¿Cómo entraste? —preguntó John, enfurecido—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Regulus se detuvo cuando se hubo encontrado frente a John. Lo miró extrañamente, y después sonrió con malicia.

—No puedo creer que esté en ese estado —dijo—. Qué bien. Por algo el señor Holmes debió haberlo corrido de Glasgow —se burló.

John dirigió a Regulus una mirada iracunda.

—Yo decidí regresar a Londres —articuló con dificultad pero con mucha rabia.

Regulus se sorprendió.

—Hizo bien. Alguien como usted no tiene derecho a estar cerca del señor Holmes —sentenció con sorna.

—¡Mira muchacho! —exclamó John, sin poder contenerse. Sujetó a Regulus por la camisa y lo empujó contra la pared.

—Aun cuando me desfigure el rostro —sonrió—. Eso no borrará la maravillosa noche que el señor Holmes y yo pasamos en Glasgow.

Ante esa declaración John se quedó atónito. Sus pupilas se dilataron y la resaca desapareció drásticamente. Reaccionó de forma violenta y golpeó a Regulus en la cara. Éste sólo sonrió.

—¿Qué haría si le digo que fui del señor Holmes? —Pese al golpe Regulus no pareció inmutarse, y continuó en su plan de provocación.

John abrió demasiado los ojos, completamente enfurecido.

—¡Cállate! —gritó con furia desenfrenada.

—Fui de él.

—¡Cállate! —repitió John, tan fuerte que pareció que se desgarraría la garganta.

—¿Qué hará al respecto? —lo desafió Regulus.

John levantó a Regulus en el aire, sujetando fuertemente su camisa. La ebriedad que tenía se había ido por escuchar la declaración del muchacho. Sus manos temblaban por la ira que estaba conteniendo.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que John no se atrevió a hacer nada. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos, por el alcohol, el desvelo, las lágrimas que se resistía a soltar, y por el odio que sentía hacia el muchacho frente a él. Pero sobre todo, odio a sí mismo, por haber dejado a Sherlock.

—Hay algo que puede hacer, señor Watson —dijo Regulus finalmente. John levantó la cara para mirarlo a los ojos—. Debe ayudar al señor Holmes.

Ambos se miraron fijamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending: Rockshow de Lady Gaga<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>HarleyJaneJacksonWinchester:<strong>

**"1) Tienes a los padres de Mary con nombres en honor a Hans Zimmer, y Regulus esta basado en Jude...¿Por casualidad tienes otro personaje o haz pensado en otro personjabe basado en RDJ o Guy?"**

**R: No tengo otro personaje basado en otro (al menos hasta ahora). En cuando a si hay posibilidades de que incerte otro, quizá. Escribo conforme se me ocurre _**

"**2) Me di cuenta que te gusta Gaga (viva la mother monster) Cual es tu cancion favorita de ella?"**

**R: ¡Que viva! (xD) Oh, por Dios. Una de las preguntas más difíciles que me han hecho en la vida (XP). Muchísimas me gustan... **

**Extrañamente la que más me gusta es una que no a cualquiera le gusta. No sé por qué. Me gusta la épica en la letra y el ritmo de la canción. Hay algo en ella que me hace sentir mágia en el alma:**

**"Highway Unicorn (Road To Love)" es mi canción favorite de Lady Gaga.**

**Youweon:**

**Gracias por tus tres ideas :D Me costó trabajo entender lo de "que le saquen la chucha" _ Internet me dijo que es "que le pongan una golpiza" _ **

**Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews! **

**Que tengan un gran inicio de semana!**


	26. XXVI La mano derecha de la reina

**El caso Regulus**

**26**

**La mano derecha de la reina**

**By Gyllenhaal**

* * *

><p><strong>Opening: "Viva la vida" de Coldplay<strong>

* * *

><p>Entonces Sherlock despertó. Con un débil sentimiento de nostalgia, que lo abatía ligeramente.<p>

Estaba tratando de acostumbrar su mirada a la penumbra del lugar, y cuando lo logró se dio cuenta de que aún estaba en la celda en Scotland Yard. Buscó en sus bolsillos, como si tratara de encontrar algún objeto importante, pero recordó que no llevaba nada, porque todo lo había puesto en la maleta que le había encomendado a Regulus.

Ojalá el muchacho hiciera lo correcto.

—

Cuando John escuchó de Regulus que Sherlock había sido llevado a Scotland Yard bajo los cargos de alta traición, su mirada se ciñó a la sorpresa que le produjo.

Soltó a Regulus, dejándolo caer al suelo, con la mejilla macerada por el golpe, pero con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

—Parece ser que le afecta todo lo concerniente al señor Holmes —dijo Regulus con sorna.

Pero John no hizo caso de él. Inmediatamente se dirigió a la puerta, para dirigirse a Scotland Yard; pero Regulus lo detuvo diciendo:

—A propósito, era mentira. Acerca de que estuve con él. Él no lo permitió. Supongo que pensaba en usted.

John se quedó parado frente a la puerta un momento, con la mano sobre el pomo, sin decidirse a abrirla.

—Debería revisar su maleta —agregó Regulus, señalando la maleta a su lado—. Quizá encuentre alguna explicación o algo que le pueda ser útil.

Pero John no hizo caso y salió de la casa, impulsado por la necesidad de ver a Sherlock y ayudarlo; sacarlo de prisión y volver con él a casa.

Al bajar las escaleras del pórtico, se topó con un hombre ligeramente mayor, corpulento y alto.

—¡Mycroft! —exclamó John, sorprendido de verlo ahí: él jamás se desviaba de sus trayectos habituales.

—Oh, John. Me alegro encontrarte por aquí y no haberme obligado a subir esas espantosas escaleras —dijo sonriente—. ¿A dónde ibas?

John, aún impresionado, demoró un poco en contestar.

—A Scotland Yard.

—Oh, qué bien. Justo iba hacia allá, pero pensé que lo correcto era pasar por ti. Supongo que vas a ver el asunto de Sherly, ¿no?

John asintió.

Ambos subieron a una carroza que estaba cerca, en la que Mycroft había hecho su llegada.

Tomaron asiento uno frente al otro.

—Dime, John, ¿qué opinas al respecto de todo esto?

Para John fue evidente que Mycroft trataba de corroborar alguna teoría. Regularmente utilizaba las conversaciones con Sherlock para sacarle información determinante acerca de sus propias teorías. Si bien Sherlock consideraba a Mycroft mucho más astuto que él y con una capacidad deductiva que superaba con creces a las de él, éste no se molestaba en indagar o averiguar.

—Son tonterías —contestó John—. Todo esto es una tontería. Alguien como Sherlock… como Holmes —se corrigió, pero vio a Mycroft levantar una ceja— jamás haría algo así. Todo esto es una trampa. Alguien debe querer hacerle la vida imposible a Holmes.

Mycroft lo miró fijamente con sus ojos especulativos.

La carroza traqueteaba sobre la desigual calle.

—Pensé que estarías con él en Glasgow, y supuse que también volverías con él. Por eso no me preocupé; bueno, a decir verdad ni siquiera ahora estoy preocupado —comentó Mycroft con su apabullante tranquilidad habitual—. Pero siento verdadera curiosidad por ver lo que pasará.

»Es un juego de niños solamente. Traer a los miembros del parlamento hasta Londres sólo por el caso de Sherly. Oh, y lo peor es que me han hecho venir a mí también.

—Creí que ibas a ayudarlo.

—¿Por qué? Ah, claro. La gente suele asumir la consanguineidad como una especie de contrato. Es mi hermano solamente.

—¿Y a qué vas entonces? —preguntó John.

—A declarar. Y después creo que habrá una cena con los miembros del parlamento para determinar la sentencia de Sherly. Sé que es hábil, y que logrará salir bien de todo esto, sin embargo.

John reconoció por la ventana que estaban cerca de Scotland Yard.

—No sé si concordar con eso.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Sherlock… Bueno, él ha estado un poco desequilibrado. No piensa bien. La última vez que lo vi era un completo desastre.

—¿Pasó algo entre ustedes? —pregunto Mycroft secamente, y a John lo asustó su forma directa de preguntar.

—¿Qué podría pasar entre nosotros? —preguntó, un tanto nervioso.

—Oh, las cosas pasan, querido Watson —respondió Mycroft—. «Qué» cosas, esa es la cuestión. Pero no te abrumaré con una explicación —agregó, al ver el nervio reflejado en el rostro de John—. Estamos por llegar —anunció, dirigiendo la mirada hacia la ventana.

Efectivamente la carroza se detuvo en menos de un minuto, frente a la escalinata por la que accedían a Scotland Yard. Ambos descendieron de la carroza.

Uno de los guardias se acercó a ellos cuando vio bajar a Mycroft.

—Por aquí, señor —dijo con amabilidad, pero dirigió una mirada desdeñosa hacia John.

—John —dijo Mycroft, indicándole adelantarse—. Sea amable, gentil caballero, de llevar a mi amigo a la celda en la que tienen a Sherlock Holmes —le indicó al guardia—. Vino a hacerle una visita.

Pero el guardia no se movió.

—El acusado no puede recibir visitas en estos momentos, señor —explicó.

—¡Pero qué barbaridad! —exclamó Mycroft—. ¿A qué se debe ese exceso de restricciones?

—Son órdenes superiores, señor.

Mycroft volteó hacia John. Era ligeramente más alto que él. Ambos intercambiaron miradas inquisitivas.

—Ayer me interrogaron —expresó John—, y ayer no estaban reacios a estos permisos.

—Todo está muy agitado, querido Watson —explicó Mycroft—. Ven conmigo entonces, y veremos qué podemos hacer después, para que puedas hablar con Sherly.

John asintió en señal de aprobación, y los tres hombres se encaminaron hacia la entrada. Una vez ahí procedieron a acceder al pasillo que el guardia les indicó, y al seguirlo llegaron hasta una oficina grande, donde varios hombres esperaban. Uno de ellos se acercó a Mycroft, y le hizo saber que John no podía ser partícipe al momento de la declaración, así que John procedió a salir al pasillo, y resignarse a esperar sentado en una banca de madera.

La sesión se prolongó por casi una hora, y cuando al fin Mycroft salió su expresión permanecía indolente.

John se levantó, preguntándole qué le habían dicho, pero Mycroft lo invitó a tomar asiento, mientras los hombres dentro del salón salían por el pasillo, cargando papeles y hablando quedamente; entre ellos iba Adrien.

—Querido Watson —comenzó a decir Mycroft, en voz baja, una vez que ambos se encontraron sentados en la banca—, me disculpo de antemano si llego a ofenderte al hacerte la siguiente pregunta, pero debo hacerlo: ¿Entre tú y mi hermano hay algo más que el compañerismo y la amistad?

A John se le erizaron los vellos en la nuca al escuchar la pregunta.

—¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Qué te han dicho? —interrogó agresivamente.

—Calma, Watson.

»Sucede que Lestrade encontró entre las pertenencias de Sherly una carta dirigida a ti, en la que expresa ciertos sentimientos hacia ti.

John se echó hacia atrás, sorprendido.

—¿Sabes qué decía? —preguntó John, esta vez sin intentar disimular.

—La carta será usada como evidencia en contra de Sherly, en un juicio amañado. Y es que no será propiamente un juicio, es más bien el escenario en el que se le culpará de todo lo que puedan culparlo. Estos hombres están decididos a inculpar a Sherly de todos los crímenes que puedan subsanar con él.

—¡Son unos…!

—Oh, vaya que lo son.

—¿Pero quiénes son?

—Algo así como la mano derecha de la reina. Una organización que maneja todo desde las sombras. En realidad el parlamento es una máscara. Piensa que todo lo hacen ellos, que el primer ministro es el que decide todo, pero debajo del agua están estas personas; comerciantes, claro. Los más ricos, y no todos ingleses, debo añadir.

John bajó la mirada.

—No sabía que ese tipo de personas existiera.

—Oh, son más comunes de lo que crees en todos los gobiernos.

John, sin embargo, no puso mucha atención a esa última sentencia de Mycroft. Pensaba en la carta, en su contenido, en Sherlock, encerrado, quizá herido, quizá solitario. La última vez que lo vio estaba llorando. Y ahora que estaba solo, que su mundo se había vuelto contra él, ¿cómo estaría? ¿Tendría acaso la suficiente resistencia?

—¿Cómo lo vamos a ayudar? —preguntó John.

Mycroft estaba distraído, repasando el tallado de su bastón.

—No te recomendaría entrar en su defensa de forma agresiva —explicó Mycroft, sin voltear a verlo—. La carta que ellos tienen está dirigida a ti, pero te excluye completamente de toda culpa. No hay relación demostrable a la que ellos puedan sentenciar. Sólo el sentimiento indecoroso que Sherly siente por ti, según la carta. Nada te compromete a ti. Y si comienzas a defenderlo de forma intempestiva, fácilmente podrían acusarte de ser… homosexual.

»Sabes que eso se pena con cárcel y trabajos forzados.

John permaneció silencioso. Dubitativo. Se cuestionaba la necesidad de ir y armar un alboroto en las oficinas, hasta que alguien pudiera llevarlo al lugar donde estaba Sherlock; y la necesidad de permanecer discreto, con un sentimiento anónimo.

—¿Cuándo se llevará a cabo el juicio?

—Mañana.

El cuerpo de John se estremeció.

—Entonces debo verlo hoy —sentenció.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending: "Set Fire To The Rain" de Adele <strong>

**(;))**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! He vuelto :)!<strong>

**Lamento haberme ido tantos días y sin avisar, pero tuve que terminar un libro de cuentos que necesitaba entregar, y estas dos últimas semanas me avoqué de lleno a ello.**

**Ojalá que todas estén de lo mejor!**

**Les pido una disculpa!**

**Pero ya volví, y ya estaré por aquí de nuevo.**

**Saludos a todas!**


	27. XXVII Confío en ti

**.**

**El caso Regulus**

**27**

**Confío en ti **

**By Gyllenhaal**

* * *

><p><strong>Opening: "Oh Well" de Lady Gaga<strong>

* * *

><p>El cielo se había tapizado de nubes grises, que amenazaban con lluvia.<p>

En el pasillo donde John y Mycroft habían hallado asiento en una banca, se había desperdigado un ambiente de densa preocupación. John, inquieto por completo ante el inminente juicio de Sherlock, era incapaz de controlarse, y había comenzado a dar vueltas por el pasillo víctima de la mirada sigilosa de Mycroft.

—Tengo que verlo —repetía John incesantemente—. Hay muchas cosas que necesito decirle.

—Mi buen Watson, eso será muy complicado —comentó Mycroft con tranquilidad—; difícilmente permiten a las personas que serán enjuiciadas ver a otras un día previo al juicio.

»Aunque… supongo que podría mover algunas influencias.

John volteó hacia Mycroft, impresionado y esperanzado por lo que acababa de decir.

—¿De verdad puedes hacerlo?

Tenía en el rostro una expresión de repentina esperanza. Se acercó rápidamente hacia Mycroft y tomando sus manos le imploró que hiciera todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que pudiera ver a Sherlock.

—Pero Watson, ¿a qué se debe esta necesidad de verlo?

Watson se apartó entonces, y no dijo nada. Trató de tranquilizar sus nervios, y después volvió la mirada hacia Mycroft.

—Es personal —dijo—. Un asunto que debo resolver con Sherlock…

Mycroft lo miró, escudriñando en la expresión de Watson las respuestas a sus interrogantes. El médico hizo lo posible para desviar la cara del alcance visual de Mycroft; estaba completamente consciente de que sus habilidades deductivas eran más agudas que las de Sherlock, y por supuesto, solía encontrar la solución a cualquier interrogante con sólo observar.

—Ya veo —musitó al final.

Mycroft le dirigió entonces la mirada más tranquilizadora que él hubiera recibido desde hacía mucho tiempo; cuando todo el enredo comenzó.

—No te preocupes, Watson —dijo Mycroft, con un tono equivalente a la tranquilidad que inspiraba su mirada—. Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que puedas verlo.

Dicho eso el robusto hombre se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia el lugar donde estaban las oficinas, en tanto John procedió a sentarse en la banca, aún ansioso. Sentía la presión del lugar sobre su cuerpo; Scotland Yard había pasado de ser el lugar al que Sherlock y él solían ir para resolver casos o declarar como testigos de múltiples crímenes, a ser una verdadera prisión, que no sólo inspiraba pánico, sino también una constante sensación de castigo.

Olvidó por completo a Mary y la promesa que le había hecho, acerca de rescatar a su padre; y en lugar de esos pensamientos existía sólo la determinación de ver a Sherlock; verlo y de una vez por todas resolver lo que sentía por él. Estando frente a frente, en tal escatimosa situación, no necesitaba más que verlo.

Pasado un momento Mycroft volvió con su habitual paso cansado.

—Puedes verlo —dijo, y el corazón de John dio un vuelco—. Acabo de debatir con el juez los derechos a los que puedo apelar, como hermano y por mi alta posición en el ministerio. Se opuso ligeramente, pero nadie puede resistirse a mis habilidades de convencimiento —comentó, y John recordó que en algunas conversaciones con Sherlock, éste había destacado la superioridad de Mycroft sobre él en varios aspectos.

Sin embargo, ansioso por la posibilidad de ver a Sherlock, John se puso de pie de inmediato y le pidió amablemente a Mycroft que lo condujera a la celda en que estaba.

Comenzaron a caminar, y mientras se desplazaban a lo largo del pasilloMycroft le comentó que Sherlock había sido trasladado de la celda temporal a uno de los calabozos en el fondo de la prisión. John se mostró indignado, puesto que los calabozos eran reservados especialmente para asesinos en serie o locos capaces de descuartizar a personas vivas. Pero Mycroft le explicó que los crímenes de que lo acusaban eran demasiado graves, porque incluía cada uno de los casos que "supuestamente" había resuelto; se le acusaba de asesinato por cada caso de ésa índole en el que había asistido; de robo, por cada ladrón que supuestamente había capturado, y a los que ahora denominaban "cómplices"; de fraude, por el título al que se hizo merecedor a lo largo del mundo, y de traer a Inglaterra la vergüenza al haber resultado falsos cada uno de sus logros.

John se sintió profundamente más indignado, y pudo sentir crecer en su pecho la más profunda rabia que jamás había sentido; ni siquiera al presenciar las escenas de crímenes más crueles, o al haber estado en la guerra y ver morir a compañeros y amigos.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de los calabozos un guardia los recibió. Revisó entre sus ropas cualquier instrumento que pudiera ser utilizado por los prisioneros para dañar a otros o a sí mismos, y le retiraron a Watson el bastón con que fue condecorado.

Entraron acompañados del guardia, a petición especial de Mycroft, y mientras avanzaban a lo largo de las lúgubres celdas, los prisioneros comenzaron a hacer escándalo y ruido contra los barrotes que los encerraban. El guardia golpeaba con su canuta macana los barrotes, y silenciaba así a los reclusos. Al fondo, torciendo a la izquierda, encontraron la celda en la que estaba Sherlock. John se apresuró para llegar a la celda, y pisó un encharcamiento de orina y otra clase de humedad que había en el pasillo. Sherlock parecía estar dormido, recostado sobre su catre.

El guardia abrió la celda, y después se retiró, cerrando de nuevo la celda.

Sherlock se puso de pie, con una amplia sonrisa a pesar de su mugriento rostro y los moretones y golpes recién cicatrizados en él.

Ambos se miraron, tensos, ligeramente perplejos pero inmensamente felices por volver a verse. Sherlock fue el primero que se acercó, decidido a abrazar a su amigo, pero John se adelantó también, enternecido por el rostro de su amigo, inmerso en su mirada, dolido por las cicatrices que en Sherlock había, y en lugar de abrazarlo hizo algo que éste no esperó.

John lo besó.

Ninguno de los dos reparó en la presencia de Mycroft, ni en lo pútrido de la celda, de la que escurrían cosas viscosas y verdes, y a ninguno de los dos les importó que estuvieran debajo de Scotland Yard, desafiando las leyes que con tanta castidad defendían.

Sus pensamientos se perdieron en el beso; el más apasionado que ninguno de los dos hubiera dado o recibido. Cargado de los tantos años con que ambos lo habían deseado sin admitirlo. Aderezado de las tantas noches en que Sherlock despertaba y se encontraba de frente con el rostro de John en su cama, o de las mañanas en que John se levantaba y se quedaba mirando a Sherlock dormir, acariciando su cabello, hasta que reparaba en la hora y se daba cuenta de que se le había hecho tarde.

Se abrazaron. Con fuerza, con la intención de nunca soltarse, con la avidez para demostrar lo mucho que se necesitaban entre sí y lo mucho que se habíanextañado.

—Perdóname —suplicó John sin aliento; aún se sentía culpable por haber abandonado a Sherlock en Glasgow¬—. Perdóname —volvió a decir, y esta vez sintió la culpa de haberlo dejado solo en esos momentos, de no haberse enterado de su aprensión y de no haber ido a verlo hasta ese momento.

—Calla —le dijo Sherlock, también suplicante. Y ambos continuaron balanceándose, abrazados, sin poder detener el cansancio de Sherlock o la profunda felicidad que sentía John.

Entonces Mycroft carraspeó y ambos recordaron dónde estaban, y entendieron que no estaban solos.

Se separaron, sin soltarse del todo.

—Micky —sonrió Sherlock—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Al parecer el trabajo que cupido debería estar haciendo. Oh, Sherly, qué alegría verte —dijo, y apartó a John para dirigirle a Sherlock un abrazo—. Disculpen que los separe pero no es un buen lugar para que los tórtolos estén dándose demostraciones de afecto. Estos hombres sólo necesitan pretextos pequeños para incrementar tu sentencia.

Ambos entendieron que Mycroft estaba en lo cierto.

John se sintió avergonzado, pero Mycroft le demostró que para él no existían inconvenientes en lo absoluto, y que la manera en que Sherlock y John resolvieran su relación le era, hasta cierto punto, indiferente.

—Ya tendrán tiempo cuando te saquemos de aquí, Sherly.

John sonrió.

—Hay gente muy poderosa implicada, Micky —reconoció Sherlock—. No tengo idea de cómo demostrar mi inocencia cuando esas personas están tan decididas a verter en mí todos sus errores y todos mis logros en contra mía.

—Será difícil, sí. De eso no tengo la menor duda —reconoció Mycroft.

—¡Pero debe haber una forma!—exclamó John.

—Sin embargo, hay que retomar los hechos —dijo Sherlock, y miró a Microft con fijeza.

—Adelante —le contestó Mycroft.

Entonces Sherlock se sentó sobre su catre, totalmente cansado e incapaz de sostenerse en pie por más tiempo.

—Asesinatos en Glasgow; alguien ha estado matando a miembros del parlamento. ¿Por qué? Y como consecuencia de ello, a varios comerciantes les han dirigido invitaciones para formar parte del parlamento. Entre ellos…

—Mi suegro —completó John.

Sherlock carraspeó.

—El amable señor Hans —dijo—. Al parecer inocente, sin duda. Un comerciante a quien le ha estado yendo bien en los negocios y que repentinamente resulta candidato para un lugar en el parlamento.

—No me gusta lo que insinúas, Sherlock —lo interrumpió John, pero Mycroft puso una mano frente a él y le pidió que dejara continuar al detective.

—Demasiado obvio para ser un sospechoso de verdad; sin embargo, está el atentado en el que nos dispararon a ti y a mí, John. Es también muy apresurado tratar de matarnos después de una cena con los padres de la señorita Mary —continúo exponiendo Sherlock—. ¿Es entonces un acto incriminatorio? ¿Alguien querría predisponer la culpa hacia el señor Hans para que se desatara el caos en el momento en que le fuera ofrecido el puesto en el parlamento? ¿Quién más estuvo ahí, Johny? ¿Recuerdas algo más?

John lo miró con tranquilidad; había adoptado esa mirada ausente de siempre que hacía conjeturas, y sin embargo ahora lo miraba con la intención de escucharlo, como en los últimos casos en que intentaba hacerlo partícipe de sus deducciones. Entonces a John le vino a la mente Regulus, y las palabras que éste le había dirigido antes de que Sherlock cometiera el impulso de tomar un tren hacia Glasgow.

—Regulus —dijo—. Él supo que nosotros dos estuvimos en el tiroteo.

—Oh, claro —exclamó Sherlock—. Nos siguió gran parte de la noche. Pude notarlo después del tiroteo; será muy brillante y todo lo que diga, pero no deja de ser un amateur en las artes del disfraz. ¿Algo más que recuerdes?

—¿No mencionaste que la policía estaba muy interesada en que fueras a Glasgow? —comentó Mycroft.

—¡Claro! —dijo John—. Estuvo tan determinada a enviarnos allá que hizo la amenaza de acusar a Sherlock si decidíamos no ir.

—De acuerdo —aprobó Sherlock—. ¿Qué ocurrió mientras estuvimos allá?

—Mucha movilización —respondió Mycroft—. Más de quince detenidos en dos días bajo la acusación de ladrones; miembros de las pandillas que desataron la ola de robos. La detención del señor Hans, la determinación de atrapar a Holmes, como parte de la iniciativa de Adrien Fellow. Oh, y el traslado de los miembros del consejo a Londres. La instauración de ellos como líderes de la iniciativa para aprehender a Sherlock, y el comienzo de los interrogatorios. Además de, claro, la bomba que desató el supuesto fraude de Sherlock Holmes. ¿Alguna teoría, Sherly?

—Muchas, mi querido hermano.

»Y creo que ya sabes qué tiene que pasar.

Mycroft se limitó a quitarse el sombrero y sostenerlo a la altura de su cintura en señal de respeto. John no comprendió el acto que hizo Mycroft, ni la mirada decidida que había en el rostro de Sherlock.

—Hazme un favor, John —dijo Sherlock, esta vez con el rostro tranquilo y la mirada más enternecedora que el doctor le hubiera visto—. Trae mi violín, y pasa conmigo esta noche.

John lo miró boquiabierto.

—¡Te sacaremos de aquí! ¡No tenemos por qué pasar aquí la noche!

—Haz lo que te pide Sherly, Watson —le pidió Mycroft, con su voz tranquilizadora.

John pasó su mirada de uno a otro, sintiéndose impotente. Sabía bien que cualquier idea que pudiera tener no era suficiente para comprender lo que pasaba en la mente de aquellos dos. Pero también estaba totalmente convencido de que podía confiar en el criterio de ambos y en las decisiones que tomaran, tal como había aprendido después de haber resuelto tantos casos al lado de Sherlock, y de haber acudido a Mycroft para la resolución de los más difíciles.

Apretó fuertemente los puños, decidido a contener el impulso de gritarle a Sherlock que se estaba rindiendo demasiado fácil. Que no sabía lo que tramaba, pero que no le gustaba el porte que ambos habían tomado.

—Por favor, John —dijo Sherlock, con voz suplicante, y John sintió quebrársele el corazón.

—De acuerdo —cedió finalmente, sucumbiendo ante la mirada de Sherlock.

Se despidieron apresuradamente porque el guardia afuera comenzó a golpear los barrotes de las otras celdas, en señal de que era hora. John abrazó fuertemente a Sherlock antes de decidirse a abandonar la celda, yMycroft se limitó a hacer una reverencia con la cabeza hacia su hermano.

—Me aseguraré de que Watson esté aquí al atardecer —le dijo a Sherlock para tranquilizarlo.

—Confío en ti —fue la respuesta de Sherlock.

John no pudo evitar avanzar volviendo la mirada hacia la celda en que estaba Sherlock; sabía que no resolvió del todo el asunto con él, pero estaba totalmente seguro de que aquel beso significó más que un sinnúmero de palabras.

Al salir de los calabozos le devolvieron a John su bastón.

Tanto Mycroft como John se dirigieron a la salida de Scotland Yard, y esperaron ahí un coche que llevara al doctor hasta Baker Street.

—¿Él estará bien, Mycroft? —le preguntó John, tratando de resolver esa inquietud que tenía en el pecho.

—Él hará lo que tenga que hacer —contestó Mycroft.

Aunque la respuesta no fue del todo lo que esperaba John, fue lo suficiente para tranquilizarlo un poco; confiaba en Shelock. Demasiado. Incontables veces se habían visto envueltos en peligro, y gran parte de esas veces Sherlock se había arrojado a la boca del lobo, en arranques de su común osadía. Lo que él llamaba "sus métodos".

Pensó que esta podría ser otro de esos atrevimientos. Que aunque se habían visto en problemas que amenazaban la vida de ambos, Sherlock siempre había salido con vida, sano y salvo. Pero aunque se tranquilizó con esta resolución, no pudo evitar sentir de nuevo esa impotencia de la que era víctima cuando Sherlock tenía tales arranques.

—Ya está el coche aquí —anunció Mycroft.

Efectivamente, cuando John salió de su ensimismamiento pudo darse cuenta de que el coche estaba frente a él, con los caballos dispuestos a avanzar y un cochero de rostro impaciente.

—Confío en ti para que nos dejen vernos a Sherlock y a mí esta noche —le dijo John.

—Descuida. Haré todo lo que tengo en mente; y sabes que suele funcionar.

Con la promesa de Mycroft, John subió al coche. Y mientras el cochero fustigó a los caballos y éstos comenzaron su andanza, John recargó su rostro y se puso a revivir el beso que le había dado a Sherlock, y la oportunidad de que esa tarde pudiera de una vez por todas atreverse a admitir lo mucho que lo amaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending: "Wonderful" de Lady Gaga <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>De nuevo regresé. <strong>

**Ojalá que estén bien! **

**Les traigo este capítulo.**

**Espero no demorar con el siguientes!**

**Muchas gracias a todas!**

**Nos vemos!**


	28. XXVIII Yo también te amo

**.**

**El caso Regulus**

**28**

**Yo también te amo**

**By Gyllenhaal**

* * *

><p><strong>Opening: "Violet Hill" de Coldplay<strong>

* * *

><p>Numerosas ideas pasaban por la mente de John al tiempo que el coche trepidaba por las calles de Londres.<p>

Estaba por completo inconforme con la forma en que estaban tratando a Sherlock; indignado, y furioso. Se preguntaba repetidas veces por qué lo habían arrojado a los calabozos, al lado de los peores criminales que hubiera conocido Londres: asesinos a sangre fría, violadores, locos.

Sentía la impotencia en todo su cuerpo; sus pies no dejaban de moverse en un impulso nervioso, y sus manos de chasquear los dedos, tratando de contener todo lo que sentía y reducir sus temores e inconformidades a tres palabras: confío en Sherlock.

En el momento en que pensaba eso, pasó un coche al lado del suyo; se trataba de un coche policiaco que anunciaba el juicio de Sherlock Holmes al día siguiente.

John pudo escuchar los gritos de euforia de parte de la gente mientras el policía hacía el anuncio, y su furia acrecentó. Sin embargo, se sintió mejor cuando escuchó a otro grupo de personas vociferar que confiaba en Sherlock Holmes y que irían a sacarlo de prisión aunque tuvieran que hacerlo con sus propias manos.

El conductor redujo su velocidad un poco ante el tumulto de gente que se aproximaba por las calles. Después, cuando las calles hubieron reducido de transeúntes, comenzó a fustigar los caballos para acelerar.

Cuando el conductor del coche fustigó a los caballos por tercera ocasión, volvió a su memoria la resolución que Sherlock y Mycroft habían tenido. Intentó pensar, considerando los hechos que ambos habían expuesto, en el motivo del causante para realizar todo ese enredo, y así mismo en la identidad del mismo. Un solo nombre le rebotaba en la cabeza como una incesante pelota que cada vez que choca con una pared toma más impulso: Regulus.

No sabía nada del muchacho, salvo lo que Sherlock le hizo saber cuando lo conoció: era huérfano.

Y comenzó a preguntarse qué intenciones malévolas o crueles podrían llevarlo a hacer algo como encerrar a Sherlock y acusarlo de fraude (suponiendo que fuera todo un plan suyo). Se suponía que el muchacho tenía especiales sentimientos por Sherlock, y eso no sólo representaba que el detective era intocable para él; en todo caso, al que deberían de pasarle todas esas cosas que le sucedían a Sherlock era a él, John, si lo que buscaba era tener a Sherlock solo, para poder tenerlo a su disposición.

Y, aunque por supuesto el encierro y las acusaciones hacia Sherlock lo hacían perder el juicio y sufrir sobremanera, no creyó prudente considerar que Sherlock fuera la herramienta por la que le hiciera la vida imposible a él mismo. ¿Era toda una trama en contra del doctor?: No.

La treta era indudablemente en contra de Sherlock, y el mantener a John sufriendo a causa suya era sólo un aderezo por el que causaría especial dolor al detective.

Mientras pensaba en ello, el coche se detuvo y el conductor anunció que habían llegado. John pagó de inmediato con un chelín, y ni siquiera espero el cambio. Corrió hacia la puerta y entró a su casa aprisa.

Ante él se encontró con la espalda de la señora Hudson, que lo recibió con amable gesto, y después le señaló algo al pie de las escaleras.

Se llevó una sorpresa tremenda cuando descubrió que Regulus estaba ahí, al pie de las escaleras; el muchacho tenía entre sus manos una de las camisas de Sherlock, y sollozaba con ligereza pero con un profundo dolor, evidente a los ojos del doctor, quien se compadeció al comprender la escena que se había encontrado.

—Será mejor que me retire; Gladstone tiene ganas de dar su paseo —anunció la señora Hudson, y dicho eso salió con el perro.

John se despidió de la señora Hudson con amabilidad.

—Muchacho, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó John, después de que la puerta se hubo cerrado. Se acercó lentamente y procuró ser considerado con su tono.

—El señor Holmes está en problemas, ¿no es cierto? Y deben ser grandes…

Había levantado los ojos al decirlo; los tenía enrojecidos, y en sus temblorosos labios John sintió reflejado el momento en que él mismo huyó de Glasgow para alejarse de Sherlock.

—Está en problemas —le corroboró John, pensando que era más prudente decir la verdad y no escatimar con los hechos.

—Esto es mi culpa, ¿verdad? —siguió llorando.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Has hecho algo para que a Sherlock lo consideren culpable? ¿Has dicho algo? ¿Lo has acusado? —Esta vez John lo cuestionó con especial interés, pues aunque sus suposiciones no solían ser siempre acertadas, pensó que podría obtener algo de información del muchacho.

—No… No lo sé… Jamás lo he acusado. Pero desde que yo aparecí todo ha ido de mal en peor…

—No es verdad… Esto hubiera pasado de todos modos —contestó John, pensando que el detonante de todo había sido su compromiso con Mary.

—No lo creo.

John lo miró con más suspicacia.

—Dime… y sé sincero: ¿tienes algo que ver en todo esto?

Ante esas palabras y la mirada penetrante y ruda de John —en la que sin dudas vertía toda la frustración que había sentido desde el momento en que salió de Scotland Yard— Regulus no pudo si no retroceder, y a continuación echarse a correr hacia la puerta y luego salir despedido de la casa.

John no hizo nada por detenerlo. Ni siquiera se molestó en salir detrás de él. Algo le decía que no lo hiciera. No respondió por su inocencia, pero Sherlock le había enseñado a descubrir la sinceridad en las personas, y eso había encontrado en las lágrimas de Regulus.

Suspiró.

Entonces se dirigió al cuarto de Sherlock y tomó con sumo cuidado el violín que solía guardar en una gaveta, y también el arco. Los puso en su funda, y después, bajó a la cocina, y tomó un par de manzanas que guardó en una bolsa. Y salió apresuradamente de la casa.

Abordó el primer coche que se detuvo ante sus gritos, y le pidió que se dirigiera a toda velocidad a Sotland Yard. El conductor obedeció.

En el camino John sólo reparó en lo gris del cielo, que cada vez intensificaba más su amenaza de nevada.

Al llegar al pie de la prisión John volvió a pagar con más del costo del viaje, y salió corriendo hacia la entrada a la prisión, donde se encontró con Mycroft.

—Pero vaya que has sido rápido, Watson —exclamó Mycroft.

—Necesitaba serlo. Hay tantas cosas que Sherlock y yo debemos hablar y que… —Se interrumpió al reparar en lo que estaba diciendo, y al recordar que Mycroft había presenciado el beso entre Sherlock y John. Carraspeó.

—Oh, descuida, Watson —dijo Mycroft en tono sublime y desinteresado; el mismo con que los hombres de esa época hablaban de política—. No tienes por qué avergonzarte. Yo entiendo, yo entiendo.

Dicho eso le hizo una señal con la mano para que se adelantara a los pasillos de la prisión. Lo condujo a través de algunos hasta un salón grande, donde el sonido de decenas de máquinas de escribir predominaba, al ser presionadas las teclas, o al recorrer el carrete para continuar los registros.

Varios de ellos cesaron de capturar cuando los vieron entrar, y les dirigieron una mirada escrupulosa. Otros, al reconocer a Mycroft, empezaron a trabajar más rápido. Sin embargo John y Mycroft pasaron la habitación haciendo caso omiso de las miradas inquisitivas y de los cuchicheos que algunos de los trabajadores se negaban a disimular.

—He hablado con Lestrade —comentó Mycroft, al momento que se dirigían a la oficina en la que el detective aludido trabajaba—. No fue tan sencillo como creí; están tomando serias medidas para llevar este caso. Incluso al tratar de convencerlo me llevé un par de minutos —John escuchaba con atención—. Pero conseguí que puedas estar con él esta tarde. Que pases la noche en el calabozo queda a decisión tuya; no sé si estés dispuesto a soportar una noche en esa inmundicia. O al lado de mi hermano —sonrió con ironía.

Pronto llegaron al escritorio donde Lestrade estaba haciendo un reporte, seguramente de algún otro caso, o tal vez de los procedimientos que se estaban llevando hacia Sherlock.

—He traído a Watson para que lo revise antes de darle el permiso —dijo Mycroft afablemente.

Lestrade se limitó a mirar a Mycroft, y después dirigió a John una mirada recriminatoria. Abrió su cajón y sacó una carta que le extendió a Mycroft.

—Antes lea esto por favor —dijo, y Mycroft tomó la carta.

La desdobló y al leer velozmente lo que era se la extendió a John.

La carta comenzaba con un título que al doctor no le produjo ninguna reacción, hasta que leyó el destinatario.

"Podemos ser felices.

Estimado John:

Es difícil para mí poder comenzar a escribir esto. Y resulta increíble creerlo, incluso para mí, porque suelo tener en mi mente las palabras requeridas para exponer cada una de mis ideas. Pero estoy tratando de incursionar a terrenos vedados, olvidados, quizá, por mí. Terrenos que yo mismo me prohibí, pero en los que ahora, y en vista de lo ocurrido, no puedo evitar vivir: mis sentimientos.

Siempre los creí innecesarios; una máscara o un montón de disparates con los cuales las personas solían excusar cada una de sus actitudes, sus necesidades (o necedades). Pero gracias a ti he descubierto que esto es algo más complicado que eso.

Querido John, no puedo evitar decirte que estoy más que confundido, que nuestra convivencia cotidiana ha derivado en mí sentimientos que yo no creí posibles: me enamoré de ti.

Por supuesto no tengo ni la menor intención de comprometerte con estos desvaríos personales, ni mucho menos. Sólo necesito que lo sepas. Que estoy dispuesto a afrontar las consecuencias, y que, sin compromiso alguno hacia nuestra amistad, te escribo esto como un seguro a tu propia integridad: entregándote mi declaración por escrito bastará con que presentes esto a cualquier policía y éste me detenga y me aprisione por faltas a la moral. Tienes mi vida en tus manos, sin compromisos, tal cual es el amor que siento por ti. Sincero, pero enérgico.

Lamento haber sucumbido a la locura; el opio y los sedantes seguramente han causado trastornos en mi cerebro. Me declaro ante ti culpable de muchas locuras, y la más intensa de ellas es la intención de querer ir contra todo, legal o natural, para poder amarte con la libertad que quiero amarte. Podemos ser felices, si tú lo deseas. Vivir en el campo, sólo tú y yo, en las maravillas de nuestras mentes y quizá nuestros cuerpos.

Podemos ser una pareja.

Así, me he quedado sin palabras, y me despido de ti, con el más cándido abrazo que soy capaz de dirigirte,

Tu estimado amigo, Sherlock Holmes."

Mientras leía la carta, a John le dio un vuelco el corazón, pero al momento de llegar a la parte medular de la misma, algo no lo convenció. Releyó con rapidez la hoja, antes de que Lestrade pudiera desesperarse por su tardanza. Después miró a Lestrade con dureza.

—Es repugnante su amigo, ¿verdad? —declaró el detective—. ¿Aun así pretende seguir viéndolo? De ser así podríamos acusarlo o poner un antecedente sobre usted…

—Esto es basura —fue la respuesta de John—. Esto ni siquiera está escrito por Sherlock…

—Es una copia…

—¡No me refiero a eso! La redacción no es del tipo que hace Sherlock; ni aun sedado. Tampoco la manera en que se dirige a mí. ¿De dónde lo sacaste? ¿Crees que redactando este tipo de cosas podrás acrecentar su sanción? —lo enfrentó John, con determinación.

—Su sanción será sentenciada mañana. Esto sólo sería un aderezo; un latigazo más en caso de que determinen darle cincuenta, o cien. Poca cosa en comparación con todas las acusaciones que tiene sobre él. Te lo mostraba para que te dieras cuenta de la clase de amigo que tienes. Ya una vez el señor Fellow intentó convencerte para que admitieras la gravedad de los crímenes de Holmes, pero decidiste serle fiel. Esta clase de cartas podrían comprometer seriamente esa fidelidad que le tienes. Dime, John ¿tú y Holmes comparten cama?

Lo dijo con malicia, y John no pudo evitar lanzarse con la intención de golpearlo, y así lo hubiera hecho, de no ser porque Mycroft antepuso su bastón y lo detuvo, recordándole que no le convenía tener problemas si quería ver a Sherlock.

John se tranquilizó entonces.

—No sé dónde encontraste esa carta, pero te recomiendo que revises tus fuentes. Esto no es de él —resolvió el doctor.

—La encontré en su camisa —contestó Lestrade—. Como si de verdad alguien quisiera culparlo de algo así.

—Yo concuerdo con Watson, Lestrade —intervino Mycroft—. Esta no es la prosa de Sherlock. Y no lo digo por defenderlo. Sabes que las relaciones consanguíneas me son totalmente irrelevantes, quizá indiferentes. Pero te puedo asegurar que no es carta suya, sino una imitación de sus habilidades de redacción.

El detective paseó la mirada de uno a otro. Y finalmente dijo:

—La original la tengo guardada. No la llevaré al juzgado por respeto a ti, Watson. Será mejor que vayamos al calabozo; así traigas un arma nuclear no tengo inconvenientes con ello, Watson. Ese maldito de Adrien nos hace trabajar de más…

Los tres se encaminaron hacia los calabozos. De nuevo pasaron por el estrecho pasillo donde predominaba un olor pútrido. Mycroft los esperó en la entrada a los calabozos, y Lestrade se limitó a abrir la celda en la que estaba Sherlock y cerrarla cuando John hubo entrado. Después, cuando Lestrade estaba por retirarse, John le pidió un dispensario médico; un par de gasas y lo que tuviera a la mano para curar las heridas de Sherlock.

Lestrade se retiró diciéndole a John que las rondas eran cada hora, por si necesitaba salir, y que en un momento enviaría a alguno de los guardias con el botiquín médico.

En aquel momento serían aproximadamente las seis de la tarde, pues la luz dorada del sol se filtraba oblicuamente por la ventana, siendo cegada de pronto por densas nubes grises.

—Aquí tienes —dijo John, y le entregó a Sherlock el violín.

El detective, que estaba sentado sobre el catre, sacó el violín de su funda, y después comenzó a afinarlo.

—Hay un balde… Aquí está —dijo, sacándolo de debajo de su cama—. Voltéalo y siéntate en él, si gustas. O si quieres puedes sentarte conmigo.

John tomó el balde, y después lo colocó frente a Sherlock. Se sentó sobre él y se quedó observando el meticuloso procedimiento con que su compañero afinaba el violín.

Miraba sus ojos, de un café claro, que centelleaba como la miel a la luz de la luna. Miró su barba y su bigote sin rasurar, y se sintió por completo abrumado de culpa; la apariencia desaliñada que tenía se la provocaron.

En ese momento apareció el guardia con una pequeña caja. John la tomó, sin que el guardia tuviera la necesidad de abrir la puerta.

—Muchas gracias —dijo, y el guardia se retiró.

John se dirigió al catre, y se sentó sobre él, subiendo las piernas y entrelazándolas. Tomó con una mano la quijada de Sherlock y la dirigió hacia él para examinar las heridas que tenía en el rostro: moretones y cortadas. Sin embargo, el detective continuaba con su atención fija en las cuerdas del violín.

—Súbete al catre —le ordenó John, y Sherlock obedeció. Puso el violín y el arco sobre el balde y subió ambos pies, para quedar de frente a su amigo. Éste comenzó a sacar alcohol, con el que humedeció algodones, y empezó a limpiar el rostro de Sherlock, con suavidad—. Adviérteme si arde —le sugirió.

Sherlock resistió y sólo hizo algunos gestos. Veía, con tranquilidad, desplazarse la mano de John a lo largo de su rostro. Sintió el impulso de tomar la mano con que lo limpiaba y el doctor desvió la mirada de la frente de Sherlock a sus ojos, y sus miradas se encontraron.

Se vieron fijamente, compartiendo un sinnúmero de emociones con los ojos.

John carraspeó.

—Sherlock yo…

Pero el detective lo silenció son un beso.

—No te preocupes —dijo después.

El doctor miró hacia abajo. Sherlock aún tenía sus manos entre las de él.

—Ponme alguna venda —dijo, señalándose una herida en la frente.

John obedeció, y con la suma tranquilidad y destreza que le eran habituales enredó una venda por la frente de Sherlock. Después tomó un par de cintas y con ellas cubrió otras cortadas en el rostro del detective.

Cuando terminó, Sherlock mismo puso todo el material dentro del botiquín, y puso la caja al pie del catre. Después se acercó a John, y lo acercó a sí con las manos. Lo envolvió en un abrazo y lo arrastró para que pudiera recostarse con él, lado a lado, pero con la cabeza de John sobre su brazo.

Así, recostados en el catre, ante la noche inminente, Sherlock envolvió la cabeza de John con el brazo sobre el que estaba, y con el otro abrazó su cuerpo, mientras que John abrazó al detective también.

—No lo sé todo, John. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. Aunque me he equivocado poquísimas veces, aunque mis teorías sobre la deducción y la observación sean tan eficientes, no lo sé todo. Sólo lo que siempre pensé que era importante. Creo que por eso, ahora que estoy aquí contigo, me faltan las palabras suficientes para decirte lo que siento…

—Hay cosas que no se pueden poner en palabras —comentó John, interrumpiendo a su amigo.

—Antes no podía entender eso.

—Sólo calla.

Continuaron abrazados durante un gran rato, hasta que la luna se posicionó de tal forma que su luz entraba por la ventana.

—¿Tocarás para mí? —preguntó John.

—Como siempre.

Sherlock se sentó, y John se levantó sólo para acomodar su cabeza sobre las piernas de su amigo, quien comenzó a tocar las melodías favoritas de John, con un especial toque personal que lo hicieron escucharse mejor que nunca.

—Sherlock —dijo John, cuando hubo terminado de interpretar una de sus piezas.

—¿Sí?

—Yo también te amo.

La voz con que lo dijo fue la más sincera con que hubiera pronunciado algo. En ese momento tan especial, no le importaban para nada Mary o su suegro, ni que estuvieran debajo de Scotland Yard, debajo de la pata del lobo. Lo único que le era importante era que Sherlock supiera lo mucho que lo quería, tal como él se lo declaró en el tren, antes de partir a Glasgow.

Ambos se vieron fijamente, intercambiando miradas plácidas y de regocijo.

—No importa lo que pase mañana, yo siempre te amaré, John. Eso tenlo siempre presente.

Y después de decirlo lo besó.

Lo acarició de tal forma que John no pudo resistirse y empujó a Sherlock. Después se arrojó sobre él y continuó besándolo hasta que las vendas se cayeron poco a poco.

Ambos se querían de verdad, y se lo hubieran demostrado de no ser porque Sherlock no lo creyó prudente, y le hizo la promesa de que habría un mejor momento para que pudieran estar juntos y entregarse con plenitud.

—Iré en contra de la reina si es necesario para estar contigo —le dijo.

Después John se quedó dormido, esta vez él con Sherlock entre sus brazos.

El detective, sin embargo, no durmió. Estaba muy acostumbrado a sus desvelos, y por ello se quedó pensando en el día siguiente, en lo arriesgado que estaba siendo, y no por su integridad física, sino por esa persona que tenía al lado, y a la que podía dejar sola si algo salía mal.

Después se calmó, y se sintió seguro, justificándose con la razón de que todo lo hacía por John. Si todo salía bien, a pesar del sufrimiento, podría volver a su vida cotidiana con él, pero ahora a su lado, no como amigos, sino como pareja.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending: "The Edge Of Glory " de Lady Gaga<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, aquí es donde grito: por qué? <strong>

**Ya tenía todos los agradecimientos, y que le doy click a un link sin querer, y sin guardar los cambios TT_TT Así que voy de nuevo:**

**Gracias a Arthurquiroga: sobretodo porque tuviste que registrarte. Muchas gracias por tu review. En ese aspecto es invaluable para mí, sobre todo porque me demuestras que más allá de lo creí, hay gente que lee este fic (aunque no deje reviews xD). Y eso me alegra mucho.**

**Gracias a Harley -Gracias por las sugerencias. Si consideré Speechlees, pero a veces pongo la canción que escucho mientras escribo ^^. Escucharé la de Aerosmith, no la conozco :O-, Lacky, Youweon -Por la escuela tardo tanto TT_TT Claro que leo los reviews! Gracias por tus sugerencias! Y claro, en cuanto pueda me pasaré a leer tu fic :3 Amo a estos dos-, (¿sin nombre?), Comodin, Patrix -gracias por esperar y por ser paciente _-, Countess, Rosa Phelps.**

**Muchísimas gracias a todas, de nuevo xD**

**Espero subir el siguiente capítulo pronto!**

**Que estén bien, y tengan un grandioso fin de semana :3**


	29. XXIX Se le sentencia a

**.**

**El caso Regulus**

**29**

**Se le sentencia a **

**By Gyllenhaal**

* * *

><p><strong>Opening: "Us against de World" de Coldplay<strong>

* * *

><p>Los ojos de Sherlock le escocían y le lloraban.<p>

La luz del día tremolaba gris y pálida en el corredor, al otro lado de la celda.

Se quedó un momento inmóvil, deslumbrado por la luz rojiza con que el sol naciente anunciaba la llegada del nuevo día.

Volteó hacia John, quien continuaba dormido, respirando en pausados intervalos y con una apenas distinguible sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro, y que provocó en Sherlock un profundo regocijo.

Ese era su doctor, su compañero, su amigo, su todo.

Era algo más que lo que los aristócratas llamaban compromiso, algo más que presumir de los apellidos de sus esposas o esposos, de su posición social o sus riquezas; en otras palabras, de lo que ellos consideraban una familia.

Sherlock, sin embargo, había encontrado en esa definición algo mucho más grande y magnánimo. Para él su única familia era John. El único con quien había vivido y con el que quería seguir haciéndolo; quizá algún día tener hijos, de la forma en que fuese posible, o educar a niños para contribuir a un mejor mundo. Se veía a sí mismo envejeciendo a su lado, sin miedos, sin prejuicios, sólo ellos dos; tomados de la mano verían los amaneceres y los atardeceres; tomarían el desayuno juntos, como siempre, y resolverían incontables casos. Tendrían más mascotas, podrían, después, retirarse al campo, dedicarse a la apicultura que tanto le llamaba la atención. Y todas las noches se iría con él a dormir, como tantas veces lo habían hecho, uno en los brazos del otro, y despertaría tarde, cuando John se hubiera levantado ya y tuviera preparado el desayuno cuyo aroma atravesaría la casa y llegaría hasta él en la alcoba. O quizá lo sorprendería llevándole la comida hasta la cama.

Sherlock no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa premisa. Esperaba que todo saliera bien, y resistiría lo que tuviera que resistir para que así fuera.

Sintió a John moverse, volteó hacia él y se descubrió frente a su mirada.

—Buenos días —dijo Sherlock.

John lo besó fugazmente, y cuando se apartó le sonrió, sin dejar de ver los ojos de Sherlock.

—Buenos días —dijo también.

—¿Descansaste? —preguntó Sherlock, acariciando el rostro de John.

—Sí… Creo que tu música me hizo soñar bellas cosas.

—¿Ah, sí? Cuéntame tu sueño.

John suspiró.

—Estabas tú —dijo, y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

Sherlock también rio.

Sin embargo, su sonrisa se borró casi inmediatamente cuando comenzaron a escucharse pasos desde el otro lado de los calabozos, indudablemente guardias que iban por Sherlock.

El resto de los prisioneros comenzó a abuchear o gritar burlonamente, pero el guardia hacía silencio haciendo chocar su macana contra los barrotes.

—Vienen por mí —dijo Sherlock, indicándole a John que se levantara. Ambos lo hicieron; Sherlock se sentó en el catre al momento que John lo hacía sobre el balde frente a él.

Los pasos de los guardias resonaban regulares y apaciguados en el pasillo. En ese momento llegaron dos guardias, acompañados de Lestrade. Su figura alta y corpulenta llenó el vano de la celda; pareció que se encogían cuando Lestrade se inclinó y para buscar las llaves entre las que llevaba, y volvió a crecer cuando él se incorporó erguido y tieso.

Lestrade abrió la celda y le pidió a John que saliera; éste recogió el violín, el arco y la funda, y al hacerlo miró a Sherlock y tuvo que resistirse para no arrojarse a sus brazos. Salió con tranquilidad, y después los guardias entraron a la celda, esposaron a Sherlock y le ordenaron salir.

—¿A dónde lo llevan? —preguntó John a Lestrade.

—A su juicio en el zócalo —contestó el detective.

—¡¿Al zócalo? ¿Su juicio será público?

—Los líderes quieren que todo Londres se entere de la clase de hombre que es Sherlock Holmes —explicó Lestrade—. Buscan, en palabras menos eufemísticas su humillación pública.

—¡Pero es una locura! —gritó John, mientras los guardias seguían su camino con Sherlock, quien no oponía resistencia alguna.

—Pasará, John. Y será mejor que te apresures si quieres llegar a verlo. El juicio será dentro de dos horas. Habrá mucha gente, así que procura llegar temprano para que encuentres lugar —dijo esto último cuando llegaron a la salida de los calabozos, y después se retiró sin hacer caso de John.

El doctor se quedó de pie en la entrada, observando sin poder reaccionar cómo se movilizaba el resto de los policías y abandonaban sus escritorios o se dirigían en grupos a la salida; escuchó el ruido de coches en la salida, y hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba pisando un periódico cuyo titular rezaba "El juicio de Sherlock Holmes" en el que seguramente se anunciaba y se invitaba a tal evento.

Escuchó entonces más ruido, y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un tumulto de gente a los pies de la prisión; corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la salida, y se encontró ahí con miles de personas que rodeaban los coches y que se manifestaban con carteles y gritos en contra del juicio. Algunos carteles decían "Holmes salvó mi vida", "Holmes salvó a mi hija", "Holmes atrapó al asesino de mi esposa", "Holmes nos devolvió la esperanza"y demás cosas.

El tumulto de gente era tal que los coches tenían problemas para emprender su camino, hasta que varios guardias salieron de ellos y comenzaron a disparar al aire para abrir paso entre la multitud.

Cuando encontraron una abertura los conductores fustigaron a los caballos y empezaron su marcha, con mucha gente siguiéndolos, arrojando todo tipo de cosas en contra de ellos.

John corrió también, desviándose a penas un poco para dejar el violín en casa de un conocido, sin dar muchas explicaciones.

Después remprendió su carrera hacia el zócalo. Las calles estaban en su mayoría vacías. Incluso los establecimientos habían cerrado, y los coches no transitaban.

Londres se detuvo el día del juicio de Sherlock Holmes.

A tres calles del zócalo John tuvo que dejar de correr porque una gran multitud de gente ya circundaba la plaza. Se abrió paso entre ellos con mucho esfuerzo. Pidió permiso, principalmente a los simpatizantes a la causa de Holmes, quienes al reconocerlo no se molestaron apartándose para que el doctor pudiera pasar.

Así se abrió paso hasta donde la policía había formado una cerca que apuntaba a los ciudadanos con escopetas o pistolas, para contenerlos.

Al centro de un círculo que era bordeado por estos policías estaba el coche que aprisionaba a Sherlock, y al que algunos de los que poyaban el juicio arrojaban cosas.

En un extremo, al pie del quiosco había dispuesta una tribuna pequeña, seguramente para la organización que estaba amañando todo en contra de Sherlock, tal como Mycroft había explicado. Había otra tribuna, mucho más grande, dispuesta al lado, con capacidad para unas veinte personas; miembros del parlamento, sin duda, que fungirían como jurados.

Los gritos de la gente eran incontenibles; por un lado estaban aquellos que protestaban, y por otro los que defendían a Sherlock. La policía era incapaz de callarlos, pero más que eso, como pensó John, seguramente no lo hacían porque el evento aún no comenzaba.

Mientras buscaba el mejor ángulo para observar el juicio, John distinguió a lo lejos a Mycroft, casi frente a él y en el lugar en el que había encontrado la mejor vista. De nuevo se abrió paso entre la gente, y decididamente llegó hasta donde estaba él.

—Mycroft —le habló, para llamar su atención. Mycroft volteó hacia él.

—Oh, mi querido Watson. Esperaba encontrarte por aquí —respondió—. El juicio está por comenzar, y con todo este alboroto creí que no vendrías.

—Dime algo, Mycroft —dijo John, mirando atemorizado el coche donde Sherlock estaba encerrado—. ¿Él estará bien?

Después volteó hacia Mycroft y lo observó con determinación.

Mycroft suspiró.

—Lo importante, Watson, es que pase lo que pase no cometas locuras.

No lo tranquilizó ni un poco esa respuesta; todo lo contrario, reavivó en él la inquietud que desde la noche anterior había anidado en su pecho.

Se escuchó entonces un par de disparos y la gente se calló finalmente. Aparecieron los miembros del parlamento, bajando de sus coches, y comenzaron a tomar asiento en la tribuna más grande, tal como John había conjeturado. Poco después aparecieron cinco personas, una mujer regordeta, de mirada despectiva; un anciano, que apenas parecía ver con claridad; otro hombre, gordo y de apariencia bonachona; y una señorita, de ojos verdes y risos castaños. Y Adrien Fellow entre ellos. Indudablemente era la organización a la que Mycroft se había referido como la mano derecha de la reina.

—Toma —dijo Mycroft a John, extendiéndole un abrigo extra que llevaba en el antebrazo—. Supuse que te quedarías con Sherly toda la noche, y la mañana estuvo anunciando nevada.

En efecto, el cielo que al amanecer había sido rojizo había retomado su tono gris, y el ambiente se había tonado aún más frío, aunque John no lo había notado hasta ese momento porque la agitación de la carrera para llegar ahí lo había mantenido con calor. Así que John se puso el abrigo, y trató de respirar para relajarse y poder prestar atención al juicio.

—Silencio por favor —exclamó Adrien en medio de los cinco en la tribuna pequeña—. A continuación llevaremos a cabo el juicio al afamado detective Sherlock Holmes.

»Este evento será presidido por mí, actual jefe de policías de Gram Bretaña y un grupo de selectas personas capaces de definir el castigo propicio.

»Comenzaremos haciendo traer al acusado.

Dicho eso Lestrade se acercó, abrió el coche en el que estaba Sherlock, y lo condujo hasta quedar frente a la tribuna. Una vez ahí lo forzaron a arrodillarse, y a permanecer en el suelo hasta que le ordenaran levantarse.

Mientras Sherlock se dejaba caer al suelo mucha gente lo abucheó, pero en respuesta a ellos algunos vociferaron a favor del detective, pidiéndole que se levantara y que no se humillara. Algunos de sus simpatizantes lloraban con inignación por el trato que los oficiales le estaban dando.

La policía tuvo que recurrir a los disparos nuevamente.

—¿Es usted Sherlock Holmes, a quien se le ha atribuido el título de El mejor detective del mundo? —preguntó Adrien, como parte del procedimiento.

—Lo soy —contestó Sherlock enérgicamente, sin flaquear.

—Se le acusa de fraude en alto grado; de traer la vergüenza a Londres y deshonrar a su alteza la reina. Se le acusa también de asesinatos, robos y secuestros, los mismos que se mencionan en sus grandes hazañas. Se le acusa de haber preparado cada uno de sus supuestos casos para resolverlos por usted mismo, complicar el trabajo a la policía y hacerse así de una reputación que le daría prestigio en cada rincón del mundo.

»Así mismo se le acusa de conspiración, engaño, desacato, y faltas para con su país a expensas del mismo. De desatar la histeria que se ha apoderado no sólo de Londres sino del país entero que ahora lee las noticias en los periódicos con estupor e indignación de lo que ha confabulado un solo hombre.

»Al contrario de los procedimientos habituales, no se procederá a preguntarle cómo se declara, ni siquiera a escuchar lo que tenga que decir en su defensa…

En cuanto lo dijo se desató una ola de gritos y vociferaciones inconformes de parte de los ciudadanos; la mayoría se mostró susceptible a defender a Sherlock; pero de nuevo los acallaron los disparos de la policía.

—Cómo se atreven —gritó John, dirigiéndose a Mycroft.

—No están dispuestos a retractarse a estas alturas, y como te dije, acusarán a Sherly de todo lo que les sea posible con tal de que no haya excusas después de haberlo sentenciado.

Sherlock, por otro lado, al escuchar las palabras de Adrien se limitó a apartar la mirada de la vista de la gente.

—¡Así pues —gritó Adrien, haciéndose escuchar entre el cuchicheo— se le sentencia a ser arrastrado por Baker Street, siendo sometido a la vergüenza pública, hasta llegar a Scotland Yard, donde será atado desnudo a la intemperie a la vista de todo el público, y donde pueda convertirse en motivo de burla tanto como su vida sea! Y se le someterá a veinte azotes. Diez aquí mismo y diez cuando llegue a Scotland Yard.

Esta vez el estruendo de lo gritos fue aún más intenso y agresivo que la vez anterior. La gente vociferó improperios en contra de la decisión, e incluso a algunos de los simpatizantes a condenar a Sherlock les pareció excesivo, y comenzaron a gritar para manifestarse e contra.

—¡¿Lo atarán al sol hasta que muera? —preguntó John, sorprendido y al mismo tiempo horrorizado con la resolución.

—Y lo arrastrarán, Watson, no menosprecies eso —contestó Mycroft—. ¡Sólo en mente de ese Adrien puede haber imaginación para lo que hará que eso implique! Lo que me preocupa por ahora son los azotes. Hace mucho que ese castigo no era impuesto.

»Sherly es fuerte, y resistente, pero dudo que pueda con algo como esto… aunque tiene que ser capaz de resistirlo.

John miró a Mycroft, aterrado. No entendía cómo podía sostenerse tan tranquilo en una situación como esa. Estuvo a punto de preguntarlo cuando de pronto se escucharon gritos de sorpresa, y John y Mycroft volvieron a prestar atención al círculo donde se estaba llevando a cabo el juicio. Una persona se había filtrado ahí, y al prestar más atención John se llevó una tremenda sorpresa al descubrir a Regulus de pie, firme y desafiante, hacia los miembros del parlamento y a Adrien y los otros cuatro.

—¿Pero qué cree que hace ese muchacho? —se preguntó Mycroft, sin reconocer al joven, mientras preguntas similares eran hechas por mucha más gente.

—No tengo la menor idea —respondió John, aún sorprendido.

Esta vez la gente guardó silencio, en espera de escuchar lo que el muchacho tuviera que decir.

Algunos guardias se acercaron para intentar detenerlo, pero Adrien hizo una señal para que se alejaran.

—Tenemos con nosotros al detective Regulus, nuestra nueva promesa detectivesca —anunció Adrien con tono vehemente, y algunos de los expectantes aplaudieron mientras otros miraban con ojos curiosos al muchacho, y contemplaban con expectación la osadía que estaba cometiendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending: "Rain" de Mika<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, hablaré con sinceridad: Este capítulo lo tengo escrito desde el día de ayer, pero lo tenía como uno mismo con el que sigue. Pensé que sería lo mejor que vinieran juntos, pero se me hicieron más de 5000 palabras, y pensé que podría ser demasiado, o que a algunas no les gustaría la idea.<strong>

**Por eso subo este capítulo (o parte 1) y mañana o al rato, dependiendo la respuesta que tenga, (subiré la parte 2). El capítulo ya está escrito, y nada de lo que escriban -creo xD- podrá cambiar el curso de lo que viene...**

**No les adelanto más ...**

**Muchas gracias de nuevo a todas por sus reviews... Waaa! ya casi llego al 200! Quién tendrá el honor de ser mi review 200? xD**

**Muchísimas gracias a todas mis lectoras.**

**Leí todos sus reviews, las sugerencias, los comentarios, los halagos y las advertencias xD **

**(No los contesto ahorita porque no tengo todo el tiempo disponible, y porque estoy en un momento de mucha inspiración y necesito seguir escribiendo xD Waaa!)**

**Que tengan una genial noche y un gran inicio de semana!**

**Saludos a todas!**


	30. XXX No sé qué hice para merecerte

**.**

**El caso Regulus**

**30**

**No sé qué hice para merecerte**

**By Gyllenhaal**

* * *

><p><strong>Opening: "Any Other World" Mika<strong>

* * *

><p>La multitud se había quedado sin palabras; todos miraban escépticos al joven que de forma desafiante se había abierto paso entre los guardias —quienes al descubrirlo intensificaron su vigilancia—, y ahora enfrentaba a los cinco que habían impuesto el castigo a Sherlock: Diez latigazos, ser arrastrado desnudo y ser atado a la intemperie hasta que muriera.<p>

—¿A qué has venido, muchacho? —preguntó Adrien, rompiendo el cuchicheo que se había esparcido entre la gente.

Regulus avanzó unos pasos hasta quedar casi frente a Sherlock. Siguió mirando hacia la tribuna con desafío. Apretó sus puños y dijo:

—He venido a pedir por la libertad del señor Holmes.

Adrien se estremeció, arrojándose hacia atrás.

—¿De qué hablas, muchacho? Como ya hemos expuesto no hay oportunidad para defender a un acusado como Holmes. Su caso ha sido resuelto y su condena ya ha sido impuesta. ¿Traes acaso alguna prueba de su inocencia?

Ante esa pregunta Regulus retrocedió un paso y bajó la mirada. Apretó aún más sus puños, lo que exponía su vulnerabilidad, y con ello su falta de pruebas con las que pudiera ayudar a Sherlock.

—No —dijo finalmente.

—Entonces hazte a un lado y déjanos proceder —ordenó Adrien, pero Regulus no se movió de su lugar.

La gente continuaba expectante. Algunos hicieron "oh" por la sorpresa al ver la determinación de Regulus.

—Muchacho, deberías hacerte a un lado —Esta vez fue la mujer regordeta y del abanico la que habló, con una voz chillante pero déspota—. Por respeto a tus habilidades y a tu juventud no haremos nada contra ti si te apartas en este momento.

—Lamento no poder acceder a su orden, señorita —fue la respuesta de Regulus.

—¿Piensas desafiar al jefe de toda la policía británica? —preguntó el hombre viejo y enjuto.

Los cinco frente a él intercambiaron miradas.

—¿Qué tienes que ofrecer a favor de la libertad de Holmes, muchacho? —preguntó lord Cyril, el hombre bonachón.

—Ninguna, señor —contestó Regulus—. Pero puedo afirmar que el señor Holmes es inocente.

Todos lo miraron con suspicacia.

—Si las palabras fueran confiables no existiría un orden que regulara las acciones de los hombres —contestó la mujer más joven—. No es ni ligeramente relevante tu concepto del señor Holmes. El castigo ya ha sido impuesto, y se ejecutará en el acto.

Al decir eso se puso de pie y con ello dio la orden a un par de guardias para que sujetaran a Regulus, mientras que otro par se acercaba a Sherlock.

A diferencia de Regulus, que luchó cuanto pudo para liberarse de las manos de los corpulentos guardias que lo sujetaban, sin conseguirlo, Sherlock no opuso resistencia. Dejó que los guardias le arrancaran la camisa y le provocaran marcas en el pecho y la espalda. La gente comenzó a agitarse ante la violencia empleada por los guardias. Muchos gritaron, otros empujaron, comenzaron a arrojar cosas contra los guardias y el jurado los que defendían a Holmes y contra éste los que lo repudiaban.

Más disparos, pero esta vez dirigidos al público que lanzaba objetos contra el jurado. Y se desató el pánico. Más oficiales bajaron de los coches, para contener a la gente, y la mayoría se quedó quieta en su lugar, temblando por lo que sucedía. Sin embargo, a los que arrojaban objetos en contra de Holmes se les permitió seguir haciéndolo.

—¡Pero qué bastardos! —gritó John.

—Tranquilízate —dijo Mycroft con calma. E hizo algo que nunca solía hacer: puso su mano sobre el hombro de John para contenerlo.

—¡Son unos bastardos! —gritó, y se arrojó hacia al frente, pero esta vez lo detuvo un revólver que le apuntaba de frente.

—Te calmas o disparo —amenazó el guardia que lo sostenía.

Los guardias que sostenían a Sherlock se apartaron por órdenes de Adrien, para que la gente pudiera tirar cosas en contra del sentenciado.

«¡Mentiroso!», «¡Traidor!», «¡Ladrón!», «¡Asesino!», «¡Sinvergüenza!», eran en su mayoría los gritos de parte de la gente que, sin misericordia continuaba arrojando fruta, zapatos, incluso rocas a Sherlock. Éste, sin embargo, los resistió bien. Algunos objetos le provocaron heridas, otros le sangraron el cuerpo y de ellos sólo uno asestó en su rostro, provocándole escupir sangre.

Algunos de quienes defendían a Sherlock lloraban, otros se abrazaban o simplemente se cubrían los ojos para evitar ver la escena.

A John le dio un vuelco el corazón al verlo. Tenía el arma frente a él, pero sabía que era capaz de arrebatársela al oficial que le apuntaba, le daba el tiempo para correr hasta donde estaba Sherlock y disparar una sola bala certera hacia Adrien Fellow. Pero Mycroft lo sostenía del hombre, con más fuerza de la que había notado al principio. John sintió impotencia; no estaba preparado para resistir eso.

Al notarlo temblar, Mycroft dijo:

—Si no quieres verlo puedes irte.

Pero John no pudo sino sentir coraje.

—¡Suficiente! —gritó Adrien al cabo de unos minutos y la policía dio la orden a los ciudadanos de detener sus ataques.

John pudo distinguir a las personas volviendo a mirar hacia Sherlock, y a éste lo pudo ver de pie, sin haberse arrodillado, sangrando y herido, con moretones en la espalda, pero completamente firme, y algo dentro de él se sintió orgulloso.

—Procedan —dijo Adrien, y los guardias comenzaron a jalarle el resto de la ropa a Sherlock.

Las mujeres cubrieron sus rostros, negándose a ver la vergüenza a la que estaba siendo expuesto el detective. Le arrancaron el pantalón y la ropa interior, y lo mismo hicieron con los zapatos.

Después uno de los guardias lo pateó, y lo hizo caer de bruces en el suelo.

Ante ese escenario John no pudo sino contener las lágrimas que le anegaron los ojos y que le amenazaban con salir.

Entonces cayó el primer copo de nieve, y comenzó a nevar.

A John lo estremeció la idea de la nieve quemando la piel de Sherlock, expuesto y vulnerable, más que el viento gélido que se desató. Tuvo miedo, pero se tranquilizó cuando lo vio levantarse, pero volvió de nuevo cuando uno de los guardias se acercó con el látigo con que le darían los azotes.

Le extendió el látigo al guardia que lo haría, uno corpulento y de expresión agresiva.

—Mycroft, detenlos —imploró John, aferrándose al abrigo del aludido, pero éste se quedó impasible, mirándolo con lástima.

—No veas si no quieres, Watson —le dijo, y con una mano lo acercó a sí.

—¡No! —gritó John, y se apartó de él para poder ver a Sherlock.

Temblaba, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando su mirada se encontró con la del detective, tirado sobre el suelo.

Sherlock se había estado resistiendo a mirarlo. Pensó que si lo hacía John no sería capaz de resistir todo lo que vería, pero él mismo fue incapaz de contenerse. No esperaba que la gente reaccionara de forma tan violenta, y aunque se esperaba lo peor como castigo, necesitaba saber que John estaba bien, y que podía resistirlo tanto como él.

Encontró, sin embargo, en los enrojecidos ojos de John un dolor peor que el suyo, que le quebró el alma y le produjo un dolor exorbitante en el corazón. «Perdóname, John», pensó, porque no estaba en posición de revelarse e ir en contra del castigo que le habían impuesto, y, por el contrario, lo enfrentaría con todo el dolor que éste le produjera; aunque en el proceso tuviera que hacer llorar a John las lágrimas que él no lloraría.

Sherlock notó al guardia que lo azotaría a su lado, y lo sintió moverse, sin duda buscando el mejor ángulo para golpearlo; después lo vio desenrollando el látigo y tensándolo en una especie de ritual que él solía dedicarle.

El guardia se balanceaba de un lado al otro, de tal forma que era imposible para John determinar el momento en que vendría el primer golpe; Sherlock, por otro lado, no tuvo problemas para saberlo, por la amplitud de sus pasos, la tención en sus brazos, el esfuerzo en los músculos, la respiración acelerada del hombre y lo cortas que volvía las vueltas.

De pronto, se escuchó el primer golpe.

Todos, incluso el azotador, voltearon arrugando el ceño para evitar ver cómo el látigo arrastraba consigo un trozo de la piel del detective, dejando la carne al rojo.

Sherlock no gritó.

A John le temblaron las piernas.

La nieve le quemó esa carne a Sherlock, y le ardió de tal forma que tuvo que resistir y apretar los dientes para contener los quejidos.

El segundo azote llegó sin que pudiera preverlo. La gente profirió exclamaciones de dolor, aún los recriminadores más asiduos. Regulus lloraba y profería gritos sin control. Se agitaba de un lado para otro en brazos de los guardias que lo contenían, tratando de liberarse de ellos y correr en auxilio del detective.

—¡Basta! —gritó John, pero el grito se perdió entre los de la multitud.

Se escuchó el tercer azote, que como los dos anteriores arrancaron la piel de la espalda de Sherlock.

A ese punto John no pudo continuar viendo; le ardían los ojos, le dolía el alma. Se volteó hacia Mycroft y se acurrucó en su pecho, humedeciéndolo con el llanto que soltó, de impotencia, de ira, de terror y dolor.

Mycroft, sin embargo, miraba sin inmutarse la escena, a diferencia de Lestrade, que desde el primer azote se había dado la vuelta para no ver el castigo.

—¿Por qué lo permites? ¿Por qué lo permite él? —lloró John a Mycroft. Éste lo miró con compasión; una mirada poco habitual de parte de él.

—Yo lo permito porque él lo permite —contestó—. Él tiene sus razones, sus métodos, sus motivaciones. Si todo sale bien, espero que pueda decírtelo.

—¡Cómo que si todo sale bien!

Pero Mycroft ya no respondió porque se escuchó el cuarto azote, y John saltó sobre el pecho de Mycroft.

Cuando el guardia dio el quinto azote, con tal voracidad que el aire partido por látigo se escuchó hasta dos cuadras más allá de la escena, Sherlock se volvió incapaz de contener sus gritos y por primera vez profirió tal que se escuchó cómo se desgarraba su garganta.

John se aferró aún más al pecho de Mycroft; los gritos de Sherlock le erizaron la piel y lo hicieron temblar. No podía creer que estuviera pasando.

—Pocos llegan al séptimo azote —comentó Mycroft, con voz serena—. Pero nadie ha llegado al octavo.

El sexto azote resonó por toda la plaza. Algunos se desmayaron, otros lloraron y muchos rogaron por que terminaran ya el castigo. John volteó hacia Sherlock, y no supo lo que sintió cuando lo vio: estaba tirado, con las seis marcas de los latigazos cruzadas en su espalda, con la piel arrancada y con una mancha de nieve enrojecida debajo de él.

Se movía aún, y con mucho esfuerzo logró arrodillarse. Entonces, en ese fugaz momento en que John lo miró y que él flaqueaba por ponerse de pie, el guardia descargó el séptimo azote y Sherlock volvió a caer y a gritar de tal forma que sus alaridos se desperdigaron por gran parte de Londres.

—¡Haz algo! —gritó John a Mycroft, golpeando su pecho con fuerza y con las lágrimas rebosando.

—No es tan débil como creímos —fue la respuesta de Mycroft, y John volteó para ver cómo Sherlock se ponía de rodillas nuevamente.

El octavo azote se llevó parte de su estómago cuando el látigo lo rodeó y se le enredó en el cuerpo; pero Sherlock no gritó esta vez.

John buscó entre la multitud algo que pudiera tranquilizarlo, o que le proporcionara algo de esperanza, pero sobre la empañada vista que le proporcionaban los ojos lagrimosos sólo se encontró con miradas asustadas e impactadas tanto como él. Al voltear hacia las tribunas descubrió que gran parte de los miembros del parlamento se habían retirado para no continuar viendo, y al ver la tribuna pequeña notó con mucha ira que los cinco sobre ella tenían amplias sonrisas y miradas despectivas o sedientas de más.

El noveno azote sucedió mientras John los miraba, completamente conmocionado.

Después del décimo, en el que Sherlock nuevamente contuvo sus gritos, la gente se quedó en un silencio sepulcral, que sólo el viento silbante rompía. Sherlock se dejó caer sobre la nieve, y Regulus se soltó al fin de los guardias. Corrió hacia él, para tratar de atenderlo o sostenerlo, y John comprendió que él también podría hacerlo.

Con un golpe hizo al guardia soltar el revolver con el que le apuntaba y entró al círculo. Algunos de los policías lo amenazaron, pero lady Windermere, la mujer regordeta, les ordenó contenerse.

John levantó a Sherlock sobre sus rodillas, se quitó el abrigo para cubrirlo, pero los guardias le hicieron la advertencia de que no lo hiciera.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Sherlock, con una sonrisa fingida.

—¡Estás loco! Yo te debo preguntar —gritó John con lágrimas en todo el rostro, al igual que Regulus—. ¿Estás bien?

Sherlock repitió la sonrisa.

—Señor Holmes, resista por favor —imploró Regulus con voz trémula.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, muchacho? —le preguntó Sherlock, entrecortadamente—. No deberías presenciar este tipo de cosas…

—Nadie debería —dijo John, haciéndose un lío con el abrigo que intentaba ponerle encima pero que los guardias vigilaban escrupulosamente—. Son unos cobardes. ¡Todos lo son!

—Tranquilo —dijo Sherlock—. Todavía falta…

—¿Señor, no va a dejar que…?

—Es mi sentencia —dijo Sherlock—. Me arrastrarán, me atarán…

—¿"Morirás"? ¡No, no lo voy a permitir! —exclamó John.

—Shhh —dijo Sherlock, pidiéndole hacer silencio a John y llevando su índice a los labios del doctor—. No me veas… faltan diez azotes y todavía me arrastrarán —La voz de Sherlock era agonizante—. No quiero que ninguno lo vea.

Sus párpados se movían a toda velocidad, lo mismo que sus pies y sus brazos que tiritaban de frío.

—Siempre me gustó tu bigote, John —le dijo Sherlock, sonriendo.

John intentó sonreír también, pero no pudo detener el llanto.

—No llores —le dijo Sherlock—. Ninguno de los dos —continuó, limpiando las lágrimas del rostro de Regulus—. Estoy bien —continuó—. No deben llorar por mí.

—Suficiente —dijo el guardia y apartó a ambos con ayuda de otros dos guardias.

—¡Los caballos! —gritó Adrien y los guardias llevaron hasta ahí a dos sementales que parecían muy agresivos y veloces.

Uno de los guardias procedió a amarrar las manos de Sherlock y después siguió con sus pies. Otro puso la silla sobre el caballo que era blanco y la ajustó para que lo montara quien fuera a dirigir el caballo. Y para todos fue una sorpresa que el mismo Adrien bajara de la tribuna con intención de dirigirlo.

—Átenlo bien —dijo mientras se ponía los guantes para cabalgar.

—¡No lo hagas! —gritó John, siendo contenido por un par de guardias.

—¡No te atrevas! —vociferó Regulus, con la misma desesperación con que John lo había hecho.

Pero Adrien los ignoraba con la misma crueldad con que ignoraba los gritos de indignación de parte de la gente.

Varios guardias procedieron a hacer el espacio para que Adrien cabalgara, arrastrando a Sherlock, y obligaron a la gente a abrir espacio en la calle que conducía hasta la calle Baker.

Entonces Adrien montó el caballo, en tanto el hombre anciano hacía lo mismo con el otro caballo. Los guardias procedieron a subir a los carruajes mientras no de ellos se quedó atando las sogas de las que amarrarían a Holmes al caballo.

—A Holmes átalo de los brazos —dijo Adrien con voz déspota, y después rio socarronamente—. Si las sogas se rompen o el nudo se deshace su vida dependerá de él mismo, porque si se suelta lo atropellarán todos los coches y caballos —rio.

Ante la amenaza que Adrien había hecho John no pudo contenerse más; empujó a uno de los guardias, golpeó su rostro y después se soltó del otro, derribándolo con una fuerte patada en el estómago. Corrió en dirección a Sherlock, pero un tercer guardia arrojó su macana hacia él, y lo hizo caer de bruces en el suelo, con la misma velocidad con que corría.

—No seas tonto, Watson —rio Adrien, sobre el caballo—. En lugar de estar haciendo estupideces deberías subirte a un coche si quieres atender las heridas de tu amigo cuando lleguemos a Scotland Yard.

Entonces Adrien fustigó al caballo y éste comenzó a correr, con Sherlock siendo arrastrado. Al ver eso, John no supo de dónde salieron sus fuerzas, y pese al pie con que cojeaba se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia el otro caballo, y derribó de una embestida al anciano, y se montó en el otro semental, lo golpeó y comenzó una carrera para seguir a Adrien.

Hacía muchísimo que John no cabalgaba, pero no tuvo el menor problema para seguir al otro caballo y ponerse a su altura.

—¡Detente! —exigió John a gritos, viendo cómo Sherlock era arrastrado y cómo se golpeaba con cada bache en la calle.

—¿Qué demonios crees que haces?

Después se escucharon más relinchidos y John pudo ver detrás de él a varios coches que se acercaban a toda velocidad.

Adrien también lo notó, y sentenció:

—Si no te detienes te dispararán.

—¡No me importa! ¡Tienes que detener esto!

Entonces, sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera preverlo un caballo se atravesó en el camino de Adrien, y lo derribó. El caballo giró en el suelo, y Adrien salió disparado hasta una pared, mientras que Sherlock fue lo suficientemente hábil como para aferrarse al suelo y no dar tantos giros como los del caballo. John se detuvo al instante, se apeó del caballo, alarmado porque el animal pudiera remprender su carrera por sí solo y con ello se llevara a Sherlock, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando vio que éste ya estaba desatado y sólo se había estado sosteniendo por sus propias manos.

Corrió hacia él.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, mientras veía horrorizado las raspaduras y las manchas de sangre que había dejado en la nieve y por toda la calle. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se quitó el abrigo y lo cubrió con él.

—Gracias —le dijo el detective con tranquilidad. Puso su mano sobre la de John y éste estrechó la de él con fuerza.

En ese momento llegaron los demás coches y una multitud de policías, sin mencionar a las personas que habían rodeado la calle y levantaban las cabezas para mirar lo que pasaba.

Un par de policías se acercó a Adrien para auxiliarlo, mientras una decena más de ellos rodeaban a Watson y Sherlock, apuntándoles con armas, y otros tres se acercaron al jinete del caballo que chocó a propósito a Adrien: Regulus.

John se sorprendió mucho, pero lo agradeció profundamente.

—Suelte a Holmes, doctor —dijo uno de los policías, apuntándole.

Pero el doctor lo ignoró, tenía la atención fija en Sherlock.

—Quiero ir a Scotland Yard —dijo Sherlock a John—. Quiero cumplir esa sentencia.

John lo miró estupefacto; no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

—¡Pero qué dices!

—Sólo hazlo, John.

Esta vez el doctor cerró sus ojos con fuerza, para contener las lágrimas. Respiró hondo y después dirigió la vista hacia los guardias; una desdeñosa y desafiante, que los hizo retroceder un par de pasos.

—Pueden dispararme si quieren, frente a todas estas personas, que serán testigos de la inmundicia que es capaz la policía londinense —dijo con la misma fuerza con que sus ojos emitían fuego. Justo mientras lo decía los cuatro compañeros de Adrien descendieron de sendos coches, sin inmutar su porte de desdén—. Pueden matarme si lo desean, por defender a mi amigo, por defender a quien tantas veces los ha ayudado; quien los ha apoyado y les ha demostrado su fidelidad desde el primer instante en que acudieron a él… —Entonces se puso de pie, procurando que el abrigo no se le cayera Sherlock y cargándolo entre sus brazos.

»O pueden dejarme a mí llevarlo hasta Scotland Yard, porque aun en estas circunstancias este pobre hombre no desertará de aceptar lo que ustedes le impongan como castigo con tal de que vean cuán honesto es.

La gente lo miraba sorprendida. Muchas mujeres habían cubierto sus bocas, otras aplaudían, lo mismo que algunos hombres. Pronto se desató un grito unísono que decía "Watson, Watson".

Ante el coraje de la gente el hombre viejo se acercó hacia John, y habló lo suficientemente alto para que todos los ahí cerca lo escucharan:

—No sé qué rayos haya hecho este defraudador para merecer a alguien como tú como su amigo.

»Adelante, puedes llevarlo por ti mismo, pero una vez allá quedará fuera de tu jurisdicción.

»En cuanto a nuestra valiente promesa —dijo, dirigiéndose a Regulus—, pueden llevarlo al hospital; después será sancionado. También lleven a Fellow.

Adrien estaba inconsciente, y los guardias ya lo levantaban y lo ponían en uno de los coches. Hicieron lo mismo con Regulus, y al verlo tanto Sherlock como John pensaron que debían agradecérselo de alguna forma.

—¿Está seguro de esto, lord Cyril? —preguntó madame Windermere.

—Que hagan lo que les plazca.

Después los policías retiraron sus armas, y se montaron a los coches, para escoltar a John, quien con paso lento pero decidido avanzó por toda la calle, con la frente en alto, cargando a Sherlock.

—Gracias, John —dijo el detective, con ojos llorosos—. Ese viejo tiene razón; no sé qué hice para merecerte, pero… —John acercó la cabeza a él para escucharlo mejor, y para no forzarlo a hablar mucho—… te amo.

Esta vez John pudo sonreír ampliamente.

—Eres hermoso cuando sonríes —dijo Sherlock, y John se sonrojó.

—Tú lo eres en todo momento —fue su respuesta—. Cuando todo esto termine nos iremos al campo un buen tiempo a disfrutar sólo de nosotros dos. Te prepararé la comida que tanto te gusta y a cambio podrás tocar el violín para mí. Dormiremos juntos y despertaremos uno frente al otro…

—Y nos quedaremos viendo, recostados, sin decir nada, sin movernos; sólo los dos.

Ambos se miraron con nostalgia; John no dejó de avanzar frente a la multitud que los seguía a ellos dos y a la policía hacia Scotland Yard. La nieve tampoco había dejado de caer, y aunque ésta se hacía cada vez más espesa en el suelo, nadie redujo su paso; ni por el frío ni por la dificultad para avanzar a través de ella.

—Quiero mi pipa —dijo Sherlock, y ambos rieron.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending: "The Blower's Daughter" de Damien Rice<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! <strong>

**Muchísimas gracias a todas por sus reviews!**

**Espero que estén de lo mejor!**

**Ojalá que les haya gustado el capítulo. Yo me lo pasé de lo peor cuando lo escribía, pero al mismo tiempo lo disfruté mucho porque, al fin de cuentas, es mi historia xD**

**Espero no haberme pasado de cruel. No es lo que quería hacer. Después explicaré por qué sucede esto (a ver si no lo olvido).**

**Ahí está la chucha! xD**

**Waaaaaa! ya pasamos los 200 reviews! Waaaa! I'm so happy TT_TT Snif snif!**

**Ojalá hayan disfrutado el capítulo, saben que ustedes son el motor de esta carcacha! Cuidense mucho!**

**Espero que se la pasen muy bien!**

* * *

><p><strong>Por cierto, doy el anuncio oficial de que es posible que termine pronto el fic, tanto podría ser en el siguiente capítulo como llevarme otros cinco. Depende cómo me sienta, cuánto me inspire y de mi tiempo.<strong>

**La verdad no quisiera, porque me he llevado una grata experiencia haciéndolo, pero ya tengo en mente otro par de ideas.**

**Cuidense mucho! Gracias por leerme! sus reviews son invaluables para mí! :3**


	31. XXXI Sé que lo sabes

**.**

**El caso Regulus**

**31**

**Sé que lo sabes**

**By Gyllenhaal**

* * *

><p><strong>Opening: "Cough Syrup" de Glee<strong>

**(Aunque la de Young The Giant también me gusta)**

* * *

><p>Sherlock se había arrebujado en el abrigo de Watson. Parecía estar dormido, pero el doctor lo conocía tan bien que sabía que no era así. Se cubría del frío porque, aunque intentaba disimular los temblores que le causaba, no podía evitar que de vez en cuanto su cuerpo vibrara sobre los brazos de Watson, y no estaba dispuesto a soportar la mirada de pesadumbre del doctor sobre su cuerpo cuando Sherlock sabía muy bien que merecía lo que estaban haciéndole; por eso lo había permitido.<p>

Estos pensamientos, sin embargo, continuaban siendo un enigma para el doctor, que intentaba adivinar el plan que Sherlock pudiera estar teniendo para soportar un castigo como aquél.

La nieve no se había detenido, caía en pequeños copos, a veces pocos y a veces tantos que dificultaban la vista hacia el frente. La gente seguía caminando, resistiéndose al clima. No cedía. John podía sentirlos avanzar detrás de él, con su misma lentitud.

Sintió flaquear los pies, y tropezó un par de veces, pero no cayó. Se limitó a sujetar fuertemente al detective para hacerle saber que estaba bien, y que no se preocupara por caer, porque no lo dejaría.

Los caballos que jalaban los coches continuaban con paso cada vez más lento; las personas los alcanzaban y a veces les obstaculizaban el paso.

Era la primera vez que Londres se había detenido, todo por un caso en el que, irónicamente, Sherlock estaba involucrado, pero no como el detective que era, sino como presunto culpable de varios crímenes. Así entendió John la grandeza de su amigo, que se había hecho de un nombre en todo el mundo y que ahora tenía la simpatía de casi todo Londres. Al menos la mayoría los apoyaba a ambos.

Se preguntó si Mary o la señora Hudson irían entre la multitud, y pensó que seguramente así sería. Sintió pena por ellas, que seguramente debían estar abrumadas por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero continúo firmemente su camino. Más adelante, después de que el plan de Sherlock fuera revelado, tendría el tiempo para ir con ambas y explicarles que no podría volver con Mary; que su compromiso quedaba disuelto y que se retiraría hacia el campo, a vivir con Sherlock. O quizá, sólo quizá, continuarían viviendo en Baker Street, y continuarían con el trabajo de detective consultor de Sherlock.

Inmerso en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que habían llegado ya a Scotland Yard. John se detuvo de pronto. No miró a Sherlock, y fijó la mirada en las grises paredes que se extendían hasta muy alto. Tuvo miedo; sus piernas temblaron y de pronto sintió como si la realidad hubiera chocado de frente con él, cruel y duramente.

—Llegamos —dijo Sherlock, sonriendo—. Creo que me bajaré aquí. —Mientras lo decía se movió de tal forma que John tuvo que soltarlo.

Cayó con un ruido sordo, y se hundió lentamente en la nieve. Se quitó el abrigo que aún lo cubría ante la mirada atónita de la gente, que exclamó de asombro al verlo aún en pie, resistente y decidido a continuar.

John no pudo contenerse, y para sorpresa de Sherlock lo sujetó por un brazo y lo haló hacia sí.

—No tienes que hacer esto —dijo, y por primera vez en su vida, Sherlock tuvo miedo. La rabia y determinación que irradiaban los ojos de John lo envolvieron y le hicieron saber que no se trataba de un hombre tan ingenuo como había supuesto; como siempre había dado por sentado. Sherlock se vio a sí mismo frente a aquel héroe de guerra del que poco sabía; un héroe a quien las pesadillas de los recuerdos vividos en el Afganistán lo despertaban por las noches y a quien Sherlock solía abrazar sin que enterar nunca al doctor de que por las noches era víctima de pesadillas: él no lo sabía; se levantaba temprano todas las mañanas y nunca había demostrado (ni mencionado) alguno de los episodios que lo hacían gritar durante la noche.

Ahora, sin embargo, resultaba difícil para Sherlock no sentirse amenazado por aquella figura, imponente y decidida en que se había convertido John Watson.

Intercambiaron miradas, y en ellas se dijeron mucho; John le hizo ver cuánto miedo tenía y Sherlock le dirigió la misma mirada decidida que al principio. No había titubeado ni un instante; pese al dolor, pese a la vergüenza.

—Conoces mis métodos —dijo.

—Los conozco.

Sherlock sonrió.

—Te diré cuánto te quiero y te lo demostraré cuando esto termine —dijo.

—Lo sé.

—Sé que lo sabes.

—Sólo procura no quedar colgando por un gancho.

—Pero qué ocurrencias, John —sonrió Sherlock; le pareció graciosa la imaginación del doctor.

La gente miraba al par con indulgencia. En el rostro de la mayoría se podía leer la fascinación por ambos. Y de hecho, fue tal el efecto que La mano derecha de la reina los dejó despedirse sin intervenir.

Sherlock lo notó, y por ello se permitió tomar entre sus manos una mano de John. La estrechó con mucha paz y tranquilidad, permitiéndose transmitir en el delicado roce todos sus sentimientos, que John comprendió. Intercambiaron miradas, y luego Sherlock le sonrió.

—No te preocupes —dijo.

John no pudo corresponder con una sonrisa, a pesar de que lo intentó.

El detective desvió la mirada de John cuando creyó que ya era suficiente. Vio hacia Lord Cyril, que parecía el más cuerdo, y le hizo saber con la mirada que ya estaba listo para proseguir con la sentencia.

El hombre hizo un gesto de reprobación; al parecer estaba más del lado de Sherlock de lo que éste había pensado, sin embargo, tenía las manos atadas y la presión que los otros cuatro ejercían sobre él era lo suficiente como para evitar protestar.

—Conduzcan a Holmes al patio —ordenó Lord Cyril.

Dos guardias se acercaron para escoltarlo; subieron por una escalera al gran muro que circundaba el patio de Scotland Yard, donde a menudo se realizaban ejecuciones y otro tipo de castigos de los que John no estaba tan bien enterado. Arriba, el ancho del muro proveía el espacio suficiente como para que cinco hombres caminaran por él, hombro con hombro, y era tan largo que casi la mitad de la multitud alcanzó a subir para ver hacia el patio que circundaba. John fue uno de los primeros en hacerlo.

A lo lejos escuchó el grito desesperado de una mujer:

—¡John! ¡John! —repetía. El doctor volteó en busca de su emisora y descubrió entre la multitud a Mary, tratando de abrirse paso entre la multitud para llegar hasta él.

»Oh, John —dijo, y se echó contra el pecho del doctor, sollozando—. Pensé que estarías por aquí. Pero qué mal debes estarlo pasando —comentó, y John se encolerizó por la falta de tacto de Mary. ¡Por supuesto que lo estaba pasando mal! Después se tranquilizó; no había forma de que ella lo entendiera. Para ella Sherlock y John eran sólo amigos, y el lazo que compartían era apenas poco más que profesional, así que no había forma de que entendiera lo que pasaba. Por eso no le extrañó cuando mencionó a su padre, preguntando qué había hecho para sacarlo de la detención.

—Aún nada —contestó—. Estoy demasiado conmocionado con esto.

Mary lo miró, apenas indulgente. Escrutó con sus ojos ingenuos en el rostro de John algo que justificara la falta que estaba cometiendo hacia ella y su familia; su futura familia, según ella.

La multitud comenzaba a aplastarlos, así que se acercaron más al barandal desde el cual podrían presenciar el castigo siguiente. De ese modo John pudo ignorar el comentario de Mary y su mirada acusadora; la cual no justificaba, pero comprendía.

—Son diez latigazos más, ¿no? —comentó ella.

—Espero que ese jurado sea clemente. Ya ha hecho demasiado en contra de Sherlock.

—¿Sherlock? ¿Qué no era Holmes? —preguntó ella, ligeramente desconcertada.

Fue una pregunta ingenua, pero John encontró en ella una acusación inherente al comentario anterior.

—Da igual en situaciones como esta —respondió.

La gente ya se había colocado en los barandales para presenciar la ejecución del castigo. Se respiraba en el aire la tensión. La nieve, sin embargo, caía igual de indiferente al acontecimiento que se sucedía en Londres.

El espacio que el muro rodeaba era un gran semicírculo, achatado por el edificio principal que era Scotland Yard. En ese espacio sólo había tierra en el suelo, ahora lodosa y en algunos puntos cubierta de nieve. Había cinco palos clavados en el suelo en un extremo del semicírculo, y en ellos, atados de rodillas, un hombre en cada uno.

Cuando Lady Windermere se abrió paso a través de telas amplias y rojas que los guardias fueron colocando a su paso, todo el mundo enmudeció, y cuando se detuvo en el centro del semicírculo, el ambiente se tensó aún más, y el tiempo pareció desaparecer de ese lugar.

De pronto el tiempo no significó nada ahí. No significaba mucho ahí los segundos que pasaron entre que ella comenzara a hablar y que el sonido llegara a los oídos de la gente, en el desierto, bajo la inmutable nieve que caía a copos desiguales; en el enardecido desierto que era el lodo, rodeado de nieve, que quemaba al contacto con la piel de aquellos hombres en sus estacas, tal como pronto estaría Sherlock.

El detective estaba abajo, cerca de los otros hombres, custodiado por dos guardias y por otro par que se dedicaba a clavar un nuevo tronco en el suelo. Sherlock no estaba habituado a pensar en las cosas que cambian, en las viejas costumbres que mueren y en las nuevas que las sustituyen. Recordó el día en que conoció a John y cómo trato en demasía explicarle que la Tierra gira alrededor del sol, que había más planetas. Y algunas otras cosas a las que Sherlock, tal cual era, no les prestaba atención. Pero estas consideraciones no la tranquilizaban. Los ojos le escocían, y tal como a los otros hombres el contacto con el hielo parecía quemarlo en los lugares donde los latigazos habían dejado yagas.

Miró a los hombres, que de vez en cuando tiritaban o temblaban porque un copo asestaba en sus cicatrices, algunas hechas por latigazos también y otras por golpes imperiosos de los guardias. Estaban desnudos. Y el olor que despedían era aún más fuerte que el del gélido viento.

—Damas y caballeros —dijo la regordeta mujer, con su voz de soprano, que sorprendió a más de uno—, como se dictó en la sentencia a este hombre —miró a Sherlock con un gesto déspota e iracundo— lo que a continuación sigue es acatar dicha sentencia y proseguir con los diez azotes que se merece.

»Sé que no es un espectáculo; pero este hombre está siendo castigado por sus crímenes, y como tal, expuesto a la vergüenza pública. Así que pueden reírse y echar porras al azotador.

Fue tal la crueldad con que lo dijo que despertó en la gente algo más intenso que lo que produjo John cuando desafío a los cuatro y cargó a Sherlock. La abucheó a la mujer con desprecio. Algunos procedieron a arrojarle cosas, y sólo entonces los guardias se acercaron a ella para salvaguardarla de los objetos. La condujeron al edificio, y esta vez tuvo que pisar el suelo lodoso y manchar su costoso calzado.

Todos expresaban su inconformidad.

Entonces John vio que los otros tres que conformaban la mano de recha de la reina se encaminaron al edificio, y supo, por primera vez en ese agónico día, que todo saldría bien.

* * *

><p>"<strong>We Are Young" de Fun ft. Janelle Monáe<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Pff! Ahora sí que les debo una disculpa del tamaño del cielo.<strong>

**Lamento no haber actualizado antes. Poco había estado en internet o en la computadora; mucho menos con tiempo para escribir. Por ser las últimas semas de clases (antes de las vacaciones de semana santa) fue un martirio la escuela (:S). Además he estado trabajando esta semana, y tampoco tuve é que tendría TT_TT**

**Mi más sincera disculpa. También para mí que escribo es difícil estar sin tiempo para hacerlo.**

**Disculpas a HarleyJaneJackson de quien acabo de ver un mp preguntando cuándo actualizaba.**

**También a Deisy, por su Review. Y todas las demás claro, muchísimas gracias por sus Reviews.**

**En especial muchísimas gracias a YuricoXVIII Por ese maravilloso review. Te agradezco a ti también, de verdad, por tan sinceras palabras; porque para mí también fue un gran alivio escribir ese "minicuento". Vertí en él a todos mis demonios y casi puedo decir que se transfiguraron en ángeles.**

**Significa mucho para mí, así como también que lo signifique para ti. Me alegra (y halaga) saber que tengo el poder de hacer sentir bien a alguien, y por supuesto de transmitir lo que de verdad quiero transmitir en tan bello medio que son las letras. Dicho así podría decir que ese cuento fue escrito por mí, para ti :) Dedicado de corazón ;)**

**Muchísimas gracias a todas; una disculpa general, de nuevo.**

**Y un abrazo, haré lo posible por escribirles pronto ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Twitter: Gyllenhaal1<strong>

**Facebook: /WuhOmb || O como Wu Gyllenhaal**


	32. XXXII Todo comenzó con él

**.**

**El caso Regulus**

**32**

**Todo comenzó con él**

**By Gyllenhaal**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Somebody That I Used To Know" de Gotye Featuring Kimbra<strong>

* * *

><p>El tiempo en el que la gente cuchicheó acerca de las deliberaciones que pudieran estar llevando acabo aquellos dos hombres y esas dos mujeres se prolongó de tal forma que John sintió nervios.<p>

En el fondo de su pecho sabía que todo saldría bien. Lo supo desde el momento en que Sherlock intercambió aquellas miradas con él, y lo supo cuando leyó en sus ojos ese síntoma que indicaba que había resuelto el caso; lo había visto tantas veces; en el caso del Estudio en escarlata, cuando lo conoció, no lo había notado, pero a lo largo de sus muchos casos —algunos que no se molestó en publicar pero sí en escribir y preservar en sus memorias, las más cercanas a él y en las que había notado hasta después con cuánto afecto se había expresado de Sherlock en ellas— aprendió a seguirlo y a notar en sus ojos el brillo que develaba sus descubrimientos; titilante cuando se excitaba ante un misterio, intenso cuando encontraba una pista, minucioso cuando consultaba alguna pesquisa con John; pero había un brillo sin igual. Uno del que aprendió a enamorarse. Sí, a enamorarse, ahora podía admitirlo; ahora que los compases en las melodías de Sherlock lo habían arrullado toda la noche, y después Sherlock mismo, que aunque en sus brazos, había tarareado algunas composiciones que dijo se inspiraron en él: John. Composiciones que había estructurado a través de los años, de las mañanas interminables y los días juntos. Melodías por, y para, ellos dos.

Un inigualable brillo de certeza.

Pensaba en ello y comenzaba a tranquilizarse cuando la voz de Mary lo devolvió a la realidad.

—¡John! —exclamó.

El doctor agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro para salir de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó.

—Estaba preguntándote algo…

Al principio John no comprendió lo que ella quiso decir, pero le bastó abstraerse de los murmullos de la gente para poder hacerlo.

—¿Qué decías? —preguntó de la manera más amable que pudo.

Mary hablaba igual. No era indiferente al sufrimiento que John pudiera estar teniendo; sostenía el respeto natural de una mujer como ella, aunque a John no le fuera suficiente con ello, y no dejara se sentir una grosería a lo que él sentía por Sherlock y lo que estaba sufriendo ese día. Pero, pensó, ella no tenía ni la menor idea de cuán fuertes eran los sentimientos de él por Sherlock; ni siquiera de cuán estrecha era (o había sido) la relación entre ellos dos. Mary sólo sabía las aventuras detectivescas que él le había relatado; las partes de sus memorias que él le había permitido leer. Poca cosa en realidad, para que alguien pudiera llegar a comprender lo mucho que amaba a su compañero, su amigo.

—No lo estás llevando bien, ¿verdad? —inquirió, aunque evidentemente no era la pregunta original.

Él negó con un ligero cabeceo.

—Sé que tú tampoco —dijo, para disculparse—. Lamento no haber hecho nada por tu papá. Te prometo que en cuanto esto se solucione haré lo que esté en mis manos para…

—Calla. Sé que lo harás —ella sonrió—. Por ahora es mi deber como tu futura esposa apoyarte en estos momentos.

Mary se abrazó al brazo de John y se recargó sobre él; el doctor comprendió que aunque no sufriera lo mismo que él por ver a su amigo siendo tratado de tan cruel manera, sin dudas estaría horrorizada con los castigos a los que estaba siendo sometido Holmes.

—Yo no creo que sea un fraude, John —agregó. Y sólo entonces el doctor procedió a darle un tierno beso en la frente. Él sabía que no era culpable, pero escucharlo de alguien más resultaba un gran alivio para él.

En aquel momento el ruido que la gente hacía al hablar era tanto que John tuvo que voltear hacia todos lados cuando escuchó que alguien gritaba su nombre.

Allí, abriéndose paso entre la multitud con ayuda de dos guardias, estaba Mycroft, que se dirigía hacia él con toda la prisa que podía.

—John —dijo, suspirando por la agitación—. Estaba buscándote.

—¿Sucede algo? —se apresuró a preguntar el doctor. Mycroft no era de las personas que solían correr en busca de alguien; Mycroft era una persona de las que no solían correr.

—El chico… Regulus. ¿Conoces a algún familiar? Está grave.

La noticia lo impactó, sorpresivamente. Por momentos se había olvidado de Regulus, pero era porque Sherlock estaba siendo amenazado y sometido a una serie de castigos, crueles y, posiblemente, mortales.

—No sé de nadie —dijo, moviendo de un lado a otro y tratando de cavilar acerca de las conversaciones que de él trataron; buscó en los recuerdos de los periódicos y en lo que Sherlock le había dicho de él, pero no logró recordar nada que fuera relevante—. ¿Qué le pasa?

—Una contusión grave, creo; y una fractura en el cráneo. Es poco si consideras que se lanzó agresivamente contra Adrien; ni siquiera se preocupó por sí mismo. Nadie ha ido a verlo, ni han preguntado por él.

John se mordió los labios. El chico estaba grave; estaba solo. No había nadie que acudiera a él. Le debía esos momentos con Holmes. Le debía el haber ayudado a Holmes. Pero también necesitaba estar ahí mismo, con Sherlock.

—No tardarán en dar una conclusión, ¿verdad?

—No, John. Y es una loable intención la que tienes de ir a ver al muchacho.

John no se preguntó cómo Mycroft había deducido sus cavilaciones; sabía muy bien que la capacidad deductiva de Mycroft era por demás mejor que la de Sherlock.

Justo cuando había decidido ir, Mycroft habló.

—Quien ha estado planeando todo para que Sherly terminara así, está aquí, John; en medio de esta multitud. Es partícipe de todo lo que sucede.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó, furioso. Quienquiera que fuese se merecía por lo menos uno de sus puños en la cara.

—El toque femenino es evidente en esta trama —fue la respuesta de Mycroft. John se quedó perplejo, sin comprender lo que quería decir. Al cabo de unos segundos Mycroft prosiguió—: No es despecho. Eso está claro. Sherly no suele despertar ese tipo de sentimientos en la gente. Además está… en cierto modo, casado con… —miró a John furtivamente, y después a Mary, y John supo lo que quiso expresar—… sus ideales.

»Sherly está allá abajo porque es ahí donde lo quiere aquella que ha maquinado todo esto. Y también está allá abajo porque se está expiando.

John se echó hacia atrás, arrugando el ceño.

—¿Expiando?

—De todos sus errores —explicó Mycroft. Mary sólo veía a uno y a otro—. Comprendió ahora cómo ha sido con la gente; lo frío que ha llegado a ser con los demás. Incluso contigo. Jamás ha sido abierto hacia nadie. Y creo que a lo largo de este caso entendió muchas cosas al respecto.

—¿Muchas cosas?

—Amor, Johnny. Entendió el amor —explicó Mycroft—. No es algo que el anterior Holmes pudiera permitirse, al menos no subjetivamente. Y ahora lo admitió. Que en su persona también hay lugar para esos sentimientos.

—¡Es ridículo! Someterse a todo esto sólo por ser obstinado. Sólo porque cree que se lo merece.

—No es sólo por eso, como dije. Y no deberías menospreciar sus sentimientos.

»¿Qué harás? ¿Irás a ver al muchacho o te quedarás?

John miró hacia abajo, donde Sherlock esperaba atado a un tronco.

—Tengo que quedarme.

—Si quieres yo puedo ir a ver a ese muchacho —interrumpió Mary de pronto.

El doctor volteó hacia ella, profundamente agradecido.

—Haré que uno de mis escoltas la conduzcan al hospital, señorita Morstan.

Dicho eso él procedió a darle instrucciones a uno de sus guardias. Mary se despidió de John, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Después de que se fue la nieve dejó de caer.

—Míralo —dijo John a Mycroft, señalando hacia Sherlock—. ¿De verdad crees que está bien?

—Yo creo que no es el rostro de una persona que este sufriendo...

—Se regodea de nuestra inocencia.

—Se arrepiente de muchas cosas que hizo.

—Sabe que me es difícil estar aquí; permanecer firme. Yo no soy tan fuerte como él. —Al decirlo se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Volteó hacia Mycroft, y éste pudo ver el dolor reflejado en los ojos de John. Las lágrimas le recorrían el rostro, lentamente. John se había dado cuenta de que la fortaleza que sintió al cargar a Sherlock se había disuelto. Ahora la había remplazado un sentimiento cruel; se había rendido. Estaba inmerso en el dolor que le provocaba ver a Sherlock. ¿No podía terminar todo? ¿No podía simplemente terminar y permitirles ya estar juntos de nuevo?

Mycroft pareció adivinar sus pensamientos; hizo algo que John nunca hubiera esperado: le puso una mano en el hombro.

John sabía que Mycroft no era la clase de persona que hiciera ese tipo de cosas. Ni siquiera solía tener contacto físico con las personas; incluso las evitaba si le era posible. Así que ese tipo de concesiones era un detalle importante, y una invaluable demostración de apoyo.

—Es sencillo prever las actitudes de la señorita Morstan —dijo Mycroft con voz tranquila—. El muchacho no está grave, querido Watson. Todo lo contrario, logró escaparse, y probablemente venga hacia acá. No quiero alarmar a nadie, pero quizá trame algo verdaderamente descabellado.

John volvió a sorprenderse.

—Y todo lo que me dijiste acerca de la mujer que planea esto, ¿es cierto o no?

—Lo es, querido Watson. Y quizá esté más cerca de lo que parece. Estoy seguro de que Sherly y yo suponemos que si deciden aplazar o reconsiderar el castigo, ella aparecerá. Ella sólo está aquí para asegurarse de que él sufra.

John lo miró, ligeramente confuso. Muchos pensamientos cruzaban su mente y se abrían paso a través de ella. ¿Quién sería esa mujer? ¿Y por qué querría asegurarse de que Sherlock cumpliera con la sentencia?

En ese momento Lady Windermere salió del edificio, acompañada de la otra mujer y escoltada por los otros hombres.

—El muchacho vendrá. Él sabe quién ha estado tramando todo esto.

Esta vez los ojos de John se mostraron contrariados.

—¿Todo esto tiene que ver con ese chiquillo?

—Todo comenzó con él.

El silencio fue absoluto cuando Lady Windermere procedió a hablar.

—El jurado ha deliberado —anunció la mujer, con voz altiva y chillona—. Y hemos decidido… —calló por un momento, como si sus intenciones fueran crear suspenso. La gente contuvo la respiración, en espera del veredicto—… se pasarán los azotes que se darían aquí; y se procederá a abandonar a Holmes a su suerte, atado en este patio. Al lado de los otros cobardes delincuentes con los que está. —Al añadir esto último escupió a las rodillas de Holmes, en el suelo, y la gente la abucheó.

La ira bulló desde el estómago de John, y tuvo la ligera sensación de que si nadie lo sujetaba se lanzaría hacia el patio, veinte metros más abajo, y se aferraría a la vida para liberar a Sherlock y escupir los pies de esa horrenda mujer.

Mycroft de nuevo acertó en sus deducciones sobre él y volvió a sujetarlo por el hombro.

—Aquí es donde ella deberá actuar —dijo.

Al principio John no entendió; pensó que se trataba de Lady Windermere la mujer a la que estaba aludiendo; pero entonces el sonido de un disparo lo hizo entender. Todo sucedió muy rápido.

La multitud que sobre el muro presenciaba el veredicto se agachó rápidamente. John se quedó perplejo, había sido el único que no se había agachado producto de la sorpresa; junto a Mycroft y un hombre que desde una terraza del edificio sostenía un rifle y apuntaba hacia el patio. Entonces comprendió. Viró el rostro tan rápido como pudo y descubrió a Sherlock tirado en el suelo. Los guardias se habían agachado, lo mismo que los cuatro miembros de la mano derecha de la reina. Pronto los guardias reaccionaron y buscaron el origen de la detonación; encontraron al tirador en la terraza. Pero los ojos de John se habían detenido en Sherlock, tirado sobre el suelo.

«Lo mató...», cruzó torpemente por su mente. Y todo lo demás se detuvo.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Heart on Fire" de Scars on 45<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Countess Ozaki D<strong>, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario. Qué alegría saber que este fic es uno de tusfavoritos :)

**Patrix,** Gracias por tu comprensión! :D

**youweon**, listo, ya te mencioné :)

youweon Jaja, no es cierto xD Amm a mí Mary tampoco me desagrada (¿O sí?). Bueno, al menos no mucho. Traté de que esta fuera una Mary no consciente de lo fuerte que es la amistad entre John y Sherlock. Es, según, antes de que los presenten.

Lo de detective consultor, sí, es mencionado en la serie, pero es propio de los libros ;)

**Comodin** gracias por tu review y por pasarte seguido :D

**HarleyJaneJacksonWinchester**, gracias por tu review! :)

**LackyChan**, gracias por tu review y por esos cumplidos :P

**Marpesa Fane-Li**, una de mis más fieles lectoras! Gracias por tu review!

**arthurquiroga**, gracias por tus apasionados Reviews y tu interés en este humilde fic! gracias de vdd! :)

**Rosa Phelps Weasley, **gracias por siempre ser la primera!** :D**

Bueno, les dejo este capítulo. Ojalá les guste.

Espero de todo corazón poder actualizar con más frecuencia que los números anteriores durante estos días en que ya comenzarán las clases. Si no me es posible, de antemano les pido una disculpa. Pueden encontrarme en Facebook o Twitter para más información y permanecer en contacto; si gustan, claro. Para mí sería un gran honor tenerls como contactos :)

Por cierto, a propósito del uso del arroba que ya alguien hizo aquí, quería hacer, no el anuncio, sino la aclaración de que soy hombre xD

Siempre trato de expresarme imparcialmente porque, según yo, no es tan frecuente que un hombre escriba este tipo de cosas, o que le gusten, y no sé cuánta aceptación haya de parte de las lectoras. Por demás, muchas gracias a todas por leerme, muchísimas gracias por seguir este humilde fic.

Hasta pronto!


	33. XXXIII Todo saldrá bien

**.**

**El caso Regulus**

**33**

**Todo tiene que estar bien**

**By Gyllenhaal**

* * *

><p>"<strong>The Scientist" de Coldplay<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Recomendación: Escuchar estas canciones xD<strong>

* * *

><p>"Aquí yace un gran detective, cuya carrera se vio truncada por el escándalo, y por lo Aquí yace un gran detective y un gran amigo.<p>

Con aprecio,

Jhon Watson."

El viento corría inclemente, gélido, y con cada brisa erizaba los vellos de John. Anunciaba una nueva nevada.

El suelo estaba húmedo donde la tierra había sido removida para el entierro días antes. En el pasto, minúsculas perlas de rocío que salpicaban cuando John movía los pies. El doctor miró hacia el cielo, estaba curiosamente mezclado con las nubes grises.

Algunas hojas secas lo golpeaban, conducidas por el viento, y danzando a su ritmo.

«Ya es tarde», pensó. Se dio la vuelta y caminó lentamente hacia el camino pavimentado.

* * *

><p>El eco del disparo resonó fuertemente en los oídos de John durante un buen rato; cuando dejó de escucharlo, zumbante y molesto, el ruido fue remplazado por gritos descontrolados de la gente.<p>

El caos despertado por la detonación se avivó cuando un segundo disparo se escuchó. Uno de los guardias abrió fuego hacia el balcón en el que estaba el francotirador. La gente volvió a gritar y empezó a correr, trataron de abrirse paso entre la multitud y en un montón de personas, apretadas y asustadas, fueron descendiendo por las escaleras del gran muro, al otro lado de Scotland Yard, donde sus paredes y los resultados del tiroteo estarían separados por el mismo muro, y ellos estarían a salvo.

John descubrió horrorizado que sus pies estaban paralizados. Sintió de pronto a Mycroft empujándolo contra el barandal, y lo vio aferrarse al acero, para salvaguardar a John de ser atropellado. Pero el doctor forcejeó en cuanto recobró el sentido de sí mismo: hombres y mujeres por igual aplastaban a otros, impulsados por el terror que los siguientes disparos acrecentaron.

Su ética de doctor le imploró quitarse y enfrentarse a la manada descontrolada, abrirse paso y atender por lo menos a una de esas personas tiradas en el suelo. Pero entonces algo más fuerte que su ética lo detuvo. Viró hacia el patio en el que estaba Sherlock y volvió a verlo tirado en el suelo.

No había forma de que el francotirador hubiera fallado: la distancia entre el balcón y el patio era corta, Sherlock estaba expuesto; no podía moverse porque estaba atado.

«Estaba atado», se repitió, y una desmesurada emoción extraña se avivó desde sus adentros.

—No puedes saltar, John —dijo Mycroft, adelantándose a sus intensiones por ir a ayudar a Sherlock—. Sería una larga caída. Y definitiva. Dudo que quieras matarte de manera tan tonta.

»Toma —agregó, abriendo su saco, y John pudo ver en la cintura de Mycroft un arma—. No tengo más intenciones de entrometerme en esto. Se supone que Sherly previó todo.

Después de explicar eso, se encaminó hacia las escaleras. John se dirigió a la otra orilla del muro, para protegerse del alcance cualquier bala; el tiroteo continuaba. Al parecer la gente de Scotland Yard tenía pésima puntería porque el francotirador no había sido derribado. John se encaminó a lo largo del muro, y en un extremo de los que colindaba con el edificio de Scotland Yard, encontró unas escaleras que descendían al interior del edificio.

Bajó sin tomar precauciones; lo único que tenía en mente era asegurarse de llegar con Sherlock y ayudarlo a salir de en medio del enfrentamiento. Sus pasos resonaban en el estrecho pasillo que era la escalera.

Entonces un nuevo disparo lo hizo retroceder, trastabillar, y caer hacia atrás, desequilibrado. Pudo sostenerse con los escalones superiores. Pero el sonido intermitente en sus oídos lo tenía aturdido. Escuchó una voz, o eso parecía, colándose entre el eco del disparo. Era una voz suave que se amortizaba en sus oídos, pero pudo entender lo que decían: Salga, o lo mato.

Aun azorado por el susto y por el ruido, pudo levantarse, y salir con las manos levantadas. No había puerta que se interpusiera entre el final del pasillo y el acceso a Scotland Yard; había un gran salón ahí, era, sin dudas, el lugar desde el que revisaban a los reclusos cuando salían a realizar trabajos forzados.

La mayor parte del salón estaba despejado, tan sólo con unas mesas dispuestas cerca de las rejas. Éstas se encontraban cerradas, y había un largo espacio entre ese salón y el patio. Seguramente ni los guardias ni nadie de los que estaban afuera se había percatado del disparo, porque se había confundido con los que ellos emitían.

—Es curioso que mire al patio antes que a mí, señor Watson —Frente a él estaba una bella mujer. Era joven, de tez fina, y blanca como la leche; sus ojos eran del color de la miel, e irradiaban un profundo sentimiento de inocencia, pero también de vastas experiencias. Tenía las facciones endurecidas por las vicisitudes de toda una vida, a pesar de ser muy joven. Caireles rubios descendían por su frente, y el resto del pelo lo recogía bajo una cofia. Llevaba un vestido de brocado, demasiado decente para la ocasión, pero no parecía ser un inconveniente. Tenía una pistola apuntando directamente a John, con la mirada fija y un gesto irónico—. Demuestra que le preocupa más la seguridad de él que la suya propia. ¿Deberé tomar eso como una declaración? No, espere. Eso ya lo hizo.

John había pasado de un aturdimiento a otro tan rápidamente que cada vez era más exhaustivo reponerse de ellos. Primero la detonación del francotirador, el pánico que sintió al ver a Sherlock tirado, y luego la negligencia policiaca que no podía acertar un disparo. El disparo cuando bajaba al edificio, y ahora esto: de pie, solo, expuesto ante la misma mujer que lo había escuchado en Glasgow, cuando tomó el tren de regreso a Londres esa noche cruel en que decidió abandonar a Sherlock. Cuando dudó, cuando fue débil, cuando lo besó por primera vez, y también por primera vez lo escuchó sollozar por la ausencia que John le provocaba.

Esa misma mujer estaba ahí, de pie ante él, amenazadora.

Su cerebro fue demasiado rápido al concluir que era esa la mujer de la que Mycroft había hablado, y a la que había señalado como la autora de las acusaciones hacia Sherlock.

—Arroje su arma al suelo —dijo ella. Pero la ira que se había despertado dentro de John, no pudo contenerse, e, impulsado por ella, apuntó velozmente, y disparó. Pero falló. En el momento en que apuntaba un golpe en el cuello lo hizo flaquear, y el disparo salió dirigido hacia el techo.

Había sido tan estúpido. La preocupación por Sherlock lo había embriagado y por ello fue que no revisó el resto del cuarto; fue absolutamente ingenuo al pensar que la mujer estaba sola. Alguien más estaba con ella; y lo había golpeado a él al ver que apuntaba.

Un nuevo golpe en el estómago lo hizo caer, pero no soltó el arma. Se aferró a ella con toda su determinación, y ya en el suelo se permitió contraer el estómago con la otra mano.

Identificó a su agresor como un hombre, por su fuerza, y por la consecuente patada que le dio a la mano con que sostenía el arma. John no la soltó, pero ante una segundo golpe no pudo retener la pistola por más tiempo, y ésta salió despedida por el suelo, bastante lejos de él.

Sólo entonces pudo voltear a ver quién estaba ahí, pero no reconoció el rostro del hombre. Probablemente algún secuaz. Era alto y fornido; tenía la musculatura desarrollada, y John comprendió que, pese a lo fuerte que fueron sus golpes, debió haber contenido sus fuerzas, porque sólo le habían dejado un dolor punzante en cada lugar donde los recibió, y por su aspecto, de un matón cualquiera, sabía que no podría enfrentarse solo a él.

John lo miró con ira desmedida. Con la rabia que su preocupación, y la reciente revelación de que ella era la culpable de todo, le permitían.

—¿Qué quieren? —preguntó al cabo de un momento, durante el que su ira mermó hasta que fue capaz de dominarla.

El hombre con la cara de matón vio a la joven inquisitivamente.

—Una pregunta bastante interesante —contestó ella—. ¿Parezco una mujer que necesita algo, señor Watson?

John sonrió; el sarcasmo de Sherlock le vino a la memoria y no pudo contenerse a responder:

—Pregunté qué «quieren», no qué «necesitan».

Ella lo miró gélidamente. Después rio socarronamente.

—Tenía entendido que con quien debía medir mis palabras era con el detective, no con su mascota —siguió carcajeándose.

Al cabo de unos segundos se detuvo, porque el tiroteo afuera también cedió. John miró hacia afuera, buscando el ruido al que ya se comenzaba a acostumbrar, pero en lugar de eso sólo encontró a varios guardias tirados en el suelo, con su sangre derramada. Después vio que Sherlock seguía en el suelo, inmóvil, y un escalofrío le atravesó la espina dorsal.

Se movió para avanzar, pero la joven hizo por recargar el arma para indicarle que se detuviera; el sonido bastó para que John se quedara estático, sin moverse.

—No creíste que aquél sería el único francotirador, ¿o sí? —sonrió maliciosamente.

Había supuesto, en efecto, que sería uno. Y también había pensado que Sherlock se había soltado de las ataduras y había saltado para esquivar la bala, como parte de su plan, y hacerse pasar por herido. Pero ahora que veía a los guardias tirados, ensangrentados, y que escuchaba de voz de esa mujer lo que había tramado respecto al asesinato, no pudo dejar de sentir miedo, y un sentimiento aprehensivo lo paralizó.

La certeza de que todo estaría bien se convirtió en duda, y súbitamente pasó a ser un desgarrador sentimiento que le dejó un vacío en el pecho; ¿y si había muerto de verdad?

Sin embargo su conmoción pareció ser transparente para la mujer, que comenzó a hablar.

—Los miembros del jurado salieron acompañados por los guardias, por este lado —señaló un pasillo contiguo—. Algunos miembros del cuerpo policiaco seguramente habrá intentado llegar a mi francotirador, pero tuve la sensatez de bloquear cada salida. Tengo diez hombres más trabajando para mí, señor Watson.

»No les quedó más remedio que abandonar el edificio. Quizá algunos regresen, pero me he asegurado de que no pasen de la entrada.

Sonrió, triunfalmente.

John estaba agitado, consternado por todo lo que le estaba diciendo.

—Por cierto, no he tenido el gusto de presentarme adecuadamente —dijo ella, rompiendo el silencio—. Mi nombre es Evelyne, doctor Watson. Es un placer por fin presentarme de manera apropiada.

John no respondió. Se limitó a mirarla con un riguroso odio.

El enorme pie del hombre que estaba ahí aplastó su mano, y le arrancó a John un grito de dolor.

—La señorita te ha hablado, contesta como es apropiado —dijo.

John no tuvo más remedio que acceder y hacer lo que él decía. Tuvo que tragarse el coraje para poder hablar de la forma más apropiada que pudo, sin evitar aun así que se notara en él el rencor y el sarcasmo.

—Es un placer conocerla, señorita…

—No tienes por qué ser tan duro, querido —dijo ella, burlándose con una risa chillona—. Bastaba con un "mucho gusto".

John permaneció ahí, quieto, tan solo dirigiendo a ella todo su desprecio. Y no era algo común en él, pues solía tener consideraciones hacia las mujeres. Era sólo ella, la que le provocaba unas intensas ganas de vomitar, la que desvanecía cualquier sensatez y despertaba su más intenso deseo de odiar.

Había silencio en la habitación, tanto que John pudo escuchar los amortiguados ruidos de los policías tratando de abrir las puertas en la entrada de Scotland Yard. Seguramente entre ellos estaría Lestrade; había sido uno de los que escoltó al jurado, compuesto por la mano derecha de la reina. Sólo entonces John supo que ella no había mentido. Que había planeado todo hasta ese momento, y entonces recuperó la esperanza: no había conocido hasta el momento a ninguna persona que fuera capaz de desafiar a Sherlock, que pudiera anticiparse a sus deducciones, o que fuera capaz de diseñar un plan tan mortífero que el detective cayera en él.

Y ella no podría ser la primera.

La miró fijamente, desafiante, y sólo entonces logró que borrara su deforme sonrisa.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

John esbozó una sonrisa.

—Creo, señorita, que ha subestimado a mi amigo. Él jamás se dejaría asesinar tan rápido.

Ella rio a carcajadas, desubicando a John.

—No sea tonto, doctor Watson —dijo—. Nunca fue mi intensión matarlo de un disparo.

»Al menos no por una bala que no disparara yo misma.

Al escuchar eso John volvió la mirada hacia su amigo. Seguía tirado en el suelo, ¿por qué? ¿Había equivocado los cálculos? ¿O simplemente los francotiradores habían errado sus disparos y habían acertado a Sherlock?

De nuevo el escalofrío cruzó su espina dorsal hasta el cuello, y erizó los vellos de su nuca. Tenía la sensación de que algo había salido mal.

—Creo, doctor Watson, que su querido amigo no ha calculado…

—Yo creo que has sido tú la que se equivocó en todo —Una voz potente la interrumpió, y atravesó el salón como un relámpago. Iba impregnada en esa sentencia la misma ira que John estaba sintiendo.

Miró hacia las rejas, esperanzado de que fuera Sherlock, que se hubiera levantado y ahora desafiara frente a frente a la mujer. Pero en lugar de ver el rostro de su amigo, lo que encontró fue la resistencia de Regulus, que se había abierto paso por una hendidura en las rejas.

John lo miró fijamente; ¿pero qué creía que hacía? Estaba desarmado, estaba herido, y el impacto que la caída tuvo en su cuerpo fue evidente cuando comenzó a caminar, arrastrando los pies.

—Quiero que detengas todo esto —dijo con severidad a la mujer. Ella se limitó a sonreír, esperando que el chico continuara hablando. Pero Regulus no siguió.

—No tienes ningún derecho a ordenarme nada —respondió al cabo de unos segundos.

—Doctor Watson, por favor, salga a ver al señor Holmes —dijo Regulus dirigiéndose a él. Para John fue humillante dejarse ordenar por un chiquillo, sobre todo alguien como Regulus, pero en aquel momento estaba más preocupado por el estado de Sherlock.

John miró hacia la mujer, y luego hacia el hombre que tenía al lado. Impotente.

De pronto la Evelyne habló, déspota.

—Vaya, doctor. Sólo Dios sabe si esos zopencos hicieron bien su trabajo —dijo, aludiendo a sus francotiradores—. Espero que no lo hayan matado sin querer; ese placer me lo reservo para mí.

Dicho eso el hombre grandulón apartó su pie de él y lo dejó libro para levantarse.

John lo hizo, pero nadie le prestó atención. La mujer y Regulus intercambiaban miradas rebosantes de rabia; caminó lentamente, hacia la hendidura en por la que había entrado Regulus, entonces descubrió que la reja podía correrse por completo, y así lo hizo. Nadie lo volteó a ver.

Corrió.

Había un extenso tramo entre donde estaban y donde Sherlock yacía tirado. En el trayecto pensó muchas cosas. Deseó que Sherlock estuviera bien, que él pudiera llegar a tiempo si es que estaba herido; que no le pasara nada.

Tuvo miedo.

No se preguntó cómo o por qué Evelyne había hecho todo lo que hizo, no se preguntó por qué Regulus lo había ayudado. Ni siquiera consideró los riesgos a los que pudiera estarse exponiendo al salir corriendo, con el dolor punzante en la mano, a merced de los francotiradores.

Sherlock debía estar bien. Debía estar bien.

Llegó al cabo de unos minutos, ahí estaba, tirado, desprotegido, desnudo. Lo rodeaban los cadáveres de guardias, y un surco de sangre atravesaba por el suelo su cuerpo. Tembló. Entonces comprobó que no había heridas de balas.

Palpó su cuerpo. Tenía una contusión en el cuello, se veía muy mal.

Lo habían golpeado. Alguno de esos guardias que lo ató, seguramente lo había golpeado antes de que se desatara el tiroteo. Probablemente lo haya visto desatarse, y ese hubiera sido su manera de detenerlo. Pero ahora Sherlock tenía un golpe en el cuello, y el rostro también exhibía una contusión, al caer, contra las piedras en el patio…

John tembló, atemorizado. Sherlock respiraba, pero de forma irregular.

Algo no pintaba bien.

Le dio la vuelta y comenzó a aplicarle un masaje en el pecho.

—Despierta —le dijo.

»Levántate, levántate.

Y al ver que no lo hacía, que permanecía quieto en el suelo, inmóvil y quizá inerte, se repitió a sí mismo: Todo tiene que estar bien, todo tiene que estar bien.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Off I Go" de Greg Laswell<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo. Creo que en el siguiente terminará...<strong>

**El siguiente capítulo estará acompañado por dos de las canciones que inspiraron el fic. De hecho, el "Ending" (Off I Go) es una de ellas.**

**Disculpen por haberls echo esperar, espero también no hacerlas esperar tanto para el final.**

**Quiero comentarles que HarleyJaneJacksonWinchester se ha ofrecido a traducir este fic al inglés, de lo que estoy muy contento. Le agradezco profundamente porque ya había intentado yo hacerlo, pero no pude T_T Al parecer mi inglés no es tan bueno como para escribir textos tan grandes T_T**

**Y me alegra saber que me leerán en otros países e idiomas! :D**

**Muchas gracias a todas por su apoyo y por su fidelidad al fic, por acompañarme a lo largo de este trayecto. Supongo que en el capítulo final me pondré más emotivo.**

**Saludos a tods! Espero que estén de lo mejor!**


	34. XXXIV El final Parte I

**.**

**El caso Regulus**

**34**

**El final**

**Parte 1**

**By Gyllenhaal**

* * *

><p><em>No podré beber este café hasta que te meta en mi armario Dejaré que él me mate de un tiro y acabe conmigo Dedúcelo de su murmullo: no eres tan duro<em>

_Es el fuego a través de tu camisón_

_Creo que ayer por la noche estabas dando vueltas a mi alrededor_

_(Greg Laswell "Your Ghost")_

* * *

><p><strong>Opening: "Your Ghost" de Greg Laswell<strong>

* * *

><p>«¡Levántate infeliz!», gritaba una voz, como un trueno en medio de la noche. ¿Quién hablaba?, se preguntó Sherlock. Seguía inmerso en las tinieblas, nadando en las profundidades del océano que eran aquellos ojos; estaba extraviado.<p>

«¡Por favor!», vociferaba la misma voz, desgarradora, esta vez había en ella un atisbo de familiaridad. ¿Qué era? ¿Qué era ese tono que le provocaba temblores en el cuerpo, y un dolor descomunal en el pecho?

«¡No me dejes!», imploraba. La voz flaqueaba. De los restos de coraje y determinación que había en ella, ya no quedaba nada. Era la misma voz con que un niño pequeño ruega a su madre que no lo abandone, con la que un padre llora por un hijo, con la que un hombre guarda en silencio su llanto por la pérdida de la persona amada. Ahora lo sabía bien. No estaba seguro de cómo, porque Sherlock no era de las personas que comprendieran fácilmente la calidez humana, lo desgarrador que podía ser un sentimiento, o la felicidad que podría provocar. Pero ahora lo sabía. Ahora sentía el calor sobre él, sentía la humedad en sus mejillas, el aroma de John en su boca.

Abrió los ojos, y ahí estaba él.

Sherlock tenía el rostro impregnado de las lágrimas que John había derramado en su ataque de ansiedad. Sin embargo, el detective no se movió. John continuaba sobre él, cegado por la desesperación y las lágrimas que brotaban casi a borbotones de sus ojos; estaba desesperado, y no había notado que Sherlock ya estaba despierto. El detective se sintió mal por verlo ahí, sufriendo así. Levantó una de sus manos y la apoyó sobre una de John.

El doctor quedó paralizado. Como si no pudiera creerlo. Como si, en algún remoto lugar de su cabeza, se hubiera resignado ya a la posibilidad de perderlo.

Primero sonrió, lo abrazó, y luego le asestó un beso directamente en la boca, sin importarle nada más. Sherlock lo recibió y lo correspondió. Descubrió que los labios desesperados de John eran como ambrosía de dioses, y que nada tenía que ver la pasión con que ahora lo empujaba al suelo, con la desesperación con que intentó despertarlo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó John después de un instante, cuando hubo reparado en que Sherlock acababa de despertar y cuando logró separarse de él.

El detective se permitió una sonrisa ante la ingenuidad de John; quizá por haberse dejado llevar por sus sentimientos.

—Siempre es bueno verte, John —dijo Sherlock finalmente. Volvió a acercarse a John y le dio un beso. John sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos y lo besó repetidamente, una y otra vez; estaba feliz de poder tenerlo ahí, de nuevo junto a él.

John sonrió. Se quitó el abrigo y cubrió con él a Sherlock, que hasta hacía un segundo estaba desnudo sobre el suelo frío, casi lodoso.

—Uno de los guardias debió haberte golpeado —comentó John, mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse.

—Así fue —respondió Sherlock—. Me descubrió desatándome y procedió a golpearme. Quizá haya sido algo bueno, creo que fue en el momento justo. —A juzgar por su expresión comenzaba a ser consciente de todo, nuevamente, había vuelto la mirada hacia los guardias que estaban tirados en el suelo, hasta llegar al punto donde una bala chocó con el suelo. La misma que iba dirigida a él, a su pierna, según calculó, para inmovilizarlo.

John se puso de pie también; estaba inseguro, procuraba con la mirada a Sherlock y vigilaba que su comportamiento fuera el habitual, que la contusión no hubiera causado estragos en su cuerpo o en su aparato psicomotor.

El detective, sin embargo parecía estar haciendo todo bien; no se detuvo hasta después de concretados un par de pasos.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó de pronto a John.

El doctor comprendió de inmediato.

—Adentro, con el chiquillo —contestó—. Pero estamos siendo vigilados, Sherlock. Hay un par de francotiradores apuntándonos.

Sherlock miró a John. Él podría correr, llegar al edificio a salvo, porque estaba seguro de que las intenciones de la mujer no eran matarlo; pero tanto él como John sabían que el doctor no corría con la misma fortuna. Si decidía correr era más probable que le apuntaran. No lo habían hecho cuando acudió a Sherlock, pero eso no era garantía de que no lo fueran a hacer ahora que el detective se había levantado.

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó John.

Sherlock estaba analizando todas las posibilidades: si procedían a correr se convertirían en un blanco fácil. Si se caminaban era lo mismo. Pero casi podría decirse lo mismo de ellos si se quedaban ahí, parados. La puntería de los otros francotiradores, era, sin lugar a dudas, cuestionable. Había numerosos agujeros en el suelo, indicio de los muchos tiros que habían fallado. Probablemente, el único que tuviera una buena puntería hubiera sido el francotirador sobre la terraza del edificio, al que los guardias consiguieron asestar algunos tiros y derribar.

Sherlock comprobó en el suelo la existencia de varias armas, propiedad de los ahora cadáveres. Eran numerosas, y estaban ahí, dispuestas y listas; sin embargo, no resultaría conveniente provocar un tiroteo. Sobre todo cuando Sherlock y John estaban expuestos, descubiertos sobre una superficie baja y totalmente plana. Los francotiradores, sin lugar a dudas, estaban situados en el lugar perfecto.

Entonces se le ocurrió.

—John, abrázame —dijo severamente.

El doctor lo miró dubitativamente; evidenciaba en el rostro su falta de comprensión. Definitivamente el plan de Sherlock era un enigma para él.

Sin embargo el doctor no protestó. Procedió a obedecer a su amigo, y a continuación se dirigió a abrazarlo. Pero Sherlock lo detuvo; abrió el abrigo y le indicó que lo abrazara por debajo del mismo. John se sonrojó; incluso sus orejas se tornaron de un color rosa intenso. Pero avanzó lentamente, sin hacer preguntas, y abrazó la desnudez de Sherlock, quien procedió a envolverlo con el abrigo.

Jhon se sintió avergonzado, enrojecido por la curiosa vergüenza que le provocaba ver a su amigo desnudo, sentirlo, olerlo. Se sintió apenado por ello, y por la carga que representaba él mismo refugiándose en el abrigo de Sherlock. Pero sólo entonces descubrió cuál era su plan.

Avanzaron lentamente, juntos; Sherlock resguardaba al doctor con su propio cuerpo. Estaba seguro de que los francotiradores no se animarían a disparar sabiendo que corrían el riesgo de fallar el tiro, y podrían acertar a alguno de los dos.

Con pasos pequeños llegaron al edificio, y una vez ahí atravesaron la reja para llegar al salón en el que, según comentó John a Sherlock, estaba la mujer responsable de todo; de las difamaciones y acusaciones hacia el detective. Para su sorpresa se encontraron con el lugar vacío.

Sherlock se arrojó al suelo, ya parecía estar repuesto de los tambaleos ocasionales, estragos del golpe en la cabeza dado por el guardia y rematado por la piedra sobre la que cayó.

Observó con meticulosidad el suelo, y pasó un dedo por él un par de veces.

—Subieron —dijo al final de un minuto—. Llevan al muchacho arrastrando; lo han atado —murmuró—. Eran dos aquí. Una mujer y un hombre corpulento; o eso parece. Lo veo en la distancia entre sus pasos y el número del zapato. Tomaron las escaleras de allá —señaló un largo pasillo a la derecha, uno distinto al que John había usado para descender del muro—. Toma —agregó, y le extendió una pistola. John lo miró, perplejo. No se había dado cuenta de en qué momento la había tomado de los cadáveres que había afuera. Pero así solía ser con Sherlock: se adelantaba a todo.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó el doctor, preocupado.

En ese momento un estridente golpe se escuchó desde lejos. Sherlock miró a John.

—La policía ha derribado la entrada. Hay que apresurarnos —añadió. Corrieron hacia el pasillo que Sherlock había señalado, y después subieron por una escalera. Ahí había una enorme puerta de acero; era el piso donde trabajaban los detectives. Las celdas estaban del lado oeste de Scotland Yard, y se podía atravesar de norte a sur sin necesidad de pasar por ellas; es por eso que los presos continuaban encerrados, custodiados por otros miembros de la policía.

Muchos de ellos se habían excitado con los disparos, y sus gritos se pudieron escuchar, tan solo opacados por los de las personas, que huyeron despavoridos del muro y de todo Scotland Yard cuando el tiroteo se desató.

Sherlock se aseguró de cerrar la puerta de acero tras él, quizá, pensó John, quería enfrentar solo a esa mujer y resolver el caso de una vez por todas. De modo ni que los guardias ni los policías pasarían por ella, o al menos se llevarían otra media hora tratando de abrirla.

John siguió a Sherlock a lo largo de otras escaleras, y por último, de una escalinata de mármol que desembocaba en el techo. Iba despacio, pues su pierna le causaba dolor.

El viento sopló inclemente; frío. La nevada se había ido pero había dejado ahí el aire, gélido y poderoso. También las nubes grises, inmensas sobre Londres, se habían quedado. Eran cúmulos gigantescos, unos sobre otros, que impedían el paso del sol; ni siquiera un rayo las atravesaba. Sin embargo, por debajo de ellas podía notarse que ya atardecía; algunas nubes se miraban azules, brillantes gracias al brillo del sol que ellas obstaculizaban.

El aroma del lodo llegaba hasta la nariz de Sherlock; una fragancia única, casi como la de tierra húmeda. En el aire revoloteaban hojas secas, recordatorio del frío invierno que ya estaba llegando.

Ante ellos estaba Evelyne, déspota, con una sonrisa siniestra. Miraba justo al lugar por donde el detective y el doctor accedían a la azotea. Al lado de ella estaban tres hombres. Uno de ellos, el corpulento hombre que maltrató a John, y los otros dos, francotiradores que llevaban sus rifles al hombro. Entre ellos estaba Regulus, atado de manos y pies. Lo habían arrastrado hasta ahí; se le notaba en las magulladuras del cuerpo, en los raspones y las rasgaduras de la ropa. Su saco estaba hecho girones sobre su brazo. Temblaba, tanto de frío como de miedo, y estaba amordazado.

—Bienvenido, señor Holmes —dijo la mujer, ampliando la sonrisa—. Es un placer encontrarnos de nuevo.

John miró de soslayo a Sherlock, sin dar crédito a las palabras que la mujer acababa de pronunciar. ¿En qué momento se habían conocido esos dos?

Sherlock, sin embargo, no dijo nada, ni miró a John. Estaba concentrado en la mujer. Como siempre se concentraba en la resolución de alguno de sus casos.

—Debo disculparme, señorita Evelyne por mi apariencia —contestó Holmes, cínico—. No es la apropiada para hablar con una dama.

—Descuide usted, señor Holmes —contestó ella, siguiéndole el juego—. Entiendo que sus circunstancias actuales son… difíciles.

—Oh, vaya que lo han sido. —Sherlock sonrió—. Pero no es más de lo que puedo soportar. Poquísimas personas me han hecho extrapolar mis límites.

Ella lo miró con ira. Evidenció con su gesto que las palabras de Holmes la habían insultado; sin duda alguna ella se sentía merecedora de reconocimientos y créditos por haber hecho pasar a Holmes por tan gravísimas vicisitudes, y el detective, sin embargo, se mostró firme. Y además osó burlarse de ella.

—Lamento no haber satisfecho su límite —dijo ella—. De verdad que lo lamento.

—Estoy completamente seguro de ello —contestó Holmes.

Ambos se miraron fijamente. Intercambiaban tal concentración que John se perdió un instante en sus miradas.

La de ella, sin embargo, era una mirada iracunda. Llameante. Irradiaba odio. Y John se preguntó qué clase de situación podía hacer sentir a una mujer tal odio. Por un instante brevísimo pensó en Mary, en qué sería de ella cuando supiera que John estaba enamorado de Sherlock, que no podía dejarlo, que no lo abandonaría y que cancelaría su compromiso con ella. Pero fue sólo un instante; lo que más importaba en ese momento era salir de esa circunstancia.

—«Los buenos amigos no deberían pelear» —dijo de pronto Sherlock, en voz alta. Como un grito triunfal—. Tomé muy en serio su consejo, madame —complementó.

—Ya veo —dijo ella—. Por el acto heroico del doctor puedo pensar que han consumado lo suyo; o al menos que los rumores eran ciertos. Me refiero, claro, a decidirse a cargarlo a usted por casi toda la calle; debo añadir que la reacción de la gente me dejó mucho qué desear. En realidad pensé que todos se molestarían con ustedes y los apedrearían…, o algo peor.

»No entiendo por qué a todos se les ablanda el corazón cuando se trata de azotar a una persona. Yo siempre he pensado que los golpes son necesarios para educar a la gente.

John frunció el ceño; lo que aquella mujer decía eran disparates. No entendía cómo una mujer de tal belleza podía hablar de esa manera.

—Pero alguna vez usted tuvo un corazón frágil —dijo Sherlock, ignorando los gimoteos que Regulus daba en el suelo—. ¿No es así?

La mujer retrocedió un paso.

Flaqueó.

John lo notó. También se percató de la expresión triunfal en el rostro de Sherlock.

—No sé a qué se refiere —dijo ella, con fingida indiferencia. En sus contracciones faciales se notaba que aún luchaba por sobreponerse del golpe que el detective le propinó con sus palabras.

—No debería subestimarme, señorita Evelyne —sentenció Sherlock. Se adelantó un paso, pero uno de los hombres que estaban con la mujer le apuntó.

—Tranquilo —le dijo Evelyne al francotirador—. No es parte de los métodos del señor Holmes el atacar al villano sin antes haberlo confrontado. —Una sonrisa agria se dibujó en sus labios.

»Lo he estudiado con mucha determinación, señor Holmes.

—Puedo verlo —dijo el detective. John avanzó un paso, y se detuvo al lado de su amigo.

»Escuchémosla pues, si es tan amable, señorita Evelyne. Cuéntenos su historia; mi amigo y yo estaremos gustosos de oir sus motivos.

En ese momento una potente ventisca los sacudió a todos. El aire parecía ser cada vez más frío.

—Mi historia comienza con este mocoso —dijo ella, señalando a Regulus—. Estoy segura de que le contó a usted, señor Holmes, que es un huérfano, que viene de uno de esos orfanatos donde ponen a trabajar a los niños en calderas, o donde los maltratan. Es su táctica habitual: va y se pasa ahí un par de días hasta que es capaz de engañar al más famoso detective de todos los tiempos. —Sonrió.

»Fue eso lo que le dijo, ¿no es cierto? —el detective frunció el ceño. John recordó en ese momento cuando vio a Regulus por primera vez, en aquel restaurante, al lado de Sherlock, y más tarde, cuando salieron juntos, Sherlock le reveló sus deducciones: las cicatrices en sus manos; marcas de golpes que hacen en el orfanato Gudman (le había explicado Sherlock), y las marcas de cabello quemado de los niños a los que mandan a trabajar en las calderas. Sin embargo, John no vio flaquear a su amigo. Seguía tan firme como al principio; como era típico de Sherlock cuando confrontaba a algún delincuente. Aunque John había albergado la esperanza de que su amigo tuviera consideraciones para con ella, tratándose de una mujer. Un pensamiento que le sacudía la cabeza cuando recordaba todo por lo que los había hecho pasar. Sobre todo a Sherlock.

»Verá, la verdad es que Regulus y yo somos…

—Hermanos —interrumpió Sherlock—. Sea tan amable de evitar las obviedades, por favor. La policía no nos dará mucho tiempo para conversar. Puedo escucharlos tratando de derribar las puertas.

Ella se sobresaltó. Quizá por la deducción de Sherlock.

—Eso es… muy cierto, señor. Somos hermanos —continuó, retomando su tono serio—. Él y yo crecimos juntos, cuando teníamos 10 años nuestros padres fallecieron en Glasgow. Fue una pérdida terrible, como podrá imaginar. Perdimos nuestro hogar; la que siempre había sido nuestra casa. Todo lo que siempre había sido nuestro. Excepto la calle. Nos criamos en ellas, en las frías calles de Glasgow, en callejones, peleando con ratas por la comida, o incluso comiéndonoslas a ellas. Fue durísimo, señor Holmes. Hasta que un hombre se acercó a nosotros. Era todo un caballero; no estoy segura de que sea cierto, pero en aquel entonces se presentó como un Lord. "Lord Alfred" —al pronunciarlo levantó las manos en un ademán ostentoso—. Así se hizo llamar… O así se hace llamar. "Soy un gran señor", nos dijo. No había nada en él que fuera extraño; y aunque lo hubiera habido, nosotros dos estábamos solos, desamparados. Éramos pobres, comíamos ratas y de eso ya llevábamos poco más de un año. No vi en su sonrisa aperlada nada que me motivara a desconfiar. Era un hombre que se perfumaba, se aceitaba el pelo, y usualmente le olía a almendras. Siempre despedía una fragancia de flores. Tomó de la mano a Regulus y a mí me indicó que lo siguiera. Jamás hubiera podido saber sus intenciones.

»Nos llevó a una casa grande. Inmensa, era como un palacio; sobre todo después de habernos recogido de la calle. Nos atendió bien. A cada uno nos asignó un cuarto y puso a nuestra disposición un par de criados para que nos ayudaran. Como usted podrá imaginar, señor Holmes, nos sentimos en el cielo.

»Poco después mandó a traer a Regulus, y comenzó a educarlo. Yo no sabía ni cómo ni por qué. Era una niña de la calle, poco podía permitirme en cuanto a preguntas y cuestionamientos. Así que no dije nada. Fui discreta, obediente siempre que se me encomendaba alguna tarea. Fui perfecta.

»Pero incluso así el preferido siempre fue Regulus. No entendí por qué hasta tiempo después. Nacimos el mismo año, en épocas distintas, y en mi cumpleaños doce fui corriendo a buscar a mi hermano para pedirle mi abrazo… y entonces lo vi. Me repugna decirlo, pero me encontré con mi pequeño hermano dándole placer a aquel hombre.

»Sentí asco.

»Lo que pasó después fue sencillo: nos separaron. Regulus se quedó con Lord Alfred y yo partí de Glasgow, hacia aquí, Londres. Todos los gastos los sufragó el Lord. El amo de los hombres, se decía él. Tenía burdeles por y para hombres, en los que satisfacía las más desaforadas fantasías de sus clientes. Y pagaban bien. Porque, como usted sabrá, la indecencia moral se paga cara en Inglaterra.

»Cuando llegué aquí rápidamente fui asignada a una escuela religiosa; pero yo me prometí siempre que salvaría a mi hermano. Porque, aunque me repugnaba la visión de él debajo de ese Lord, no podía sacarme de la cabeza la idea de que mi hermano lo complacía para que él y yo pudiéramos tener una vida pacífica, llena de comodidades que de otro modo no podríamos pagar.

»Me eduqué con esa esperanza. Regulus y yo siempre destacamos en la escuela. Y así pasé los años, aprendiendo del arte y de la vida. Más tarde me comprometí con un caballero. Un buen mozo que me prometió ayudarme en mi caso. Era amable, apuesto. Era todo lo que una dama podría desear.

»Regulus y yo nunca fuimos tan tontos como la mayoría de nuestros compañeros. Pero cuando pude tomar un tren en dirección a Glasgow me encontré con que mi hermano era ya una de las principales atracciones de Lord Alfred. "Soy el señor, o amo, de estos jóvenes. Porque los he provisto de los placeres que ellos ansían y anhelan. Los he amaestrado en el arte del amor", se presentaba siempre, ante cualquier cliente. Tuve muchas dificultades para encontrarme con Regulus. Eso fue hace un año.

»Cuando finalmente él y yo pudimos vernos y hablar (gracias a que mi prometido arregló una cita), le rogué que huyera conmigo. Que abandonara todo aquello. Le dije que yo era capaz de solventar nuestros gastos, de mantenernos; tenía estudios, un poco de dinero del trabajo, y sabía que él debería tener otro poco. Podríamos huir. Podríamos recomenzar nuestra vida, mezclarnos en la sociedad y formar parte de ella. Así él podría dejar a un lado sus ilícitas actividades… Pero él rechazó todo ofrecimiento.

»—Me gusta —me dijo a gritos. Y yo sentí que me daría un infarto.

»—Eso es imposible —le dije—. Eso está mal. Eso no es lo correcto.

»—¿Y qué lo es? —me cuestionó—. Sabes que estamos muy por encima de los convencionalismos, hermanita. Para ti y para mí esas cosas no funcionan. Simplemente no lo hacen. Disfruto lo que soy, hago lo que me gusta y me gusta lo que hago. Es así de simple… Y creo, que estoy enamorado.

»Por supuesto imaginará lo que me provocó aquella declaración. Salí corriendo. No podía escuchar más sus palabras. No podía quedarme por alguien corrompido, alguien tan... sucio. Sin embargo, no era solamente eso. Después de hablar con mi prometido, él me pidió que esperara. Que no desistiera tan pronto. Me ofreció su apoyo, y finalmente me convenció. También se trataba de mi hermano la persona a la que quería ayudar. Así que me tranquilicé. Descansé una noche y al día siguiente volví a buscarlo.

»—Entiendo tus motivos. Entiendo lo que eres, y te puedo aceptar como tal —le dije—. Pero ven conmigo. Abandona a Lord Alfred, y sigue tu sueño. Yo… podría aceptar al hombre que amas. Sólo necesito que vengas conmigo.

»Pero mi hermano se negó, naturalmente.

»—Yo puedo buscarlo, no necesito de ti —me dijo. Eso me hizo pensar en muchas cosas: ¿de quién se trataba el hombre al que amaba? ¿Estaba lejos? ¿Por qué debía "buscarlo"?

»Y entonces Regulus hizo lo que desató todo. Me confesó la más amarga de las cosas: se revolcó con mi prometido. Y no sólo eso. Lo hizo para que yo lo dejara en paz. Lo engatusó con sus habilidades…. Por eso mi prometido me rogó con tanta insistencia que nos quedáramos. Fue entonces cuando después de tanta amargura, de soportar los caprichos de mi hermano, a los que tan acostumbrado se había vuelto, decidí hacerlo sufrir.

»Por supuesto una afrenta entre hermanos y una mujer despechada, son cuestiones que deben temerse. Pero yo lo medité tranquilamente. Me tomé varios días. Muchos. A veces pensaba que debía abandonar a Regulus. Dejarlo a su suerte y simplemente olvidarlo todo. Otros días pensaba que no. Que, en efecto, merecía todos y cada uno de los males que pasaban por mi cabeza. Lo odiaba, lo amaba. Pero creo que siempre fue más el desprecio, el repudio. Había estado dispuesta a perdonar sus faltas, sus gustos indecorosos y sus malos hábitos, quizá sus caprichos, incluso, pero… no pude. No después de sus confesiones.

»Así que decidí hacerle la vida miserable. Lo perseguía a donde fuera, frustraba sus planes. Hice todo por vengarme, hasta el día en que me enteré de quién era ese hombre especial por el que él sentía tanto amor: Sherlock Holmes. El aclamado detective —dijo, como una proclamación—. Un fenómeno internacional, capaz de resolver cualquier enigma. Y decidí molestarlo a usted, señor Holmes.

»Por supuesto advertí a Regulus de mis intenciones, y fue cuando él decidió abandonar Glasgow para venir y encontrarse con usted; quizá sus intenciones eran cuidarlo. Quizá sólo quería confesarse o advertirle los peligros a los que se enfrentaría. Pero no dudo que no haya podido hacerlo, cegado por su orgullo y sus caprichos infantiles. Seguramente fue tan egoísta como en Glasgow. Siempre lo ha sido; tan egoísta como es promiscuo. Un cerdo —al decirlo escupió al chico en el suelo—. Me repugnas —le dijo.

»¿Sabe usted quién me ha estado ayudando, señor Holmes?

Sherlock tenía la mirada fija en el escupitajo, que escurría por la mejilla de Regulus. Tenía el rostro impasible, y sus ojos estaban cubiertos por un velo oscuro, de una agresividad pasiva, que podía desatarse en cualquier momento.

John vio la contracción en su nariz y su ojo derecho. No había sido el relato lo que había impulsado su molestia, ni tampoco el conocimiento de que todo por lo que había pasado fuera producto de una disputa entre hermanos, tuviera que ver lo que tuviera que ver. No. Fue ese último acto de ella el que despertó la furia en el detective. John lo entendía. El desprecio de la mujer fue evidente, la manera en que lo hizo le provocó pena por el pobre muchacho, indefenso. Él también sintió ira. Y quizá no tanta como Holmes. Ahora sabía, cien por ciento cierto, que los sentimientos de Regulus hacia él, aunque extraños, eran sinceros.

—Adrien Fellow, ¿quién si no él? —respondió Sherlock secamente.

—Así es. Es mi amante, señor Holmes. Espero que algún día se case conmigo y consumemos uno de los matrimonios más espléndidos de toda Inglaterra.

—¿No fue sólo una marioneta? —preguntó Sherlock, sarcásticamente.

—Podría decirse eso también —respondió Evelyne—. Es un tanto… complicado. También hay mucha conveniencia en esto. A su lado no puedo temer nada. Soy inmune, incluso ante la mismísima reina.

Lo dijo déspota. Con los ojos desorbitados, casi cegados por el orgullo que su reciente declaración le producía.

Todo se hizo silencio. El viento siguió corriendo, y un tumulto de gritos comenzó a escucharse: la gente que ahora vociferaba, desde el otro lado del muro. No se entendía qué gritaban. Quizá, pensó John, estarían enfrentándose contra los policías para poder acceder de nuevo y ver qué estaba pasando.

—Me encargaré personalmente de que la Mano derecha de la Reina sea destituida —dijo Sherlock, con cierta furia irradiando por los ojos—. Y créame, señorita Evelyne, siempre hago lo que me place.

—Amenazas vanas, señor Holmes. —Ella sonrió—. Es imposible que cumpla esa promesa, dado que morirá aquí mismo. Por su propia cuenta.

John pestañeó. No entendió a qué se refería esa mujer.

—¿De qué habla? —preguntó el doctor, sin poder contenerse.

—Bueno… Es simple. —Cuando comenzó a hablar bajó las manos y empezó a caminar alrededor de ellos—. Verá, doctor. Si el señor Holmes se atreve a hacerme algo (situación que no espero, dado sus métodos), entonces no podrá salvarse del castigo que ya la Mano derecha de la reina le ha impuesto. Ya se habrá percatado usted de lo mucho que ellos disfrutan haciendo este tipo de cosas.

»Me refiero, claro, a expiar sus errores inculpando a otros por ellos; en este caso Holmes. Si usted revisa el veredicto oficial, verá que hay en él muchísimos crímenes que el señor Holmes ni por muy desesperado cometería; todos ellos por supuesto son descuidos de esas cinco personas: robos en bancos, pérdidas de joyas, secuestros, asesinatos de Lords e importantes comerciantes. Incluso se le acusa de los descuidos que la Mano derecha de la reina ha cometido en las transacciones; por supuesto al señor Holmes se le han cargado como robos. Ellos han disfrutado esto más que yo, o eso creo. Lady Windermere, sobre todo, se ha mostrado bastante… emotiva.

»Se ha hecho de muchos enemigos, señor Holmes. Muchos lo odian. Y creo que ellos antes que nadie. Ha supuesto un verdadero tope para todo lo que hacen; ya ha resuelto uno u otro caso en el que involucraban a personas de su confianza. Según sé, ellos calculaban que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que usted se entrometiera en todos sus asuntos. Así que, podría decirse, que mi propuesta, en voz de Adrien fue más que bien recibida. Y por supuesto, como ha visto y sufrido, todo ha salido según el plan.

Según vio John, algo iba verdaderamente mal con Evelyne. Estaba feliz. Irradiaba el triunfo. Incluso se había apresurado a decir que todo su plan había salido tal como lo había diseñado. Se estaba proclamando la vencedora sobre Sherlock. Y eso no era normal. Ella estaba ahí, en el techo, siendo asediada por él, John, y por Sherlock. Además la policía llegaría en cualquier momento, y la única salida disponible era esa por la que ellos entrarían.

—Se apresura —dijo Sherlock de pronto. John comprendió que si él mismo había descubierto esa discordancia en el plan de Evelyne, con mucha mayor razón Sherlock la debió haber contemplado, y más aún, tratándose del Sherlock que él conocía—. Las muertes en Glasgow no son algo de lo que se pueda escapar fácilmente; tengo a alguien ayudando con eso. A estas alturas la carta en la que se explican las pruebas debe estar ya en las manos de la Reina.

Evelyne retrocedió, insegura.

—¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó. El labio inferior le temblaba. Sin dudas un tic nervioso.

—A qué estos policías ya no vienen por mí, sino por usted.

En el rostro de Sherlock se dibujó la sonrisa más gratificadora que John hubiera visto. Y él mismo pudo sentir un alivio sin igual, que se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo John se permitió suspirar de alivio.

Las facciones en el rostro de Evelyne, en cambio, se tornaron agresivas. Se contrajeron hasta deformar la belleza de la que tanto podía presumir, y sus ojos, brillantes como la miel, perdieron el brillo y se tornaron oscuros, diminutos bajo las mejillas y el ceño arrugados de la mujer.

—¡Maténlo! —rugió.

Los francotiradores se movieron, tan veloces como pudieron, pero la destreza que John había perfeccionado durante la guerra fue suficiente para que pudiera disparar y asestar el tiro antes de que uno de los francotiradores apuntara siquiera; lo inmovilizó dándole justo en el pecho. Pero con el otro no tuvo la misma suerte; su arma se atoró. Sorpresivamente, Sherlock no reaccionó tan rápido como solía ser, y cuando disparó al otro francotirador, éste ya había apuntado y jalado el gatillo, que asestó en el hombro del doctor.

John ahogó un grito. No estaba dispuesto a preocupar a Sherlock en un momento tan crucial.

—¡John! —gritó Sherlock, conmocionado. Pero no hizo más. Era demasiado profesional como para dejarse llevar por sus impulsos en un momento como ese. Incluso cuando sus pies hubieran avanzado hacia John, Sherlock recuperó el control de ellos y se adelantó hacia la mujer. Entonces el hombre corpulento se adelantó, dispuesto a defenderla, pero Regulus, atado en el suelo, estiró sus pies para hacerlo tropezar. El hombre se tambaleó y Sherlock lo embistió en el momento justo para que cayera al suelo y rodara un par de metros más allá.

Comenzaron a escucharse disparos procedentes del interior del edificio. Sin duda, ante el disparo de John, Sherlock y el francotirador, los policías se habían alarmado y decidieron adelantar su avance derribando las puertas.

Sherlock también había caído, producto de la coalición contra el hombre corpulento.

Evelyne avanzó, y para sorpresa de John, en lugar de escapar o intentar atacar a Sherlock, sacó un arma y se aceró apuntándole a él.

De pronto Regulus se levantó; había logrado desatarse. Sin duda era muy hábil para haberlo logrado; corrió hacia su hermana, por su espalda.

—Es una pena que tenga que acabarlo a usted, doctor —dijo ella, con voz seca—. Al menos esto destruirá a aquel a quien mi hermano ama…

Cuando lo dijo Regulus se acercó por detrás de ella y la empujó. El arma se disparó, pero la bala se perdió en el aire. Sherlock trató de ponerse de pie, pero tantos golpes comenzaban a realizar estragos en su cuerpo. Se levantó con dificultad; sus ojos estaban ligeramente desenfocados. John notó en la manera en que sacudía la cabeza que su amigo no podría hacer mucho si no se quedaba quieto al menos un minuto.

—¿Está bien, doctor? —le preguntó Regulus. Se arrancó una manga de la camisa y se la puso a John en la parte donde sangraba.

En ese momento el hombre corpulento se puso de pie, amenazador, detrás de Sherlock.

—¡Sherlock! —gritó John, lo más fuerte que pudo. Su amigo volteó, pero fue incapaz de defenderse ante el golpe que el hombre le asestó. Salió despedido por el aire. Regulus miró hacia él. Avanzó unos pasos para ayudar a Sherlock, pero en ese momento el sonido de una detonación lo detuvo.

Por la cabeza de Regulus pasó la idea, aterradora y descabellada, de que su hermana había disparado hacia John. Quizá lo hubiera matado.

John lo vio volver la vista, con incredulidad. Regulus lo examinó, como si esperara encontrar en él el agujero de la bala. John se examinó a sí mismo, confuso, pensando que quizá hubiera visto mal al principio. El doctor estaba bien; de la herida del hombro manaba sangre, roja oscura. Pero el sangrado comenzaba a amortizarlo el pedazo de tela que Regulus le había dado. Entonces volvió la vista hacia Regulus, y descubrió con sorpresa, tal como un instante atrás, que la bala había caído justo en el pecho del muchacho.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, incrédulas. Regulus no lo entendió al principio. Quizá no sintió dolor y fue la expresión en el rostro de John la que lo hizo comprender lo que pasó. Bajó la mirada a su pecho, y a continuación se desplomó en el suelo, dando ligeros temblores.

Pero John recordó que la mujer tenía el arma, volvió la mirada hacia ella y descubrió, con sorpresa, cómo ella se llevaba el arma hacia la boca, y se pegaba un tiro.

En ese momento los policías comenzaron a entrar. John les pidió que detuvieran al hombre corpulento. «Sólo a él», le imploró a Lestrade. Quien lo escuchó y obedeció, como casi siempre hacía con Sherlock.

—Regulus —gimoteó John. Se acercó a él. Estaba a poco más de un palmo de él. Seguía temblando.

—Doctor… —dijo con dificultad—. La policía… la policía —repitió.

John entendió. Llamó a Lestrade para que escuchara lo que el muchacho estaba por decir. Lestrade se acercó de inmediato; a diferencia de los policías bajo su mando, él no estaba tan conmocionado.

—Fue mi culpa —dijo Regulus—. Yo inventé todo para que acusaran al señor Holmes —dijo con voz grave; opacada por el regurgitar de sangre, que salía a raudales por su pecho y en un delgado hilo por su boca—. Él no hizo nada, inspector —le dijo. Lestrade tenía los ojos muy abiertos. Pero aun así no estaba tan sorprendido como lo estaba John, ante aquellas palabras; mentiras, pero firmes, convincentes. Estaba consciente de que con ello esperaba exonerar a Sherlock de todas sus acusaciones; con sus últimas palabras. Pero no estaba seguro de que fuera suficiente—. El señor Holmes es bueno… todos son logros. Todos, incluso este… —John entendió, como al parecer Lestrade, que se refería a sobrevivir a la crueldad de sus reclusos.

Cuando terminó de decir eso, Sherlock se acercó.

—Lestrade, permítanos un momento —le dijo.

Lestrade lo miró con desconfianza.

—Deben atenderse sus heridas —dijo.

—No —se apresuró a decir Regulus—. Ya no hay nada por hacer, ¿verdad, doctor? —se dirigió a John. Al doctor se le erizaron los vellos en la nuca y se le helaron los brazos. Quizá por el entumecimiento que la herida le causaba, o quizá por las palabras sinceras que decía Regulus. Era un doctor entrenado, había sobrevivido a la guerra en Afganistán, y heridas como aquella había visto cientos: no tenía posibilidad de sobrevivir. John asintió, devastado.

Lestrade se alejó en cuanto lo hizo. John, que no estaba tan grave como hacía ver su herida, hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Regulus lo detuvo, jalándolo por la camisa.

—Señor Holmes —dijo el muchacho, dirigiéndose a Sherlock—, en su equipaje están los papeles. —Sonrió—. Señor Holmes —dijo después de una pausa, en la que escupió un poco de sangre—. Discúlpeme por todo… Yo… No sé… —Hizo otra pausa—. Mis sentimientos son honestos, señor.

—Lo sé muchacho —dijo Sherlock, con una mirada enternecedora, triste. Tomó por las manos al chico—. Te agradezco todo.

—Lo amo, señor Holmes. Tal como siempre lo he hecho.

Sherlock no dijo nada. Se limitó a apretar con más fuerzas las manos del muchacho.

—Señor Watson… cuídelo por mí, por favor.

John lo miró. Era, indudablemente, más sensible que el propio Sherlock. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos; llenos de lágrimas que se negaba a derramar. Todo estaba mezclado en ellas: tristeza, miedo, impotencia, agradecimiento, orgullo…

—Te lo prometo —le dijo al fin.

—Gracias.

Fue la última palabra de Regulus, antes de que su cabeza se dejara caer sobre los brazos de Sherlock y de que su última lágrima se derramara por su mejilla, ya sin vida.

John se quedó quieto, esperando a que Sherlock reaccionara. No sabía de qué modo podría impactarlo todo aquello. Así que esperó pacientemente.

Al cabo de un minuto se dirigió a John.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, con un hilo de voz. Triste y a la vez preocupado. Una preocupación auténtica por John.

—Sí. No es la gran cosa —dijo John, tranquilo, mirando su herida—. ¿Y tú?

—Estoy mareado —confesó Sherlock—. Puedo retener todo en mi cabeza, pero en este momento no soy capaz de deducir ni entender nada. Sé mi voz y mis ojos ante Lestrade por favor.

Dicho eso se dejó caer sobre el pecho de John, por encima del cuerpo de Regulus.

«Por fin terminó», pensó John, abrazando a sus amigos. Al vivo, cansado y herido en su pecho, y al fallecido. Un verdadero héroe.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Comes and Goes (In Waves)" de Greg Laswell<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>¡Un agradecimiento especial a Dan, HarleyJaneJackson y a FriiJWatson por ayudarme con la traducción del epígrafe! Muchísimas gracias!<strong>

**También les agradezco a todas las demás, por su constante apoyo y paciencia en este fic. Por sus reviews! Aunque luego no dejen todos xD Siento que tengo poquitos, últimamente estoy sediento de reviews xD**

**Como podrán ver esta es la primera parte del final.**

**La segunda parte vendrá después, junto con un breve epílogo dedicado a estos dos, para que ya de una vez por todas puedan estar juntos. O eso espero!**

**Por cierto, les recomiendo 100% las canciones que les pongo, como en el capítulo anterior, están escogidas especialmente para este capítulo. Con el final (2) será excepcional, porque serán las 2 canciones que inspiraron este fic.**

**De nuevo, muchísimas gracias a todas por el apoyo! Por sus reviews! Por su tiempo!**

**(Sniff sniff, no voy a llorar, no voy a llorar xD)**

**Creo que me pondré emotivo al final :)**

**Saludos!**


	35. XXXV El final Parte II

**.**

**El caso Regulus**

**35**

**El final**

**Parte II**

**By Gyllenhaal**

* * *

><p><em>Que alguien envíe a un mensajero a través del clima que tengo encima por el sentimiento que perdí hoy<em>

_Que alguien envíe a un corredor por el sentimiento que perdí hoy_

_Debes de estar en algún lugar de Londres_

_Debes de estar enamorado de la vida en la lluvia_

_Debes de estar en algún lugar de Londres_

_Recorriendo cada calle_

_Ni siquiera pienso en hacer…_

_Ni siquiera pienso en hacer correcciones_

_Ángeles famosos nunca vienen a través de Inglaterra_

_Inglaterra se queda con los nunca necesitas_

_Estoy en una catedral de Los Ángeles_

_Cabezas de chorlito cantando en voz menor vienen por mí_

_Pones un océano y un río entre todo el mundo, entre todo tú y tu hogar_

_Pones un océano y un río entre todo tú y tu hogar_

_Debes de estar en algún lugar de Londres_

_Debes de estar enamorado de la vida en la lluvia_

_Debes de estar en algún lugar de Londres_

_Recorriendo cada calle_

_Tienes miedo de la casa, por la noche te quedas con los pecadores_

_Tienes miedo de la casa, porque están desesperados por entretener_

**The National: "England"**

* * *

><p><strong>Opening: "Another Life To Lose" de Greg Laswell<strong>

* * *

><p>Esta vez no hubo penumbra. Fue un sueño; uno de los más bellos que hubiera disfrutado Sherlock.<p>

Estaba sentado en su sillón de piel, al lado de la chimenea. Afuera estaba nevando, pero en la sala de estar del 221B de Baker Street había un ambiente cálido; muy familiar. Las llamas chisporroteaban, y de vez en cuando los leños crujían.

Esa era la casa del gigante.

Cuando el gigante entraba en ella, parecía pequeño; tanto como lo era John. Ahí todo era íntimo, y el gigante al que todos temían podía mostrar su verdadera forma. Sherlock lo amaba. Estaba sentado a su lado, y ambos veían las llamas. Conversaban. Pero Sherlock no estaba seguro de lo que decía. La voz de John se mezclaba con otra.

Despertó.

Supo dónde estaba antes de poder ver el lugar; el aroma le era familiar, y las sábanas tenían la suavidad perfecta y precisa que él siempre procuraba. Estaba en su cuarto, en el 221B de Baker Street.

Inspeccionó con calma cada detalle de la habitación. Estar en él significaba que ahora todo estaba bien.

La ventana estaba ligeramente abierta, tal como a él le gustaba. Las cortinas se ondeaban al ritmo del viento, y por ellas entraba la fragancia del Londres matutino, húmedo y, como siempre le había parecido a Sherlock, lleno de misterios.

Notó, para sorpresa suya, que al lado de su cama estaba John; dormido, recostado sobre un pequeño sofá. Tenía el cabello revuelto, la ropa de días anteriores, moretones en las manos, y había una venda que le cruzaba el pecho, donde la bala lo había herido. No llevaba camisa por ello, pero era evidente que se había quedado dormido cuidándolo a él. En la mano tenía una píldora; quizá una para el dolor, para John mismo.

Sherlock se sentó sobre su cama. No tenía dolores, sólo estaba ligeramente mareado por el sueño. A juzgar por la barba de John, habían pasado más o menos una semana desde que se desmayó.

Seguía adormilado, pero su estómago rogaba por un poco de comida.

Vio al doctor, pero no pensó prudente despertarlo. Era muy temprano, quizá las cinco de la mañana. La luz apenas comenzaba a colarse por la ventana.

Se puso de pie lentamente, procurando no hacer ruido que despertara a John. Caminó descalzo sobre el piso de madera, y se escabulló por la sala de estar hasta las escaleras. Descendió lentamente al piso de abajo. Poco a poco se sentía mejor, y el mareo comenzaba a disolverse. Llegó a la cocina y encontró allí un poco de fruta. Comenzó a comer. Devoró un par de manzanas con un hambre casi inhumana, y después se permitió robar la mitad de unos panqueques que la señora Hudson había dejado sobre la mesa de la cocina, cubiertos con una sartén.

Después tomó un gran trago de agua, y subió corriendo hacia su habitación.

Al parecer nadie se había despertado aún. Los panqueques eran de la noche anterior, según descubrió por su sabor.

Llevaba puesto el pijama. Un pantalón holgado, que seguramente John le había puesto mientras estaba inconsciente, y ahora la bata que él tomó antes de bajar en busca de comida. Llegó a su habitación, sigiloso. John continuaba apacible, recostado en el sofá. Tenía en sus ojos las marcas de haberse desvelado mucho.

Sherlock lo contempló un rato, y suspiró silenciosamente. Quería besarlo. Pero se contuvo. Se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha y asearse apropiadamente. Llenó latina de agua y después se sumergió en ella, lentamente, disfrutando del contacto de su piel con ella. Después sumergió la cabeza, y permaneció un par de segundos bajo el agua. Cuando salió, ésta dejó aperlada su piel, y en su rostro corrieron varias gotas, lentamente, limpiando la suciedad de las calles, del sudor y todas las penas que había pasado. Sólo hasta ese momento, en el que las lágrimas se mezclaron con el agua de la tina, se permitió llorar.

Había silencio en toda la casa. John estaba afuera, vivo. Estaba bien, salvo por la herida. Pero estaba vivo, y lo esperaba. La señora Hudson seguramente estaría dormida, ni siquiera había encontrado al bajar las escaleras el rastro de Gladstone. Pero ahora todo estaba bien. Todo estaría bien.

Pero él lloraba. Lloraba por muchos motivos. Todos ellos diferentes entre sí. Estaba John, afuera. A salvo. Y todo apuntaba que finalmente podría estar con él. Pero también revoloteaba en su cabeza el recuerdo de Regulus; sus últimas palabras, las lágrimas que derramó y el gesto tan humilde y maravilloso que tuvo hacia él, Sherlock. De alguna forma se sentía derrotado. Lo había perdido a él. Y si había algo que Sherlock no soportaba, era perder a las personas. Mucho menos a personas buenas, que se acercaban a él con las mejores de las intenciones. Gente cercana.

Porque aprendió a encariñarse con Regulus; no de la misma forma que con John, con ese amor exorbitante, bello y magnífico, sino con un sentimiento de paternidad, quizá fraternidad.

Lloró porque se sentía decepcionado de sí mismo. Y por último, porque agradeció que el destino, Dios o las vicisitudes, le hubieran permitido estar de nuevo en su casa, con John. La que siempre había sido su casa.

Quitó el tapón de la tina, porque el agua estaba sucia, y volvió a llenarla. Esta vez vertió en ella un poco de sales, las que siempre lo relajaban. Sacó del cajón que tenía en el baño una pipa, la preparó con tabaco y a continuación la encendió.

Inhaló profundamente y conservó el humo en sus pulmones por un rato. Pensaba en cómo había estado meses atrás, allí mismo, pensando en qué hacer después de la boda de John. Había estado meditando seriamente remplazarlo; se sintió tonto al recordarlo, pero ya entonces era capaz de advertir que esos pensamientos le pasaron por la mente porque no sabía lo que sentía por John.

Exhaló el humo, y se recargó hacia atrás.

—No deberías estar fumando —le dijo una voz en la puerta. Sherlock volteó y divisó a John ahí. Estaba sonriente, y en sus ojos podía verse el brillo de una felicidad especial.

Sherlock apagó la pipa.

—Usted es el doctor —dijo, bromeando.

»¿Esta vez me honrará con su compañía, doctor?

Ambos sonrieron.

—Lo haría con mucho gusto…

—Pero hay cosas que debemos hablar antes, ¿verdad? —lo interrumpió Sherlock. John asintió.

»Prométame que tomará un baño conmigo cuando termine de hablar.

John lo miró, feliz.

—Te lo prometo —dijo, y se acercó hacia Sherlock. Tenía el hombro vendado, pero parecía poder mover el brazo que estaba más cerca de la herida. John se sentó sobre el borde de la tina. Acarició la espalda desnuda del detective, y lo siguió mirando con ternura. Sherlock puso su mano sobre la de John, pidiéndole que no siguiera. Lo que John hacía era acariciar una a una las cicatrices que tenía en la espalda, producto de la piel arrancada por los latigazos.

—No te lastimes —le pidió Sherlock. Acercó la mano de John a sus labios y la besó tiernamente.

John tomó la esponja y comenzó a tallar la espalda de Sherlock.

Las cicatrices estaban ahí, pero se habían curado rápidamente. John las había atendido; le puso ungüentos y varios líquidos para que se recuperaran. Ya no había revestimientos en las heridas, y la piel había comenzado a recuperarse de nuevo. Pronto ya no quedarían marcas visibles.

Cuando Sherlock salió de la tina, fue John quien lo envolvió en la toalla, y después lo abrazó.

—Me alegra que estés bien —dijo, con la voz quebrada.

—Y a mí que tú lo estés.

Después John pasó a la sala de estar, mientras Sherlock se cambiaba; en cuanto lo hizo, acompañó al doctor, sentándose en la alfombra, y consecuentemente recargándose sobre las rodillas del doctor.

Sherlock se abrazó a él.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó tranquilamente.

John suspiró, y después comenzó a hablar pausadamente.

—Cuando te desmayaste me dejaste solo —confesó el doctor—. Lestrade se mostró bastante flexible con todo. Te llevaron a un hospital, siempre vigilado; y conmigo, claro.

»El muchacho… tú lo viste. No sobrevivió. Fue llevado a la morgue, junto con su hermana, en espera de que alguien los recogiera. Pero eso no sucedería, como tú y yo sabemos.

»Le pedí a Lestrade que preparara el cuerpo de Regulus; le dije que yo me encargaría de hacer el funeral para él, aunque fuera algo demasiado personal. Él accedió. Me preguntó por la hermana y le dije que… que también me permitiera hacer los preparativos para ella. Busqué, con ayuda de la señora Hudson, lugares en Londres, donde pudieran estar juntos. La señora Hudson encontró un cementerio cerca de la catedral, a la orilla de la ciudad. Pensé que sería el lugar apropiado. —Hizo una pausa, esperando alguna respuesta de Sherlock, pero el detective se limitó a escuchar.

»Mycroft fue al hospital y me confesó la treta que planeaste; no había tal carta dirigida a la Reina, fue sólo un plan escabroso para alterar a la mujer. Sentí miedo, Sherlock —confesó John, estrechando con fuerza la mano de su amigo—. Pensé que si no existían tales pruebas entonces ellos tendrían todo el derecho a llevarte. A inculparte. Te mentiría si te dijera que no sentí miedo. —Al decir eso se agachó y abrazó el rostro de su amigo, contra el suyo.

»No quiero volver a perderte —le dijo.

Sherlock sintió calidez en su abrazo, en la forma en que estrechaba su cabeza y la besaba. Correspondió igual; pero no se podría permitir más hasta escuchar todo lo que John tenía por decir.

—Continúa —dijo, apacible.

John carraspeó, se apartó de Sherlock y se recargó en el respaldo del sillón, pero siguió acariciando el pelo de su amigo.

—El muchacho mencionó que en tu equipaje estaban los papeles; así que busqué. Había una serie de cartas y documentos que lo comprometían a él. En ellas él se hacía responsable (junto con su hermana) de haber creado las "pruebas" con las que te estaban inculpando. Incluso se echó la culpa de haber contratado a uno que otro secuestrador y ladrón para hacerte la vida imposible; se aseguró de usar nombres de hombres a los que lograste atrapar, así que continúan siendo proezas tuyas…

—Eso no es importante —respondió Holmes, solemne.

—Lo sé. —John sonrió.

»"Mycroft tiene un puesto invaluable en el gobierno británico", me has dicho. Pero hasta hace unos días no entendía a qué te referías. —Miró a Sherlock, extrañado—. Creo que… de no ser porque creo que es imposible, pensaría que Mycroft es la mismísima reina.

Ambos rieron un poco con ese chiste.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Sherlock se sintió extraño. Hacía mucho que no se permitía sonreír. Que no había reído tan airadamente.

—Logró la destitución de Adrien, de Lady Windermere y los otros… La Mano derecha de la Reina ya no es más un problema, según dijo él. "En lo posible ha quedado destruida, y ahora será el gobierno quien tenga que decidir, razonablemente, pues ya están enterados de a qué se enfrentan", fueron las palabras de tu hermano.

»El gobierno y la mismísima Reina expresaron una disculpa pública a favor de ti. —John bufó y expresó—: Como si con eso fuera suficiente…

Sherlock no dijo nada. Después de que John terminó su relato, se quedó ahí, sentado sobre el suelo, viendo hacia la nada. John jugueteaba tiernamente con sus dedos entre las manos.

Así que todo había terminado. Finalmente, todo estaba bien.

El detective se puso de pie. Caminó hacia la ventana, siendo seguido de cerca por su amigo. Levantó la cortina, discretamente, para echar un vistazo a la calle. Todo estaba tranquilo; la gente había vuelto a su vida cotidiana; esa que Sherlock tanto despreciaba… o había despreciado. Después del apoyo que recibió de todo Londres, ya pensaba de otra forma. Regulus, la gente, y sobre todo, John, habían cambiado su manera de verlo todo. No podría decirse que era más humano; siempre lo había sido. Era más bien como si ahora tuviera más conciencia sobre su humanidad.

Las cicatrices en su espalda eran una prueba irrefutable de ello. Una que él mismo había permitido, y que había recibido con toda la dignidad de la que era capaz.

El doctor respetó su silencio. Se puso detrás de él, y después de un minuto lo envolvió en un apasionado abrazo. Era más alto que el detective, y por eso fue capaz de recargar su mentón en el hombro de Sherlock.

Sherlock disfrutó el abrazo. Tomó entre sus manos los brazos de John, que lo envolvían desde los hombros, y se entrelazaban en su pecho.

Cerró los ojos.

—John —dijo Sherlock, al cabo de un momento.

—¿Sí?

—El baño tendrá que esperar. Quiero ver al muchacho.

* * *

><p>Salieron al atardecer, cuando el sol era un círculo rojo en el horizonte. John había ayudado a Sherlock a abotonarse la camisa, como tantas veces había hecho, e incluso le puso la bufanda; aquella misma que John le regaló, y que los acompañó a Glasgow. Cuando se la enredó en el cuello, Sherlock recordó aquel embarazoso momento en que tuvo a Regulus, desnudo, encima de él mismo. Pero sintió alivio cuando el sentimiento que despertó la bufanda lo ayudó a apartarlo, y ahora que John caminaba a su lado, se sentía agradecido con Regulus por haberle abierto los ojos.<p>

Llegaron al cementerio después de un rato. Todo el camino fue silencio. Ni siquiera en el carruaje charlaron más de dos palabras.

Sherlock se plantó frente a la tumba. No había una lápida que lo señalara, que dijera su nombre o lo mucho que había sido querido por familiares o amigos. Y no era para menos, porque el muchacho no los tenía; salvo por la hermana, que ahora yacía a su lado.

Ahí sólo estaban los montículos de tierra, apenas aperlados por el ligero sereno.

Sherlock prolongó el silencio mientras le agradecía a Regulus por todo; por sus enseñanzas y por su sacrificio.

Después dio la vuelta hacia John.

—Gracias —le dijo, y lo tomó de la mano. John estrechó con fuerza.

»¿Sabes? Me gustaría poner una lápida en la tumba de ambos. No dejan de ser personas… olvidadas o perdidas, quizá. Por otros, al menos. Yo creo que no los olvidaré —se permitió reír con ironía—. Pero no soy tan bueno como tú escribiendo. Si algún día tienes algo que decirles… hazlo, por favor.

John asintió, con la promesa de que así lo haría.

—Yo le debo mucho a Regulus. Me enseñó a darme cuenta de que te amo.

Sherlock volteó hacia él, sorprendido por la declaración, y se encontró con la sonrisa de John, amplia, y sus ojos cerrados enternecedoramente.

* * *

><p>Regresaron a su casa casi al anochecer. Sherlock se mostró más tranquilo después de aquella visita. John lo comprendió, y dentro del coche le permitió recargarse sobre su hombro.<p>

Sherlock se quitó el abrigo cuando llegaron a la sala de estar. Y ayudó a John a quitarse el suyo.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó John.

—Todo bien —contestó Sherlock, esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

—Me gustaría preparar la cena —dijo John.

Sherlock no dijo nada. Lo miró con dulzura, y después se acercó a él. Lo miró de cerca, a pocos centímetros de su rostro. John tenía los ojos azules; eran profundos, como el más bello de los océanos, uno inalcanzable quizá, uno que todavía no había sido descubierto.

John repasó el rostro de Sherlock con la mirada. Se detuvo en sus labios, y después en los ojos del detective. Entonces comenzó a empujarlo, lentamente. Lo condujo a través de la sala, hasta el umbral del cuarto de Sherlock, y cuando estuvieron ahí, se acercó sin poder contenerse más. Sus labios se tocaron, húmedos y apasionados.

El doctor empujó a Sherlock a la cama, y éste se dejó caer tranquilamente. Después John lo siguió hasta la cama, se echó sobre el detective, y siguió besándolo apasionadamente.

Sherlock correspondió, sin culpas, sin miedos. Gimió ante la suavidad de los labios de John, ante la gentileza que tenía al besarlo, y después, ante el exacerbado deseo que creció desmesuradamente dentro de él.

Sherlock sintió la lengua de su amigo humedeciendo sus labios y acariciando con delicadeza las comisuras de su boca. Tomó entre sus manos el rostro de John, quizá con temor a que se alejara, a que se terminara ese momento. O tal vez tratando de prolongarlo, de disfrutarlo, dejándose llevar por sus apasionados deseos. Aquellos que habían anidado dentro de él desde hacía tanto tiempo… Tal vez, sólo tal vez, desde el momento en que conoció a John.

Sherlock empujó el cuerpo de John con suavidad. Sus rostros se separaron apenas unos centímetros, pero el detective pudo ver en el rostro del otro cómo sus facciones develaban un repentino miedo por que aquello terminara. Pero sus miradas siguieron encontrándose, y ambos se dieron el alivio que tanto anhelaban.

Sherlock se quedó ahí, debajo de John. Quieto. Su respiración era rápida, pero no estaba tan nervioso como seguramente lo parecía.

Jamás había estado con un hombre, y muy pocas ocasiones con una mujer, ya que regularmente se la pasaba trabajando. Y aquella situación era de lo más… extraña. No por lo mala que estuviera siendo, sino porque era algo que habían anhelado desde hacía tanto tiempo. Mucho antes de aquel beso apasionado en Glasgow.

John leyó en su mirada, y uno a uno comenzó a desabrochar los mismos botones que hacía un rato había abrochado.

Sherlock se lo permitió, hasta que su torso quedó completamente desnudo, ligeramente más delgado por el trato que había tenido su cuerpo desde hacía unas semanas

John lo contempló, lentamente. Disfrutó de cada palmo del pecho de su amigo. Lo había visto tantas veces, pero en realidad nunca como aquella vez. Tenía la piel tersa, pálida. Entonces comenzó a besarle el cuello. Se tomó el tiempo para recorrerlo todo, a veces con la lengua y a veces con sus labios. Después bajó lentamente. Llegó a sus pezones, y uno a uno los besó. Sintió una mar de sentimientos dentro de él. Y un impulso incontrolable por besar todo el cuerpo del detective.

Sherlock temblaba y gemía debajo de él, pero John se sintió seguro, y sintió unas arduas ganas de hacerle sentir bien. Ambos comprendían que aquello no sólo lo habían deseado desde hacía unas semanas o unos meses, sino de tantos años; los mismos que llevaban de conocerse.

A continuación el detective hizo lo mismo que John. Se sentó sobre la cama, con John encima de él, y desde abajo, abrazándolo por detrás, procedió a besar su cuello, y lentamente a bajar. Se detuvo en su pecho, y saboreó cada parte de él.

Después bajó la mirada, y comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón del doctor. Pero éste puso su mano para impedirlo.

Sherlock volteó la mirada hacia John, mirándolo con inseguridad. El doctor estaba listo, estaba seguro, pero aquel repentino acto, quizá por inercia, lo había paralizado un instante.

—Soy yo —le dijo Sherlock, con voz dulce.

John cerró sus ojos para tranquilizarse, y después apartó la mano, para dejar a Sherlock hacer lo suyo.

Sherlock abrió el pantalón, y ante él se encontró con la masculinidad de John. Aquella que él también había visto tantas veces, pero a la que jamás había contemplado de aquella manera, firme y lista para él.

Pasó las yemas de sus dedos por el cuerpo de John, y le ayudó a quitarse la camisa. Después volvió a recorrer su pecho y estómago, y a continuación se acercó, hambriento, al miembro de John.

Primero lo probó con la lengua. Lentamente. Quería hacer disfrutar a John, y él mismo quería disfrutar cada instante. Cuando el doctor se sacudió, entendió que había recibido la respuesta esperada. Después recorrió cada palmo.

Empujó suavemente a John hacia un lado, para que quedara recostado en el suelo, y a continuación se echó sobre él, para saborearlo, para amarlo.

John disfrutó el momento. La mayor parte del tiempo se aferraba fuertemente al cabello de Holmes o a las sábanas de la cama.

Sherlock continuó, adoptando un ritmo pausado y constante. Entonces John lo haló hacia sí. Esta vez fue el doctor el que se encontró debajo de él; le quitó el pantalón a Sherlock y se encontró de frente con su virilidad. Lo tomó entre sus manos; de pronto se sintió estúpido. Tonto. No estaba seguro de qué debía hacer. Como Sherlock, era la primera vez que él estaba con alguien que no fuera una mujer. Pero aquello era diferente. Era tan correcto, estaba tan bien, y sin dudas despertaba más emociones que todas aquellas mujeres juntas al mismo tiempo.

Imitó a Sherlock y lo lamió lentamente. Humedeció su virilidad, y se permitió sonreír de alivio cuando los espasmos del detective le hicieron saber que lo estaba haciendo bien.

Sherlock gimió de placer. Y John sintió un gusto inmenso. No pensaba en ese momento en los desgarradores gritos que el detective hubiera proferido durante los latigazos, en la plaza; pero de haberlo hecho se hubiera encontrado con que los gemidos en ese momento eran un bálsamo que aliviaba heridas y malos recuerdos.

El detective era tan vulnerable en aquel momento, tan diferente al Sherlock con el que convivía a menudo: tan seguro, tan vivaz y perfecto. Este era alguien cálido, tierno. Alguien cuya fragilidad y sensibilidad le arrancaban gritos de placer con cada movimiento de la lengua de John.

Sherlock se arrojó a un lado, y ayudó a John a ponerse encima de él. Abrió sus piernas, dándole acceso completo al doctor. Éste lo miró, indulgente. Con cariño y gentileza. Se llevó los dedos a la boca y los llenó de su propia saliva. Después los bajó y los sumergió en el interior de Sherlock.

Sherlock y gimió, y John se dejó arrastrar por una ardiente sensación de placer que no podía contener. Después comenzó un ritmo lento, pausado, sin escatimar en los besos y caricias para el detective.

Al cabo de un momento ambos ya estaban fundidos en un frenético momento, intenso tierno. Sherlock se arqueaba y se movía para recibir más de John, y éste siempre lo satisfacía, sin dejar de besarlo y darle ligeros mordiscos a cada parte de su cuerpo al alcance.

Ambos temblaban de placer. Y en ningún momento se pusieron a pensar qué había más allá. Todo se había disuelto, la sociedad londinense y todos aquellos títulos no significaban nada allí, en aquella habitación, donde sólo sus frenéticos deseos impulsaban todo lo que hacían.

A continuación John sacó sus dedos, y se preparó para entrar en Sherlock. Éste lo consintió, ayudándolo a acercarse con sus manos. John se arrodilló entre sus piernas y después se agachó para besar de nuevo el cuerpo de Holmes, su boca, su cuello. Ambos se miraron fijamente mientras John entraba en Sherlock. El doctor sintió la cavidad húmeda y calidad presionando sobre su hombría, y de nuevo tuvo la certeza de que todo aquello estaba bien. Sherlock lo recibió, ahogando un profundo gemido de placer.

Sherlock era tan estrecho, tan perfecto, tan suyo, que John sintió un tornado dentro de su cuerpo, cuando las vastas sensaciones lo hicieron titubear. Nunca había sentido algo igual. Aquellas mujeres, quienes quiera que hayan sido, no significaban nada en ese momento, el fatuo placer que le produjeron no se acercaban ni siquiera un ápice a las furiosas olas que Sherlock le hacían sentir. Todo estaba bien. Todo eso era tan correcto: John y Sherlock, juntos.

John no pudo soportar más aquél frenesí. Levantó la cadera para salir de Holmes, y comenzó un suave vaivén, que con cada empujón arrancaba a Sherlock un prolongado gemido de placer.

Sherlock disfrutó del ritmo. Lo veía en sus ojos, lo sentía en su estrechez, en su cálida cavidad, que lo envolvía a la perfección, que le provocaba seguir, sin poder contenerse. Daba besos al detective, sin dejar de dar estocadas al interior de Sherlock. Éste gemía, abría cuanto podía las piernas, en fieles intentos por dejar a John entrar más. Por formar parte de él.

Pronto el ritmo se hizo frenético. Los gemidos de placer se intensificaron, y ambos se entregaron por completo al placer que era aquello.

John comenzó a acariciar el miembro de Sherlock, lo acarició, lo embistió, y pronto sus dedos se encontraron embadurnados de la esencia del detective, que terminó con un prolongado gemido y algunos espasmos de placer.

La presión alrededor de John se intensificó a modos extremos, casi insoportables, y lo llevó directo al límite. Descargó su excitación dentro de Sherlock, gimiendo largamente en cada azote de placer.

De pronto John se encontró ahí, frente a Sherlock, aún dentro de él. Ambos tenían la respiración agitada y se miraban fijamente.

John se acercó a él, y volvió a besarlo, tiernamente; lo marcó y lo probó mientras salía de él.

—Te amo —fueron las últimas palabras que le dijo Sherlock antes de quedarse dormidos.

Se quedaron ahí tirados toda la noche. Dormidos uno sobre los brazos del otro. Se sumergieron en sueños blancos, pues éstos eran incapaces de superar la realidad que acababan de vivir.

* * *

><p>La mañana siguiente los sorprendió desnudos, aún abrazados y dormidos.<p>

Sherlock fue el primero en levantarse. Preparó el desayuno y sirvió la mesa. John se levantó al cabo de un rato, y se sentó a su lado.

De alguna forma el doctor parecía algo apenado, así que Sherlock comenzó a hablar, para romper el silencio.

—¿Cómo dormiste? —preguntó.

—Maravillosamente. —John rio.

El resto del desayuno pasó sin que ninguno dijera nada. Silencioso, quizá torpe. Cuando Sherlock terminó de beber su té y finalizó con sus galletas, decidió hablar.

—Hay algo de lo que aún no hemos conversado —dijo, tranquilo.

John desvió la mirada, como si el té demandara toda su atención.

—¿Qué ha pasado con Mary? —preguntó Sherlock, con tranquilidad.

John volvió la mirada hacia él, y dejó salir un profundo suspiro.

—Su padre está libre —dijo John—. Ayudé a que lo liberaran; bueno, en realidad Mycroft hizo la mayor parte…

—Me alegro por ella —dijo Sherlock, con honestidad—. ¿Qué más? —se apresuró a preguntar.

—Aún no he resuelto nada al respecto. No quiero casarme… Ya no —miró a Sherlock con cariño. En su mirada, el detective se encontró con los mismos sentimientos que la noche anterior.

—Entiendo —dijo él, cerrando los ojos y cavilando al respecto.

»Pero tenemos que preguntarnos qué tan sensato es eso… La gente habla y hablará. Siempre lo harán. Pero sería muy descuidado de nuestra parte darles motivos certeros. ¿No lo crees?

John tenía la expresión pasmada; estaba impresionado por lo que Sherlock acababa de decir. Agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro y luego lo siguió viendo con su mirada impresionada.

—No entiendo —dijo al fin—. Creí que eso ya no importaba.

—Y no lo hace… Pero creo que es mejor si somos discretos. Al menos por un tiempo. No quiero sonar como lo haré pero… De verdad que, al menos por un par se semanas, no quiero encontrarme para nada de nuevo con problemas con la ley. Sí, suelo ser rebelde, y hasta cierto punto es inadmisible que después de todo lo que nos han hecho pasar, yo aún siga considerando lo que la ley dicta. Pero no quiero darles nada por lo que hablar, ¿me entiendes?

John parpadeó. Dejó la taza a un lado y a continuación se acercó, con firmeza.

—¿Qué me sugieres? —preguntó.

Sherlock lo examinó con cautela. Ya no lo podía descifrar tan fácilmente como antes, pero John seguía siendo transparente.

—Cásate, John. Cásate lejos, y distanciémonos un tiempo. Más por conveniencia que por gusto.

—¡No! —exclamó John—. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, ¿piensas que te dejaré así como así?

—No. Pienso que sabes cuánto te quiero. Y que me quieres lo suficiente como para actuar fríamente.

John se echó hacia atrás, sobre el respaldo del sillón. Cuán injusto era aquello. Cuán cruel era.

Respiró hondo y habló.

—¿Me prometes que siempre estarás aquí para mí? —preguntó a Sherlock.

El detective lo miró con indulgencia.

—Soy todo tuyo.

Después de eso hubo más besos y caricias. Terminaron en la cama, de nuevo.

Pero al día siguiente John salió de la casa para ir a hablar con Mary y continuar con los planes. Ella le había rogado interminablemente que viajaran, que se alejaran de todo aquello porque John parecía muy abrumado.

John lo consultó con Sherlock, y finalmente ambos acordaron que era lo más recomendable. Sherlock se quedaría para arreglar un par de asuntos y descansar un poco.

Una semana después John y Sherlock salieron de la casa, cargados de equipajes. John Pidió al conductor que los llevara al cementerio, y ahí John le mostró a Sherlock la lápida que había puesto en las tumbas de Regulus y Evelyne.

Se separaron al salir del cementerio. John tomaría un barco hacia Estados Unidos, con Mary, porque ella insistía en visitar las grandes catedrales del país, por si tenía la ocurrencia de casarse allá.

Sherlock despidió a John con un fuerte abrazo y regresó a su casa, caminando bajo la lluvia.

Estaba seguro de que había hecho lo correcto. Ahora ambos estaban conscientes de sus sentimientos, y ni siquiera la boda podría separarlos.

Se sentó frente a la ventana, para contemplar la vida nocturna y cotidiana de Londres. Se sirvió una copa, encendió su pipa, y finalmente cerró el archivo de El caso Regulus, aquel muchacho que le había hecho darse cuenta de sus sentimientos por John.

Sólo quedaba esperar por su doctor. Más adelante, podrían estar siempre juntos.

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo<strong>

* * *

><p>Semanas después, John pasaría al cementerio, a visitar al que posiblemente ya fuera como un viejo amigo. Sólo que éste era incapaz de hablar.<p>

No obstante, el doctor tenía la esperanza de que pudiera escucharlo, más allá del delgado velo que marcaba el final de la vida, y de los tantos metros de tierra que había de distancia entre ellos dos.

"Aquí yace un gran detective, cuya carrera se vio truncada por el escándalo. Aquí yace un gran detective y un gran amigo.

Con aprecio,

Jhon Watson."

Leería en la fina lápida de mármol que él mismo escogiera semanas atrás, previo al viaje, con el epígrafe grabado que él escribiera con el más profundo de los agradecimientos.

Regulus se había culpado de todo, y el escándalo que antes había recaído sobre Sherlock se convirtió en una marca que Regulus tuvo que llevarse más allá de la muerte. Era, indiscutiblemente, un gran detective, y más además, una grandiosa persona; gracias a la cual John pudo estar de nuevo con Sherlock.

El viento corría inclemente, gélido, y con cada brisa erizaba los vellos de John. Anunciaba una nueva nevada.

El suelo estaba húmedo donde la tierra había sido removida para el entierro casi dos meses antes. En el pasto, minúsculas perlas de rocío que salpicaban cuando John movía los pies. El doctor miró hacia el cielo, estaba curiosamente mezclado con las nubes grises. Y pese a ello reflejaban la misma alegría que él sentía.

Algunas hojas secas lo golpeaban, conducidas por el viento, y danzando a su ritmo.

«Ya es tarde», pensó. Se dio la vuelta y caminó lentamente hacia el camino pavimentado; Sherlock lo esperaba en casa. Y ahora sí podrían tomar ese baño que le había prometido.

* * *

><p>"<strong>England" de The National<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>El final, segunda parte. Las canciones han sido elegidas especialmente para este momento. <strong>

**Daré agradecimientos en un siguiente "Capítulo", y un par de notas finales! :)**


	36. Agradecimientos finales

**.**

**Sherlock Holmes**

**"El caso Regulus"**

**Agradecimientos finales**

* * *

><p>Expreso de lleno mediante esta carta final, lo mucho que disfruté escribiendo este fic.<p>

Fue un proceso largo para todos, aunque muy bueno. Para mí como escritor, fue muy difícil en cuestión de que a veces quería escribir y nada más la musa no me daba inspiración! O, cuando me la daba, la Fuck escuela no me dejaba hacer nada...

Y eso para mí, no me quiero imaginar para ustedes como lectoras.

Y ahora que llegó el final... no sé si sentirme satisfecho, orgulloso o realizado, o si sentirme triste porque... se acabó.

Por un lado es satisfactorio, porque terminé con lo que fue mi segundo fic, un tanto largo, pero no por eso menos importante. Y bueno, ahora sólo me queda agradecerle a este fic, que me enseñó tanto, y a ustedes, por acompañarme a lo largo de este viaje que fue El Caso Regulus.

Ya muchas sabrán que Regulus está basado en un personaje interpretado por Jude Law (Lord Slfred Douglas) en la película "Wilde". A dicho escritor le debo también mucho, ya que fue, junto a las películas, Law y Downey, un gran incentivo para escribir.

Las canciones también fueron un gran incentivo. Cada una, motivación especial durante el desarrollo del capítulo que sirve. Las canciones finales, de los últimos 3 capítulos, son especialísimas, muy motivadoras para mí, y una parte medular del fic. Sobre todo las dos últimas, que fueron la primera inspiración del fic. Así, England, de The National, fue quien inspiró el fic en su totalidad.

Me gustaría dedicarla a cada una, de forma individual unas palabras. Pero pienso que no sería justo para aquellas a las que no podría dedicarselo (porque no intercambiamos más que un par de Reviews). Es por ello que creo que cada una se merece mi más profundo y sincero agradecimiento.

Algunas, que han estado conmigo desde el principio, otras que llegaron a la mitad, o sólo al final. A todas por igual, porque sin su apoyo esto no hubiera sido posible.

Les dije en varios capítulos, y no mentía, que sus reviews son el mejor combustible para poner en marcha la carcacha que tengo por cerebro :) O a la musaraña que tengo por motivo. Jeje.

Algunas se han encariñado con personajes de este fic, otras han odiado, llorado, pataleado, sufrido, reído, y disfrutado con cada momento. Al igual, creo, que yo.

Hay incluso quienes se han registrado para dejar reviews, o quienes leen en compañía de otros este fic :)

Otras han encontrado a través de mis letras alivios, confort, dulzura. Y les agradezco profundamente por ello, ya que significa que estoy haciendo mi trabajo de escritor bien. Que les llegan mis letras y que les brindan algo, aunque sea un poco, de mí. Y un mucho, y qué mucho!, de Holmes y Watson. A los que tanto amo.

Desde pequeño sentí fascinación por ellos; pero jamás me adentré al mundo de Holmes. Como mucha gente en la actualidad (o bueno, no tanta gracias a las películas y la serie) veía en Holmes a un personaje más o menos aburrido, pero al que admiraba y respetaba mucho.

Después, aprendí a amar a cada Holmes y Watson, los de Conan Doyle, los de Guy Ritchie, de la BBC, de Granada...

Les recomiendo profundamente este video: "Holmes/Watson | Sherlock/John (Multi-verse) - At the Beginning"

**Por cierto, si pueden/quieren, por favor dejen un review :) Me gustaría leerlas :)**

Les agradezco profundamente a cada una de ustedes, por acompañarme en este gran viaje :)

:

Marpesa Fane-Li

Naoky

FriiwonkaWatson

HarleyJaneJacksonWinchester

Liza-Chan

Anonima

Comodin

Hana Kitzu

Countess Ozaki D

012

0Rei-zero0

LackyChan

Rosa Phealps Weasley

AdrissaKC

AviBlack

Cola-Kao (Y la amiga con que lees :))

Gisela Nightray

Patrix

hanasaki

Youweon

Saori

Nina

Toooldorfics

Yuki Makino

YurikoXVIII

arthurquiroga

anon

Witch

nakatso-suichi

Murtilla

ooONickiOoo

Anonima-chan

Daysi

Deisy

Yui Makino

A Robert y Jude, y por supuesto, a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, sin quien no hubiera sido posible esto.

Saludos! Nos veremos pronto en otro fic!

* * *

><p><strong>By Gyllenhaal<strong>

**Twitter: Gyllenhaal1**


End file.
